Stargate Hastings parts 1 and 2
by Sci-fiwasmyfather
Summary: AU. A powerful but benevolent family from the isles of Britain, have been searching for the Stargate for centuries. In the late nineteenth century a member of that family returns from war with a broken body and is informed of his families centuries long quest. Our story begins five years after Richard Hastings return from war. Now uploading part two. Still revising part one
1. Prologue: James Elden

**June 1882, Outside a large Mansion in Surrey, England.**

During his time as a soldier in the British army, James Elden had risen to the rank of Sargent Major, the highest rank an enlisted soldier could ascend to. For twenty one years all he had known was the army, his brothers. It was because of one of those brother's that he now sat in a fine coach. So fine that James believed only royalty would have use of it. He had always assumed that the man who had sent the carriage for him was from a wealthy family, aristocrats even but the house or mansion to be more precise, that he was now approaching shocked him.

From the main gate, to the grounds proper of the Stamford estate, it had taken twenty four minutes. He knew this because of the pocket watch he held in his hand, a watch given to him by a Captain Richard Hastings. He had given him the watch, a family heirloom, on the first occasion that Jim had saved his life. He had genuinely lost count how many times they had saved each others lives, in the twelve years since that day. Even though Jim knew that he had saved his commanding officers life, far more times than his former Captain had his own. The price paid by the man he was going to see for the first time in over five years, for the first time since... **The stupid fool!** He almost said out loud as he remembered a past, that two decades of war, had taught him to bury deep.

He had been thrown into the deep end early on, in his military career. Posted to the subcontinent of India not long after the "honourable" East India trading company, passed control of the region over to the Crown. The mess those greedy fools had left the place in, made it apparent very quickly that they were not welcome. It was the last three years of his service that almost broke him though. Afghanistan was hell on earth at times and everything before his three years there seemed easier in comparison. So much so he was about to start feeling out some of the mercenary companies still operating on the subcontinent, that was until he received letters two people, one from his former Captain. 'Mr James Elden. You are to report to me Mr Richard Hastings. As soon as you are released from your self imposed term of bondage. Failure to do so will be a breach of your debt to me. A carriage will be sent to pick you up on the day of your release.' The other he did not care to think about but he had a duty.

Sure enough, on the day he received his discharge papers from his regiment, a carriage fit for royalty was waiting for him. Of all the commissioned officers Jim had served under, the last he would have expected to live like this, would have been Richard Hastings. The man had never once in the entire time he had known him, spoken down to a man as if he were their better. From the look of the house that the horse drawn carriage was now pulling up to, he was probably somewhere in line for the bloody throne.

Waiting for him when he exited the carriage, was an elderly gentleman dressed in what he could only assume was a butler's uniform. He was as tall as himself maybe a little taller, with white short hair. He made a gesture with his hand and a young boy no older than twelve years old, appeared from behind one of the two lion statues, that flanked the steps up to the proportionately sized door, of the massive building he was standing in front of. Even the lion statues were huge, twice as tall as he and at six feet three inches himself, that was some size.

The butler gave a courteous but very slight bow, almost military in its precise execution. "My lord as been eagerly awaiting your arrival". He then gestured for him to follow him and continued, "The boy will take your belongings to your room sir".

As they reached the door, he heard the boy say "My names Tom! Not boy! And he don't like being called no Lord!" Just then the butler gave Tom a look that stunned the boy but he didn't back down. "Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right. Mr Hastings don't like none of that and you know it!" From the look on Tom's face, he thought he had actually won the argument but Jim knew better.

The old man made a turn as precise as any serving soldier and bellowed "Boy! If you do not move now! I will do to you what I once did to my Lord, when he was your age and forgot his tongue...".

The look on Tom's face went from one of defiance, to one of complete bewilderment "W-what did you do to him." Tom asked, all defiance now completely gone.

Jim smiled as he watched the exchange between the two, very different people before him. The old man reminded him of the instructors he had met during his basic training, very proper accent but not in the same way the snobs or toffs would speak. While the boy was definitely from the lowest classes of British society, a street urchin with little care for proper grammar, for any grammar at all. Jim decided that he liked them both and suspected that the back and forth between them was a regular occurrence and not truly hostile.

That suspicion was confirmed when he heard the old man reply "When you have done your job which you are paid to do, you can ask him and by all means do not leave out the part where I called you BOY!" Once he was certain he had got his point across, he added, "When you have done that, you can finish for the day and tell your mother I will join her for supper this evening". Tom nodded and continued with the task of taking Jim's, one modest case to his room.

The old man returned his attention to Jim and said "I must apologise for my Grandson, he never knew his father and I'm afraid I spared the rod with him, his mother's wishes of course". The smile on the man's face as he spoke the last words, made the lie obvious to spot.

"Of course" Jim replied, with a knowing smile of his own. The massive doors to the mansion opened with an ease and grace, that astonished him. How a man close to sixty years old, could move such large doors was impressive but at the same time he suspected the old man was far more than what he seemed. Definitely ex military, he carried himself in the same way that all men who had seen real combat did. If Jim could put it into one word, it would be 'ready'. He suspected that if he were to attack the man now with no warning, he would be ready and more than able to counter him with lethal force. A theory he did not wish to test.

Inside the stately home was even more impressive than outside, if that was even possible. Jim had once saw a painting of a famous theatre, he did not know of which theatre the painting had depicted but the architecture that he viewed now was of a strikingly similar design and just as breath-taking. To both the left and right of the hall were a set of double doors, not as large as the doors that he had just entered but still impressive. Above the doors he noticed that the hall had a second floor, a balcony that ran round the entire hall, starting and ending at the top of a staircase, that was situated at the far end of the hall. On the ground floor beneath the balcony were several statues, each with a portrait just above and to the side of their right shoulder. Above the statues head, each had a finely crafted scroll. From what they were crafted, he could not tell but they reminded him of headstones. Like Marble, only without the streaks that you usually would associate, with that material.

As he walked past one of the statues he signalled for the old man to stop and asked him, "These statues, are they all Hastings men?"

"Yes sir, each one is a perfect replica of the man, just before he went into battle for the last time" as he said this, he pointed at the scroll above the statues head.

Jim read the words, Arrived into this world in the spring of the year 1626 Departed this world in the summer of 1645 The statue they were stood before wore the uniform and armour of a cavalier. The old man indicated a statue directly across from the Cavalier. The lighting was slightly brighter above this statue, than the others. He then realised that the other statues seemed to be bathed in shadow. Because the hall was so wide, it took them several seconds to reach the opposite statue. When Jim recognised the statues armour, he immediately understood why the old man had wanted him to see it. "He is wearing the armour of the round heads!" Jim stated.

"And?" Prompted the old man.

"They were enemies..." As he said the words, his eyes drifted to the portrait of the man on the wall and then turned and took a few steps towards the centre of the hall. "They were both born in the spring of 1626 and died in the same year? Were they brother's? Twins?"

"There is still one important fact you have not mentioned yet?" Said the old man, in a way that made Jim feel like a small child, trying to figure something out, that was obvious to the adults.

Then the obvious smacked him in the face, "They died at the same battle, on opposite sides?" He phrased it as a question but he already knew the answer.

"Yes, indeed they were twins." He seemed to think about it for a moment then continued. "I can not tell you a great deal, fore it is not my place to tell." He pointed to both statues in turn and asked. "Which of the brother's, would you say was the traitor?".

"I would need more information." Jim replied honestly. "Very well. The family backed the crown!" The devious smile that creeped across the old mans face, set alarm bells ringing in Jim's head, he knew the old man was leading him into a trap.

The old man was playing a game with this little history lesson and the one thing that got Jim's back up, was people trying to make him feel stupid. "The family were the traitors?" He said without really thinking about it but as soon as the words left his lips, it made perfect sense. The fact the smile that was now on the face of the old man, was of grudging respect, rather than ridicule. Only confirmed this.

"Our families motto is '**Through war we gain peace, through peace we grow in strength**'". When he spoke the families mantra, Jim could hear a real pride in the old mans voice.

"The crown did not bring peace only constant war, this one recognised this" he indicated the round head statue. "and his family did not I expect?".

"Very good Mr Elden but I'm afraid you are wrong about the family".

"I am?" he asked.

Before he could answer, a familiar voice echoed from the balcony above and to the right hand side of the hall. "Yes our family knew all to well the excesses of the crown, in fact they had been working on a plan to overthrow the monarchy themselves. Only it involved an educated people, that could govern themselves".

Jim took a step to his left and looked up. When he saw his old friend and former commanding officer smiling down at him, a smile slowly began to spread across his own face. That was, until he saw the chair he was sat in. The reminder that his friend had returned from war a broken man. Because of him!

It was his former Captain that broke the silence "It is good to see you old friend" He then pumped his arms in a way that Jim couldn't quite understand. When suddenly his chair made a ninety degree turn to his right. He then saw him push his arms forward and the chair he was sitting on, started to move forward at slightly slower than walking speed.

Jim looked at the old man who shrugged his shoulders and replied, "You will like this".

Jim heard a sound that reminded him of a bolt being closed and then locked in place on a door, only the bolt and lock would have to be very large to make such a sound. He then heard a second similar sound, that was followed by the sound's of chains clinking and gears turning. With that, he noticed that the steps on the far sides of the staircase, were moving. The one to the left was now moving upwards and the one to the right was travelling in a downward direction. He looked at the stairway on the right hand side and his friend started to emerge around the corner. As he got closer to his friend waiting at the bottom of the stairs Richard said, "You can admit that you are impressed, I was myself when I first witnessed this wonder of science".

The old man at his side let out a snort of derision, then said, "He was like a child with a toy". He nodded his head to Jim, then turned to the man, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "I will be retiring for the day now my Lord, I will see you in the morning". He then turned and headed towards an exit on the left hand side of the entrance hall.

Before he made it to the door, Richard yelled. "I will get you to stop calling me that one day uncle, I swear it!".

"No you won't". Was the only reply he gave.


	2. Chapter One: Richard Hastings

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter One: Richard Hastings**

Opening his eyes each morning was becoming a struggle, his spirit was still as strong as it ever was but he could not say the same for his body. Since that fateful night, the night in which he had saved his friend and comrade from a bullet. Richard Hastings's body had begun deteriorating, the loss of the use of his legs, was a price he was more than willing to pay for his friend and one he would not hesitate to pay again. But the last five years, while being stimulating, they had also been extremely taxing to his now fragile brain container. He smiled at that realisation, for that was all his body really was now, a container for his brain, the only tool he had left to keep sharp. Normally the first thing he would attempt each morning when he woke, would be the almost impossible task of transferring his body from the bed, to the chair at the side of the bed. A task he had achieved only once.

Today he decided to push down his stubbornness and instead pulled the cord above his bed that would inform his former betrothed, now nurse that he required her assistance. He had called off his engagement to Kate Warrington, as a means to save her the life of a care giver. She had accepted the cancellation with no tears, no shouting or screaming. She simply looked at him lying in his hospital bed and said in the most casual way he had ever heard her speak "You are right of course, it would be a terrible marriage." She paced up and down, seemingly going over it all in her mind, then picked up a chair that was against a wall and placed it beside the bed. "Firstly the doctors say you may never father children or even be able to have use of your manhood, that would be a problem." She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, her chin cupped in her right hand with the index finger tapping her right cheek, as if in deep thought. "Yes then there is the care that you will need." She paused for a moment then continued "hmmm but that will solve our first problem, will it not?"

Richard was in too much pain to recognise the sarcasm in her voice, so he asked, "How so?"

"One would not become broody if one already had a baby to take care of, now would one?" Before he could respond she stood up, straightened her clothes and headed towards the door.

Realising what she had just said to him, he tried to stop her leaving but before he could get any words out, she turned back towards him and said "I will inform the relevant people that our engagement as been cancelled... but if you think for one second that you have gotten rid of me, then you are mistaken!" When Richard didn't dispute her previous statement, she continued "I do not like hospitals, I will see you when you get home. The doctors say that you will be in here for a month or two, that should give me enough time to prepare for your arrival." She walked back over to the bed, leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. She then cupped his chin in her hand and squeezed his cheeks "Now you be a good little baby and wallow in all the self pity that you can, while you are here..." The childish mocking tone changed then, to one of someone being deadly serious "because you do not, want to mess with me..." she got back up and headed again towards the door, this time she opened it to leave but before she did, she added in a playful tone "After all, it is not like you are going to get very far, if you try to escape, is it?" Before he could answer, she had left and closed the door behind her.

The next two months he had done exactly as he had been told and wallowed in his own self pity. The constant stream of visitors that he had received, helped him greatly with this. The person who helped him the most in this regard, was his dear old uncle Robert Parker. He was the elder brother to Richard's deceased father, only he was an illegitimate child from a common woman. His grandfather had told him that he had loved Roberts mother, even asked her to marry him. She had refused, saying that she would not be the reason he lost his birth right and when he had told his father, he quickly realised that she spoke the truth of it. He didn't care though, he had loved the woman and set off to tell her that he did not care about his inheritance but when he had arrived at her home, she had already left to live in a convent, to raise their child there.

It was his father who tracked them down and bought them to live on the Stamford estate, he had told him that she could raise their child on the estate but he could not marry her. When he shared this part with Roberts mother, she told him that she would never marry another but he would never share her bed again and he didn't.

The door opened then, snapping him out of his nostalgia. Sure enough it was is very own angel and she looked as beautiful today as she ever had. "You gave up early today? tut tut." She said mockingly.

"No, I did not make the attempt, I have far too much to do today." He smiled, then added "Than give my pride it's usual beating."

She put her hands on her hips and said "Yes, I forgot the reason you need a nurse and not a wife, will be arriving today."

He knew that the words that came from Kates lips, were not her true feelings and were merely words said in jest but the last thing he wanted was for her to say something like that to James. "I know you did not mean that my dear but please do not say anything like that to James. He will already feel bad enough when he sees the chair."

"Relax I'm just kidding. From the stories you've told me of that man, I wouldn't have you at all, if it wasn't for him."

Richard winked at Kate and smiled as he said "You could have always visited my statue."

Kate rolled her eyes at him then replied "I do not like those things and you know that they give me the creeps. Could you really imagine me coming to visit your dead statue?"

"No."

"No, I would have cried my tears and felt the leering eyes of the cemetery statues, just like everybody else." As she said this she began their morning ritual. First she pulled back the covers of his bed and then began stripping his night clothes. Once he was naked in all of his glory, she began giving him his morning bed bath. As alluring as that thought would have been to the man who had fallen in love with this beautiful, kind and compassionate woman. The man he was now felt only sadness. During this daily ritual they would usually talk about mundane things, like new flowers that had been planted recently in the grounds or a funny story young Tom had told one of them. Anything to make the time pass, without actually experiencing the uncomfortable situation.

Today the subject was James "So your friend, is he handsome?" she asked without looking away from what she was doing.

With her face turned away from him, he could still see that she was smiling. "He had his fair share of the females chasing him if I remember correctly, very rugged, tall as well, with raven black hair."

"So tall, dark and handsome then?" She continued her work, as she waited for his reply.

He knew she was teasing him but the thought still struck him in a way, that he was not expecting. "He would make someone a fine husband, I'm sure." He answered.

"So he is not already married then?" She looked up from her work when she asked him this, with a mischievous look on her face.

Richard rarely found himself lost for words but on the rare occasions that he had, it usually involved Kate. Ever since they had met, she had been able to stop him in his tracks with a witty or inappropriate comment. Even in this era, with a long reigning Queen on the throne, she was very forward for a woman. It was why he loved her and also the reason he could not understand why she was still here. "No he was committed to another life." The slight twinge that had been growing while they had been talking, won out for just a moment. "Why do you ask? Have you finally grown tired of being my nurse?" As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted them and was under no illusions that Kate was going to let him get away, with what he had just stupidly blurted out. It was the truth and deep down he had wanted to say something sooner than now. Only common sense usually won out.

To her credit, she didn't say a word until she had finished his bed bath and clothed him. She then rang the bell and waited for Robert to bring the chair that allowed him to freely move around the house. Robert picked up Richard and placed him into the chair. Richard knew that his uncle could sense the tension between the pair and was the reason, that he left once the task was complete. "I know what you are going to say and I completely agree..."

This time she did not need any words to silence him, the look she gave him left him no doubt that it was her turn to talk. "You left for war a month after proposing to me, this I accepted. It even felt romantic knowing that you were thinking of me in the dark times, when you needed a light to guide you home. At first! Then you return to me, my hero wounded in the service of his Queen. I came to the hospital that day, to tell you that we could postpone the wedding, until you felt well enough and that I loved you in sickness and in health and whether or not I had spoken them before God, I intended to honour those vows." She stopped for a few seconds, probably to catch her breath, then continued. "But nooo, you decide to wallow in self pity and force me to pretend to be your nurse, instead of the devoted wife I have been in my heart, since the night you proposed to me."

Richard waited a moment to be sure she was finished then said "I would say sorry but that is not what you want to hear from me... you are right, I have forced you to pretend to be my nurse. But I only wanted to protect you, I wanted you to become a mother, to have a husband that could meet all of your needs. Only you decided otherwise." He stared at her for a moment then continued "The only man I could possibly choose as my best man. Will I hope, be leaving on a possible one way mission, in the next twenty six days. So you have until then to arrange our wedding. That is if you still want to marry me?"

"You have got to be joking?"

Richard suddenly felt like he had misjudged the situation and made it far worse, when she continued speaking, those fears were allayed.

"Twenty six days? I'm going to need a month just to choose my dress, then another month at least to get the thing made. Twenty six days is simply not long enough." Even though she was complaining about the amount of time she had been given to arrange their nuptials. He could see the difference his proposal had made to her, she wasn't exactly smiling but she had a glow about her that he hadn't seen, since before he had left for his final tour of duty.

"If I said that the dress would not be a problem, would it still be an impossible task?"

"Well no, we could have the wedding on the grounds and the catering should not be a problem. If I start making a guest list tonight I can give that list to the printers and they could send out the invitations directly. But seriously Richard, where are you going to get a wedding dress that I would actually wear?"

He laughed, then answered "Well the first time you saw the dress, I believe your words were 'That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen'. We were looking at a portrait of my mother at the time, you may have been talking about her."

In all the years they had known each other, this was the first time it was she and not he, who was speechless. When she finally managed to say something, her words were unsure "Your mother was a very beautiful woman but yes I meant the dress, do you think it will fit me?" There were tears forming in her eyes as she asked.

"You have a similar build as my mother, with a few adjustments I'm sure it would. It as been kept in very good condition and my mother wished that my bride would wear it one day."

"Well then, one as much to arrange doesn't one?" Kate said with a beaming smile spread across her face.

"Yes I am sure you have. As the coach left to pick up James yet?" He asked.

"Yes and as you instructed, the finest coach we have."

"Excellent, he will hate it." He said while rubbing his hands together.

"I was under the impression that you were friends." Kate said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"We are but the man finds extravagance extremely vexing and getting that man vexed, is one of the most difficult tasks one has ever attempted" A smile came to his eyes as he continued "Come to think of it, the only time he truly lost his temper with me, was the night I jumped in front of that bullet."

"He was not the only one." She said sarcastically "He should already be on route, one hour to arrive at the main gate, another hour of travel from there to here."

"It does not take an hour to get here from the main gate." He said in an exasperated voice.

"It does when one walks."

He could not argue with her on that one. When he was a child his father would make him walk the distance to and from the main gate to the estate, whenever they would go into town. Character building he called it. "You are correct but for the purpose that the estate was built, it is as long a distance as is needed."

"Yes that may be but the fact it is going to take me so long each time I have to go into town, is going to make arranging this wedding almost impossible." She hurriedly stripped his bed and folded the covers and sheets so that they would fit on the trolley she used for the wash basin and left the room. Two seconds later her head appeared back inside the door "I knew you would come around eventually." She blew him a kiss and then went on her merry way.

He made the usual checks of his chair. He disengaged and then re-engaged the breaks, they were fine. Then more importantly, he checked for his claw. Without it, he would be forever ringing those damn bells and waiting like a useless fool, for one of the once fake but now very real servants, to arrive and open a door for him. Once he was sure he was set to go, he used the claw to open his bedroom door. Each of the doors around the building, had been fitted with a mechanism that would keep the door open for twenty seconds and then slowly close behind him. It also made them very easy to open and the doors could be closed manually, if anyone else were to use them. Even the giant doors at the front of the house had been modified, although they were still heavy enough, to prevent him from opening those doors himself.

By the day he had been released from hospital, all of the modifications to the mansion had been complete except one, the incredible staircase that Kate had commissioned, was still being built in the main hall. When he had first witnessed the carnage, he thought Kate had taken the cancellation in a very bad way but she assured him that when it was completed, it would be identical to the way it had been before. And apart from the few extra features that are blended into the original design, she was true to her word.

Richard had tried to send her away two or three more times over the last five years but in truth he could never have achieved the things he had done. From studying the secret archives of his family, that he had learned about on the same day that he arrived home from hospital, to actually sending a team to help find the thing. Without her none of it would have happened and he would be either at the bottom of a bottle or six feet under from drinking himself to death, by now.

He left his room and headed in the direction of his magic escalator. Kate could have had the ground floor converted, removing the need to go up and down stairs but both she and his uncle Robert had decided, that to do so would be admitting defeat and the last thing he needed was to feel defeated. He could not argue with their logic. The freedom he still feels, although limited as it still was, was as beneficial to his health, as any of the doctors he had paid large sums of money to. Only to be told, that there was no chance he would ever walk again. He had come to terms with his condition and found that he could even find positives from it. He was always academically gifted, top of his classes in mathematics and the sciences but he was never as focused or driven regarding the quest for knowledge, as he was now.

Once on the ground floor he made his way to his private dining room, the one that resembled a mess hall in its simplicity. Like his best friend James Elden, Richard Hastings hated extravagance. His entire family had spent more than eight hundred years trying to find a way to end the inequality of the world. Even longer than that, if you were to count the time before they were given the name Hastings by William the conqueror himself, in gratitude for the part that the family played in ensuring his victory. Even that was a part of a larger plan, that no one outside of the family had any idea about. He rang the bell and ordered his breakfast, poached eggs on toast. He washed it down with a cup of tea and then asked Margaret, the girl on serving duty this morning, to send for young Tom.

When the door opened and Tom entered the room he asked "You wanted to see me Mr Hastings sir?"

He motioned for the boy to sit and asked "Have you eaten yet Tom?"

"Yes sir, mother makes me eat at set times sir, she says I'll never be a soldier if I don't eat properly."

"Yes that cousin of mine is as bad her father, when it comes to all that discipline nonsense. Personally I believe that a boy should be allowed to be just a boy, you'll be a man soon enough and there will be time enough then for discipline."

Tom smiled "It's ok sir, l know she only does it because she cares".

Richard was saddened that he and Kate would never have a child of their own but in many ways he was a father to his cousins son Tom. His father had been Richard's best friend growing up. When his uncle Robert bought his cousin to the estate to live, after her mothers passing. Sebastian had fallen for her the moment he had met her, she however took an instant dislike to the boy. All three of the children were the same age, so it was expected of Richard to help her adjust to her new home. Sebastian happily accompanied them wherever they would go, even though the girl had nothing but contempt for him and made it quite clear whenever he was in her presence. When she wasn't around, he would constantly be comparing her to the goddess Aphrodite or some other mythical beauty.

The truth was, until her sixteenth year, Rachael was far from beautiful. Like many girls before her, she grew from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan. Richard always believed that the reason she eventually chose his friend, was because he had loved her when she was not the beautiful woman she was now, with many suitors asking for her hand in marriage. When he realised that one of the men that was pursuing her could win her heart, he marched up to Rachael and declared his love to her for the first time and asked her to marry him. To everyone's utter disbelief, she accepted. It became apparent that her hostility towards Sebastian, was because of the feelings that she herself felt for him. Tom was born six months before he left on his first and only tour of duty. Rachael had never truly gotten over it and only the boy had given her the strength to carry on.

"Yes indeed she does but a few days away from a strict routine will do you good I think". His manner changed, to the one he had used when issuing orders to the men under his command, back in his military days. "I have a very important mission for you sir, do you believe you are up to the task young man?"

Tom rose from his chair, stood to attention and performed as crisp a salute as any soldier Richard had ever served with . "Sir, yes sir".

Richard returned his salute then began "I knew I could count on you soldier. You have heard me speak of my friend James Elden?"

"Yes sir, he was the man who's life you saved and the reason you are unable to walk sir."

"Yes indeed but he is also the reason I am still among the living. Whilst he is here, whenever he leaves the mansion and walks the grounds, I want you to follow him and right down all of his activities. Who he speaks to and if you can but only if the act does not betray your presence, what he speaks about with those people but you must stay hidden. If he detects your presence even once, the mission will be deemed a failure. Is that understood?"

Tom, who was still stood to attention replied, "Sir, yes sir".

Richard then said "At ease Cadet" then removed a note pad and pencil from a compartment in the left arm of his Wheelchair and passed them to the boy. "Any further questions?"

"Just one sir. I thought he was your friend, do you not trust him?"

"I trust him more than I do myself, I have my reasons for asking this of you Cadet but those reasons are on a need to know basis and right now, you do not need to know them".

Tom nodded, so Richard said "Now go find your grandfather, he knows about the mission you have been given and will be the one to welcome our guest when he arrives. You will be there as well, so that you can get a good look at your target. Understood?"

When Tom indicated that he did, Richard finished "Very well. Report to me at twenty one hundred hours each evening and have no fear for your mother, I will personally inform her of your new duties. You are dismissed Cadet".

Alone again, he rang the bell and waited for Margaret to enter the room, when she did he asked her to send word to his cousin, informing her that he would like to speak to her within the hour and that he would be in his personal study, on the first floor. While awaiting her arrival, he decided to undertake his daily ablutions, a task thankfully he did not require assistance with. Among the many alterations to the mansion, were the conversion of two of the bathrooms, one on each floor. They were designed alongside his Wheelchair, to allow him to easily transfer from one to the other and back again, without the assistance of others. A blessing he was truly thankful for. Even the toilet seat itself was designed to allow him to wipe himself. It consisted of a inner and outer ring and when he turned a valve, the outer ring would raise him enough to allow him to take care of it himself. Having to be bathed every morning was bad enough but if he had to rely on others for that as well, it would have destroyed his soul.

He then headed for his study to await his cousins arrival. When they were children, he and Rachael had been very close. Her father had no idea how to raise a daughter, so decided to raise her as he would a son. He would take the two of them survival training, as he called it. Which consisted of taking them out into the middle of nowhere and leaving them to survive on their own for days. They both learned in time, that he had not really abandoned them and had his eyes on them the entire time. Being left together, with only each other to rely on, a bond had been forged between them. His uncle had told him years later, that the real reason he had left them alone together, was to create that bond and that if he had wanted to teach them to survive, it would have been far easier if he was there with them.

Their relationship changed when Sebastian had died. Even the condition that he now found himself in, had done little to change this, in fact it had probably made things worse. Not only had she lost her love to war, the man who she had considered more brother than cousin, had returned broken by it as well. If he had returned whole, in time they could have had a good relationship again, only theirs was not of the mind but of spirits. They had raced long distance across the countryside against each other, honed their fencing and archery skills against one another. What could they do now, play Chess? A game Rachael detested. No, they would always be family but the friendship was beyond repair.

It was not long before she arrived and as usual, she did not look happy to see him. "What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"As always it is a pleasure to see you as well cousin, please take a seat".

"I am extremely busy, whatever it is you want get it over with. Not only have I got less than a month until I go through an ancient portal to God knows where. Now I am told that I must help prepare for your wedding".

"I'm sure Kate would understand, if you are too busy to help".

"I'm her maid of honour and she is my best friend" she let out a small laugh and finished "She is my only friend. So I have little choice but to help, why now, why did you have to do it now?"

"Should we postpone until after?" Richard asked. Even if she had told him to do so, he would not have. He was just leading her into, a trap.

"If you dare, I will hurt you in ways you could not possibly imagine". He felt a wave of self satisfaction wash over him, as she fell straight into it.

"No that would be a bad idea".

"You do not deserve that woman but for some reason she is devoted to you and I have never seen her as happy as she was, when she told me about the wedding". She stood back up and paced the room "But why now? You've had five years to get this done, why would you do it now?".

"In truth, I have been waiting for my best man and since he is going to be the leader of your expedition, I thought why not kill two birds with one stone".

"You are not funny cousin and what do you mean lead the expedition, he will not be ready in time. We have been preparing for this mission for the past two years and you give the command, to someone who does not even know, that the device exists yet."

Richard knew that his cousin would react like this and was also the reason he had waited for his friends arrival, before informing her of his decision. If he had told her sooner it would have been a constant argument until he arrived. "Your father does not have a problem with my choice, so I expected you would not". A lie but a necessary one.

"He as said nothing to me".

"Your father understands the necessity of the chain of command. I had hoped you would understand this as well."

"As you say cousin, it is your command and I will obey". The sarcasm in her voice plain to hear.

"Very good, because I may need your help convincing him to take the position".

She shook her head and asked "And how am I supposed to do that? I do not even know the man".

Richard sniggered "The same way you are going to convince him, to allow you to join him on this mission. Show him that you have worth!"

"Are you telling me, that if he says I cannot go, then I will be scrubbed from the mission?"

"Pretty much dear cousin, I cannot offer the man command and then order him to take a woman and child with him. He would insist on going alone and to be honest, the man would probably stand a better chance of survival if he was alone".

"Then why have we been preparing for this, for the past two years?"

"I said he would have a better chance of survival alone but in order to complete the mission he will need support".

"I can prove my worth, that should be simple enough but what about Tom?"

"That is the reason I needed to speak with you now. Tom will be spying on James whilst he is here, he will report to me, each evening at twenty one hundred hours."

"For what purpose?" She asked.

"That will become clear in time, just allow Tom to complete his mission. The kitchen staff will prepare him a packed lunch each day".

"Very well but I thought you were his friend, why can you not convince him to take the position?".

"Our friend on the other side, is his son".

"What?"

"So you see? When I inform him of this, he is not going to be happy with me".

"I could not for the life of me, think why he would not like this. After all who wouldn't love it, if their best friend ordered their son, to go on a possible suicide mission. If that is how you treat your friends, I would hate to be your enemy".

"He volunteered".

"Well then, that makes it all ok. I'm sure once you tell him that he volunteered for this suicide mission, he will certainly forgive you".

"Donald is his own man, a veteran of three campaigns. In time he will come to understand this but in the mean time. I would like you to go to work on him and please let him see the animosity you feel towards me. I'm sure it will help your cause greatly".

"When does he arrive?" she asked.

"He will be here shortly. Once I tell him the bad news, I am sure he will want to let off steam. I will give him the use of our former fencing gymnasium, it would be best if your first meeting be there. First impressions, are always the most important after all".

"And what first impression would you like me to make?" She asked with a sneer.

"One that makes him forget that you are a woman".

She actually smiled at that, "That I can do!"

Just then Margaret entered the study and informed him "Sorry to disturb you sir but Mr Elden will be arriving within the next ten minutes my Lord".

"Thank you Margaret and please sir will suffice".

"Yes my lord but your lady as informed the staff, that a wedding will be held on the grounds. I thought it best to stay in character your lordship".

Richard thought about what his fake servant had just said to him and replied "Yes, that would be wise. Please inform the rest of the staff, that until further notice, all are to stay in character, at all times".

Margaret bowed her head "Yes my Lord".

Richard then turned back to Rachael and said "You have your orders, dismissed!"

Alone once again, Richard Hastings prepared to greet his friend.


	3. Chapter Two: The Hastings family

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Two: The Hastings family**

Richard Hastings looked at the man stood before him and saw a man more broken than himself. The last time he had seen his friend, the man was in the prime of his life but the riggers of war had clearly taken its toll on him. Physically he had changed very little in the time since they had last spoken, a few streaks of grey In his hair and a wrinkle or two starting to form on his face but apart from that, he was much the same man. It was the mans eyes that told the true story.

Once they had been full of life, even after a battle he would stay upbeat and try to take the men's minds off of the carnage, they had just lived through. Now they were only full of defeat and Richard needed the man, not a shell of the one he once was. He looked into his friends eyes and asked "Is the man I once knew still here or did you murder him and take his place?"

"He is still here, only old and tired. Why am I here Richard?" That at least sounded like his old friend, Richard thought to himself. James had never been one for beating around the bush, a trait Richard had always admired about the man.

"My uncle was explaining about the twin's yes?" He asked.

"Yes he was but I do not have the time for this Richard, I only came as a courtesy. I will stay for a day or two but I have other business that I must see to and the longer I am here with you, the more difficult a task that will become."

"Maybe I can help you with this business?" Richard asked. He knew of the business his friend spoke of and was intrigued to find out if his friend would confide in him.

"It is a personal matter but you served with the man, so you have a right to know. Donald McCain, I have received several letters from his mother over the past year. With each letter she became more and more concerned for his safety."

"You knew his mother then." It was not a question.

"I served with his father in India, not long after the crown took power. He was to me as I was to you and the other men, he showed me how to stay alive and not let the horrors of war destroy me. Donald's mother was with child when he died, I was the one who delivered the dreadful news. I have not seen her since she returned home to Edinburgh. The letters were addressed to the posting I was assigned to with her husband and they sent them on to me". His eyes betrayed the half truth he had told.

Richard was pleased he hadn't outright lied to him but once he told James the truth, he would at least no longer have a reason to leave. In fact, it would guarantee his participation, the only problem being, whether he would be there only to rescue his Son or to execute the mission? "I understand why you would not tell me you had a son but I honestly had no idea you two were related. He looks nothing like you!"

The look on his friends face turned to thunder "What did you just say?".

Richard was pleased with the reaction he had elicited in his friend. Good there is still some passion left in the man then, he thought to himself. "So you are still in there?" He did not allow James to continue "He informed me of your true connection when I recruited him. He also told me, that he did not believe you even knew who he was?".

If the man was not in a wheelchair, he would have punched him. "Where is he Richard?" He asked in a tone that left no doubt, he wanted a straight answer.

Richard knew his friend wanted him to tell the truth and more importantly to get to the point but there was no way of telling him, without it being a long and convoluted process. If he simply told him outright where his son was, he was liable to either kill him on the spot or fall down on the floor crying in laughter. No he would start from the beginning and hope his friend would understand. "I will tell you where he is but you must understand old friend, if you do not know the full story, you will probably not believe me and if you did believe me... No it is better if you hear the whole story first".

Jim did not like where this was going but if Donald, his son. A man he had served alongside for three years without ever knowing it, was in any real danger, his friend would not be so blasé about it. In the letters he had received from his mother, she had told him that when Donald had returned from India, she had revealed the truth of who is father really was. She had been shocked, when he told her that he had been serving with a man, who shared the same name and that he had taken him under is wing. The description he had given her matched and they both agreed that it was the same man. He had taken the news well and told her that he would be leaving soon on important business. He had stayed in touch, a letter every month as he always had. Until she received a final letter that simply said, 'It will be some time until you hear from me again mother. Know that I will be thinking of you'. That was over a year ago and Jim had a duty to find out if her, their son was still alive.

"I will hear what you have to say but I am not in the mood for games".

Richard wheeled his chair in the direction of the statue that his uncle had been talking to James in front of "The beginning, there are many beginnings but the best one to start with, would be my family". They arrived at the statue wearing the roundhead armour. "My uncle told you, that you were wrong about the family?".

"He did".

"They knew as well as this one did, that the crown never wished for peace. But they also knew that one self indulgent fool, would be far easier to manipulate and control than a group of greedy, power hungry politicians. Society would have become even worse than it already was".

"So why are they in shadow and this one illuminated like a saint?" Jim asked.

"It is symbolic. This was the last time a Hastings openly opposed the crown, from that day forward the family decided, that although the monarchy was an imperfect institution. If their ultimate goal was to be achieved, they would need that institution to be utterly in need of and also indebted to them".

"That goal would be?"

"That as no relevance yet. What is relevant is this house and the grounds it was built upon". Richard made a gesture with his hands and continued "All of these men were heirs to the Hastings fortune and legacy, men who died in battle, before they could ever be let into the secret of our true reason for being and also the reason this mansion was built".

Richard then headed towards the doors on the right hand side of the hall and said "Lunch will be ready shortly, we still have much to cover and I expect you are hungry after your journey here?"

"Yes something to eat would be good, what will we be having?" Jim asked.

"I will have a salad, the doctors tell me that a lack of exercise requires me to watch what I eat. I am allowed one meal of my own choosing per week but I prefer to save that for a Sunday. I believe roast beef is being served today but I can ask them to make something else if you wish?"

"Roast beef will be fine, I knew you were from a well to do family but how many people would you have to kill, in order for you to claim the crown?" Jim asked him. Although he was anxious to find out the whereabouts of his Son, it was good to see his friend again and more importantly in high spirits.

Richard laughed then replied, "No Victoria can rest easy, you probably have more claim to the throne than I". He used his claw to open the door and as they walked through a smaller hallway he added "My official wealth is not as substantial as her majesty's but my true wealth is far greater than hers and my extended families wealth at least matches my own".

As they entered the very large dining room, with an equally large dining table, Jim replied "Is that supposed to impress me, is all of this supposed to impress me?" He tilted his head and used a small facial expression, as he continued "I'll admit this place is very large and there is more moneys worth of furniture in this room alone, than my family have owned in fifty or more generations but I have been stationed back home in England for a few weeks now and the amount of homeless people on the streets of London is worse than before I left. If you truly wanted to impress me old friend, you would need to solve that problem. A big house, servants, these are things I despise. I would have thought you would have remembered that about me".

Jim didn't notice that they had walked around the huge table and were now headed towards a door in the corner of the room, until Richard used his claw contraption on the door. "Are we not eating in this room?".

"No I only use this room on special occasions. If you remember correctly old friend, it was our mutual distaste of such things, that was the reason we got on so well".

They entered a corridor that was obviously used by the staff "I believed that of you but my eyes tell me I was making friends with the enemy".

Richard let out a small laugh "All of this, is nothing more than a necessary fiction and my families wealth will be used when the time is right. To do so before that time would make useless, a thousand years of planning and preparation, that my family have died for". They reached the room they were heading for.

Once they had entered. Jim was struck by how much the small room reminded him of a tiny mess hall. The table was of a design made to look like a standard issue table but it was of far better quality. Richard rolled to the opposite side of the room and pulled a chord. As Jim was taking his seat, a serving girl entered. It was not Margaret the girl who had served Richard his breakfast, instead it was her older sister Clarissa. "Lunch will be ready soon, is there anything I can get for you, while you wait my Lord.

"Yes I would like some tea and.." He looked to James who said "Yes tea would be fine, thank you".

After the tea had arrived and Clarissa had left them in private Richard asked "Do you know anything about the Freemasons James?"

"Those boys clubs for the wealthy, with their silly handshakes. Yes we both served with a few of them. Cartwright used to tell a few tales about them as well and he said they were nothing more than favour clubs".

"Indeed old boy but do you know where those Masonic lodges came from, yes they are everything you just said they are but what did they begin as my friend?"

Jim shook his head "The word Mason suggests builders of some kind but that is all I could guess at".

"Yes, yes precisely they were builders. The finest builders in the world, with knowledge, much of which is now lost to time, that were far superior to the building techniques, that even now in the modern world can compare".

"Are you saying that your family are these Mason's?" Jim asked.

"No, well yes a long time ago but that is not the point. Where did they get this knowledge from?".

"You are the one telling this tale, you tell me".

"Very well but please wait until I have finished before you dismiss it out of hand. When men were still hunter gathering Nomads, an Alien came to this planet, who possessed powerful technology. When he first arrived on earth his body was dying, to save himself he possessed the body of a young boy, who from that day on had a glow in his eyes and his voice became unnaturally deep and loud. Using the knowledge he must have gained from the boy's memories, he took on the persona of Ra the Egyptian God of the sun. Then a beautiful girl was taken by the peoples new God and when she returned she had the same glowing eyes as the boy who was now Ra but her name was announced to be Hathor the Egyptian goddess".

The tail he was being told was interesting enough but aliens and gods was a bit of a stretch. He would hear his friend out, he just couldn't understand what any of this had to do with his son.

He continued listening "Over time more were taken, each returning claiming to be the human embodiment of a different Egyptian God. When all of the pantheon of Egyptian deities, identities had been stolen. They spread out across the entire planet, assuming the roles of the various gods our ancestors worshipped. There is reason to believe that the Nordic and Germanic gods were actually a race that did battle with these other gods but the only evidence are the ancient sagas, that spoke of benevolent powerful gods, that came down in mighty chariots and struck down mans enemies. They may not be entirely reliable sources. After their numbers grew, they returned to the stars taking many humans as slaves with them. Their former empire had been left in ruin when their species had started to die out and with the human slaves they were able to rebuild it. Although many of the slaves were taken away on ships, the vast majority, were taken off world by the use of a device".

"What kind of device?" Jim asked, genuinely interested now.

"A gateway to the stars my friend and before you mock me, I can prove it."

There was a knock on the door then and Clarissa entered with a trolley containing their meals, once she had placed their food in front of them she left the room, allowing Richard to continue. "This Stargate, allowed them to take slaves to hundreds, possibly thousands of worlds!".

"What does this have to do with the Mason's?"

Richard knew he had piqued his friends interest, so ploughed on with his explanation, "As I said before, their numbers were few and in order to build an empire here on earth they needed skilled workers. It was these workers that first realised the truth of these false gods. All of the people of the earth, were utterly devoted to them but in time a plan for an uprising was formulated, that would start in Egypt and then spread across the planet".

Jim, while absorbed by the tail his friend was telling him, could not stay quiet any longer, "Let's say for arguments sake, that I believe you but come on, you cannot expect me to believe that a bunch of primitives, beat aliens with flying ships and God knows what weaponry and then these aliens just said 'They are too much trouble, so let's just leave them alone now'. I'm sorry Richard but that is not how tyrants work, my friend!".

"No it is not and although I said that the sagas are an unreliable source, combined with that which we have actual evidence for. That evidence does suggest, that when the uprising occurred, these aliens stepped in to ensure the gods would never return".

"Why did they not step in before this, why did they just allow them to enslave humanity. Why didn't they make a move until they rebelled?".

Richard thought about it for a moment and then replied "Who knows, they could have rules about dealing with less advanced species. We have seen for ourselves what happens when a people more advanced technologically, makes contact with a more primitive one. It rarely ends well for the less advanced people".

"That sounds logical Richard but all of this sounds insane, old friend. I want to believe you but I am sorry, I will need physical proof before I could ever believe such a yarn".

A smile came to Richard's face and he knew he had him. "I have already told you old friend that I have proof and once we have finished our meal I will show you". He used his own fork to indicate his friends plate and added "Now eat up dear boy and I will show you all the evidence you need".

They finished there meal in silence but there minds were racing with anticipation. For Richard an accumulation of five years work, was about to finally come to fruition and for Jim an excitement was building, a rush of energy that he hadn't felt for many a year. Maybe his friend had not been to far off the mark, when he asked if he had killed and replaced the man he once was. Maybe it was time to reclaim his life. Even if his friend was insane, the story had awoken something in him, something that he intended to grab hold of and use to pull himself out of the hell he had been in, since Afghanistan had broken him.


	4. Chapter Three: The Stamford estate

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Three: The Stamford estate**

When the serving girl returned to clear the table. Richard said, "Inform the staff that I do not wish to be disturbed, please Clarissa. Mr Elden will give me any assistance if I require it".

"Yes my Lord". She replied, then left the room.

"Now then James my man, where were we?... ah yes evidence". He indicated the table they had just eaten at and asked "Could you move the table over to there please James?" He pointed to the opposite wall and added "and would you please lock the door old man?".

Jim did as his friend asked, then returned to him "Will there be anything else, my Lord?".

Richard was glad to hear James making a joke, maybe his friend was not as far gone as he looked. "Yes actually. There are other ways into the lower levels but it would take more time for us to arrive that way and in my condition it can be difficult going the long way around. Do you see the wall that you just moved the table away from?"

"Yes". Jim replied.

"Do you see the alcove that goes around that wall?" Richard pointed it out to him.

Jim could see the alcove that ran around the wall, it curved slightly at the top corners. "Yes I see it".

"Good, now feel at the bottom left hand corner of the alcove" James started doing as he asked. "you should feel a circular outline. It is very faint but it is there".

"Yes I feel it, now what?"

"Push it, you will need to use considerable force".

He did as his friend asked. It did not move at first but as soon as it started moving it became far easier. When he had completed the task he heard a sound from behind the wall.

Richard then told him to repeat the process in the top right, bottom right and finally, top left corners. When he pressed the final stone button, he heard a sound similar to the one he had heard coming from the staircase. Only he did not hear the sound of gears as before, this time he only heard a chain, a very big chain. "Believe it or not. As loud as the noise his in here now. If you were in any other room but this one, you would not be able to hear it at all. My ancestors were really quite extraordinary!"

The sound continued for at least a minute, when suddenly he heard a Clunk! A moment after that he heard a second chain, only from a higher position behind the wall. The wall itself then started to raise and as it did a stone carriage appeared with enough room inside to fit them both quite easily. "Shall we?" Richard asked.

Jim could not believe what he had just witnessed, he had seen some amazing sites in his time on the sub continent but nothing he had ever seen had amazed him as much as this. He suspected, that this was just the tip of the iceberg and wherever this stone box would take him, would be more impressive still. "After you".

Once they had entered the elevator carriage, he instantly noticed that they were travelling far slower than he had expected. "Are we supposed to be going this slow?" he asked his friend.

"Yes the weight that raises the carriage is a little heavier than the one that takes us down and as we descend the weights that brought the carriage up, will ascend. I do not know how it actually works but that was how my uncle explained it, on the day he revealed my families legacy to me".

"Why does he dress like a butler and what did you mean by this place is a convenient fiction?"

"My uncle was the head of our house before me, although officially I was the heir to my families fortune. When it was all revealed to him on his return from service, he had held little interest in seeking out the Stargate. So rarely came down to the archives".

Jim stopped him there, "Why were you both made aware of all this, after you returned from service? I do not understand that part".

"My family felt it important that anyone let into the secret, would have to have proven themselves in combat. My uncle had to leave the service because his daughter needed a parent, which was deemed a more than satisfactory reason for resigning his commission and I myself would not be aloud back into combat even if I wished it. As for the reason he is dressed as a butler, well that is because all of the staff on these grounds, are members of the Hastings's clan".

Jim laughed at what he had just been told "Are you telling me that the girl who served us our meals, is a member of your family? And why does your uncles grandson sound like he's been dragged in off the street? Is that all just for show as well?".

"Yes she is the daughter of my cousin, You will meet Tom's mother soon enough and that should answer any questions you have".

Jim noticed a gap appear between the floor of the carriage and the wall, signifying they were nearly at their destination. With him distracted Richard added, "The estate is named for the role played by my family, at the battle of Stamford bridge".

"Your family fought in that battle?".

"No but the men who did fight in that battle, were manoeuvred into doing so by my family. My family fought at the battle of Hastings as our name would suggest". As he said this, they came to a stop and the two men left the stone elevator.

The last thing Jim was expecting was a corridor with men dressed in khaki fatigues. They were of a kind that looked far more comfortable than the uniforms worn in the army. "Well you've surprised me again".

"I am sure there are plenty more surprises to come. If we just go down this corridor, the proof that you wish to see will be revealed". Richard started heading in the direction he had indicated and Jim followed him.

When they took a left turn, they entered a room that had four high calibre gun emplacements and all were of a design he did not recognise. A belt of bullets was fed from one side of the gun, to the other "They fire three fifty calibre bullets per second and the barrel on the top will propel an incendiary or fragmentation grenade, to cause even more carnage down their if required".

Jim was impressed by the description that his friend gave but it was what they were aimed at, that took his breath away. The room they had entered was more of a very large balcony than an actual room and the hall that it looked out upon was comparable in size, to the one he had entered earlier that day but where the first hall had been about extravagance. The hall he looked down upon now, was designed with only practicality in mind.

Where there was a staircase in the main hall of Stamford house, here there was a huge iron frame, that had a circular round plate attached to it via a hinge, the door was in an opened position. Revealing in the centre of that frame, what Jim knew to be the device his friend was describing earlier over lunch. There was a large what looked like stone circle, with a large hole in the centre of it, that seemed to match in size the circular door attached to the frame. He looked carefully and made out some shapes on the stone ring. There were also several triangular protuberances spaced equally around the device, that took away the illusion that the huge ring was made of actual stone.

Richard watched his friend go through the same incredible experience, that everyone who witnessed the awesome vision that was the Stargate, for the first time had. He could not wait to see his face when he saw it activated. "So what do you think old friend, do I sound crazy now".

Jim started shaking his head and laughing in a way that made Richard slightly nervous. "I was beginning to think your injuries had sent you a little eccentric but now I see that you are most definitely insane," before Richard could reply, he continued, "I would tell you to bury it as deep as you can but you have obviously already sent my son through that damn thing... if you were any other man Richard".

The look on his best friends face was not one of hanger but one of a man who had just been disappointed by a dear friend. He was expecting him to go for his throat but the only thing he did was look at him. "He volunteered James".

"That is not it, he his own man and I have no right to decide what he does. It is the fact that if he was not my son, it would have been one of your own family who was sent through that thing, not mine. You want me to be a part of whatever you are planning to do here and my son being involved, gives you the leverage you need to ensure my involvement. I expected better of you but everybody becomes a disappointment given enough time".

"No he would not have been my first choice, my first choice was otherwise engaged at the time. Which reminds me... perhaps I should have asked this earlier but I was hoping that you would be my best man but do not worry about that now. You were my first choice but I decided that sending a single man, who had a knack for learning new languages and experience serving in foreign lands, a man who could prepare and wait. Then when my first choice would be available, him and his team would hopefully have someone on the other side, who knew the language and had gathered enough intelligence to help them complete their mission and return home safely".

"You want me to be your best man? I thought you would have had already married that girl by now. Unless this is a different one of course?". Jim knew she wouldn't have been the first woman to call off an engagement, because her love had returned from war a cripple.

"Yes well, I tried to do the decent thing and release her from our engagement but the woman is as stubborn as a mule and when I finally came to the realisation, that she wasn't going to leave. One thought it would be better if ones best friend was by his side, for morale support of course".

"You really are something. A man does not expect his best friend, to manipulate him Richard. For gods sake man, if these aliens are real... you do realise, that you may have just condemned every man, woman and child on this planet to death or worse and you are asking me to be your best man?".

"What if they rediscover us James? What if they came here and claimed to be our gods? Well I will tell you sir. Half of the world would fight and die, the rest would bow down and be thankful that they no longer had to worship a deity, that they cannot see with their own eyes".

"If I accept, when will I be going through that thing and who will be the other members of my team?".

"When devising a strategy for this mission, it was decided that stealth would be the best way to go. The last thing we want is to be detected by these aliens, if they are still around that is".

"You have reason to believe they won't be?".

"No but there was a chance, that they may have had no further use for the world you would be travelling to".

"Why would they abandon it?".

"We have reason to believe that this world, is one of many that they control and we know the purpose our ancestors were sent to this world, was to mine the ore with which these aliens build their technology. We believed they may have completely exhausted the supply by now and moved on to another world".

"Believed they may have?". Jim asked in a sceptical tone.

"It was over five thousand years ago, that is a long time to be mining a single mineral after all".

"Yes but we can not just assume they would leave even if it was spent, habitable worlds may not be easy to find". Although he thought to himself, that there could many planets like the Earth out there, he had no way of knowing.

"That is why we continued under the assumption, that they were still there my friend. The last thing we wanted to do, is put this planet and its people in danger but to do nothing would only guarantee their eventual enslavement. That is what my family and those who came before them, have been trying to fight against for thousands of years!".

Jim noticed that his friend, had the same pride in his voice when he spoke about his family, that his uncle had shown when reciting the families words and decided now was the time to ask again, about what his families mission was. "What have your family been fighting against exactly?".

He thought about how to answer his friend, it was not an easy task to speak with someone about such things but he believed he would not react the way many other people would. "Religion or to be more precise. Religion as an organised entity".

"I would not say what you just did to anyone else if I were you, people can be very touchy about things like that. My father would have beaten the devil out of you, for those words".

"Exactly my friend. My family has no problem with religion in itself, many of my family have been Christians and many are still. Faith is considered a good thing but that faith, should be of the persons own choosing. Our family, upon deciding to find the piece of the device, that they did not already possess, the Stargate itself. They also decided to put their faith in the sciences, so to an extent they engineered the industrial revolution, that we now find ourselves in as a people. Our technology is slightly ahead of the rest of society but we have released the scientific theories behind most of our advancements, so they should catch up soon enough".

"Most?".

"Yes most. Our advancements in weaponry and radio technologies. The weaponry we have held back for obvious reasons. The radio because the longer it takes for them to catch up, the longer our communications will stay secure".

"What is radio?". Jim asked.

"Let me show you". Richard indicated for him to follow him, the balcony/bunker like its above ground counterpart, went around the entire hall except for the space where the Stargate was situated. Jim followed him until they turned left around a corner, to find two guns like the ones on the front balcony, he looked across and could see two more on the balcony opposite. When he turned around, he could see that in the far right hand corner of the room there was a table against the wall, with a machine the like he had never seen before sat upon it. It had a large coil of what looked like copper wire, attached to a large board with various switches and dials on it.

"We can only send Morse code messages at this time but we are getting very close to developing a device, that will enable us to have actual conversations, over vast distances but for now we do have a way of communicating with the other side of the gate. It is how I know your son is both alive and well on his way to completing his part of the mission".

"You are in communication with him then?".

"Not exactly. His mission commenced a little over seventeen months ago, nine months later on the day and time agreed we made the connection again and received his report. He has learned the language and made contact with the locals. They have no idea that he arrived there through the Stargate and he also reported that reading and writing are outlawed by Ra but he has not seen him or any of his space crafts or technology. He did say that the man he has befriended, knows of a secret place, that may be able to help with finding the correct symbols to return your team home and also that the mission's goals are viable".

"And what would those goals be?"

"The procurement of a small but significant amount of the mineral they are mining on that world, any technology that could be found would be a bonus, we can study it and try to understand, how we can use it to advance our own technology and if possible a way to travel to other gates within the network".

"Network?".

"Yes network, we believe there are thousands of gates on thousands of habitable worlds within this galaxy. Our hope is to scout these worlds, with the intention of finding worlds not inhabited by these gods, that we ourselves can colonise. Think of it man, if humanity did not have to fight each other, for new land and territories,. The people of this world would finally have a chance to live in peace".

"You think that having enough land for everyone will stop the wars, you really are insane, either that or you are naive. It is not the pursuit of new lands causing these wars, it is greed and if you give a greedy person the chance to possess more, do you truly believe that they would then share it?". He could tell his friends intentions were pure but the naivety of the man, had shocked him.

"At this precise moment in time? No I do not believe they would but by the time our operation is at that stage, it is hoped that the reforms needed for our society to start moving forward, will be set in motion. Believe me when I say, that we have thought this through in great detail and all variables have been considered".

His family had not wanted to involve the crown in the search for the Stargate but when he had read the journal's kept by the previous men, who had set out to find it. Richard knew he had no choice but to involve them. Although each man had tracked down new artefacts, to add to the already incredible collection. None of them had made any real strides in finding the Stargate itself. In fact the man who had came closest, was the first to actually mount an expedition to find it. He had came within fifteen miles of the actual resting place but in his frustration declared the location to be anywhere but Egypt and that the clues left behind pointing to it being there, were merely a false trail, to ensure the device was never found. For the following three generations his family searched the ancient ruins of Europe and Asia hoping to find a new lead, only to be lead back to Egypt once more.

In his condition he could not go out and gather new artefacts or go in search of the Stargate himself, even if he did discover a possible location to begin excavating. So he decided to go to the one person, who had access to a collection that could rival his own. Queen Victoria herself. He had considered lying to her and making up an excuse for the reason he wanted to see her private collection but telling her the truth solved other problems. Firstly she had the resources to both dig up the gate and transport it back to Britain, all while keeping the entire operation secret.

With the only men who had actually seen the Stargate, now stationed here at the estate, ready to defend against any hostile incursions through it. More importantly, if the goal of exploration to multiple worlds was to be realised, his family had more than enough numbers to complete the task but on the other hand, if they were to make an attempt to liberate any of these worlds and the technology that would come with it, her majesty's armed forces would be needed. If colonisation was to be an option, the millions of subjects she reined over, would also be useful.

So he told her everything and was surprised to hear from her, that she already knew that his family was searching for something in Egypt and took great delight in telling him that her people, believed they had found the location of what he was looking for. They had not yet started digging for it because of territorial reasons but it could be arranged if the crown had oversight, of everything that happened regarding the device, if it did indeed do what they believed it would.

The operation of the Stargate would fall under the jurisdiction of the Hastings family but the crown would be able to demand the cessation of all operations, if they deemed it to put the safety of the British empire and the rest of the world in danger. In return her majesty would supply the men needed for off world campaigns. He had agreed to this with conditions of his own, once the Stargate started producing real technological advancements, they would be used to make the lives of all the subjects of the British empire and the world as a whole better and not just the wealthy few who could afford them.

She had agreed to this as well as some other suggestions, concerning the education of the working and poorer classes children. He also demanded something be done about the homeless epidemic, that was infecting the larger cities of Britain. Many of which were former service men who had risked their lives, in her majesty's name.

So he had sent a team, to work with her majesty's. Twelve months later many of the reforms were slow coming but the Stargate was delivered through the tunnel, that's entrance was deep within the estates grounds. It along with the facility that now houses the Stargate were specifically designed over two centuries ago, to allow the gate to enter the under ground complex, that now housed it.

Jim realised his friend still hadn't answered his question, so asked, "Are you going to tell me when and who or not?".

"The when will be twenty six days from today, the who will be revealed soon enough. I do not expect you to give me your answer straight the way of course but I will need to find someone else, if you do decline".

"Cut the crap Richard, you already know I will accept".

"Yes but will you be going to collect your son or will you be going with the intention of completing the mission?"

"My son would not return with me unless the mission was complete anyway. I am in but I would have preferred it, if you had left my son out of it".

"I am sorry old friend but I would do it again without hesitation. There are many competent men on this base and in time they will have the command of their own off world teams, with any luck. I do not need a competent man, I need an extraordinary man. A man who can read a situation on the spot and adapt his plans accordingly".

"You flatter me sir". Jim replied. He could not tell if his friend was just stroking his ego or not, it made him feel uncomfortable.

Richard laughed "You must be joking, the amount of times you pulled us out of danger, when the brass had messed up there Intel or were just plain incompetent and you say I flatter you. What happened to you these past five years James?".

Jim did not want to talk about what had happened, it truly was the stuff of nightmares, a nightmare he relived each night. So he just said "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger Richard". He nodded his head to indicate the chair he was confined to, as he added, "You should know that better than anyone. Stuck in that chair, relying on others to meet your needs and yet you achieved something generations of your family had failed to do". He let out a laugh and continued, "Even if what you have done is crazy, it is still impressive".

"If you do not wish to discuss it, then I understand but I am here for you if you ever change your mind. Talking about these things can help". He changed the subject when he was met with only silence. "Well I think that is enough to take in for one day, shall we head back up to the mansion. Jacob will be performing my uncles duties, I'm sure you would like to freshen up".

"Yes I think I have seen enough for one day".

They made their way back to the stone box that would take them back up to the mansion. As they were walking Jim commented, "Not one of these men has even acknowledged we are here".

"They have their jobs to do and protocols are relaxed, as far as saluting when a command officer enters the room is concerned. This is technically not a military operation and there will be scientists, with zero military experience on the base. They have and will be trained on how to react in a military situation but they are scientists, so cannot be held to the same standards of discipline".

"But you said that only members of your family, who have been to war could be told about the Stargate? This is getting a little confusing".

They arrived at their destination and entered the carriage before Richard answered "I said my family believed that, once the Stargate was found new rules applied". He pressed the stone button that he had pressed previously and they began to ascend at the speed Jim had expected, when they had descended.

Jim already knew what the answer would be, his friend was king of the world and even the most powerful woman in that world, was his to make demands of. He only hoped the power did not go to his head, even the most evil tyrants have started out with good intentions. James Elden was not a man who would stand by and let his best friend become a monster. He just had to live long enough to ensure that would never happen. At least he had a purpose again, he thought to himself.

Richard Hastings simply replied "Whatever rules I decide".


	5. Chapter Four: The woman

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Four: The woman**

After they had returned to the mansion and everything was put back into its proper place. Richard rang the bell twice and a minute later a large man dressed in the same way as his uncle entered "You rang my Lord?".

"Yes Jacob, could you please show Mr Elden, to the room that as been assigned to him please?" he then turned to Jim and said, "There is a gymnasium on the grounds that was designed with fencing in mind, there is usually someone in there if you require someone to spar with. My uncle will give you the full tour tomorrow, I am growing weary so you will probably not see me again today. If you require anything either seek out a member of staff or ring one of the bells, they are everywhere. See you in the morning old friend".

When James and the butler who was really his nephew left, Richard rang the bell again. When Clarissa entered he said "Have someone keep an eye on the gymnasium, if Mr Elden makes use of it, send a message to my cousin Rachael and inform her immediately".

"Yes My lord".

He sat there alone and wondered why he had been concerned about his friend saying yes to the mission, he would have preferred not to have manipulated him the way he had but the truth was. If James had declined the position, the man who would have replaced him as commander of the mission, would have been Donald McCain anyway. The man was a younger version of his father, not in looks the men could not look any different but in character they were the mirror image of each other. Richard had only served a year or so with the man, before he was discharged from the army after he was wounded but even then he showed real promise. Always willing to learn and not one to do stupid things when under pressure.

All he needed now was to convince him that the team he had chosen, was the best one to complete the task. He could just explain why he had chosen them but even if he convinced him they were necessary, he would not show them the proper respect they deserve and as a result, would not use them in the way he would proven soldiers, he knew he could rely on. Even if his cousin was not required for the mission, he would want her to be a part of it. She was as skilled with weapons as any man he had met, bar one and if he was to underestimate her, Richard was sure she could best him.

His uncle, he was sure would not be a problem. He was a skilled soldier who had served for ten years before his wife died and he cut his military career short to raise his daughter and even since then had trained many of the young Hastings men and not as many but also some of the young Hastings women as well. No it was Tom he would object to and he couldn't blame him, it was important that Tom went for many reasons, although if Donald informed them that he had still not found the symbols required to send them home, he would not let the boy go and the decision would then have to be made whether the mission continued or not. He was sure James would go in the hope of finding a way home eventually or spending the rest of his life with his son. He was certain he wouldn't just leave him there alone.

Tom however was too important to send on a one way mission, he was his chosen heir and would one day take his place as the leader of the family and that day would not be as far away as he hoped. He should have enough time to prepare him but the rule that only a Hastings man, who had known military service can lead the family, was a rule he would not change. The way that a man is forged in combat, can not be replicated by any means of teaching or training, only through experiencing it, can a man learn from it and also to live with it.

Once he had changed his clothes into something more suitable for a workout, he decided to pay the gymnasium his friend had offered him the use of, a visit. He hoped some one was there to give him a challenge but he would be content with building up a sweat if not. Due to the new found purpose he found himself feeling, he was eager to a feel a sword in his hand again.

When he reached the door to the room that Jacob, who had turned out to be the son of Richard's elder sister, had informed him was the gymnasium. A girl who looked similar to the one who had served them their meal earlier that day, only younger was pottering about dusting. When she saw him she said "Are you looking for the gymnasium sir?".

"Yes, I was told it was in this direction". He replied.

"Yes sir it is this room here sir". She then scurried off in the direction he had just came from.

Strange he thought to himself, then entered the room she had indicated. The room was fairly big, with a stand in the corner with basic training foils. On one wall their were rapiers of varying designs and on the wall opposite were Sabres. The rapier was more his style, the Sabres while being a better weapon to overpower an opponent, the rapier required a more skilful approach. He tried a few in turn and found one that he felt the most comfortable with, then went through the stretching exercises his instructors had taught him.

He had never even held a sword until he joined the army and had not taken to it with ease but that had only spurred him on to master the weapon. Once he was sufficiently warmed up, he began going through the sequences to check how his form was looking. It had been so long since he had properly trained but for the most part his form had not suffered too much from lack of practice. The three weeks or so he had left should bring him back up to scratch, that is if he can find a decent sparring partner. Just as that thought went through his head, a woman entered who was dressed like a man but the figure that the clothes were covering. Was definitely not, that of a man.

"Who told you that you could use my gymnasium?".

He was completely taken by surprise by her words but the accent told him, that there was a good chance he was meeting Tom's mother, for the first time. "Lord Hastings told me I had free use of it while I am here, if you would prefer I trained elsewhere, that would not be a problem?".

"I say my gymnasium but in truth, like all things around here it really belongs to my cousin but I failed to see why he needed it anymore, so I claimed it for myself. No you can stay, it's been a while since I've had fresh meat for dinner". As she said this she began doing some stretching exercises of her own. "I see you have chosen a Rapier, are you not man enough to wield a Sabre?".

Jim had been flirted with by enough women, to know when it was happening. The fact she had her back to him while performing her exercises, made it quite clear she wanted him to see the curves of her athletic body. "We can spar with Sabres but I could also go find a club and use that, if you wish?" The picture of a cave man hitting a woman over the head with a club and dragging her to his cave, appeared in his mind. Whoo he thought to himself, get a grip man.

"Rapiers will be fine and do not worry about me hurting you, the blades are blunt you won't get hurt too bad". Was she really flirting with him, she hadn't looked at any man but her husband since the first day he declared his love to her and not even considered being with another man since he had abandoned her. Her cousin had told her, no ordered her to make him forget she was a woman and here she was flirting with him and making sure he was getting a proper view, of her very womanly figure.

"You are right about one thing at least". He told her.

"Oh and what would that be?" She asked still flirting.

"You will not hurt me". The sparring had not even started yet and he was already having fun. He was not expecting much of a challenge from her, she may have some skill with the blade. Even be able to give him some small test but in time her female body will tire. Jim had no problem with women learning to defend themselves but against a man of comparable skills, a woman would always lose.

"Alright, a wager it is then". She said brazenly, with a smile on her face.

"And what would this wager entail?". He said with a smile of his own spread across his face.

She pointed her blade at him and declared "If you win, I will Invite you to my home and cook you dinner! Like a good little woman".

"And if you win?". He asked in return.

"And if I win, you will owe me a favour".

"A favour?". He asked.

"Yes a favour and I know a favour could mean many things but I am just a pore woman, who has no chance against a big strong bloke like yourself". She was certain now, she was flirting with him and she was enjoying herself, another thing she had not done since, he left her alone.

"Very well, then shall we begin?".

They both bowed and then she was on him. Her first strike he parried easily but the power behind the blow was far heavier than he had expected and the two that followed that were equally vicious. He gave ground and then went forward with an attack of his own, he held back on his strikes and immediately regretted the decision. The first blow she parried but on feeling the lack of conviction in the it, she waited for his next strike. When he came in again, this time instead of meeting his blade, she took a half step to the side and twisted her wrist around, so that her blade impacted his on the opposite side he was expecting and sent him off balance.

Her blade went instantly to his throat as she announced "Best two out of three?"

He was impressed, he would not underestimate her again. Her skill was equal to his own but it was her technique that was flawless. Anyone could practice long enough with a sword, until they can swing it with perfection but putting all of the different skills together in combat, that was another thing all together.

"I can do this all day, first one to five?". He replied.

"Try not to insult me this time, my cousin told me you would be a challenge. I like to be challenged... but you probably will be just like all the rest".

"And that would be?" He asked.

"Disappointing."

Jim did not make the mistake of underestimating her again but after eight engagements they were level and he was surprised to realise it was he who was tired and not the woman who stood before him. He had never met a woman like her, she was not matching him in power but she more than made up for that with small tricks and her speed.

She raised her sword to the on guard position and said "Next point wins". She closed the distance between them, which would have been a mistake usually. Only her intention was not to play fair but to win. She manoeuvred her sword so that as she advanced they locked together, with the X that the blades created being the only thing separating their bodies.

I've got her he thought to himself, from here it was a test of actual strength and that was the only real advantage he had over the woman. She was incredible, very few men had given him this trouble in a duel and this was most definitely a duel. He set his feet ready to transfer his wait forward, with a good shove he would have her. Only before he could execute his winning plan, she leaned in and kissed him fiercely on the lips and before he realised what had happened she used his forward momentum to push herself backwards. She then deftly flicked his Rapier aside and placed the point of her own weapon to his heart.

"I win". She declared as she made a mocking bow.

"You cheated!" He replied, with more annoyance in his voice than he actually felt. He realised quickly that he was annoyed with himself, rather than the woman stood before him. The feelings he had regarding her were of respect and fascination. He was annoyed with himself because what she was going to do was obvious. Since the woman had first entered the room, she had been using her body to distract him.

"I did not realise dead men were in any position, to call foul?". She said teasingly.

"No, they are not. I am just soar because I was looking forward to tasting your cooking but I'm sure I will beat you next time". He said, trying to mask his frustration with himself.

She returned her Rapier and began doing her warm down stretches. "I wouldn't beat up a man, then not feed him".

"You did not, beat me up. My pride, maybe a little". He made a gesture using his thumb and fore finger.

She laughed at that and headed towards the door but before she left, she turned and said "Supper will be served at nineteen hundred hours, that should give you enough time to freshen up and just ring a bell, someone will point you in the right direction.

As she headed towards the cottage, that her great grandfather had given to her grandmother, she could not believe what she had just done. She had been ordered to convince him of her worth and also make him forget she was a woman. She was pretty sure she had made a good start with the first part but no matter what she did from now, there was no way he would ever see as her as anything but a woman. The thing that scared her was the fact that she had not wanted to beat him like that, she had kissed him because she had wanted to and not as a tactic to win their little contest. She had let him believe otherwise but she knew the truth and it scared her.

She was never a beauty growing up and didn't care about it, until she came to live on the estate and met Sebastian Hawthorne. He was very handsome but kind, not like a typical highborn boy who was all about themselves. Growing up he was the better fencer than either her or Richard and would beat him in almost every contest they had but when he faced her he would let her win every time. It infuriated her and made the feelings she felt growing for him even stronger, than they already were. When they had first met, she had treated him very harshly.

She could never believe a handsome young man like him, would want to be with a ugly little common girl like her but he did and she didn't know how to handle it. When she did grow into her looks, the boys who had sniggered and called her names behind her back. All of a sudden were constantly hanging around the estate and she was flattered. Sebastian had walked around with a face like thunder but said nothing.

When one of the boys started showing a real interest in her and she began returning his affection. He marched up to her, in front of a room full of people and declared his love for her. Any feelings she had started to feel for the other boy, vanished in an instant and within two months they were married. Little Thomas came along nine months or so after that and then, he ruined everything!

She shook off the anger she felt towards her dead husband and spent the rest of the not short journey to her home, trying to think of a way to tell her cousin, that she had only half succeeded or was that half failed, in her mission. Maybe she would have to try other tactics, different to her cousins ever more devious ones, to ensure he accepted her participation in the mission.


	6. Chapter Five: Countdown to departure

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Five: Countdown to departure**

The next week was a very eventful one. He had accepted Rachael's offer of a meal and had found himself eating at her cottage every evening for the rest of that week. Her son Tom had not been there to share the food with them and would return late each evening. She had told him, that his uncle had him on some special secret assignment. That he wasn't even allowed to tell her about. Everything was secrets and lies with this place anyway. So when he had not seen him around the grounds, he thought nothing of it.

With her father there during the meals they shared each evening and with the sexual tension dampened down because of that fact, they had a chance to actually get to know each other, even become friends. He had thought about pursuing a romantic relationship with her but decided against it. He was going to another world soon and the pore girl had already had one man leave for war on her, never to return. But their friendship had been a pleasant surprise, a welcome one. That was until that week ended and he was told who his team was going to consist of.

The old man he had no objection to, he had spoken to him at great length, while he gave him the grand tour of the underground facility. Where he had been introduced officially to the men and women that made up both the scientific and military sides of the operation. The two did work together but the military knew when to stay out of the scientists way and visa versa. It was a very well run but relaxed operation, maybe a little too relaxed for his liking.

He had learned that the Stargate and the Staircase, were actually facing in opposite directions. When he was taken down into what was referred to as the Gate room, he saw the doors to the tunnel that the gate arrived into the facility through. Robert explained that the tunnel is over two miles long, with the same guns as the ones looking down on the Stargate placed every two hundred yards. There were also ambush points where men could wait, ready to overwhelm the enemy and that at the other end of it was a village. It was there, that all of the people who were a part of the programme lived and that tunnel was being guarded by the men who dug up the gate and transported it back to England, alongside the Hastings families men.

The pedestal that activated the Stargate, was in a room built from granite stone, that was on the same level as the gate itself but could only be reached, from two levels below the one they were on now. Robert had told him, that it was to ensure that any alien threat that came through the gate would not be able to gain a beachhead or escape, before the contingency plans his family had built into the facility over two centuries ago, could be enacted. That room also housed the mechanism, that would set those plans into action.

Robert had told him that if they were ever enacted, the entire room would collapse into itself, along with a third of the tunnel leading to the outside. Leaving the mansion above, completely intact. The tunnel could then be cleared and rebuilt and in time the gate room as well or they could just leave it buried, depending on the situation. The gate room was actually a second room built inside another one and was designed to negate the tremors, that the Stargate caused on activation. They knew this because of the people who had, had the vision, to not bury the pedestal when they had buried the Stargate and then to pass that knowledge on to others. So that one day the descendants of the slaves taken from Earth, could be reunited with their brethren.

The underground facility itself was even bigger than it's above ground counterpart and he also learned that there were other smaller facilities dotted around the estate that were used for the research and development, of the families technology. During the time he had spent with the old man, he found him to be a person he could work with.

Then his so called friend, who Jim was more and more beginning to think was the one who had been killed and replaced. Informed him who the other two members of his team were. The woman he may have been able to be convinced of but the child! No he had served with boys too young to die before and if he had the final say on who went and who did not. He had told him, that there was not a snowflakes chance in hell he was taking a woman and a child with him.

So he had refused and spent the following two weeks trying to find two people who could fill the roles, that they would have. It turned out that not only was Rachael Hawthorne, as skilled with a blade as any man he had ever met. She also knew more about the Stargate and any knowledge they had about the aliens, than any other living person on the planet.

Her grandfather had died, making her father the unofficial head of the family. So when she had lost her husband and cut herself off from the world, he decided to bring her in on the secret. She had known about it longer even, than her cousin had. There were many people who could fill the scientific and archaeological side of the mission but none were combat capable and would only be a liability in the field.

The boys role could be filled by anyone and although he was impressed with the demonstration he had been given, a full grown man could do the same job and have a lot more experience of doing it. The problem he had was denying the logic of their inclusion. They would seem like any normal family with a woman and child along with them, even the old man would add to the illusion. If they did enter a combat situation, their mission would be a failure anyway.

The boy was very good at his job as well. He had been following Jim whenever he was outside the mansion, on the grounds of the estate and had even hidden in his home, when he had been eating meals at the cottage. Reporting every word that he had said, to his uncle each evening. Telling him everywhere he would go and quite a lot of what he had spoken about with the people he met also. Jim had not spotted him once and was genuinely impressed with the youngster but doing that in a place he was born and raised and doing it in a foreign land, were two very different things.

Since that day he had, had to find another sparring partner and the open invitation to her home had been rescinded. He had five days left to find replacements and it was only his stubbornness that had stopped him from giving in and accepting their involvement. The truth was though he had no choice but to give in. He had five days until they left, those people would need time to prepare and five days was definitely not long enough.

So he had gone to Richard and told him that he would accept the team he had originally been given. Only to be told, that his cousin had not spoken to him and had refused any requests for her to come to the mansion. She was still talking to his betrothed, due to the wedding preparations and she had informed her, that she wanted nothing more to do with the Stargate or that man ever again. Richard had joked that she was probably talking about himself but they both knew who she had meant.

He found himself walking up to the front door of her cottage, ready to plead for her to re-join the team, in time to prepare for their departure. He knocked on the door and when she opened it, he was expecting the woman to be dressed, in the same way she had been the previous times he had seen her. With clothes though tailored to fit her womanly curves, they were most definitely in the style of those usually worn by a man.

Instead she was wearing what must have been the dress, that she would be attending the wedding in. Her brown hair while normally tied in a neat bun, was now flowing down her shoulders. "I told you, that you aint welcome here, what do you want? As you can see I am very busy". She indicated the dress she was wearing.

"I wanted to talk about the mission. I can return later, you are obviously otherwise engaged". He gave a short bow and turned to leave.

"The one that there's not a snowflakes chance in hell, you would allow me to join you on, that mission?". She asked, the sarcasm plain to hear in her voice.

He did not turn back round at first but he did answer her. "Yes that's the one. I have missed your cooking, we can discuss it over supper this evening". He then turned back to her and added "The dress suits you by the way". He heard the door slam behind him, as he walked off with a smile on his face.

He spent the rest of the day with his new sparring partner Jacob. When he sparred against him, he did choose the Sabre, the man was huge. He had learned from him, that he was being prepared for command of one of the teams. If travel to other worlds, besides the one that his son had informed them of in his report, was called Abydos, was viable. Like Richard and his cousin, his nephew had also been trained by Robert Parker in hand to hand combat and weaponry. The man was a fine teacher. Jacob while still losing more engagements than he won. Did not have the advantage of distraction, that Rachael had, had over him but would still hold his own. It was Jim who would have to result to tricks to win, when they would spar and he was improving with every session.

As they were finishing their workout and nearing the end of their warm down exercises. A familiar voice was heard from the direction of the doorway. "I'm surprised you did not replace me with young Jacob here but then, he would stick out like a saw thumb".

Jim looked in the direction the voice was coming from and the woman he remembered was stood their and not the very lovely but definitely uncomfortable looking woman, he had seen earlier at her front door. "He doesn't cheat, like some I could mention". Jim said accusingly.

"I do not cheat". She replied defiantly. Jacob who was still doing his stretches, lost balance as he let out a laugh. "And what is so funny about that.". She asked him.

Sat down on the floor, still laughing to himself, he replied "You have been cheating against me since my sixteenth year, auntie Rachael".

"Yes I have but when your opponent is half as tall again as you are and weighs twice as much. It is less cheating, more strategy".

Jacob stood up and said "I will be on duty soon, so I will take my leave". He then turned to Rachael and added "It is still cheating". Then turned to leave.

Before he reached the door Jim said to him. "It was a very good session today Jacob, thank you". Jacob nodded his head in acknowledgement, then left the gymnasium.

Rachael took one of the seats that were against the wall closest to where Jim was finishing his own stretching exercises and asked "So what did you want to talk about and before you answer, know that there are very real, very sharp blades in this room. Because if you ask me to recommend someone to take MY position... well let's just say there will not be any more of your progeny, walking this world or any other world, understood?".

He laughed "No, I am sure I have read the files of all the people qualified, none are more so than yourself".

"So?". She asked.

"So, you're back on the team". He replied.

"And my son?".

He could not believe she would want her son to come on the mission and had hoped she would agree, that leaving him behind would be for the best. "I was hoping that we would be in agreement on the boy?".

"The only reason I agreed in the first place was if he came along. My father his going, I am going, I will not leave my son here alone and if you give him a chance, he will not let you down".

Jim got up off of the floor and grabbed a chair from across the room, after he placed it facing hers he said "I have no doubt the boy would be fine but what if we can not find a way home. He would be stranded on a world, where he would be a slave. Do you really want that life for him?".

"Do you really think either myself or my father would allow him to go, if your son hasn't found a way home by the time we make the connection again? ".

"If he had found a way home, don't you think he would be here by now?".

Rachael started shaking her head "As my cousin told you nothing about the mission?". She asked.

"That is more my fault than his. He was going to tell me all about it, after he introduced me to my team and I've been too busy trying to find someone to replace you, to follow up on it. He did tell me a rough outline but obviously not everything and to be honest. He has changed a great deal, from the man I once knew".

She could see in his face, that the change in her cousin from the honourable man he once was, to the scheming, manipulative one he was now, was having an effect on their friendship. So decided to help her cousin out, for the first time since he had returned a cripple. "He as his reasons for why he does the things he does now. I know what he did was wrong but your son was the most qualified man for the job and he did volunteer". She smiled before saying "He was bouncing off the walls waiting for the day we opened the gateway for the first time and his mission would begin. Richard kept telling him that there was a chance it would not work or if it did, there was a chance he could die the moment he stepped through the other side but he didn't care".

"You got to know him well then?". He asked her, wanting to hear about what his son was doing since last he saw him. Donald had been transferred back to England, three years after he had first arrived in India. His mother had also told him in her letters, that Donald had lied about his age when he had signed up, claiming to be seventeen instead of the fourteen years old, he actually was. He looked as old as he claimed and they rarely ever checked. Once they had another fool to fight their wars for them, they were not going to let a little thing like details get in the way. It was also the reason he hadn't suspected he was his son, even though he did have the same name as is dead friend.

"Yes he was quite taken with me, I let him down gently of course. Anyway I was telling you about the mission. If on the day we are scheduled to leave, your son has not found a way to return home, the mission will be scratched and the decision will be yours, if you intend to go to be with your son". What he was hearing, allayed some of the fears he was having and the view he had of his friend was changing slightly.

He had avoided Richard since he refused to take Rachael and her son with them and had made excuses that he was too busy going over the archives when he sent someone for him. Which wasn't a lie he had spent a lot of time down there, he just wasn't being ordered around by him. It seemed to Jim that his friend could use someone around him, who wouldn't just jump when he said so. "That does sound like him. He was always calm during or after a battle but he was jumpy whenever we would be preparing to go into territory, that we expected to receive trouble from the locals. He had an eye for the ladies as well".

"Yes I heard he had tried his luck with a few of the other girls around here. Will my son be allowed to come with us or not? I will not be, if he is not". She said making it clear she would not budge.

He did not want the death of a young boy on his conscience but he was skilled enough at being hidden and he was sure his grandfather would have taught him enough to stop him doing anything stupid. "Yes, he can come but make it crystal clear to him. That if he is given an order, he will follow it, no questions, no childish tantrums or I'll march him back to the gate and throw him back through it".

She had a grin spread across her face as she said "He follows orders just fine, it's his mother you should worry about".

They met up again later at her home for a meal he had genuinely been looking forward to, the woman could cook but also for the company. Tom was there instead of hiding away and her father as well, so they started talking about the upcoming journey through the gate and what would be each persons role. Over the next few days while not preparing for the wedding, they covered everything they needed to prepare for the mission. Tom had been growing close to him, even asking his mother if Jim was going to be his new dad. They had both quickly denied that was going to be the case, maybe a little too quickly. Jim didn't want to think about that, the last thing they needed was to make going to another world, any more complicated than it already was going to be.

He had spent the night before the wedding with his old friend. Richard had not wanted a proper stag do, he had not drank alcohol since he had been in the chair. He had said that it would be a slippery slope for a man in his condition. He had insisted James drink though and as it was his night he had dutifully drank freely, although it had never taken much to convince him to drink before anyway. James had told him that he didn't like the man he had become, with Richard saying that he had a world to protect and liberate and because of that, he could not take the chance that people could say no. Once the programme was in full swing his methods would change but for now the world needed someone strong enough to do what was needed.

Richard had in turn tried to get his friend to open up about his time in Afghanistan, Richard himself had heard some horror stories of entire patrols found mutilated and put on display in an attempt by the enemy to sow fear in the invaders ranks. They could never beat the tribes that lived in the hills, because they had no idea how many of them there really were or where they even were. The only thing he had gotten from his friend, was that he never wanted to relive it again.

On the day of the wedding, both James and Rachael avoided as much of it, that they weren't actually a part of as possible and used the excuse of their departure the next day, to leave as early as possible. As they were leaving, the now Lady Katelyn Hastings turned to her husband and asked "Do you think something is happening between those two?". She already knew the answer to her question. Rachael was her best friend and had spoken about her feelings toward her new husbands best friend at length, during the two weeks she had spent hating the man.

She had constantly gone through his faults, listing them one by one each time his name would be bought up. Something that was usually done by Rachael herself but it was when she had told her that he had accepted her for the mission, that she revealed her true feelings for him. She still hadn't come out and told her she was attracted to or developing feelings for the man but it was a best friends job to know these things. Richard turned to her and replied "It is about time, I was beginning to think they would both die alone".

The smile on her husbands face told her all she needed to know. "You really have become a devious swine, haven't you?".

"I gave you the chance to run, it is your own fault you didn't take it Mrs Hastings". He thought about his Cousin, no Sister and his best friend and hoped they could find happiness together and enjoy it while they could, because if everything goes to plan, they would find their lives in danger many more times in the years to come and as Richard Hastings knew better than anyone, eventually all men must face their fate. He just hoped that when he left this world or plain of existence, they would both have someone, like he had.


	7. Chapter Six: Abydos

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Six: Abydos**

**Stargate chamber, Abydos.**

Donald McCain had been waiting a long time for this moment, he would finally know whether the symbols he had found in the Abydonian's secret cave, would make the connection to Earth. He had gone against his own common sense and married a woman here, that had lead to a child and there was no way, orders or not that he was going to let his son grow up a slave. Meera his wife, was the daughter of Hassif the man who had taken him in, when he had found him staggering over the crest of a dune in the middle of the desert. He had not been the helpless idiot he had made himself out to be, to the man who had "rescued" him but had really been watching the man for two days, before setting his little drama into action.

On the day of his arrival on Abydos, he had spent the first day scouting out his temporary new home. His orders, if he did not meet any resistance on his arrival. Were to ensure that the pedestal on the other sides symbols matched the one back on Earth. Of which all but one of the symbols had. The symbol that he was told had to be inputted last of the seven, before pushing the button in the centre of the pedestal that would activate the Stargate, was the one that was different. Instead of a single circle above the triangle, there were three circles above it and they had lines connecting the top circle to the two lower circles.

When he had been taken to the secret place, that few Abydonians even knew about and found the symbols he hoped would get him home. There were six symbols that had survived the ravages of time, when he had found the stone pillar that they were depicted on. The bottom symbol, that had broken off and faded with time. Was luckily the one he already knew, the one that was unique to this worlds device. He just needed his luck to hold out a little longer.

He could have made the connection and gone home as soon as he found the symbols in the cave but Mr Hastings was right. The more he learned of these aliens that claimed to be gods, the more he knew how important their mission was. So he had waited until five minutes, before the time he expected Earth to make the connection and now was the moment of truth. He pressed the symbols required, then closed his eyes and pressed the centre button to activate the Stargate.

**Gate room Earth.**

Jim looked at the three other people about to step into the unknown with him and wondered what the hell he was getting himself in to. He trusted the people at his side. Rachael was vital to the mission, she had studied the archives for years before her cousin had become the head of the family and risked everything by approaching Queen Victoria. She knew everything about the aliens, that the Hastings family had found down the years and was fluent in several languages. Her father had been the man who had set out the mission parameters. Jim had not had to change any of them and the boy knew his role and would play it well, he was sure.

It was the fact he was actually going to go to another planet. He should be exited by the prospect but he only felt a fear nestling in the back of his mind. They were in the gate room checking their gear, getting ready for the Stargate to be activated. They each had ten small bottles of water that were in hidden pockets, stitched into their desert robes. Each bottle if rationed, would give them a days worth of water but with someone on the other side, they may not have need of the rationing. They also had a tent that was designed to withstand heavy sandstorms, with the adults carrying two each of the telescopic pieces. That when combined with the tarpaulin the boy was carrying in a small rucksack on his back, that lay flat enough to go unnoticed under the rough spun desert clothes that Donald had described in his halfway mission report, they could erect in under two minutes working together.

The adults each had weapons that could easily be concealed. The old man had what looked like a staff to help him walk but was in truth a broadsword once the very convincing wood effect sheaf was removed. Both Rachael and himself had chosen daggers has their weapons of choice, being easier to conceal and with no firearms being taken with them, to make it seem that they were more primitive than they actually were, in case they were captured. The hope was if they did not deem them a threat, then they would not expend to much effort trying to find the world they came from.

There were still five minutes left until they left, so the Stargate suddenly coming to life and a very loud bell ringing, followed by others that were further away from the one they could hear. Woke them all into action, Jim ushered Tom behind one of the stone barricades sat well back from the gate and was pleased to see his team had followed his lead. The door that could be closed in the hope of stopping anything from rematerializing on this end of the gate, was in the closed position. They had planned to test if the steel door would be destroyed, by the vortex of energy the Stargate expelled. On an out going or as yet unknown, incoming activation.

They knew that nothing could return back through the gate from the other end, because of the tests Donald had performed on his arrival and had a team standing by with a new door. If Rachael's hypothesis that the vortex would have the same problem as matter, which she had also made the assumption would not materialise on this end, proved false. When the door stayed intact Rachael jumped up and said "Yes I knew it!" a little too enthusiastically.

As he looked around at the sound of her voice, Jim noticed that the gate room was suddenly full of soldiers, all carrying the weapons Robert had demonstrated to him in the weeks leading up to now. Rifles that had a stock cartridge, that held fifteen high calibre bullets allowing the soldier to keep firing without having to reload each time. The Lee-Metford rifle was the closest he had seen to these guns but they only carried eight rounds and had nowhere near the stopping power of these monsters. Maybe it was not as relaxed around here as it seemed, he thought to himself impressed with the efficiency of the men.

Up on the command level Richard Hastings, awaited the confirmation that it was Donald who had activated the Stargate from Abydos and not the aliens, who they had no intention of actually interacting with yet. Jacob had been promoted to his chief aid, now that his uncle would be otherwise engaged and would be at his side more than anyone else from now on. It was he who bought the confirmation from the radio station, that was around the right hand corner of the balcony. He approached Richard and reported "It's McCain sir. Op is a go. Need to return. Will explain. Standing by." He finished his report then asked "What response should I tell them to give him sir?".

Richard knew he could not say no but he did not like this change in the mission or the fact McCain had taken it upon himself, to make that change. "Have the men informed in the gate room to be ready if anything hostile comes through but tell them they are to assume that it is a friendly and tell our friend in the pedestal chamber to be ready, in case the worse case scenario happens. When I give the signal for them to open the shield, tell him to come home".

"Yes sir". Jacob replied before heading off to do his lord and commanders bidding.

Once he saw Jacob back in position, ready to have the signal sent. He placed a cone shaped megaphone to his mouth and shouted "Open the shield!".

Once the shield door was opened fully by the guards stationed to that duty, he heard Jacob give the "Send transmission!" order. What he witnessed next made him want to get out of his wheelchair, jump over the stone bannister down into the gate room and strangle the man. He couldn't keep it in his britches, he should have known he wouldn't be able to keep it in his britches. Richard thought to himself. Before he could start screaming orders to get the man up here ten seconds ago, he saw him place the baby he was holding in his arms, into the hands of James and start heading in the direction of the heavily guarded stairwell, that lead up to the command level. Richard turned to Jacob, who was now standing back at his side and said "Tell everyone to stand down once the shield is closed and find out the reaction times of our men. It will be interesting to see how they fared, on their first off world activation".

It took a few minutes for Donald McCain to arrive through the maze that separated the gate room from the command level. A very deadly maze, if ever a hostile enemy made it that far. When he did arrive he had a smile on his face, that annoyed the hell out of the commander of the operation, he had just put at risk. "Why are you smiling McCain?". He had usually kept it formal with the members of the fledgling Stargate operation, they were trying to build but maybe James was right, a proper command structure would have to be established now off world operations, were actually happening. They had the symbols they needed to return home, which meant any future missions would be planned with that in mind.

Donald stopped in his tracks, he had expected him to be unhappy about the change in plans but in truth, nothing had changed except the fact he was here now. Then he remembered his wife and son down in the gate room. "I'm sorry sir but my relationship with the girl did help my mission in many ways. I just couldn't let me son or me wife, live as slaves man and what if we have to fight are way out of there. It'll be easier without a wee burn with us sir". Just then Rachael and Jim, who was holding a six months or so old baby in his arms, walked onto the command level with Meera in tow.

"What do you want me to do with them?". Richard said while nodding his head in the direction of Donald's wife, who was taking the baby from James.

"Well I was wandering if that... friend of yours Kate could take care of her, I'm sure Rach wouldn'e mind if she stayed at her place with the baby. She's not going to be using it for a few months and Meera can speak ok English, she can teach your brains her language. That's not without mentioning the Intel she can give you and oh I nearly forgot". He placed the bag he had carried in with him, put it on the floor and kneeled down to open it.

When he stood back up he had a black stone in his hand, when Richard saw what it was, his face lit up. On closer inspection he could see that the black stone was just a thin layer over the exposed mineral, that the main part of the mission was focused on. "You are forgiven and the Lady Katlyn will of course help your wife settle into the cottage". He looked to Rachael "That is if you have no objections". She indicated that she didn't.

Donald then asked, "Well there is one more thing sir, could you have me mother bought down from Edinburgh, to stay with Meera please sir? and the lady Katelyn ah, it's about bloody time. A blind man could see that wee lassie was devoted to ya. Congratulations Mr Hastings sir". He said, with his Scottish accent more pronounced than usual, in his excitement.

"Congratulations to yourself". He turned his attention to the shy girl, trying her best to hide behind her baby and added, "and the beautiful young lady now stood before us, I am sure your child will bring you both, many blessings".

Donald began translating but his wife stopped him and said, in broken but very good English "No, I un der staand him, you I not under staand, Don ul". She then said in her own language "He tell me that I am beautiful and that our son is a blessing".

Donald replied to her in the same language she had used "He said our son will bring us blessings".

"It is the same THING!" She replied in perfect English, obviously learning the phrase from how many times she must have gotten frustrated. Trying to learn a complicated and contradictory at times language like English. From a man who many would say, could barely speak the language himself.

He could understand it fine but understanding a Scotsman could be a difficult task for their own countrymen at times. The fact she had come this far, was probably more a testament to the girls own aptitude. Than that of her teacher and from the sounds of them conversing in the girls tongue, she had, had far more success in teaching him. Richard decided that she may well be a more important find in the short term, than the bag of the mineral he had returned with.

"Yes of course, I will have your mother bought here immediately to be with her new daughter and grandchild. I am sure your bride will be a great help to our cause".

Meera then started talking very quickly in her own tongue to Donald. They went back and forth for a moment, then Donald turned back to Richard and said "She wanted to know what cause meant sir, then when I explained. She wanted to know what our, cause is?".

Richard decided that what he was about to say was the truth and in order for her to work with them freely. Hope would be a very good motivator "Please translate for me word for word, what I am saying". He indicated to Donald that he had already begun, when he translated what he had just asked him to do for him. He continued "Our goal, is to liberate all of our kind that were stolen from this world, in the forgotten past". He waited between each sentence so Donald Could translate for his wife. "They were stolen from this world by the false God Ra and the others of his kind. If you can help with this, by teaching us your tongue and that which you know about our enemies. We hope to one day, cast down the false gods that have enslaved your people".

In perfect English she said "I will help you, free my people".

The smile on her face, told him he had used the right tactic to ensure her cooperation. "Your husband needs to leave now, my wife will take care of you. Until your new mother arrives".

Donald finished the translation and she nodded, then gave her husband a kiss, when he told her that Jacob would escort her to the mansion and tentatively left with him and their son. The now five person team, after Donald had finished a quick debrief of all the things Meera could not tell them. Headed back to the gate room, to await the activation of the magical portal to another world, a world called Abydos.


	8. Chapter Seven: The long way round

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Seven: The long way round**

**Stargate chamber, Abydos.**

Donald had told them, that exhaling before they entered the Stargates shimmering pool of energy, would make the journey far less disorientating. He explained that his first instinct upon arriving on the other side, was to take a deep breath. That breath, because his lungs were already partly full, had sent him spiralling out of the gate, arse over foot on his first transit. His trip back to Earth had been far easier, simply because he had exhaled before walking through. So when the five of them stepped out of the gate on the Abydos end, there were only a few missteps and not the jumble of bodies there could have been.

Jim looked to Donald and said "You know this place better than anyone, until were bought up to speed, this is your show".

Donald nodded then began issuing orders "Right then, we need to make this place look like we haven't been here and don't bother looking around, I've already scouted it all out already". He sent them in the direction that would lead to the desert, the endless desert. Then a few minutes later, still clearing the tracks his companions had made, he re-joined them.

Stood in the doorway, Donald said a few last words "First, keep your skin covered at all times, you'll be able to stand it for a while but you'll regret it, believe me. To get to where we need to go, we're going to have to go the long way round and when I say long, I mean two days of sand storms. They're sometimes worse than other times but they haven't been too bad lately. We could get there in hours but it's best you do not meet the locals, until you look and sound like them. To ingratiate themselves with their "God", many would sell us down the river in a heartbeat and when you see how these people live, you'll understand why".

The new radio they had developed in his absence from Earth, was a welcome change from the one he had, had to bury the first time he had stepped on to this world. This one was far smaller and a great deal lighter than the first one they had given him. He had been gone for eighteen months and Mr Hastings had more money than the bloody Queen, so it didn't really surprise him. They had told him it had better range as well but it meant nothing as far as the mission was concerned. They would only be using it to ask for them to open the shield. They had six months to complete their mission and return home. From this point on, they would get zero support from Earth.

They had taken a route that would take them five miles away from where they had started. Donald informed them that it had taken them even further away, from their actual destination. He had also told them that there was a mine not far from the pyramid and the stone structure that housed the Stargate and also a city named Nagada, that the people of this world called home. Hassif had told him about the farm lands, were the peoples food was grown. He was one of many men that used the beasts of this world, to create a chain stretching across the desert, from the farmlands to the city. Bringing the food from one outpost to another, with each of these groups of men working between two outposts. He had told Donald there were six outposts between here and the farms and his family was in charge of the final leg of the journey, for the food that was taken to the city. An important job he would often say.

They had travelled for hours before the first sandstorm had hit them. Once they had erected the tent, with its sand coloured tarpaulin, that was meant to camouflage them. In the event anyone was crazy enough to be out in this, all they would see was another mound of sand. Donald explained that this was actually a mild one and that they were lucky they hadn't arrived about a month earlier, when there had been a mini food crisis. It had only been Hassif, his two eldest sons and their cousin who had dared to travel for the food. He had told them Hassif was a crazy old man and that him and his sons, would help them.

Jim had asked Donald for his full report while nestled in the tent but he had refused and instead produced a set of dice. He had shaped them himself, from the stones he had found in the caves he had called home, since Hassif had shown them to him. He told him that he would tell them when they arrived, over a hot meal and that situations like this deserved games and the bottle of whisky he also produced from one of his pockets. They all had some of the whisky, even Tom was allowed some. With his grandfather telling him that he's on a mission now and if that doesn't make him a man, then he never would be.

He also explained that there was no actual night time on this world, only the time when only one of the three suns would be in the sky above. The Abydonians called that one sun, the eternal one in their language and actually welcomed the sand storms, as they cooled down the ground they walked upon for a short time, by blocking out the Rays from the suns above. A sandstorm in the distance could actually make it seem as if twilight had come to this world but was simply a result of how high the walls of sand could reach and the dust clouds they created.

Before they reached the point that they would change direction and start heading towards their destination, they were caught four more times by the storms. They had used those times to eat and sleep so had made some good progress, over the first twenty four hours. Jim had been impressed with young Tom since they had arrived, the boy had done everything asked of him and had kept up with the group, without any complaints. They had also used the down time to learn some of the language, they would all need to learn over the next several weeks.

Rachael and Jim were picking it up quickly but the boy and the old man would take a bit more time to learn it though. That was not a problem, they had weeks to learn and the less anyone actually said to the people here, the better. Donald already had made contact with a friendly local and had assured them that Hassif and his sons understood the importance of secrecy. It was them who had told him that Ra had many people, who were instructed to listen for rumblings of descent among the people and if any of those people knew he was here, Ra would come. Claiming that his omnipotence had told him of their treachery and execute all of the people who had helped him.

Hassif had also told him that the heads of five families his own included, knew the truth of the false gods and the world they were stolen from. The leader of their people a man named Fa'ruuk, was one of the five men and Hassif would make the introduction to him, now that his daughter was safely back on the world of their ancestors. As soon as Hassif had realised he was from another world, he had hidden them and pushed him to send his daughter away from this place. He would keep saying that her beauty was a curse and that Ra would take her. On the day earth made the connection for the second time, he had followed Donald to the pyramid and hid as he spent over half an hour, using Morse code to deliver his report back to base. Not long before he had finished, Hassif had come into the chamber proper and started telling him of a secret place he should see. He had passed on that last little bit of information to his superiors, just before the gate had shut down.

The following day was easier as far as the sandstorms were concerned but the heat was intense. The four newcomers to this world, soon understood why its people considered the storms a blessing. They had to stop and pitch the tent just to get out of the intense heat, when the third sun rose over the horizon. At this point in their journey, there were still twelve hours of trekking to go and the water that would have had to last them ten days, was almost half depleted. Donald had told them they didn't have to worry, there was lots of water underground and that fresh water springs were everywhere around Nagada and even in the caves that they would be calling home.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, the route they had taken avoided any chance for them to bump into anyone by mistake and most of the people believed the caves where they were headed, were cursed. Something Hassif had informed him, was done to stop them finding this place and either start an uprising and get a lot of people killed or tell Ra what they had found and also get a lot of people killed. When they arrived at the opening Donald said "Don't get your hope's up, we've still got a ways to go yet". No body really answered, a few grunts but no actual words.

He kept telling them to stay close and that the tunnels down here went on forever and the secret place he had found the way home from, was very deep in the maze of tunnels. It took over twenty minutes of travelling wide open caves, that would suddenly become so narrow they would have to turn and walk sideways, to make it through to the next open space. Most caves had an entrance that they came in through and a single exit. Others would have several different choices, luckily their guide knew where he was going. Jim was definitely impressed with what his son had achieved in his time here, he had found a secure location to operate the mission from and made contact with, if not the local resistance, at least people that had the potential to become one.

When they finally reached their destination, Hassif and his youngest son was waiting for them. Hassif had six sons all older than his only daughter, except for the one who was with him now. It was the young boy who ran up to him and asked in perfect English, "My sister, is she safe don ul Mc Cain?".

"Yes Nasseef, she is now on the world of your ancestors and she and your nephew are safe". The smile on his face as he told the boy about his sister, made it plain to see how much Donald, had come to care for these people.

Just then Nasseef spotted Tom and pointed to him "Who is this?". He asked.

Donald called Tom over and said "This is my good friend, Thomas here will need to learn your words and when he can speak your words. He will need to learn all of the secret places, you and your friends use to move around Nagada. Will you teach him for me?".

Nasseef grabbed Tom by the arm and said "Come, come I will teach". Then pulled him away, to the far side of the cave they were in.

When the children had moved away from the group of adults, Donald introduced them to Hassif. Who told them about the men he would make the introduction to, once they had learned enough of the language to communicate clearly with them. Hassif spoke very good English, he mixed up a few words but otherwise he could easily be understood. He was a big man but there was not an ounce of fat on him, Donald had already told them that food was a precious commodity here and that they would not be eating many feasts on this world.

There was one food supply that was abundant and that was a lizard creature, that's meat surprisingly tasted a lot like chicken. The people of Abydos used a method very similar to fishing to hunt the creatures, with a smaller lizard baited onto a hook attached to some rope, that they would pull slowly across the sand waiting for it to strike and when it did a second man would hit it on the head killing the creature. The creatures reproduced by laying thousands of eggs, so hunting them to extinction would be impossible, for a population the size that Abydos was home to.

Hassif paid special attention to Jim, with Donald explaining, that he was aware that Jim was his father and that Abydonian customs, meant the fathers of a married couple would become brothers, when their children would wed. The drink that Hassif kept giving him was very potent and he had to start refusing before he became too drunk. When Robert Parker asked if it was safe to raise their voices. Hassif assured him that sound only travelled in one direction through the caves and that they would be able to hear anyone heading in this direction, long before they arrived at this place.

That put all three of the new comers minds at ease a little, they were essentially cornered if an overwhelming force of men, were to come down upon them. Knowing that they would have warning of any impending attack, at least gave them a chance to set up an ambush or hide in the labyrinth like cave system, that they had just traversed. Jim decided their first job would be to map out the caves as best they could, without getting lost. That should not be a problem, they had bought some string along with them, they could use that and he was sure the Abydonian's would have more, if they needed it.

After a few hours of welcome joviality. Hassif and his son Nasseef left them to make themselves at home. Hassif had bought them enough food to last them a few days and would keep them supplied as best he could manage. Tom was now speaking a few words of the language these people spoke and had become friends with the Abydonian boy. Nasseef was younger than Tom, by at least two or three years. He had asked the boy his age but they had a different way of measuring time here, so he had not understood Tom's question.

While Donald prepared their meals, the four of them inspected the sleeping cots that had been made up for them. Each cot consisted of a rough spun fabric, that was spread over the top of something that stood about a foot and a half above the ground. When Jim kneeled down and touched it, his hand felt a soft substance underneath the cloth draped over it. When he asked Donald what it was, he had told him that it was a moss that grew around the freshwater springs and that they would have to gather and dry out fresh moss every few days, because it began to stink terribly if left to rot. They could also use it as fuel for fires and make torches from it, as once it was dry it would burn very slowly and for a long time.

There were roots that grew in some of the caves, that could be boiled up and eaten. That had a similar texture to potatoes only they tasted very sweet, almost like a juiceless fruit. When soaked for an hour or so in warm water, they also became malleable and could be shaped and then dried off to set. Once dry they would become rigid like wood and could be used to make torches, like the one Donald had used to light their way through the caves, earlier that day.

Once the food was ready and they were all sat on the floor of the cave, eating the surprisingly good food he had prepared for them. Donald sat down and began giving his report on the eighteen months, he had spent on Abydos...


	9. Chapter Eight: Eighteen months ago

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Eight: Eighteen months ago**

**Stargate chamber, Abydos.**

The Stargate activated with a whoosh, then a short time after that Donald McCain came flying out of the pool of energy, that had formed in the centre of the device. The box that he was carrying flew out of his hand, slid across the smooth black stone surface and stopped just before the top step of the stairway, that lead down from the raised platform that this worlds Stargate was sat upon. The man himself had tumbled into a role and was now flat on his back. He quickly jumped to his feet, then started checking the immediate vicinity and was pleased when he heard no sound of alarm or people rushing in his direction.

First he threw the stones that he had bought with him in his pocket from earth, back through the pool of energy he had just exited. It was a test to see if he could pass back through the gate, if they made the connection from their end or if he would have to activate it from this end, as he had been told would most likely be the case. He opened the clips that allowed him to remove the lid off of the radio box, they had given him and turned the crank that would build up the electric charge it needed to be able to send and receive signals. He then sent the transmission that would inform Earth of his safe arrival and that he had met zero resistance on this end. Once he had received the confirmation of his transmission, he started scouting out the building he was in. The pedestal he had spotted when he had first scanned the room and had reported its presence to the people back home.

His orders were to check the symbols on the pedestal and if they matched those on the device back on earth, that he had been burning into his memory, by drawing and redrawing them repeatedly for the past six months. He would then use the symbols that they had used to get him here to try to make the connection back to earth's Stargate. The only symbol that was not on this device's pedestal, was the one he had been instructed to input last. So he substituted that symbol with the one that was on this device, then pressed the centre of the panel. The Stargate made a noise but it was not the one that meant the gateway had opened.

Instead of a vortex of energy that had accompanied the device being activated on earth, there was nothing. Rachael had told them that it would not work but they had all agreed that it would not hurt to try. His next job was to scout out the building he was in thoroughly and if there was any people around hide, until he could make his escape. With that in mind he looked for the source of the light, that now his eyes had adjusted from the gate shutting down, was dimly shining through from somewhere. It did not take him long to find it, he had guessed right that it would lead to the outside. He made a quick inspection of the area outside of the stone building that the Stargate was housed in.

When he looked out and could see nothing but sand for as far as the eye could see. He thought to himself, that at least they had got the desert part right. He walked to the end of the sandstone ramp that lead down to two obelisks and beyond them into the desert. So he could get a good view of the building he had exited and was pleased to see, that with the height of the ceilings inside of the structure, it seemed like it had only one level for him to search and less chance that anybody was home. When his attention was drawn to the huge pyramid behind the structure, it completely took his breath away. He had seen pictures of the great pyramid in Egypt, with its cover stones all but gone from its surface but what was in front of his eyes now, looked brand new and the sun, no suns he now realised, rays shone brightly off of the smooth surface of the amazing structure.

He didn't want to hang about outside in the open, so went back inside to scout out the building and commit the layout of the place to memory. It wasn't a difficult task, the whole thing consisted of the chamber the Stargate was housed in, two large corridors that lead down dead ends, that were connected to that chamber and a main entrance hall. That hall had huge pillars running down both sides of it. He did notice a circular hole in the ceiling of the corridor that linked the entrance hall to the Stargate chamber. He had no idea what it was but the circle was split up into triangles, that looked like they could possibly separate to reveal something else behind them.

He spent an hour committing the layout of the building to memory and the same time making it look as if he hadn't been there. He had enough water to last ten days and enough of the protein cubes they had given him, to last three weeks. The cubes he was told, contained all of the proteins and vitamins his body would need and he would only need to mix them with hot water to consume them. They tasted nice with a hint of beef to the flavour and they gave him all the energy he needed, only his stomach always felt empty. To heat them up, he used a steel cup and a small fold down frame for the cup to sit on. Combined with a candle that filled a round tin, that he was told would burn hotter than the average candle but would also last far longer. He had another candle that would burn brighter, only was not under a lid that could slide off, instead it was attached via an hinge and had a reflective surface, turning it into a lamp.

His first priority was to find a water supply, which meant searching the desert without being seen. He took the radio box and buried it along with the small rucksack, that contained the implements he would need to keep a diary of his time here and sketch down anything that would increase their knowledge of the Stargate or the false gods that made use of them. Down in the corner on the left hand side of the ramp, that led from the building that housed the Stargate and headed off into the unknown.

Before he reached the top of the dune, the latest in a long line of dunes he had been traversing. Since deciding that the odds of finding civilisation, would be better if he headed in the direction the ramp was facing. He heard a crashing sound like slate or thick glass smashing and raised voices in the distance.

He edged his way to the top of the dune and got out the binoculars from his robe pocket. They were small, with limited peripheral vision but they were coated in a paint that would not reflect the suns and had extended lens covers that prevented sunrays from reflecting off of them. He could barely make out the people down near the circular tent, with his naked eye. So figured that if he stayed low and kept is eye on the other directions frequently, he could stay out of sight from his current position. He studied the people in the tent through his binoculars, for short periods each time, always weary to keep his eye on his surroundings.

The sound of breaking glass that he had heard, was coming from a jet black substance that two men were each using a long handled hammer to smash. They would shout something as they moved away from one pile of the black substance, to the next and then a group of young men and women would swarm around it picking out small pieces from the rubble and throwing them into a separate pile. They would then throw any large pieces of the obsidian rock into a fresh pile, that a line of very tired looking people were filling up. Those people would then sit-down under the massive tents canopy for five or ten minutes, before heading back in the direction, the line of men and women were coming from.

He panned up along the line of people to see a cliff face, that on first glance was made of the obsidian the people were mining, but on closer inspection was a slightly different colour. There were ladders that spanned the cliff face and he could see that they went down into the ground and by the looks of the people that were headed towards the tent, those ladders would have gone deep. He decided to carry on under the assumption, that whatever they were mining down there, was the substance that half of his and the team that would arrive a year and a half from now's, mission consisted of. The other half was gathering enough intelligence on the aliens and finding a safe place for the team, for when they arrived.

He had learned as much as he needed to here, now he had the mine as a new land mark and with a good fix on the direction he would need to travel, in order to return to the pyramid. He decided to see in which direction, the people who did not return to the mine headed in. With his binoculars he was able to keep his distance, he followed two men heading to his left and soon came across the city these people lived in. The clothes they had given him, were perfect for hiding in the desert but he would never be able to convince anyone that he was from this world. He decided to stay clear of the city and spend the next few days circling it at a distance. If it came to the point he had no other choice, he would have to make a covert raid on the city for supplies. He would prefer it if he did not have to go down that route but he was going to have to at least, steal some new clothes anyway.

The two suns in the sky became three suns and the heat would become unbearable. He would pitch his one man tent and use that time to rest and drink. The water he was rationing well but when the first two sandstorms had hit him, he had struggled to get his tent set up in time but he had soon learned to spot the signs of the impending storms. On his third day there he had spotted one of the beasts of burden, that were used by the people of this world and it was the ugliest beast, he had ever seen in his life. A young man was guiding the thing, he looked at least eighteen years old. He witnessed the man petting the alien animal, so he figured they were not predatory creatures. Although he had seen many a dog turn at his masters command and would proceed with caution, regarding the slightly bigger than a cow sized animals.

He concluded that it would be his best chance for finding water, as livestock would need a watering hole of some kind. After following the young man for less than an hour, he stopped at what looked like a pile of sand coloured rocks. On closer inspection through his binoculars, he could see the beast was lapping at the rocks with its tongue. Got ya, he thought to himself. All he had to do now was wait until they had moved far enough away, from what he was hoping, was some kind of fresh water spring or well. The thing was in the middle of nowhere, so as long as he was careful, he could resupply with water whenever he needed to. When he was able to get a closer look at the rocks, it was clear to see that they were not a natural formation but instead were man made.

He pulled some of the sand away from the base of the rocks, to reveal that there was some kind of mortar between those stones and that they went deep down. He made a guess that there was water below ground and that the stones went down far enough to create a dam, that would force the water up. It was then released out of the gaps in the stones and reabsorbed back into the rocks, probably to continue it's original course. He refilled the small containers that slotted tighly into the pockets of his robe. Those pockets were positioned in an even pattern throughout the robes lining, and made it feel like his robes were slightly heavier. The discomfort was minimal and if he stuck to a balanced order, in which he emptied the tube like containers, his robes would not be weighed down to either side.

With his first problem solved, he needed to solve the next one that would rapidly be approaching, a steady food supply. He still had over two weeks until it became a real problem but he needed food or to be more precise, meat. He could stand the solitude, the mission was keeping his mind occupied but his stomach could not take the lack of solid, real food. He had also learned to use the rising and setting of two of the suns as a compass, as the one he had bought with him was useless and would just keep spinning at different speeds, depending on where he was. The third sun never moved from its position in the sky.

On his fifth day he had found a rock formation, that stood about five feet in height and was far enough from the city and any of the places that the cities inhabitants, travelled to or from. To set up as his home base. When he had first seen the place he would be calling home for awhile, it just looked like any of the other outcroppings of rock, that where scattered around the desert. Only on closer inspection, he had found a gap that allowed him to enter into a cavern, that was underneath the otherwise ordinary looking rocks. After clearing away the sand that had built up from the storms, he found himself in an underground opening that was around fifteen yards in length and half that in width.

There was a beam of light shining through from the other end of the underground cavern, that illuminated it enough for him see that no animal of any kind, had made the place its home and when he reached the second opening, he found it to be roughly the same as the one he had entered through. He just needed to clear the sand away and would then have an alternative exit, if anyone was to stumble across either entrance. Both were well hidden from a distance but anyone who inspected the rock formation properly, would be able to find them once they had been cleared.

It was a risk but he decided that when he would sleep, he would refill both entryways. Leaving only a small vent at both ends, to allow oxygen to pass through. Meaning he would have to dig himself out of one end, if the other was stumbled across.

What he had first thought were small outcropping's of rock, as they were coloured much the same as the stone and the sand that was everywhere on this world but were actually roots. Roots for what he did not know but they were all around his new home and he had heard the brains back at the base, talk about how a world would need vegetation to have an atmosphere, that mammals could survive in. He figured he had probably just found the reason he could breathe on this planet. He also experimented with the root, by chopping it into small pieces and boiling it in the small steel cup, he had been using to boil the protein cubes, he had been given to sustain him. They tasted very sweet but he felt no ill effects from them and when mixed with a small amount of one of the cubes, actually tasted really good. It wasn't meat but it was a start.

So with a water supply that he could access safely, a new food supply that took only a couple of days to regrow and a base to start operating from. He retrieved the rucksack from where he had buried the radio box and began his mission proper. He figured the best place to steal some appropriate clothes, would be from a property that was separate from the city itself. He decided the way he had found water, would be the way he would find such a place. The logic he had used when devising his plan, was that livestock and the smells that came with them. Would probably be kept as far away as possible from the general population.

So he returned to the watering hole that had been his salvation once already and waited. The first day no one came at all to water their animals but on the second day, the same young man and the ugly beast who had been his saviours before, arrived. He was a good distance away and it would be impossible for the man to see him, from this far. So he waited for them to leave and then followed him in the same way he had before. The watering hole was pretty far away from the city, so it took the man and his beast sometime to arrive at their home but when they did it was everything he had hoped for. It was still close to the city but far enough away, to not have a lot of foot traffic around the area.

There was a ramshackle homestead, that was built out of what looked like the same stone as his own new home and not far but far enough away to lessen the smell the animals gave off, he saw what must have been the stables that the animals were homed in. There were three stables and he could see the feet of one of the animals in two of them. The empty stall belonged to the one, the young man was leading towards it. He did reconnaissance on the property over the next few days, until he was sure he knew how many people lived there, what those peoples routines were and if there were any set times, that the place would be empty or be barely occupied.

There were four people who actually lived there. The young man he had followed, another man who looked of a similar age, a boy who looked no older than ten years old and an older looking big set man, who always had a smile on his face. There were three other men who would visit the homestead and it was these men who would make his job more difficult. They did have a certain pattern to their visits but would also show up at random times as well. He decided the risk of being discovered was too great and that stealth and the fact no one knew he was here or were looking for him, were the biggest things he had going in his favour. He did know though, that if he was to find the symbols he would need to return home, he would need to make contact with the locals at some point. Five thousand years was a long time but the people who were stolen from earth, must have dreamed of either returning one day and have made a record of the symbols needed for their ancestors to, if they could not.

He didn't want to think about never being able to return home himself. So repeatedly told himself that, that assumption was one based on the evidence and not the very shaky foundation's, that it was actually built upon. For all he knew, the slaves that were bought to this world, never even seen the symbols that would return them to the Earth. Mr Hastings had assured him that some of the men who had stirred the pot of rebellion on earth, were on Abydos at the time of the uprising and that they would have known the correct symbols, for the return journey home. He also assured him that they would have made some kind of permanent record, of those symbols.

He decided instead to concentrate on following the older man, when he would hitch one of the trailers up to his animal and leave for hours at a time. The mans home was situated on the opposite side of Nagada, than that of the pyramid and his only way home. Each day he would head out in the direction that led away from Nagada and five or six hours later would return with a full cart. He hadn't yet been able to find out what the man was collecting on his journeys, because his cargo would always be covered up, for protection from the sandstorms. Donald assumed that it was food for the city of Nagada but in truth, he had no idea what it really was.

The more he watched the old man, the more he felt that he was his best chance of making contact with these people. Donald had always been a good reader of people, his mother would often tell him, that he had gotten it from her. The read he was getting from the old man, was of someone who would help a man in trouble, if he could. All Donald needed to decide now, was where he was going to make his presence known to the man and how he was going to do it, while leaving himself a means of escape, if the man reacted in an hostile way. He did not want to but if he had to, he would kill the man and dispose of the body. The alarm would definitely be raised but there was a chance, that a local could be accused of the mans murder and still leave his presence undetected.

When he had followed the man each day, he would only follow him so far, as the dunes would level out and become more of a flat track. This limited his ability to stay out of site, so he would hunker down and wait for the man to make his return journey. They were still far enough away from Nagada to allow him time to act, if the mans intentions seemed to be anything other than those, of a man who wanted to give aid. So after watching him for a few days, he left anything that could mark him as an alien from another world back at base and lay in wait for the man to return.

He was positioned about two miles out from the city and when he spotted the man heading back this way, he waited for the right moment and staggered over the dune he had been laying in wait behind. The old ones were the best ones for a reason, so he decided on the wandering fool. As he caught the mans eye, he stumbled and went rolling down the dune towards him. How the man reacted in this moment, would tell him all he needed to know.

The man started speaking words in his own language and checking in all directions, to see if anyone else was around. He gave Donald some water, then picked him up, like he was a small child and placed him on the cart. What the man did next, gave Donald hope. He covered him over so that he would not be out in the open and then tapped his cheeks, to wake him. When Donald opened his eyes slightly, the man had his finger to his mouth, in the universal gesture for telling someone to stay quiet.

Usually the man would deliver his shipment straight to the city, before heading back to his home. Only today he went back to his home first and when they arrived, the man came up to him and started saying some words. When Donald did not move, he indicated for him to get off of the trailer and to stay low. The entire time he was doing this, his eyes were scanning in all directions. When they entered the mans home, there were two people there. The young man he had first followed to find water and the young boy he had seen around the place.

The old man started speaking quietly but very quickly, to the two of them and then guided him into another room. When he entered the room the two younger males were moving a cot away from the wall and then the old man squatted down and removed a stone slab from the floor. When he did this, a hole was revealed to be underneath the slab. The man started climbing down and then popped his head back up and made a come this way gesture, with his hand. The room that had been roughly carved out of the bedrock underneath the mans home, was not very big but its size was not what caught his attention. It was the beautiful young girl, who was bathed in the dim glow of an oil lamp, that drew his eye.

The man started talking to the young girl and making a gesture with his hands, that Donald could only assume meant speech and shaking his head. After doing this, he started repeating the words "Chappa'ai, Chappa'ai". The old man then turned back to him and started making the same gesture to indicate words coming from his mouth, then pointed at him and shook his head. He indicated that he knew what the man meant, that he understood that Donald could not understand his words. When he did this he pointed at the young girl and then made the same hand gesture again. He kept pointing at the girl and back to him, whilst repeating the hand gesture.

When Donald indicated to him that he understood, that the man wanted him to learn their language from the girl. He started talking with the girl, he could not understand them but he knew that she was reluctant, to be left down there alone with the stranger. This suspicion was confirmed, when the man popped his head up through the hole in the ceiling they had just entered the underground basement through. "Nasseef". He heard the man call and shortly after that, the young boy descended the ladder into the room. He then left the three of them alone, with only the dim light from the oil burner lighting the small room.

The girl seemed more shy, than she was scared of the strange man before her and her brother was fascinated by him. He just kept staring at him with an inquisitive smile on his face. Donald decided the best way to start, would be by introducing himself he looked to each of them in turn and then pointed at the boy "Nasseef" and then pointed to himself and said "Donald". He then pointed to the girl and asked "You?".

The girl shook her head and attempted to hide her face from him. The boy seeing this started talking very fast to her but she still shook her head and pointed at what must have been her little brother. The boy aimed an exasperated hand gesture towards her and turned to face him. He pointed to himself and said "Nasseef" and then pointed at Donald and said "Don ul" and finally to his sister and said "Meera". Well it was a start, he thought to himself.

It took him a few weeks to learn enough of their words, to have a basic conversation with them. The young boy Nasseef, had been invaluable. He had learned the English equivalent to each word Donald had learned from him, with an enthusiasm not being shown by his sister. She had not said a single word to him, in the first two weeks that he was there. After the second day, she no longer complained about being left alone with him but when they were alone together, he felt more solitary than he had been, when he was actually alone in the desert.

He could not blame the girl, from what he had been able to understand from Nasseef. Their father Hassif, believed that his daughters beauty was a curse and that when she was still a small child and she became sick. He had told everyone that she had died and that she had been down here ever since. Her father and brothers would hide her on there carts sometimes and once they were far from Nagada, she would walk under the suns with them but this was very rare.

The first time she had spoken to him, had been after they were left alone, just after the first real conversation he had been able to have with Nasseef. It was not a detailed discussion on philosophy or anything like that but they had actually spoken to each other, without having to explain a single word to the other. Donald had sat there feeling really smug with himself. When she said "Don ul". In the same way that all of the members of her family did. He had decided it was just their accent and stopped trying to correct them. He had even begun to like the way, they said his name.

Her speaking at all took him by surprise, so when he answered her, it was tentatively. "Meera, you can understand me?". He asked.

She gave him a shy smile, then replied "I listen, I learn". When she said this, her smile grew wider.

"Why speak now, not before?" he asked.

She thought about how to say the words, in the strange tongue she had been secretly learning. "I not know you, my father not know you. Was a fraid". She struggled with the last word but the others were clearer, than if her younger brother had spoken them.

She was speaking sense, the girl had no idea who he was and her father had been foolish to take him in, as he had. Donald even thought to himself, that he would have been willing to kill the man, if it had come to that. When Hassif came down and realised they were now on speaking terms, he made it very clear for Donald to see. That he wished them to become even closer and used their word for son, whenever he would have a limited conversation with him. The girl was beautiful and over time they became closer but he had resisted at first.

He had been with the family for over a month before he did succumb. They were both asked to come up to the main house, where a small feast had been laid out on the floor. Hassif had told them that they had a small amount of time and should enjoy themselves. Nasseef was there, the man he had first followed, who's name was Ma'tuff and the brother who was a little younger than him who's name was Kaar. The three men who would arrive at random times were Hassif's three eldest sons. Hassif junior, Nebu and Darrik. The other two Mastadge as he learned they were called, that were stabled here belonged to Hassif Jr and his third son Darrik. Ma'tuff and Kaar tended them when they were stabled.

When Donald realised what was happening, instead of putting a stop to it. He turned to his prospective bride and asked "Is this what you want?". She simply leaned in and they kissed for the first time. They ate the feast, with Hassif junior constantly going outside, to be sure no one would interrupt them and discover the two people who would normally be safely out of site. After they went back to their little hole under the house and spent their first night as man and wife. He even took her to his home in the desert, for a few weeks as a sort of honeymoon. He was probably going to have to move her there permanently, if she became pregnant. He would rather his child be born underground out in the desert, rather than where they were, already underground and also under the constant threat of being found.

Finding the symbols to get home, he was still finding very difficult. Every time he would start drawing them in the sand on the floor, no matter who it was, they would tell him no and he knew that it was a law, none would break. Even his wife would tell him no and would not even talk about it. He thought to himself that this Ra character, must have done something terrible to these people, for them to fear the act of even drawing a picture.

His Hopes of finding a way home were slowly slipping away but another hope was growing in the shape of his wife's belly. Before it would become difficult for her to travel, they moved permanently back to his former home and with the help of Meera's family turned their small little hole in the ground into a home. They had assured him that no one travels this far out and that the cave he had found, was probably made by the people that had just had enough of being a slave and decided to take their chances in the desert. It did not happen very often but it had happened in the past, they had assured him.

Him and Meera were very happy together and with a six months or so pregnant wife, the day he was supposed to report in, was fast approaching. He had a fair amount to report, much of it confirming what they already knew. Ra or his people had not shown up yet and that a shipment of the mineral was sent through the gate, every few months and that the people would never go near the pyramid or the Chappa'ai, as they called the Stargate, for any other reason. One had recently been sent, so there should not be a problem as far the mission was concerned.

He still hadn't found the way home and was trying to come up with a good way of saying he had no idea how to find them or if they were even here anyway. His wife he was definitely not going to tell them about, her family yes but not her. They would not understand and could refuse to let her through if he did find a way home. They were building the frame for the shield door when he left and he did not want him and his wife and child to be the one to test if it worked.

It would take him a day to get there report in and get back here at least, so he had asked Hassif he could stay with his daughter for a day or at least keep an eye on her, while he was gone. He had agreed but had asked him lots of questions, about where he was going. Donald still had not outright told them who he was, as much for their own protection, than because he felt it vital for mission security. What they did not know they could not lie about or to be precise, get caught in that lie.

On the day he was to leave for the Stargate, Nasseef was the one who arrived to stay with Meera. He asked why his father didn't come as he had told him he would, with the boy just saying that he had to work. He had told Donald that he was free that day, before he had asked him but he just assumed he had been asked to cover a friend. So he gave his wife a kiss and headed off in the direction of the great pyramid. He was alone, so it would be easy for him to reach the gate in time, for when they make the connection from Earth. He only hoped after all he had achieved, it would not be ruined by him getting caught now.


	10. Chapter Nine: Nine months ago

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Nine: Nine months ago**

When his daughters husband had told him he needed to go away for a time and that he wanted Hassif to stay with her, he knew that he would be headed for the Chappa'ai. So he sent his youngest son to stay with his daughter and headed for the pyramid and the stone structure that the Chappa'ai called home. It was forbidden for his people to enter, unless they were sending the mineral that they mined here, to the false god Ra. If his new son was from where he believed him to be, then the secret his uncle had passed onto him, was true. He had all the proof he needed, to know that he was not betraying his God, because a true God would have known about his new son and he and his family would be dead.

Even if Ra was a true God, he would still betray him for what they did, for what they made his sister do. He hated Ra and all of his kind, although he did say prayers to Apophis. Ra's fiercest enemy but only to ask him to kill Ra. He hid himself on a dune, that would allow him to see when his son in law arrived and waited. A long time passed before he watched him come over a dune in the distance and head towards the ramp, that lead into the stone structure but he walked down the side of the ramp, that he could not see and when he returned to head up the ramp, he was carrying something that looked heavy, in his right hand.

He waited long enough to be sure Donul would in the building with the Chappa'ai and creeped his way down to the entrance himself. He had never seen the Chappa'ai before but when he saw the light shining from up ahead, he headed in that direction. He did not put his head inside the doorway for fear he would be discovered. He listened to the strange language he had been learning from his new son.

The Stargate had activated has he made it to the Chamber and Donald had quickly sent the receiving signal to the people back on Earth. As he listened to the message come through from earth, he repeated each word as he wrote them down. He was not speaking loudly, he was not expecting company. He spent the next half hour giving his report, when they asked the question he had no answer for. 'Do you have a lead, on the symbols to return home'.

Hassif listened as his son in law, used a strange instrument that made a tapping sound. He would tap for a few seconds and then he would say a word. He did not understand everything, he did hear him talk about himself and his sons but he did not mention his daughter. Hassif was going to confront him about it, when he was finished whatever he was doing. He could tell by the serious way his son in law was doing what he was doing, that he had to concentrate and did not want to disturb him. Then he heard him say the words find and way home. He all of a sudden, knew why Donul had kept trying to make pictures in the sand.

Hassif and all of his family had warned him what would happen, that the snakes would tell Ra and they would all be punished but he knew now what he had wanted to show them and he was sure he knew where the pictures he needed were. In the secret place few of his people knew of, the place that many believed cursed. He had to tell him what he knew and quickly.

"My son, my son, I know secret place, I will show". He said as he entered the chamber. When he saw the gate with its shimmering pool of energy, his jaw hit the floor.

"What, what did you say?" Donald asked the now stunned looking man.

Hassif snapped out of it, moved closer to the Stargate and pointed to one of the constellations on the spinning ring of the device and said "You need these?".

He could not believe what Hassif was saying to him. "You know where these symbols are?" he asked.

"Yes I will show you and then you take my daughter away with you. If Ra finds her, he will take her. Beauty is a curse here, please take her with you Donul Mc Cain?". He was pleading like a man who was begging for mercy.

He did not have to, when he found the way home, his wife and child would be leaving with him. Whether she or her family wanted them to or not. He did not say that to Hassif though, to him he said "Show me and I will take my wife and child with me, this I promise you father".

He sent the last bit of news as if he was saving it until last. The gate then disengaged and they both headed off back to the home he shared with Meera. Hassif was very excitable the entire way there and when that journey lasts eleven hours, it could try a mans patience. What he was telling him was the only thing, that was stopping him from killing the man. He spoke of his uncle and a secret he had passed down to him, a secret cave that was deep within a network of other caves and had pictures telling the story of the first world, where all men were created and of the men who sacrificed their freedom, to remain on Abydos. Who had then left the symbols carved in stone, that would open the Chappa'ai and send their people home.

Donald knew that the first world could only mean Earth and Mr Hastings had assured him, that there would have been people who were on Abydos. Who would have had the skills to make a permanent record of the symbols, he would need to return through the Earth Stargate. So hearing him talk like this, should have been music to his ears but the man would not shut up.

When they stopped to prepare for a sandstorm, that Hassif assured him was headed this way but he could not see any sign of. The tent that Hassif used when caught in the storms, was big enough for them both to fit in, Donald had tried to use his own tent, to get some peace but Hassif had insisted. To stop the incessant talking coming from the man, he asked him something that he was sure would stop him in his tracks. "Why do you keep telling me that Meera's beauty is a curse and that Ra will take her... as he taken someone from you before?".

It had the desired effect but Donald felt no satisfaction from it, the look on Hassif's face went from one of exited joy, to one of sadness and then anger. After a short time of uncomfortable silence he replied "Meera".

Donald didn't understand why he had said his daughters name, so he asked "Yes Meera, why do you fear for her?".

"Meera, I named her for my sister. Ra came, he took my sister when she was very young, younger than my Meera is now". Tears were coming to the mans eyes but his voice stayed strong, defiant even. "I was younger than Nasseef when they took her but we were very close, she taught me all of the secret places in Nagada and I loved her very much. Then soon after she was taken, my sister returned to us and my mother and father rejoiced... until she spoke and claimed she was sAt'Ra, it means daughter of Ra. When she spoke, she told them that their daughter was strong and that she needed to destroy her spirit. I was in the secret place in my home, that we would hide from our parents in, when we would play as children. I could see and hear everything that she say" his voice grew angry then "and everything that the demon do".

He had been looking at nothing, the whole time he had recalled the painful memory but he looked Donald straight in the eyes as he continued "She killed them but first she tortured them, telling my parents that their daughter was screaming and that her strength was leaving her. Soon she would find her brother and she would do the same to him but the demon searched our home, all of it. Except for the hiding place we shared as children. My sister could not stop the demon from killing my mother and my father but she saved me, of this I am certain. So you see now, why I can not let them take my Meera, again?".

If he could take back the cruel question, he would but he could not. Instead he told Hassif who he was and where he had come from. The mans mood lifted with the revelation but Donald's did not. His wife's father had made it absolutely clear to him, that the Abydonian people were too fearful of Ra, to rise up against him and many would take up arms to defend him. He also told him that Ra has many snakes on Abydos and that people who spoke of defying their God, would be taken away or executed in front of the people.

One of the young boys who Nasseef was friends with. Hassif told him that this boys father, was one of these snakes but he assured him that Nasseef, is a smart boy and would never say things, to this boy. Hassif told him that it is not the boys fault but if he did forbid him being friends with the boy. Then Ra would come.

This would make his job more difficult. Keeping himself hidden in the desert, was a difficult enough task but keeping five people hidden would be far more so. He would have to take them on a route, that would take them far away from Nagada and her people. There was plenty of desert to travel across, he just did not feel like going the long way round. It had taken him just under half a day to go the safest, shortest way around the city. He would have to scout out a route for them but he still had nine months, to complete that task.

When they arrived back at the home he shared with Meera. Nasseef was still there and he came running up to his father, as soon as they came into view. He was speaking in his own language but Donald knew enough to understand him now "Father, father was you right? Is Donul from the world of our ancestors?"

Donald gave Hassif a look, that told Hassif that he should not have told the boy and that it could get them all killed. Hassif, reading the look his son in law had given him, said in English "He knows not to speak of this, he is a smart boy, he knows not to speak of this my son".

Hassif and his son left them alone but told Donald that he would return for him the next day and would show him the caves then. It was always daytime on this world but the suns were still used to mark the passage of time. The day began when the first of the two extra suns would rise, with midday being when the second sun would rise, the evening when the first would set again and when the eternal one was once again in solitude, that would be considered the end of the day cycle.

When he was alone with his wife, she asked him "Why did you not tell me, why did you not tell me that you are Tauri?".

He had wanted to tell her, once they had left her fathers home but until he was sure that he could get them back home, to earth. He did not want to risk telling her the truth, for all he knew he was stuck on this world and if he was, then he would make his life here and the less people who knew where he was really from, the better. "First world?" He asked her.

"Yes first world, the world our people were stolen from. Why did you not tell me?". She did not sound angry, a little hurt but not angry.

"I do not know if I will be able to return home and I did not want you to get your hopes up, my love". What he told her was the truth, from a certain point of view. He had kept the secret to keep her safe, as much as himself and to not get her hopes up of living on another world, a world with wondrous sites, she could not possibly imagine. He dreamed of taking her to Scotland in the winter time and to experience her first time seeing snow or dancing in the rain. Things that she could never experience on this ball of sand.

"Was you going to tell my family or was you going to take me away, without saying goodbye to them?".

That was exactly, what he was going to do and he was going to take her youngest brother with them as well. He had not told Hassif this part yet but he had grown fond of the boy and he was certain Hassif would approve. "Your father, he wants me to take you with me".

"My father has never asked me, never asked if I want to leave my family, now you do not ask me".

He did not want to speak of what her father had told him, about his sister but it was the only way she could understand why he feared for her so much. Hassif had told him that only Hassif Jr and Darrik, knew the truth of his sister. "What do you know of your father's sister?".

She was taken back a little by the question, she did not react in the same way as her father had though. "Just that she died, when he was a boy and that I share her name. Why do you speak of her Donul?, I do not understand". He spent the rest of that evening, recanting all that Hassif had told him. She did not speak much during or after he had finished but he had heard her crying, as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Hassif arrived with a Mastadge with what looked like a fully loaded wagon attached. In truth it was for his daughter to ride upon, with their few possessions. Donald did not understand at first and was angry when he saw the Mastadge. The tracks from the thing could be followed to their safe haven and make it anything but safe. When Hassif explained that the caves were too far for Meera to walk to and that they would be their new home. A much better one, than the one they already had.

When drawing up the maps of this place, marking out all the landmarks and as best he could, the distances needed to travel between them. With no way of knowing which way was north and only the suns above to orientate himself. He had decide to use the pyramid as this worlds north pole, when creating his maps. Nagada was just over two miles south east of the pyramid. With the mine that he had found, on the day of his arrival, about a mile south of the pyramid.

The home he was leaving was on the eastern side of Nagada, Hassif's home was on the southern side and the caves they would be calling home, were on the south western side. He had learned that the mines themselves spanned at least half of the western side of Nagada and the tent he had seen the people resting and where the obsidian rock was being smashed, were one of many that the slaves worked. meaning he had a decent chance of passing as just another one of them, that had been moved to a different part of the mines. He looked just as emaciated as the rest of the people on this world now and he wanted to at least have something to give his boss, when he bought his new family home with him.

Donald walked alongside Hassif for much of the journey, until they came close to the point they would be heading across the tracks that his fellow couriers used, to bring the food to the massive city. They had timed it to coincide, with when Darrik would be heading back towards the city and with Donald now under the coverings. The only person that should see them, was family.

There was also a kind of net draped off of the back of the wagon, that did not seem to clear their tracks but did make them look completely different, to what they would have. When they got a little further away he could see sand falling down over where the tracks once were. The more he learned about this people the more he wanted to free them and even though Mr Hastings had told him that, that was the ultimate goal of what they were doing. It would be years before that would happen and starting a rebellion here like they did on Earth, would not be an option.

Ra had learned from his mistakes and had spies all over Nagada, as his new family had told him. They had given him no reason not to trust them and was the reason he had not tried his luck with the mines yet. All of the men must work the mines and all of the women who's womb, had not quickened with child yet. Even Ra could see the importance of a mother, so they were exempt from working the mines. Many of the women still worked them out of choice, to help their husbands and children with the burden. Donald suspected, that if he had approached these people directly, Ra would have already turned up by now.

Hassif and his sons, only had to work the mines one in every five days, because of the important job they do, for the people of Nagada. Hassif was very proud of his work, he hated working the mines because it was for Ra's benefit but delivering the food was for his people, something he could be proud of.

They made it to the caves in good time or at least the entrance to the cave system. Hassif helped them move their possessions, along with the coverings from the wagon. A few caves in but told them that he had to leave because he would have to go and pick up his next delivery and was already behind schedule. Meera told Donald that she had lived down here, when her father had first told everyone she had died, whilst her father and elder brothers made her secret room. She told him that they must stay together or he would get lost in the endless caves. His wife's stomach had grown but she managed to get by, as they passed through the narrower passages. It was himself, who had to turn and walk sideways through them.

They reached their destination within an hour, it was slow going with a pregnant woman. As they would stop at regular intervals, to allow her to rest. Donald had carried enough of their belongings to allow them to get through, until Hassif or one of his sons arrived. Meera did not want him going alone to pick up the rest of their things and they would bring them when they came to see them. Their new home could be reached by travelling through Nagada and was closer to her families home, than the one they had just left.

The cave they would call home had a pictures on the walls telling the story of the rebellion on earth but it was the stone, with carvings of the symbols he would need to return home, that he was looking for and there it was. "Yes, you little beauty!" he screamed far too loudly.

"What is wrong Donul, why are you shouting?". His wife asked. A little worried by her husbands outburst.

Before answering her he checked the stone slab to be sure. The six symbols that were there, were the ones that were on both Stargates. But the one that they told him to input last, was not. He hoped that it would be the one unique to this gate and had no reason to believe otherwise. So he said to her "Meera you are my wife and I want to take you with me when I leave this place". He let his words sink in, then asked her "Will you come with me?".

She did not answer straight the way, seeming to think about it first "I do not want to leave my family Donul, I will go with you but we must take Nasseef with us or I not go. I am the only mother he has ever known and I will not leave him".

Donald smiled before saying "He must not know this, until we are ready to go, ok?". She nodded her head in agreement.

It was not long before Nasseef arrived and helped him bring the rest of their belongings to the cave. He knew the way because his brothers would bring him to see his sister, when she was here. He had been young at the time but he would have still been around six earth years old. From what he could work out, the boy was at least eleven years old now.

With the way home secured, his mission objectives were now almost complete. Only one remained and that was infiltrating the mines. The other mission objectives, would be carried out when the team arrived. He could have Nasseef start doing the work of young Thomas but he did not have the training that Rachael's son had. No it would be too risky and the two of them would make a good team once tom arrived. There would be enough time, for them to complete their very important task.


	11. Chapter Ten: The mines

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Ten: The mines**

With no night on this world Donald stayed on earth time. The watch he had been given, he was assured would not fail on him and he had been given a second one to compare against, every so often. As long as they were not more than a few seconds out, he was told he would be ok. With a date dial on the things as well, it had been easy to keep track of his timetable. He had under eight months left, to gather as much of the mineral as he could.

The mines were not far from the entrance to the cave system but far enough away, that no one went near them. The first day he had gone with Ma'tuff, Karr and Nebu. Nebu did not speak very much and his brothers thought him a little slow, because of it. Donald however was not fooled by the mans, apparent lack of wits. Meera had told him, that when Nebu was a boy, he was as lively as any child, even a little rebellious. One day when Ra's hawk headed, Horus guards, were here to encourage the slaves to work harder and remind them of Ra's power. Something that would happen, at least once or twice a generation.

One of the guards was beating an old man, he was about to jump in and help him but before he could, his father had stopped him. There was another boy, who was not fortunate enough, to have somebody there to stop him. Hassif told him to watch and see what happens if you openly defy them. The hawk guard picked up the man and snapped his neck. He then continued kicking the old man and no one else dared interrupt him again.

Ever since then he had been quiet, only speaking if he had to. Donald knew that the boy had decided on that day, that he would not die the way the other boy had and would become a man, strong enough to kill the hawk bastards. Nebu of all Hassif's sons, resembled him the most. Not in his facial features but in his stature. He was even bigger than his father and the reason for that, was because he was the hardest working slave in the mines. Not because of his devotion to Ra but because of his hatred.

Hassif had told him that he had not told Nebu about his sister and what they made her do to his family. He was afraid of what he would do. After they had gone home, the day the boy had been killed. He had told his father, that he would one day grow strong enough, to snap one of the hawk heads. He had worked in the mine ever since, getting stronger all the time. Like his father the man had no excess body fat and would hunt the lizard creatures in the desert, to maintain his huge body. His father was afraid that he was merely waiting for his chance to strike and kill one of Ra's guards.

It was Nebu who made it easy for him to mix in with the other slaves, all of the different work gangs wanted Nebu with them but if Nebu said he wanted someone with him, no one would volunteer. He expected who ever worked with him, to work as hard as he did and was the only time he would really talk to anyone. To give them hell. So Donald would volunteer, no one questioned it, instead were thankful to him. Which also broke the ice and gave him people who could verify that he was one of them or at least he hoped they would vouch for him.

The brothers told him, that anyone who got on with their job was welcomed by all, down at the bottom of the mines. There was such a high turnover of people down at the bottom, because the work was so difficult down there. People would rather climb an endless chain of ladders, than work down at the bottom of the mines. He understood why after his first shift. Nebu did not go easier on him because he was new or married to his sister and would berate him often. He even snapped back at him once and the look Nebu gave him, instantly made him apologise and work harder. He was a little less quick, to have a go at him after that though and the other slaves showed him a little respect.

After a couple of days, the other slaves paid him little attention, he was just another condemned man. It was then that he devised a plan with Nebu, to start collecting as much of the mineral as they could. He had Meera sew a new hidden pocket in his and Nebu's work clothes. That would be hidden from view, when a small amount was placed in it. When they would smash the obsidian rock with a pick axe like tool. they would then use an hammer like the one they used at the tent, to break it into manageable pieces. The slaves would then carry it up, the seemingly endless ladders.

The by product, if you were to hit them one or two extra times was small pieces, that were almost completely made up of the element. Once the larger pieces were clear, they would pick up all the small pieces and place them in a basket, that would be taken up at the end of their shift.

They were taking a couple of pieces of the mineral each and as far as he could tell, nobody had spotted what they were doing. The pieces were very small, so it would take him a long time to gather enough, for his return journey. He had considered asking Ma'tuff and Kaar, to start using the ladders that would take them closer to him and Nebu but it would look too suspicious. Like everybody else, the two would usually avoid Nebu like the plague, when working. So had continued as they were.

When the team got here, he would eventually get them down here as well. Rachael he expected would be too busy for the mines, hers was the most important part of the mission. She was an expert on the Stargate and ancient Egyptian archaeology and it would be her job to study the cave, they would be calling home. Her father Robert Parker, would be using his extensive military knowledge, to assess the threat level of the aliens. They had not shown up yet but something would be done to draw them here, before they would leave. Tom would be learning everything he could about Nagada and the last person, the leader of this mission. He suspected would be the man, his mother had told him was his real father. A man he had served with, without even knowing it.

As far as Donald was concerned, the man he had grown up believing to be his father, was his father. His mother had told him of the kindness, Sargent major Elden had shown her, when still a corporal. His mother and father, had been trying for years for a child but his seed never landed. She had told him how she had begged the man her husband had spoken so fondly of, to sleep with her. So that she could claim the child was her husbands. He had been on leave not long before he had died, so no one would suspect. James Elden had refused at first but his respect for the man, that the woman mourned and wished for a child to give that man a legacy, had swayed him.

He felt no ill will towards him and had nothing but respect for him as a soldier and a man. He just could never see him as his father, it would feel like he was betraying the man he had always considered, his greatest hero. He was not looking forward to that conversation and would do all he could to put it off, until they got home. Where he would have a much larger world, to avoid him on.

He would return home to his wife each day after his shifts, with her brothers sometimes coming with him to visit their sister. The pictures on the walls, telling the story of Ra and the rebellion on earth were simple enough to understand but it was not his field of expertise, so paid little attention to them. He had started exploring the cave system though and found that there were carvings of different animals, in some of them. Carvings of animals from earth. He did not know what they signified or if they even meant anything at all. Rachael would have a better idea than he did, so marked them down with anything else he would find.

He had also found the reason that people who did not know the correct route through the cave system, would seem lost in an endless maze. He had found several skeletons impaled on spikes, that were in a pit. They would have dropped from a height of at least fifteen feet, there death would have been a quick one. He had ignored his wife's pleas, for him to not search the caves but he had not dismissed her fears entirely. He knew there was a reason they had all disappeared, so would approach each uncharted cave with caution.

The more he searched the caves, the less they felt like caves and the less he believed they were not natural. He had not covered much of them, they were pretty extensive but he was sure, that they did not go on forever, as the Abydonian people believed. The candle that shone brightly with the reflector lid, helped a lot in this regard. He did not spend much of his time exploring the caves, as he thought it would be safer with another man with him. He would wait for the team before exploring further.

Meera was getting bigger, the closer she came to giving birth. Hassif had assured him that he would be there for the birth or more importantly, to help deliver the child. Donald had no clue what to do in that situation, so when Hassif told him that he had been the one, to help his wife with the births of his own children. Donald was a very relieved man. The thought of becoming a father, was making him feel nervous enough. Having to bring the wee burn into this world himself, would be too much for him to handle.

Donald McCain had seen friends go down in combat, many times. His training had taught him to ignore his fallen comrades and continue with the objective. They had drilled it into him, that to do anything else, would make the sacrifice the fallen had made, meaningless. So the blood would not be the problem for him. No it would be the fact that if he made one mistake, it could mean the lives of his wife and child. Those things were best left to those, who knew what they were doing.

He and Meera were truly a married couple now. She would nag, he would stay late at work to hold off another bout of it. He loved his wife and would not change her for the world. Only pregnant women it seemed, were the same whatever world they were from. She would not be alone, there would always be someone with her and he doted on her every need when he was there. She was worse than his mother and she could nag with the best of them.

When he did communicate with his wife, it would usually be in her language, rather than his own. He still taught her English and he could understand her fine. It was when he would speak to her, she would have trouble. He had gotten so used to speaking in this strange language, that when he resorted back to speaking English. His Scottish accent would be as strong as it was, before the army drilled it out of him a little. You were expected to say certain things, in a certain way when on duty or in combat. There were many different accents in the British isles and the empire its people had conquered, that meant soldiers needed to speak clearly in combat situations. You could still speak in your usual voice in your own time but most got so used to the neutral accent, that they adopted it to a certain degree.

The mines were not run exactly, has he would have imagined them to be. With the slaves that went up and down the ladders, basically being in charge of themselves. The ones down the mine did have foremen but they where not slave drivers in the usual sense. They would join in and start helping to indicate they were going too slow and the workers would just speed up a little. Hassif told him that, the Horus guards used to be the ones to drive on the work force but now they only come if Ra is displeased, with the offering they had sent him and that this happens a few times a generation, even if they had met their usual quota.

Nebu and himself were rarely bothered by the other workers and Donald had become good at his job. Nebu even remarked on it and Nebu would only ever comment to throw an insult and call him "kek" Which he had learned meant, weak among other things and was an insult among his people. Watching the people in the mines was humbling. He worked just as hard as they did but he was on a mission and would leave this world once it was completed. These people would be doing this for the rest of their lives and they only carried on in the hope, that if they worked hard enough. When Ra returned to this world, the cruelty his men dished out to their families, would be less severe. They worked not for their God but for each other.

The hours per shift were not lengthy, three maybe four hours at a time but they were frequent. There would always be workers at the bottom of the mine, the sand storms would stop the people who travelled the ladders but down at the bottom, it had no more effect than a few grains of sand on your hair. So they would make piles ready to be moved, once the storms had passed. If you were to do what was considered a long shift of three or four hours your second shift would only be two hours max and the reverse if your first shift was a shorter one. This helped him gather more of the Naquadah, so was not a problem as far as the mission was concerned.

With six months until they left, his wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Hassif had been there has he had promised but insisted on showing his son in law what he needed to do, in order to bring his child into the world. Donald had begged him to take over but Hassif would have none of it and when it was all done, he was glad he had not. It had been the single most disgusting but at the same time, most beautiful experience of his life. When he passed his son to Meera for the first time, he dreamed of his son playing with his mother, in fields of green.

It made him even more determined to gather enough of the mineral, so that when Mr Hastings watched his wife and child rematerialize on the other side of the gate. It would be enough for him to forgive his complete, disregarding of his orders. He was told to make contact with them but he was also told that any woman he scorned here. Could be the reason he lost his life or worse, put earth in real danger. Which meant no fraternising with the locals, as they politely put it. He would understand once he realised, that she had worth.

With Meera now doting on their son, the nagging became less frequent. Himself and Nebu, who by now had been let into the truth, of who Donald really was. Would work in different parts of the mine, giving him a chance to see the entire thing and it was huge. He had also been told, that the people who worked with the mineral, after the obsidian had been removed. Would often become sick and that they were lucky to be down in the mines. He had moved his stash of the stuff, into a different cave after hearing this. The glass like substance must be some kind of shield, against the harmful properties of the mineral. He would put a little of that in the bag and include it in the face to face report, they would not be expecting.

From the time he had told Nebu, who he really was. Instead of the hatred that was well hidden but could be spotted if you knew what to look for. Donald saw hope in the mans eyes and an even greater determination than the hate could ever fuel. For the first time since Nebu witnessed that young boy be killed, simply for trying to stop an old man being beaten. Nebu felt hope and Donald did not know whether he wanted to stop it or not, a resistance had been born on Abydos. It may only be one man now but in time it would become more. He was not sure if he was happy about that realisation, these people were slaves but they were at least alive. When these people rose up, many of them would die. There was another part of him, the part of him that he had forgotten being a slave so long. That part hoped Nebu would get his wish and that he would break the hawk bastards.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The treacherous Kinsey's

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Eleven: The treacherous Kinsey's **

Donald finished his full debrief of the past eighteen months and looked to the four people that were sat in the home, he had made with his wife. They all seemed to be processing his long explanation of his time here, so he decided to break the silence. He looked to his new commanding officer and said "I guess it's time to pass over command of this operation, do you have any orders sir?".

"No". Jim replied.

"You'll want to get some sleep first then?" Donald asked.

"No, I do not have any orders and no it is not time to hand over command". The others looked at Jim like they didn't understand but not Robert Parker.

He gave a knowing smile, as he explained for them "The only person qualified to command this mission, is the man who has been here the longest and knows the land". He looked at Donald then stated "We will of course offer you advice but if either myself or Mr Elden were to take command, we would be led by the blind".

Donald could understand their logic, he knew the land, the language, the people and their customs. He even walked through the city on the odd occasion now and with the men he had worked with in the mines, greeting him as they would any of their other workmates, he was not seen as a stranger. He was the most qualified and in the best position to effectively lead the mission. He had already completed a good part of the job on his own. It was the fact these two very experienced old war dogs. Would yield command, to a man who had only served for three years, before being transferred back to England and told to report to his former Captain, Richard Hastings. He was only fourteen when he had signed up and wasn't even twenty years old yet. They were showing him a lot of respect. Respect he had earned, he thought to himself.

He thought about what his first order would be and simply said "Everybody get some sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow". Rachael and Tom looked like they desperately needed some sleep. Rachael had not said much since they had arrived, which was not like her. Donald could sense there was some tension between her and his biological father or maybe she really was just tired. If he was going to command this mission, then he would need to know if it would become a problem. He took the advice he had given his new team and went to sleep.

The next day while Robert, Jim and Tom were carefully following Donald's maps and further exploring the cave system. Donald explained all he knew about the pictures depicting the story of Ra and the rebellion on earth to Rachael. It turned out unsurprisingly, that she knew more about it than he did and that the Hastings families collection, had the same story, only depicted in a different style. After studying it for a short while, she asked "Do you know where the rest of it is?".

"The rest of it? What more could there be?". He hadn't been bothered with the story, he had heard the same one back on earth. So had believed it told the whole story, as far as the people on Abydos understood it.

"I know your job was not to find this but to find a way home". She laughed as she shook her head, then she asked "Did you ever ask yourself, why Abydos?".

"Yes and the answer was. Those were the symbols on the cover stone, that they buried the Stargate under". Then he understood what she had meant by, why Abydos.

Before he could add anything further, she said "Because Abydos was where they found out the truth of the false gods, where the rebellion began and if not for a fearful people. Where the liberation of the rest of our race would have begun".

"Why was I not told all of this?" He had been told the story of the rebellion but not all of this about Abydos.

"It was all in the archives and in truth you didn't really need to know". She kept looking at the wall then asked "You said there are carvings of animals, in some of the caves. Did you see one with a scarab beetle?".

He could not remember seeing a scarab beetle, all sorts of other animals but not that. "No, is it important?". He asked.

"It could be or after the Stargate was buried. They may have just decided that their plan would never be enacted and forgot about it". As she was saying this, she kept inspecting the wall that the story was depicted on. Then she started looking at the cave walls across from it. These are not natural".

He had thought much the same, it would have just been a little too fortunate, for them to find something naturally formed and as perfect as this to hide their secret in. "I was thinking that myself but that would mean they carved these caves out of solid bedrock and then made them look like they were naturally formed".

"I'm sure some of the caves already were here but they would have crafted them, into what they are now. It could have been one or two big caves and they built the rest of them up to split them into many. What I do know, is that this wall, is not like any of the others". She pointed at the wall she had been studying.

"The only thing I can see that's different about it, is that it's flat and the others look like natural rock". Donald said to her.

This was the reason she was here, these men were soldiers and under fire, she was certain that they would be more than up to the task. When it came to anything like this, they were clueless. "Did you ever wonder how they built an underground facility, underneath the Stamford estate?".

Donald had just figured, that they had that much money, they could pretty much build whatever they wanted to. He was told about his mission and everything he would need to know to survive here but nothing about the estate. "Money". He replied.

"You could have all the money in the world but without the proper knowledge, you could never build such an architectural wonder". When he did not respond, she said "My family, in the distant past. Became the custodians of that knowledge and it was that knowledge that was used to build the estate and all of the other underground facilities, scattered around it".

"And the people who built this place, they had the same knowledge of building, as your family had?". He was starting to get where she was coming from. If the same knowledge built this place, then it probably as secret rooms, just like the mansion.

"My family has" She corrected him "The knowledge has been passed down to others but they are of a different branch, of the Hastings family tree. Our branch of the family, are the custodians of the knowledge pertaining to the Stargate and our forgotten past".

"How big is your family?". He asked her.

"The branches of our family spread across the entire world. Many of them no longer carry the Hastings name but all are considered to be a part of the Hastings family". When Donald didn't speak, she continued "Well except for the Americas, there are many Hastings family members in that country and if not for one of those branches. The world would be a much more equal and fairer place right now".

"Why what did this family do?".

"It was not what they did do, it was what they did not do. The American colonies and their revolution, were supposed to end the barbaric practice of slavery. My family placed people into positions of power in that country and when the time came to enact our families plan, after the revolutionary war was won. The most powerful slave owners in that land, would be members of the Hastings clan and using the call for freedom that the revolution was built upon. They would free the slaves and give them land to build their own country". There was disgust in her voice, as she told him the history of her family.

"What happened, why did they not free the slaves?". He asked her.

"The Kinsey clan, that is what happened. They were the most powerful family in the Americas and they liked the power that slavery gave them. They manipulated and joined forces with the land and slave owners who were not affiliated with our family and through propaganda and scheming. They marginalised the influence, that the rest of the family had in those lands. It took my family years to place new families there and it was those people who instigated the American civil war. The Kinsey's were themselves reduced in influence, after that war but they were too powerful to completely stamp them out".

She stopped for a moment to think how best to explain, what should have actually happened. "When the Revolution had been won. Our families plan, was to continue that call for freedom across the entire planet. With America becoming the capital of a single world government, one that cared for all of it's people and not just the wealthy few. The members of the Kinsey branch of our family, decided to become that which they had schemed to destroy, for millennia".

Donald listened to her talk about the treason her family had committed against the British crown but did not see them as traitors. Donald had seen for himself the way some lived in the empire, compared to others and knew all to well. That the monarchy were the head of a system, that grossly favoured those of wealth and gave little hope for those considered beneath them. Even before the Revolution, America was considered a land of opportunity, for the people who went there to make a new life, away from the rudderless ladder that was British society.

"When Hassif makes the introduction, to the other people that know the truth of this place. They may know about the scarab beetle". He decided now was a good time to ask about the tension he felt between her and Jim. "Is it just me or is there something going on between you and the Sargent major?". The way her cheeks flushed red, told him all he needed to know.

The words that she spoke next, were an attempt to paint a very different picture. "Don't be stupid, we have developed a friendship but nothing more. The man his competent with a sword and I'm sure he is a skilled soldier. Even my dad respects him and usually it takes a very long time, before that stubborn old bastard, will give a man his approval but as I told you when you were on the prowl. I am a married woman!". But her words only confirmed his suspicions.

"So I've got nothing to worry about then?" He asked with a smile on his face.

She misunderstood what he had meant by that comment, so said "You are a married man, she's only been gone a few days!" With a look that told him, that if he tried anything on. She would give him the beating of his life.

"Calme down woman. I meant as far as the mission is concerned. I don't want you two at each other's throats and getting us all killed because of some lovers tiff?". Donald knew that there was a real danger, that what he was saying could happen. "All I am saying is this, talk it over with him and get whatever is happening between you two sorted. If I'm going to command this mission, it's my job to spot these things, before they happen". He could see from her face, that what he had just said had made sense to her. She didn't say anything else about it but she did nod her head in agreement.

**Buckingham palace, Earth.**

Something that rarely happened to an Hastings man, was being summoned by the crown. Every reigning monarch, since the English civil war. Had known that they were only in power, because of his families influence. So when a Hastings was summoned by the crown, it was usually for something very important. Enjoyable, would be the way Richard Hastings, described this particular summons. There was a stain on his family, that had far to much influence for his liking. Today would be the day that stain, would learn that the leverage they once had held over him and his family, was no more.

Victoria was there of course, along with a man who looked similar in appearance to himself. He was a little taller than he was, before the chair that was. You would be able to tell them apart but the family resemblance was clear to see. Jacob was with him, as he always was when he left the estate. He wheeled him into the position next to the chair, that the stain would be sitting on. Victoria introduced the man. "Mr Hastings, I am sure you already know our guest from the American colonies?". He took his seat once the Queen had finished speaking.

Richard insisted that she call him Mr Hastings and not by his official title of Lord Hastings, whenever they would be in private. He detested the title and all that it stood for. His family did hold titles but they were merely another piece of the fiction. When the gods left this world, they left a scar on its people, a need to worship. when you had been beaten and forced to worship gods, for generations. It was easy for intelligent people to twist that need, for their own wicked purposes.

Many of the religions that rose up in the centuries and millennia that followed their departure, began with the best intentions. But in all cases, they would be twisted and used to control the people. It was those people that had created a world, where there would always be those with nothing and it was those people his family had sworn to take down. That is why the stain stood before him, was so repulsive to him. The Kinsey's were everything his family hated and they shared the same blood.

"Yes, indeed I do your highness. I believe we are related, although I am sorry but my family as a rule about mentioning the name. Well it is less of a rule and more because of the taste it leaves in ones mouth". The reaction on the face that was similar to his own, was exactly the one he had wanted.

"Do you know where we are sir, who we are with?" He said in his American accent, he was definitely from the south of the country. The Kinsey clan had holdings all over the United states of America but their main family, were spread across the southern states.

He knew that he was not talking about etiquette but about what he could tell the Queen about his family. Which would have been a death sentence, even with the influence they had over the crown. Except it no longer was. "Yes and I also know that the reason you are here, is to tell her everything". He sniggered before continuing "She already knows".

The mans name was Richard Kinsey. Richard was a name common in his family, with first born sons. The Kinsey's while betraying the family, still continued their customs, their goals were just different. Their goal, now that the Stargate had been found. Was to use the gateway to gain powerful technologies with which to conquer the world and rule over it. Even other worlds once this one was theirs. So when he heard the revelation, that the Queen already knew about the Hastings families treason. He thought that she could not know the whole truth. "Yes, I am sure you have told her highness about the gateway but have you told her about your families more earthly ventures?".

Richard didn't answer him, himself. Instead he let the Queen take him down, he would just sit back and enjoy. "You mean his families involvement in that war for independence, your people are so proud of?". She rarely smiled, at least not with her eyes but he was certain that Queen Victoria had a twinkle in her eye.

Richard Kinsey's face was a picture. The only reason the Hastings family had not dealt with the stain on their family honour, was because of the Kinsey's knowledge of their treason and while it would not have completely destroyed the family, it would have meant they would have had to start from scratch. Kinsey stood up and said "What is the meaning of this. Why is that mans head not a spike?". He was pointing at him, making demands of a Queen.

That was not a clever thing to do in her own home. Both men seen the two guards that were in the room change their stance from attention, to one of protection and the Queen's personal guards were the best the empire had. "At ease gentlemen, one is sure Mr Kinsey merely forgot himself". She looked at Richard Kinsey and asked "is that not right Mr Kinsey?".

The men had not stood at ease as ordered. Something Richard knew they would not do, until the man made it clear he was not a threat and for the rest of his time here, they would be alert to his every move. What did the man expect, she was the Queen of an empire. Richard Kinsey must have known the mistake he had made and quickly took a none threatening posture as he sat back down, saying "Yes your highness, I forgot myself and I apologise for my outburst".

The men relaxed to an at ease stance, not stood to attention as they would have been for the rest of the meeting, if not for Kinsey's outburst. To his credit the man regained his composure "With all due respect your majesty but the United states of America, will not stand this insult. To one of it's ambassadors, to your nation".

Richard Hastings decided now was the time, for him to make his entrance. He could let Victoria have all of the fun but he could not resist. "What insult would that be? If you wish my head on a spike for our families shared involvement in treason. Would your head not have to be sat beside it?".

Queen Victoria actually laughed, even he was shocked at that. The woman was loving it as much as he was. "Mr Kinsey I have already sent word to your government, that I am told you are not an elected member of. One has assured them, that we will receive their ambassador, only that ambassador will not be you. We believe it will be a former senator named Joseph Hammond".

Kinsey almost forgot himself again, the man was not completely stupid. Instead he slowly rose from his seat and asked "I will be returning to America on the next ship, your majesty. It has been an honour your highness, if I may I take my leave?".

"You may". She replied.

Richard Kinsey left the room, without saying another word to his distant relative. That relative had known the moment he had been summoned, for what reason the summons concerned. When Queen Victoria had made an alliance with him concerning the Stargate, he had told her everything. His reasoning being that she would be far more likely to agree with him going forward, if he was straight with her from the beginning. The way she took the part about his families ultimate goal, had genuinely surprised him. She had agreed that it needed to be done and would have done it herself if she could but she had inherited an empire and with all empires, it was either expand or die. Europe had many empires and if any of those empires showed weakness, especially one with a woman at its helm. It would be bad but the Stargate could change all of that.

With Kinsey gone, Richard said "I must thank you for that your majesty, they have been a thorn in my families side, for a very long time. My families people are discrediting their family and those connected to them as we speak. One is certain he will not be a happy man when he returns home. His family will rebuild under a different name but it will take them some time to do so".

"This Hammond, is he one of yours?" She asked him.

"No actually he is not but he is an honourable man, served in the military and only received one black mark against his name".

"Why was he disciplined?".

"He refused an order to engage the enemy".

"And they made him a senator for this?" she asked seeming not sure about agreeing to the mans appointment.

Richard smiled as he said "The men he had been ordered to open fire on, turned out to be their own troops. He refused to let them take it off of his record and told them he was proud of it. It even stopped him advancing through the ranks. I would say he is a man of honour your majesty".

"So you believe he can be trusted?".

"Yes your highness". He hoped he could be trusted. If everything was going to go to plan, they would need the United states to be cooperative and if they were bought into the programme in its infancy. Before any of the other nations, that would be an easier task to accomplish. He just hoped Joseph Hammond was everything he had heard the Texan would be.


	13. Chapter Twelve: The genesis of rebellion

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Twelve: The genesis of rebellion**

**Abydos**

It had been three weeks since his team had arrived on Abydos and Donald McCain was handling the responsibility of command well. When not at work down the mines, he would teach his comrades the language that the people of Abydos spoke. Tom and Rachael were almost fluent by now, with Nasseef teaching him at a far faster pace, than the others were learning from himself. Tom was teaching his mother also and was doing a better job of it. Jim and Robert had been on a crash diet, with both of them looking more like locals by the day. It was not that the locals looked starved on this world, they had enough to eat. It was just that all of the energy they expelled in the mines, meant that body fat was not an option. They would soon be working in the mines with him and would be able to start gathering enough Naquadah, to send a shipment back to earth.

Once that shipment was sent, they would gather more for their return home. Then they would draw Ra here and assess his military power. They already knew about the gods technological advantage over humanity and that facing them in a straight fight would be suicide but that was not their intention. Their strategy for facing these gods, would be far more cautious than that. The Stargate on earth would be used for reconnaissance, with a second planet being the only one that the earth gate would connect to.

That was if they could find what they were looking for. Rachael had spoken extensively with Hassif but he had known nothing about the scarab beetle she was searching for. He did tell her, that when the other four men, who were holders of their peoples secret came, they may know something, about what they are looking for. He had explained, that each of the five knew the truth of their past but not the whole truth. Each were keepers of part of the secret, with each person passing on that knowledge to their sons and daughters or trusted family members. Hassif's uncle had taken in him when his parents were murdered and had chosen him to be the keeper, of his piece of the secret history of their people.

Along with some strange words, the caves they were now in, were the part that Hassif was the custodian of but he was only the keeper of the caves, not all of the caves hidden secrets. He knew nothing of what the others knew, except for the story of the rebellion on earth. All of the five knew this but the rest was split between the five. So if one was to be discovered, it would mean nothing, without the other four men's knowledge.

On the day the men arrived at the caves, Hassif guided them through blindfolded. He had told them that it was forbidden, for any of the others to know the complicated route through the caves and that only Hassif and those that he passed the secret down to, knew. Once they had arrived at their destination and the blindfolds were removed. The men had been very fearful of the strangers, whispering to each other. It took Hassif telling them that they were being disrespectful, to get them to take a seat in the circle, that had been prepared for them.

The one of the four men, that was named Na'shik. Started speaking in a language that was not the same, as the one they had been learning since their arrival. Robert, Tom and Jim all looked to Donald but he could not help them. Rachael however, answered the man in the same strange language. Donald asked her "You can understand him?".

Rachael had a big grin on her face, as she answered him. "He asked us if we were the seekers of the Scarab and who was the one that sent us? I told him that we were sent by the lion, to find the head of the scarab".

Jim asked "and what does that mean exactly?".

"It means, that these people are descended, from those who began the rebellion". She then started speaking in more of the strange language but the men did not understand her.

Hassif, seeing her confusion said "We not understand words meaning, only how to speak them".

"Of course, they each know a piece of the larger picture but without knowing what it actually meant". Rachael thought out loud. She then asked Hassif, "Do you know anymore of these words?".

Hassif was smiling. "Yes, yes we have words, words that can only be spoken, after the greeting is given and the correct word was spoken".

Rachael repeated the word that meant "Lion" in English and all of the men began getting exited. Her family had a lion on its Crest and the language she was speaking to them, was the language that the trusted builders of the gods had invented. In order to keep the slowly growing rebellion a secret, from those who worshipped Ra and his kind. A lot had been lost in five thousand years and that had been why her ancestor, had broken the usual method of passing on the knowledge and decided that one family would have a better chance of being successful, in finding the device. Each of the different cells of rebels, were each identified by a different animal.

The rebels on earth were identified by the Lion and the Scarab was the sign of the builders that were on Abydos. There were other animals that signified other worlds but it was the Scarab, that possessed the knowledge of where the other cells were and also, how to get to those worlds. She asked Hassif which of the animals, signified his part of the secret and when he did not understand her. She picked up the map of the tunnels they had explored so far. She was looking for the animals that were marked, to signify the caves and showed it to them. She pointed at the elephant drawing and spoke the name of the animal, in the ancient tongue.

The man who Hassif had introduced as Ma'tuff, who Donald knew was a good friend of Hassif and the man he had named his son for. Started saying that his part of the secret was that word, she then showed them the other three animals they had found. Hassif was the Bear, Fa'ruuk who was also the chief of Nagada and the man who's daughter was married to Nebu, was the word that signified the Eagle and the one named Skaara, was the word that represented the Fish. She took a guess and pointed to the one called Na'shik and spoke the word for Scarab beetle. She was not surprised to see him acknowledge that, that was him.

They had done the same with the passing of the secret, as they had building the rebellion. Only the people who had passed down the secret, had no idea what they were remembering. It was a genius way to ensure that they knew nothing, that could harm the greater cause if caught and with the secret passed through families, the entire family would have to die for it to be lost. The men Hassif included, all began whispering to each other.

Each man in turn, then started reciting the words given to him, with Rachael writing them down in English. As she was writing it down she could see that each one had a part of a sentence and then would be followed by another sentence, that did not match the one before it and another one after that. When completed she checked the map again, to see if the order of the animals in the caves, would give her a clue. When she did this, she noticed that there was a pattern to the caves. She started drawing in the mirror image of the caves onto the map and found the scarab beetle and more importantly the head of the Scarab. The cave system, was the Scarab beetle and they were in the cave that represented its head.

The men started whispering to each other again and when they had finished they each got up in turn and pressed a different stone picture. On the two sides of the slab that the Stargate coordinates were carved into. Before Hassif pressed the final one, he said "We were only to do this, when the word was spoken" He then pressed the final stone. Unlike in the mansion where there were sounds of chains. Here there was almost no sound at all, as the section of the wall that depicted the rebellion, started rising upwards to reveal what looked like a doorway. The five men who had pressed the stones, were more surprised than the humans from earth.

Donald went towards the door but Rachael stopped him, "Until we know what the words they just recited mean, it would be best not to go in there". She warned.

Donald put his hands up and said "Your the boss, as far as all of this is concerned". Then backed away from the opening.

Just then the men started to leave. Rachael asked "Wait, were are you going?".

The men started whispering again, then when they were finished Hassif said "To prepare our people!".

"Prepare them for what?". Rachael asked him.

"To prepare them for the end". Hassif replied.

"The end of what?" Donald asked.

"The end of the gods, my son. I knew you were from the first world but I only dreamed you were the one, that we have been waiting for". Hassif then pointed to the doorway and said, "My uncle tell me, that when the day comes, the power of the false gods will be revealed and the lion would rise to defeat them".

It was Jim who spoke next "Please tell them, that if they do that, they will get their people killed and that we need them to continue as they have been doing, until we know more". They had been conversing in the language Donald had been teaching them but Jim and Robert, were not as fluent as Rachael or Tom, in the local tongue.

Hassif told the others and then spoke for the men "The prophecy says, that when the power of the gods is revealed, the end of the gods will follow. We must prepare for this".

It was Donald who answered him, also in English "Yes father but you must wait until we know more, we do not know what the power of the gods means yet. Please tell them to wait?"

Hassif spoke again to the other men and then when he was finished, he said "We will wait Donul my son but you must understand. We have kept this secret for many generations, if you would have spoken the wrong words. We would have told you nothing and asked you to leave this world. If you were not my daughters husband. We would have even told Ra or killed you".

"Then why did you help me and why did you not speak those words to me before father?". Donald asked him.

"I did my son, after you joined with my daughter. You did not say the words but because you was my son, I was not forced to turn you over to Ra and I help you, because I know you not from this place".

"How did you know, though father?". He had looked pretty much the same as the people on this world and had made his robes look close to the ones worn by the locals. He could not speak the language, at that time but he hadn't spoken a word to him, until after he had already hidden him away beneath his home.

They had been speaking in Abydonian again, so the other men stood there had been listening to their conversation and they started laughing. "What's so funny?". Donald asked them.

Hassif replied, "None of my people would be so foolish my son, the desert is the bringer of death". The men all started laughing even harder than before. Then he said "Even a boy Nasseef's age knows this, you were either a fool or not from this world. If you were a fool I help you, if you came through the Chappa'ai". The gratitude that Hassif felt towards Donald, was clear for all to see, as he continued, "My Meera would be safe".

A thought came to his mind then "Why when you knew I was from the first world, why not tell me all this then?" He heard Rachael laugh but she didn't say any thing.

The one named Na'shik answered him. "When our people do rise up against Ra, we will need to kill the snakes first. Just like Nagada, we were taught that the first world was full of snakes. The snakes on the first world, they did not worship Ra, they wanted to be him. We were told to wait, until the lion devours the snakes and comes through the Chappa'ai". The man then looked at Hassif and continued "When he spoke the words to you, he should have killed you when you not understand him".

Donald turned to Rachael, then asked in English "And why was I not told about any of this?".

"Because we did not know. A lot was lost before my family came into possession of the pedestal and decided that it needed to be kept with one family. The language of the rebellion and the language spoken by the people of ancient Egypt at that time, were the only things still completely intact. It was added to over the years but what my family has in the archives, has very little pertaining to the original rebels".

She started speaking in Abydonian, so that Hassif and the others could understand. "The snakes buried the Chappa'ai but the lion tricked them. The snakes grew too powerful for the lion to devour. The lion waited growing in strength, pretending to be one of them. The lion has his paw on the snake now and became strong enough to find the Chappa'ai. It is our hope that what the Scarab wished you to give to the lion, will one day help us free your people. We will need time and nothing can change here or many of your people, will die for nothing".

Robert asked his daughter to translate for him "Your people are not soldiers, many of them fear Ra. I will teach your men to fight and how to teach others but only those you completely trust. Ra must not know". Rachael translated for them and they all nodded.

He then said "There are caves that are very big, I can teach them there. You bring them tomorrow and I will prepare to teach them". After they had stressed a few more times to them, that secrecy was still their greatest ally. Hassif and the other four men left.

They all sat down to eat as Rachael tried to decipher the jumbled up sentences. They had found what they needed, now she needed to know exactly what they had found. She started by placing the pieces of paper, in the order the animals were in, leading away from the cave they were in but it was still gibberish. Then she placed them in the order leading in to this cave. It was then that it began to make sense. **If the Lion has come, the snakes have been defeated. If you are truly the Lion and not the snake. A question you must answer. In the time before Ra, what were our gods.**

It was the closest translation from that language into English, she could come up with. After she had told them all, the five thousand year old message. They all sat there thinking about the riddle. It was Jim that spoke first. "Isn't Ra the sun and Apophis he was the moon and I read in the archives, that Apophis would chase Ra until he caught him and then would do battle with him but Ra would always be victorious, after a short period of darkness. Isn't that just a solar eclipse?".

Rachael looked at him surprised "You know what a solar eclipse is?". She asked.

"That was also in the archives. What I am trying to say is, the gods were the way our ancestors explained the world around them. If they were not gods in the same sense that they claim to be, what were they? I am just thinking that maybe they weren't gods at all. Maybe they were knowledge".

Rachael then said "Memory even. Humans were still hunter gatherers, at least they were in the Nile delta and probably most of the planet. They would have had a way of remembering, that relied on stories. Stories that were told in exactly the same way, by each person it was entrusted with and the gods were on earth for thousands of years before the rebellion. It fits with how the secret as been passed down here and with how the rebellion was started".

Donald was listening to what they were saying but was not understanding what they were trying to get at. So he asked "What does that have to do with the opening". He pointed to where the doorway was and shrugged his shoulders.

Jim replied, "Those men gave us a message and then opened that doorway. I think we should have a good think about what that message says and the fact that it is asking a question, means we should have an answer for it, before we go in there".

Tom spoke up then "If the gods were knowledge and not really gods. Then wouldn't the answer be, that they had no gods?"

Rachael was impressed with her son but his answer was wrong. It was not an exact translation but the phrasing of the question was precise. It wasn't asking if the gods existed, instead it was specifically asking, what they were before Ra and his kind came to the earth. "That is very good son, I'm sorry but..." It hit her as she was about to tell him he was wrong. She had read it many times in the archives. 'The only God is truth'. It was even on the cover stone, that covered the Stargate.

She got up and headed for the doorway. Her father asked her "What are you doing?".

"It was right in front of our eyes the whole time. On almost all of the artefacts that were from the original collection and on the cover stone as well. The only God is truth, I am the only one who can speak the language and as our leader said earlier. I am the boss when it comes to this, so I will go alone and save any of you risking your lives". She looked to Donald as she said the last part.

He replied "You can go but Jim goes with you and that is an order".

Jim got up then, walked over to her and said "Ladies first?".

It looked like she was going to say something sarcastic but instead she did as he asked. Donald had ordered her to sort out any tension between the two and for the most part they seemed to be working together fine but he just could not get the thought out of his head. That if this mission were to fail, it would be because of those two.

He had already discussed with Robert, the training of the Abydonian people and he had already taken on his first student. Nebu would arrive to work each day, with a new pain he would nurse, when he thought no one was looking. Robert was saying that he was even having to fight dirty, to beat him now and Nebu was in awe of the man. Donald knew that the old man would set him on the newcomers and stop actually sparring with Nebu soon. He was getting better all the time and he would not be able to handle the mans youth and strength for much longer. Once the others could face Nebu without fear, they would be ready.

Nebu had told Donald, that the hawk guards and the one who's name was an insult, to the one who was defeated by Ra, Anubis. Many of them were as big as Nebu was himself, some of them bigger still. So if they could face Nebu, the fear of those men or Jaffa as some would call them, would be lessened. All they could do now was wait, for the two members of his team, to give the all clear. Wright or wrong, Donald McCain had bought rebellion to this world. A rebellion that would cost many lives, lives that he would have on his conscience. He told himself that to leave them as slaves would be worse, he only hoped he would remember that, when the dead started haunting his dreams.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Gatekeeper

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Gatekeeper**

The corridor that Rachael and Jim had entered, was empty but for a stone wall at the end of it. They could have walked side by side but it was not wide enough to do so comfortably. Instead Rachael took the lead, with Jim walking behind her ready to drag her out of there, at the first sign of trouble. Jim had a bad feeling about this. Not a feeling of impending doom, exactly. If what Rachael and her cousin hoped was here, was actually here. Then he may be helping to deliver, weapons of great power to his world and while he had little doubt his friends intentions were pure, he just could not forget the change in the man. He was still the same man but he would never have manipulated people, like he does now and putting power into his hands, could be a very bad thing to do. Richard had told him, the reason he was like this now, was because he could not afford people saying no to him and that the reason for that, was the liberation of our race. Not just among the stars but for the people of our own planet as well.

Maybe he had just lost his edge, he had even given up his command. He had done so, because his son was the one, who was in the best position to command the mission but four or five years ago, he would have taken the command he had been given and simply used his sons greater knowledge, as he needed it. No it was more than that, he even sometimes wished he had died with his men. Men who were now waiting for him, waiting to tell him that they had died for nothing. They were taught to fight for honour, only for those with less than honourable intentions. He had always found a way to survive, would always have that little extra to give. "Survivors guilt" as he had told many before him but he had lost men before. Men that he had known far longer than those men, that had sent him over the edge. It was how many different men, that he had known for only a week or two at a time. Men he had too few memories to remember them by.

Now he found himself on a world not his own, trying to find weapons. In order to put them into the hands of a man, whose intentions he no longer completely trusted. The genie had already been let out of the bottle now. He only hoped he could stop his friend, from becoming that which he claimed to hate. His family was extremely wealthy and his claims that wealth would be used to help the people, when the time was right. Was just a little too vague, for his liking.

As they reached the end of the corridor, a light shone and a ghostly figure appeared. It looked just like any other living human being, only one that could be seen through. The man was small in height and had very dark skin and a shaven head. Before he could stop her. Rachael reached out and touched the man now stood before them. He relaxed when he saw that her hand just past through him. It looked as if he were looking at the man through a reflection and she had swiped her hand through the water his image was reflecting off. When she had finished, the man returned to the original clear image.

The man stood before them, then started speaking in the language of the rebellion. Rachael translated as best she could, what he was saying into English "Too long as past for the original plan to be successful and that the snakes on earth, must have taken power. If it is those sent by the lion who stand before me, they will know the answer to the question!".

They suddenly heard the doorway that they had entered through close, then the man began speaking again. "If it is those sent by the snakes who stand before me, then you will both die a slow death". Rachael translated for him. The man then just stood there with a neutral expression on his face.

Jim did not like the sound of a slow death or the word both and what that could mean but at least they would not be killed instantly. "If we get this wrong, that means we are stuck in here right?". He asked Rachael.

She replied, "We can only hope, that is what that means". She then said in the strange language. "In the time before Ra there were no gods. There was only truth!".

The ghostly man then began speaking again, "You speak the wisdom of the lion but do you have his spirit. The snake may speak words but only the lion would give his...". Rachael did not finish the translation.

"Give what? His life?". She did not answer him, so he asked. "What did he say Rachael?". This time with a slightly raised voice.

She was a Hastings, if not by name she was most definitely through blood. It was her place to die, as the strange man made of light, had just told her. There was one big problem, the person who was supposed to do the deed and take her life, would never agree to it. He may be convinced of being the one to give his life but he would never take hers. They had the talk, that she had been ordered to have with him and they had agreed that there was something growing between them. They had also been in agreement, that here was not the place to deal with that. They had sorted the problem though and were getting along well. "He said that if only one of us would have entered, that person would have been asked to sacrifice himself but because there were two. One must sacrifice a willing other and then the power of the gods will be revealed". She did not look at him as she spoke.

"Ask him to open the door and then politely tell him, where the gods can shove their power".

Rachael looked into his eyes and said pleadingly. "This is what it as all been for, everything my family have been working towards. I will freely give my life but I need you...?".

She did not have to finish the request. He wanted to slap some sense into her, she was talking like a crazy woman. "There is not a chance in hell, that I'm going to do that and I could not give my life willingly, I'm just not built like that. So tell our friend here, that we would like to leave. That is an order". He was not expecting, that giving her an order would work. "I will not do this and I will not give my life willingly. You have no choice but to do as I say!".

She knew he was right, whoever or whatever the man was. He had told her that the person would have to give their life willingly and the other would have to take that life. So she did as ordered and said in the secret language "We can not do as you request, for the lion would never ask this of us". She didn't know if it would make a difference. But she had phrased it in a way, that showed a respect towards life.

They were both stunned, when the man said in perfect English "Thank you, I thought you were going to do it for a moment there". Then returned to the same stance and expression, as he had before. The mans accent, sounded a lot like Rachael's fathers.

That fact was not lost on Rachael, so she asked in English, "You speak English and why do you sound like my father?".

He answered immediately "I have learned your language from your discussions in the caves and of all of those I have heard speak your tongue. His voice is the most agreeable to me". Again returning to his former pose.

"Does this mean, that you will show us the power of the gods?". Rachael asked him.

"I am, the power of the gods!" he replied. As he did so, a section of the wall behind the man, started to rise. Revealing a square hole, with a pyramid shaped object inside. The pyramid was made from the same material as the Stargate, except for the top point of the pyramid, which was made of some kind of orange crystal. The strange man disappeared but his disembodied voice said "All of the knowledge, that those who created me could gather on the false gods power, their technology. Is stored in this device. I am the Gatekeeper of that knowledge and whilst I do believe you are from the lion. However a long time as passed and I must know to whom I give this knowledge and for what purpose? Man can be as cruel as the gods". The last part he added, to help them understand.

Jim was pleased with what the man had just told them. "What do we do now?" he asked the disembodied voice.

"Take the pyramid, the entrance will reopen once you do. You only need to speak and I will answer you but if you wish to see my avatar, place me on the ground or a flat surface and I will appear, if you call me". The voice answered.

Rachael walked up to the square hole in the wall and picked up the small pyramid. As soon as she did, the wall could be heard rising upwards behind them. "It looks like we have found, what we have been looking for. If I am right, we will not need to stay around and wait for Ra". She started walking towards the exit, with the very light device, considering its importance, held in both hands.

They could see that Robert had a hold of his grandson, probably stopping him rushing in when the doorway had reopened. Once they had both stepped out of the opening, the wall began to lower again. Donald asked, "Is that all you found?". Pointing to the pyramid in her hands.

She placed it on the floor and said "Can you come out please Gatekeeper?".

The bald headed man appeared before them. "How may I be of service?". In the same voice as her father. Who seemed to be the only one to have not noticed.

It was Tom who spoke up. "He sounds like you granddad". Then started laughing to himself.

Robert in a completely deadpan manner said, "I do not hear it".

Everyone else started laughing then and when the strange man who was there but was not actually there. Said in the same deadpan voice. "Humour, interesting but I do not understand. What did he say that was funny?". Even Robert Parker. A man that few had ever heard laugh before. Let out a belly laugh of his own. The gatekeeper waited for them to stop laughing, then asked. "Was there a reason, that you required me to appear before you?".

Rachael answered. "Yes gatekeeper, is the knowledge you have pertaining to Ra's Military strength and his kinds tactics. Available for us to access?". If she suspected correctly, all the information they would need, would be here.

"Yes, that would be considered knowledge, that you are able to access. Is there anything in particular you would like to know?".

Robert asked. "Can you tell us about the weapons, that their soldiers wield?".

The image of the man disappeared and a muscular man appeared in his place, his head was completely covered in what looked like the metal head of an hawk. He had a tall staff weapon in one hand and a shorter version in the other. The hawk helmet started flashing and the voice said "The Horus guards helm, allows them to see across great distances, find hidden people by searching for the heat, that the individuals body generates, target their weapons fire with greater accuracy and communicate with their fellow Jaffa, over large distances. It does however reduce manoeuvrability and his deactivated when in close combat". As he said the last part the helmet began to morph, seemingly magically and then disappear. Leaving only a necklace, where there was once a full hawk helm.

The staff weapon then started flashing and shortly after that, the warrior began wielding it. He was swinging it with great skill and was going through many different strikes and blocks with the weapon. The gatekeeper gave a description, "The Ma'tok staff, is a weapon that can be used in close quarters but its primary use is as a ranged weapon. It is accurate to a range of fifty to sixty of your strides and will still fire, although less accurately, up to one hundred of your strides. I do not yet know your units of measurement, until I am familiar with them. I will need to be literal with my descriptions. They fire a ball of plasma, that can burn through most metals even Naquadah, with enough concentrated fire". The five humans were all transfixed by the images floating in the air before them.

The warrior in the image then changed again. Instead of the longer staff, he started wielding a shorter version of the weapon. "The Ma'tok staff weapon has two different configurations, the second being a shorter version of the first and can be wielded with one hand". The five watched on, as the warrior wielded the shorter weapon. Instead of the finesse, that the warrior had shown when wielding the longer weapon. The shorter weapon was used more like a club. Still with great skill, only with a more aggressive style. "The shorter weapon is not as accurate at range but is a far more efficient weapon, when engaging an enemy at close quarters".

An S shaped weapon that was attached to the warriors belt, then started flashing, before the image became larger. "The Zat'nik'tel, is a weapon that can be used to incapacitate an enemy.." The image changed again, this time there were two warriors. One holding the longer version of the Ma'tok and the other a Zat'nik'tel. "It fires a stream of electrical energy, that shocks the victims nervous system for a short time, causing great pain. A second discharge of the weapon, will kill the victim and a third will disintegrate the body, leaving no trace of the victim behind". As he said this, the two warriors played out the description, he had just given. "However, a warrior proficient in the use of the standard Ma'tok staff. Can use that weapon to block the bolt of energy, that the Zat'nik'tel expels". Again the two warriors demonstrated his description.

"Although you have not requested this information, it is of far more importance". The image changed again, to one of the warriors abdominal area. The part of the mans garment that covered his stomach, then vanished. In place of the mans naval, was an X shaped opening. "The Jaffa are imbued with great strength and long life, by the Primta. The Primta, is the larvae state, of those who claim to be gods. The Gau'auld". The four triangular shapes, that made up the X on the mans abdomen. Started retracting and a snake like creature, emerged from the hole in the mans stomach. "Until the Primta as matured to adulthood and is able to take a human host, it is completely reliant on the Jaffa for survival. A Jaffa with his Primta removed, would die within a few hours or days, depending on the will of the individual. Do you have any questions?". As he said the last part, the image returned to that of the Gatekeeper.

Robert asked "How extensive is your knowledge concerning these Gau'auld and is it up to date?".

"The men who created me, their descendants are still out there and send me updates on the state of Gau'auld technology but they have advanced little, since the time of the rebellion. The Gau'auld are challenged rarely by other species and when they go to battle against each other, it is their Jaffa that pay the price. Any advancements they do make, are usually to existing technology. They may have technology, that I do not know of but my knowledge is quite extensive".

Rachael then asked, "What are you exactly?".

Unlike the other times the man had spoken, this time it took him a few seconds to reply, "Not a difficult question. I am the device on the ground before you, or to be more precise, the crystal within that device".

She should not have said the word exactly, she thought to herself. "Not the device, you the Gatekeeper. What are you?". She asked.

"I see. I am the artificial intelligence, that acts as the interface for this device". He answered.

"Artificial intelligence?". She had only read about such things in fiction.

"Yes. Intelligence that was artificially created".

"When was you created?". She asked.

"Before the rebellion on the first world". He replied.

Jim then asked "You have been in there alone, all this time?".

"Alone yes but I have not been lonely. I have watched over the people of Abydos, they are fascinating". He actually smiled, when he spoke of the Abydonians.

Rachael suddenly felt a little uneasy, so asked, "Do you have emotions?".

"No, emotions are a result of your bodies reactions to certain mental stimuli. What I experience is far more.. complicated than that".

"Complicated in what way?" She probed. She did not like where this was going.

"The Gau'auld are false gods but the men who created me were not. To become a God, all one must do is create. Emotions however. To bestow them upon me, was beyond their abilities. They did give me the ability to learn and that is what I have been doing. I still do not understand humour but now I will have the opportunity to interact with humans, I am sure that I will in time".

Robert then asked him. "The people that send you these, updates. Do you know where they are?".

"No. To protect them, I have no knowledge of their identities or locations. I receive my updates, whenever Ra's vessel is within this star system. Although I have not received any updates, in one hundred and thirty of your years. It as been longer between those updates in the past, so I am sure they are still out there".

"What can you tell us about Ra's spaceships?". Asked Robert.

"I require more information, regarding your units measure".

Rachael explained to the Gatekeeper, using a foot long piece of string that she had brought too Abydos with her. The string had inches marked out along its length and using those as a guide. She explained that there were twelve inches to a foot, three feet to a yard and one thousand seven hundred and sixty yards, in a mile.

When she had completed her explanation. The image changed to that of a huge ship, with what looked like a pyramid with a metal structure built around it. The disembodied voice of the Gatekeeper then said, "The dimensions of a Gau'auld Ha'tak vessel are as follows. The length of the vessel is approximately seven hundred and sixty five yards, the width of the vessel is approximately seven hundred and ten yards, with the height or depth of the vessel, being approximately three hundred and forty five of your yards. Ra's personal vessel is slightly smaller than that of his fellow Gau'auld and of a different design but as the supreme system Lord, it is far more powerful than theirs and from my scans of Ra's ship, I believe it to be a small section of a much larger vessel".

Donald blew out a whistle, "That is impressive. What kind of weaponry, do these monsters have?". He asked.

The image zoomed into the vessel. To show cannons that were a larger version of the ones, on the business end of a Ma'tok staff. "A Ha'tak class vessel will on average, have around sixty of these cannons. They are similar to the Ma'tok staff, only have a far greater destructive capacity. These weapons are used primarily for ship to ship combat. Although the Gau'auld, have been known to use them to destroy cities of civilisations, they believed would one day become a threat to them". The image changed again. This time to a sphere made of Naquadah, that was rotating in mid air. "They also have a supply of Naquadah enhanced, explosive devices. One of these devices has the destructive power, to level an area of five square miles. With all buildings and biological life destroyed in the process ".

Sat there listening to a magical, as far he was concerned, being. Who had all the intelligence he would need. Jim decided that now was the time to step up and accept the responsibility he had been given. "Thank you Gatekeeper, that will be all for now". The cave suddenly went dark.

When his eyes had readjusted, he looked to his son and said, "although I have the utmost faith in your abilities Don, we now have more information, I will be able to catch up pretty sharpish, now we have the Gatekeeper but this as just gotten a lot bigger and the original mission is now scratched".

"It's about bloody time. I was happy that you trusted me but commands not for me man. Give me a job to do and I'll do it. Telling other people what to do, no thanks". Donald exclaimed.

With that out of the way, they all sat down and went over the information they had just been given. They were all concerned about the Gau'auld's spaceships and knew that Jim had stopped the Gatekeeper, before he had even scratched the surface of their military strength. That was not an issue now, there were far more important things to do, before they learned about their military strength. Probably the most important of these, would be starting an underground resistance on this planet. One few in numbers but ready to rise up, when their brethren from the first world or the Tauri as they called them in their own tongue. Were strong enough to come liberate them.

Hassif and the others were going to send trusted members of their own families, to learn from Robert Parker but they would need to learn the more subtle nuances of war, if their rebellion would be successful. He would speak to the five elders and go over some things with them, on their next meeting. It was the Gatekeeper himself that had convinced him. If he would put limitations on the knowledge he revealed, then the likelihood of that power going to his friends head, would be reduced.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: It's a start

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Fourteen: It's a start**

**Abydos.**

With the need to draw Ra to this world, no longer an issue. The new focus of the mission was to prepare enough men, to build a resistance on this planet or moon as Rachael had informed them. The eternal one, as it is known by the Abydonians. Was actually an extremely hot gas giant and not a third star as they had first believed. The elders had spoken between themselves and had each sent one of their sons, to be trained by Robert Parker. It was their hope, that in time these men would be able to train others.

Nebu was there, as he had been everyday since Robert began training him. Kaar, Nebu's brother and four other men. Like Nebu and his brother, the men were between the age of twenty and thirty years old. It was a start. Jim thought to himself. Since they had found the Gatekeeper. Jim had been a lot more involved, with every aspect of the mission and felt himself relaxing back into the role of a soldier. The more he learned about these Gau'auld. The more he knew that his friend, was right about at least one thing. One day they would rediscover earth and they would utterly destroy its people. With whatever was left, being enslaved for all time.

There was still a niggling feeling in the back of his mind, when he thought about humanity or to be more precise the British empire, having access to weapons with that kind of destructive power. They could be setting loose on an unsuspecting galaxy, something far worse than these would be gods. At least as gods, they saw themselves as divine and that could be used as an excuse for their actions. No, humanity had no excuses for the horrors they committed. Greed was the true God of man, those who had, would always want more. His friend believed that giving them more, would end that but Jim knew better, that was why he was interested in the training of these men. He was sure that the Gatekeeper, would build in a failsafe of his own, into any technology he gave them. Jim would concentrate on the job of liberating the people, stolen from earth and his son had made it very clear, that he intended to return and liberate the people of Abydos. It would take time but if they could build enough resistance, on enough worlds, they could possibly topple their empire. For now however, secrecy would be their number one priority.

He had learned from the Gatekeeper, that when the Gau'auld had first came to earth and they had needed humans, to learn how to use their technology. In order for them to go out and reclaim there former territories among the stars. It was those people who saw the Gau'auld for the false gods they were. Even though they lived lives of luxury, compared to the other human slaves. Once the Gau'auld grew in number and they no longer needed them. They were all killed and minor Gau'auld's took their place. Before that happened, the device that held all of the knowledge they would need, was created and the caves that they now called home, in which to hide it.

These men knew their time was coming to an end, so they passed as much knowledge as they could, on to others and from that the rebellion slowly grew. They also knew that the newly freed slaves, would be vulnerable after they learned the truth of the false gods and that people would use that to exploit them, in the same way the Gau'auld had. The lion had been their failsafe. A separate resistance cell, that was unseen by the others but worked alongside them. It was they who had slowly erased the Gau'auld technology, from the face of the earth, after the uprising had been successful.

Once that task was completed and they had gained enough power. They were to unseal the Stargate and retrieve the power of the gods, take it back to earth and build an empire strong enough to liberate a galaxy. Rachael had filled in the part about the man who had passed it onto her ancestor. That man had told him, that the lion had been found and that only one of them had survived, to pass the knowledge on. She had also explained, that was the reason her ancestor had ignored the usual way of passing on the secret. That way, the lions numbers could become what they once were.

For his first session with the would be rebels. Robert was going over the importance of secrecy and how all their training would be for nothing, if they allowed anyone to know, that they were planning to betray Ra. Robert was still a little unsure with the alien language but Nebu seemed to instinctively understand him and was acting as his interpreter/enforcer. In the couple of weeks that he had been training with him, Nebu had learned much from Robert Parker. They had even developed a friendship, as far as Jim could tell. There was definitely a common respect, shared between the two men.

It was when the talking was finished, that the other men suddenly became weary, almost a little scared even but still ready, they were brave men. Kaar must have warned them, he knew all about the punishment Robert had been giving his brother. What he did not know, was that he had only been sparring with Nebu, because he could see the man was about to explode. Donald had told them both about Nebu and the vow he had given his father. The man had praised the gods, loud enough to be heard. While the whole time nursing an hatred for them, with no release but one that aided that same God.

They would be taught how to fight but a resistance in its infancy, should have little fighting to actually do. They would be taught training methods, on all the different ways to kill a man but for now, they would need a much more subtle set of skills. All those, that were already holders of the secret. Were considered trust worthy and would be taught the language of the original rebellion. To ensure nobody would understand them, if they were to be overheard talking to each other. Rachael and the Gatekeeper, were already teaching the elders of the five families or their wives to be more precise. They would then teach the others but the children, only when old enough to understand how dangerous, telling anyone would be. Hassif whose wife had died a long time ago and whose family, were all already in on the secret. Was the only Male learning it.

When the first training session of the Abydonian resistance had finished. The five new recruits could not understand why they were uninjured. Nebu was considered the first rebel and would be the leader of the growing rebellion moving forward. His relationship with Robert Parker, had made him a little less reclusive and he showed all the qualities of a leader, when instructing the others. The men had expected to be beaten up, not be taught the best way to kill a man with a knife or how to take a man down, who was charging at you. For their first day, they were doing well. They followed instructions well enough and probably because of the fact that they were an illiterate people, they picked up the English commands easily. Without the written word, their people relied completely on a form of linguistic memory.

The caves had not only been designed to hide and keep safe the device but had also been designed, to use for this exact purpose. The cave they were training in, was deep into the cave system. They had tested whether sound did not travel in both directions, as claimed and had found that it truly did not. The people who had built this place, really were remarkable.

After the next shipment is sent to Ra, which would be in the next two or so earth months. They would be leaving this world and with the new recruits, they would be able to smuggle more Naquadah from the mines but more importantly, without risking either Robert or himself. They would then have the time to learn as much as they can, about their new enemy and devise a training regimen, that utilises the caves and their strange sonic properties, for the rebels to train their troops, in secret.

There was another problem, that he was less and less, seeing as a problem. Rachael had pulled him aside, under orders she had told him and confessed that she could feel something between them. He had already known he was attracted to the woman, pretty much from the moment they had first met. So he had told her he felt the same way but here and now was not the best time. She had of course agreed and the tension had eased between them. He was increasingly seeing the mission as less of a military one and more of an expedition, as far as Rachael was concerned.

She had military training from her father and if needed he was sure she would be up to the task but that was not why she was here. She was here for the task she had already completed and spent most of her time with the Gatekeeper, who had been given a choice of any name and decided he liked the name Larry. When asked why, he simply said, that he liked the sound of it. Jim was nineteen years old when he signed up and he was forty now. If he was going to do the family thing, he would have to start soon and with the mission becoming less dangerous. At least as far as actually having to gather physical evidence was concerned. He was more and more feeling himself drawn to her.

Thomas was doing his job now. Hiding in the secret places and listening to peoples private conversations. Gathering enough intelligence, on as many people as he can in Nagada. Nasseef had been learning off of Tom in return and was making regular reports about the people as well. The routines of the people who were deemed snakes, by Hassif and the others, their movements were especially being scrutinised. As much for information as for its true purpose, to be alerted to whether they suspected, that there were strangers on Abydos.

**Earth, somewhere beneath the Stamford estate.**

Since Donald had delivered the Naquadah, the scientists had done nothing but complain. They were years away from any practical applications, for the magical mineral. There were two things they could do with the substance but other than being more dense than metals they already had, the first was just an improvement on existing weapons. The second was far more useful but again was merely an improvement on what they already had. That was the use of a small amount of the mineral, to increase the yield of an explosive. While useful, it would count for nothing against the enemies space vessels.

It was for the first use of the Naquadah, that he was now in one of the research and development laboratories, that were scattered around the estate. The mineral was too precious to waste but they had made a small amount of a compound, that consists of Steel and Naquadah. Because of his obvious vulnerability, he had decided that he needed a personal weapon, that could be easily concealed on his person. So he had set his weapons development team, to the task of designing one for him. They had been given a limited amount of Naquadah, so he was not expecting anything special from them.

They asked him to remove his jacket, then presented him with a strap made of a very thin but extremely durable leather. Once fitted on his right arm, the head of his weapons department and essentially the quartermaster for the whole operation, Mr Christopher Bishop. Began explaining the weapons functions. The man looked every bit the mad scientist, with crazy white hair around a bold head. However he was anything but crazy and was the first cousin of his father and uncle Robert. If his uncle Robert, were to ever let his hair grow out. Then Christopher Bishop would be a preview, to what he would look like.

He held many doctorates, in various fields but saw them as a means to an ends only. His true quest was for knowledge and would be the head of the entire scientific division, if he was not required to be focused, solely on this department. The weapon consisted of a mechanism, that was covered by a thin sheet of metal and overlapping leather straps. It was not tight exactly but it was well secured to just above his wrist. They were in the testing range, that had been set up for him to test and practice with the weapon.

"Now, if you would make your hand into a fist and bend your wrist forward like this". Bishop as he preferred to be called, demonstrated what he had just told him. "You should feel the strap tighten slightly?". He asked Richard.

He could feel that the straps had indeed tightened. It was not a strangling tightness but it was enough to be felt. "Yes I feel it". He replied.

"Good, the weapon is now armed. Carefully return your wrist to its natural position, then open your hand completely. You should feel the straps loosen again?". He asked, as he demonstrated what he was saying to him.

Again he did as Bishop demonstrated and once again the strap reacted in the way described. "Yes the straps are a little looser again". Richard replied.

"You have disarmed the weapon. Now rearm the weapon and return your wrist back to its starting position and please be careful once the weapon is armed. This weapon is loaded with six star shaped projectiles, that can be fired either singularly or in a spread of three. They have been forged from the Naquadah enhanced steel, that we have far too little of, to be using on something like this by the way. The springs that propel the projectiles, are made of more earthly metals but it is the magnets that the projectiles pass between that generate the velocity. It does have a greater range but this is a weapon for use against an enemy, within five to ten yards of you". Bishop finished but the annoyance on his face, showed that he was not impressed with the frivolous use, of the precious mineral.

The firing range had three targets, all shaped to imitate a man in an aggressive pose. The one in the middle was the furthest back, it was around ten yards away. The one on the left hand side of that target, was positioned a couple of yards closer and the one on the right a couple more, closer than that. "I am ready. How do I fire this thing?". Richard asked him.

"Good, now aim at the centre target and bend your wrist forward in one fast motion". Again he demonstrated as he spoke.

Richard did as instructed and although he felt no real kickback from the weapon, the projectile sped towards the target at an incredible velocity. His aim was slightly high and to the left of where he had intended but he still hit the targets right shoulder. Which duly exploded into a mass of splintered wood and an instant later, he heard it impact in one of the huge stone blocks at the end of the firing range. Bullets usually bounced off of those blocks, leaving only a mark. However the star he had just fired, was now embedded in the thing.

He aimed at what was left of the first target and fired again, this time hitting the heart of the target. The hole was far bigger than the star shaped projectile, that had made it. "Do you have an explanation for that?". Richard indicated the massive hole in the target.

"As the projectile flies towards the target, it builds up kinetic energy that is released on impact. As you can see, they pack quite a punch and those blocks can take a fifty calibre round no problem. These things stick into it like it's a block of wood. Now aim at a target but this time do as you did to arm the weapon, then in a quick motion return it to its natural position". Bishop instructed him.

Richard did as he was told and bent his wrist forward. When he quickly returned it, so that his hand was back in line with his arm. He felt three small jolts and because of the slight surprise of the extra recoils, his aim veered slightly to the left. The result was all three of the stars striking the target, at different parts of its torso. What was left of the top part of the target fell to the ground, leaving only the legs left standing. He then opened his hand and felt the strap loosen again. "I would say that is mission accomplished Bishop, I will not take up any more of your valuable time. I am sure you are already developing rifles, that fire these stars?". He asked.

Bishop looked like he was about to give an outburst but instead laughed before saying. "Why would I do that. What small amount you gave me of the Naquadah, most of it I used for your little toy. What I have got left, I will be using for experimental purposes. We know nothing about this material but I am certain that we are years, decades even, away from coming close to tapping into its full potential. We need more Richard!". He then picked up a tool and walked the sixty or so yards to retrieve the star shaped lethal projectiles, that were embedded in the stone blocks.

When Bishop returned, he showed Richard how to reload the weapon. He pulled one of the straps over a little and used something that looked like a nail, to press a button that was sunken into the metal covering. When a square frame a little wider than the ammunition used for the weapon, popped out of the metal casing. Bishop pulled it out further, so that he could fit one of the stars inside. When he pushed it closed, the sound of the spring reengaging could be heard. He repeated the process, each time making sure Richard had seen what he needed to do, to reload it. The same sound of the spring being drawn back, could also be heard each time.

"Are each one fired by an individual spring?". Richard asked.

"Yes they are and as requested, it can easily be concealed beneath a jacket sleeve. You have twelve of these only, so if you do have to fire them, retrieve them if you can". He then handed him a box that the gauntlet, was to be stored in and also contained the extra ammo. "And for gods sake, do not go to sleep wearing this thing". He should not have had to tell him that part but the stupidity of his fellow man, never ceased to amaze Christopher Bishop.

Richard knew that they needed more of the magical substance, called Naquadah and he also knew that they needed help with getting the most out of the substance. It was over five thousand years ago and with no way to know if they had even continued, with their original plan. The Scarab may have been found and executed by these false gods. If anyone would be able to find what they searching for, then his cousin was that person. She knew more about the Stargate, than anyone else alive today and had learned both of the dead languages. That had been preserved, since the time of the rebellion and had studied the archives, for twice as long as he had even known about them. Yes, he was certain she would find it, whatever it actually was.

In two days the ambassador from the United states would arrive. He had heard good things about the mans character but he had also heard that the man could be as stubborn as a mule. Joseph Hammond, could just possibly be, the most important person on the planet right now. If he was to endorse the project to his government, they would be one step closer to their ultimate goal. A united people, no longer fighting each other for scraps of land. A united earth, that while liberating their long forgotten brethren, would be really saving themselves, from a world of endless war. The irony was not lost on Richard Hastings. That he intended to end war, by plunging his people into one, that could be the end of them.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Joseph Hammond

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Fifteen: Joseph Hammond**

**Earth, The Stamford estate.**

Joseph Hammond was a patriot but like many of his countrymen, he also had an affinity for his ancestral homeland. He had considered his visit with Queen Victoria, to be one of the greatest honours of his life and one that he would tell his grandson Joseph Hammond all about, when he returned home to Texas. He had named his first born son George, because he had never cared for the name Joseph himself. He had hoped his son would do the same and make George the name passed down, for generations to come.

He had always liked the sound of the name George Hammond, it was a good, strong name. His son however, had wanted to honour his father. So he had named his first child for him but he would work on his grandson and get his way in the end. It had been hard since his wife had passed, some five years ago. She was his soulmate and the mother of his three children, a part of his life he could never replace and would never wish to. He had thrown himself into politics fully upon her death and accepted the position of one of his countries ambassadors, when he had completed his second term as a senator.

He had still wanted to serve his country but had found that he was not morally deprived enough, for the position. There was nothing he could do about the state of American politics but there was however, something he could do about the way the rest of the world, viewed the country he loved. So when he had been offered the position of special ambassador, to the British empire. He had willingly taken the position, even though officially the title he had been given, did not actually exist. He would usually be suspicious of anything of a secretive nature, especially where those of power were concerned but the letter he had been shown, by President Chester Alan Arthur had been more than enough to convince him, of the positions importance.

The letter had spoken of something, that would change the world for all its people and that the British empire, invites the United states of America to send an unofficial representative, to be sent at their earliest convenience. The letter had been vague but it was sent by Queen Victoria herself and even the president of the United states, knew that you did not refuse a personal request, from the head of the British empire. No, you heard her out and if you did not like what you heard. Then you would politely decline her offer or rebut any false assertions, she may have made but you did not just flat out refuse her.

His meeting with her royal highness, while being an experience he would never forget. Was also as enlightening, as being locked in one of her darkest dungeons. She had spent most of their meeting, talking about himself and had asked him why he did not follow his commanding officers orders and open fire on the men, that had turned out to be friendly troops. He knew it was common knowledge, that the incident had occurred but the last thing he was expecting, was for Queen Victoria to show an interest in his military career. When he had finally decided, that he had been more than courteous. He had asked her majesty the reason he was actually here and what was so important that the United states of America, had been asked to send an ambassador and more importantly, one sent unofficially.

That was when she had informed him, that his true destination would be the Stamford estate and that he would be staying there, for the rest of his time on these shores. Even for an American where everything was always built bigger, to make up for the fact that they were still a young nation and did not have the history of their European cousins, the mansion he was now approaching was very impressive. It did not have the aesthetic beauty of Buckingham palace or even its size but there was something very imposing about the building. It looked like it was built to withstand a siege and could repel anything thrown at it.

Waiting for him at the entrance was a very large man, dressed in a butlers uniform. The man looked far too young to hold such a position but he performed his duties, as competently as those at the palace, had theirs. The man informed him, that his Lord was expecting him and that he was waiting for him, in his private dining room.

They passed through a very impressive entrance hall, that he was quite simply fascinated by. The young man escorting him, had told him that he would gladly give him the full tour but his Lord was waiting for them and that he was eager to get started. They then passed through an equally impressive dining room and finally into a corridor, that was obviously used by the servants. It was the last place he was expecting to find a Lords private dining room but then what did he know about what Lords did or did not do.

The young man opened the door they had arrived at and gestured for Joseph to enter. Waiting inside was a man sat in a wheelchair. Her highness had not warned him, that the man he was going to see was a cripple. Joseph had no problem with that, why would he. He would have liked to have had forewarning, so he would not look shocked by the revelation, as he did now though. The man was smiling up from his chair as he said, "I see Victoria did not warn you about my condition. She really has become quite mischievous just lately".

"No she did not I am afraid. She told me nothing at all about why I am actually here sir. I was hoping that you would be able to help me with that, Lord Hastings?". Joseph Hammond asked him in his toned down Texan accent.

"Tell me Mr Hammond. Did you feel like you were being interviewed for a position, when you were with her?". Richard asked him. He already knew it had been. While he had already had Joseph Hammond thoroughly vetted and believed he was the perfect man for the job. Her royal highness however, needed to meet the man and if he had not passed that interview, the man would not be stood before him now. Instead Richard Hastings would be before her, pleading the mans case.

The question took Joseph by surprise. It had been a strange audience with Queen Victoria but he had just assumed, that was how a Queen was. He had never met one before and had heard that all British aristocrats, had a certain eccentricity about them. "It was a strange meeting for sure sir but I have never met a Queen before, so I had no frame of reference to judge it by".

Richard liked the man before he had even met him but he was certain now. He was not your average man, American or otherwise. He was not loud for the sake of it, as you would expect of a former politician. He was calm, measured and for someone who had been waiting for an explanation, about why he had travelled across an ocean. He could be considered a patient man as well. "You passed the interview of course and now it is our turn, to be interviewed by you". Richard looked to Jacob, who had greeted and escorted him here, then said to Joseph, "Could you step across to this side of the room please?".

He did as he was asked and a few minutes later, there was a stone box were a wall once was. Lord Hastings entered first and then turned around, so that he was facing the exit of the carriage. There was enough room for one more passenger, so when Lord Hastings said, "Jacob will recall the carriage and join us, please join me?". Joseph entered still not knowing why he was here but he was certain he was about to find out.

Richard knew he could not manipulate this man, the way he had his friend. Even with James if he had not been his friend, it would never have worked. If he could manipulate this man, then he would not be the man for the position. He needed a man who could not be used in that way, a man who had the strength to lead. He would remain in control of the overall operation but he needed a man to actually build a command structure, for future off world operations and then to take that command.

The fact he was an American, who many would see as Britain's rival, enemy even. Was the only reason his uncle Robert, would not be taking the command. That is if he would take it, even if he was offered it. With an American in command of the operation, it would bring the Americans in with their rapidly growing military and reduce the chance of the other nations, thinking that Britain wanted to use their new technological superiority, to conquer the whole world, when they were eventually let in on the secret.

As the stone elevator came to a stop, Richard said to him, "You were wondering why you were here. Well I think it would be best if I just showed you". Then headed towards the command level of the gate room.

When Joseph saw the guns that were pointing down into a hall comparable in size, to the one he was looking forward to exploring further. He realised immediately that they were more advanced and probably far more deadly, than anything that his country had. Because he was thinking about the implications of the advancements in weaponry, that the British had obviously been making in secret. He did not register that there was a huge iron structure down in the hall, that they were all pointing in the direction of or the huge circular alien device, that it framed.

Richard noticed him looking at the guns and realised that he was going over the implications of the advanced firepower on show. So he decided to draw his attention away from the guns and onto the object they were aimed at. "The Stargate is quite a sight is it not?".

What the hell is a Stargate, Joseph Hammond thought to himself and then his eyes focused on what could be the only thing, that he could have meant by Stargate. "What is that?". He asked in a dumbfounded way, while keeping his eyes fixed on the Stargate. There was a round steel door that was closed over the centre of the stone looking circle, that made him feel uncomfortable. If they needed a door to block that thing, what was it they were afraid to let in? He thought to himself.

"I just told you, it is a Stargate and that is why you are here Joseph Hammond. I am sure that you have noticed, that you are not actually an ambassador and that is because you are not. We intend to run regular operations to other worlds through that device and we want you to command those operations. I will still be in overall command of the programme but you would be in command of this facility and all off world operations. That will include the forming of specialised teams, some for first contact purposes or geological surveys, others for reconnaissance and military purposes. Teams that can deal with all the eventualities, that we could come across out there".

Joseph could not believe what he was hearing, if not for the firepower being aimed at the dam thing, he would be rolling around on the floor, laughing his head off. "You want me to take command of what?". He asked still not completely taking in, what he had just been told.

"I thought it would be a lot to take in all at once, so I had them hold off on a mission that we had been planning, until your arrival. Once you see the Stargate in action, I am sure that you will understand its importance. Not just to our two nations but to the people of this entire world". When his people had gone through the royal families collection of ancient artefacts, it had been something that they had found in Wales, in what was believed to be, the Merlin's home for a time. They had found a book made of paper, that looked as good as a book only a few years old. What the paper was made of had caught their attention but it was what was in that book, that had really piqued their interest.

They had found a Stargate address and a detailed description of a place of great knowledge. It told of four advanced races, that came together to share their knowledge of the universe. When they read that Merlin claimed that Ra, had claimed the planet for himself but had since abandoned it. They had almost dismissed the story but they could not ignore that it was indeed a Stargate address. With Ra supposedly having abandoned it, that was if Merlin was to be believed. He did not know how Merlin could know such a thing, if it was even really king Arthur's Merlin. It was a prime planet to scout out.

When Jacob entered the command level, Richard asked him, "Is your brother ready to go Jacob?".

"Yes sir, he is waiting in the gate room". Jacob replied. Martin was Jacob's younger brother, he had a completely different build to his elder brother and was far more suited to this part of any mission. Jacob was itching to get started and start exploring through the gate but he did not begrudge his brother getting to go through first, he had worked hard to be chosen for this mission.

"Good, then please ask our friend to stand by?". Jacob acknowledged his orders and set off to get everyone ready, for the activation of the Stargate. Something that Richard Hastings, believed would never get old. He then put a megaphone to his mouth and ordered the men in the gate room to open the shield door. When they had carried out his order, he indicated to Jacob that they were ready.

The look on Joseph Hammond's face was one of amazement, as the ring with the symbols on started to spin. He almost jumped in shock, when the first Chevron locked in place. When the final one locked in place and the Stargate activated, he did jump back in shock. "What the hell is going on here Lord Hastings. I have never seen anything like this, what kind of magic am I seeing here?". He exclaimed.

The mans reaction was understandable, he had given him little warning for what he was about to witness. "You are about to witness a very brave man, travel to another world Mr Hammond". He then looked down into the gate room and nodded his head to Martin Turner, to let him know the mission was a go.

Joseph watched the man step into the pool of energy and simply did not know what to say. Several seconds later, he heard the man whose brother had just entered the shimmering pool of energy. "We are receiving sir". The man was holding a metal box in his hand, that was making a clicking sound. That Joseph quickly identified as Morse code. "He as made it to the other side... Zero resistance met... There is a problem sir, he is reporting that the pedestal is not there... He as found an hole in the floor where the pedestal would have been sir... As far as he can tell, the rest of the structure he is in, is secure for now sir but he has no way of way of activating the Stargate. He is standing by sir".

Richard was not worried about the young man on the other side of the gateway. When the Stargate had first been delivered, the first thing they had tested, was if the Stargate could be activated without the pedestal. It was for this very reason, that they had gone through the rigorous process of trial an error. They knew that they could not guarantee that the gate on the other side, would have a working pedestal or even as in this case, be there at all. So they had painstakingly tested the Stargate and found that if they put a small charge through the gate, the spinning ring would move freely and when the correct symbol was in line with the chosen chevron. A higher voltage charge, would be sent into that chevron and it would lock in place. They would then just have to repeat the process six more times.

"Tell him to continue his mission and that we will be coming to retrieve him in three hours". Jacob sent the orders to his brother and not long after that, the Stargate shutdown, leaving only a normal hole in the centre of the circular device.

Joseph could not understand what he had just witnessed. He had truly just seen a communication between earth and another world but every sane thought in his head, told him that was impossible. Before he could start asking questions, that his brain had not even come up with yet. Richard said to him, "I will answer questions you may have but it would be best if you just observed for now. I do not believe my nephew is in any danger, however he does require our aid".

"Yes of course, I will try to stay out of everyone's way Lord Hastings". Joseph replied, he knew the importance of a military operation and how people who have no business being there, could get in the way.

"Please call me Richard, I only use my title in public". He then turned to Jacob and said, "Have word sent to Bishop and have him bought up to speed on the situation here. He will know what is needed and Jacob, have Steven report to take over your duties. I am sure your brother will appreciate the help, spinning that thing". Before Jacob could leave, he added, "And have the head of our construction department report here as well, it sounds like there may be some structural integrity issues with the site". Jacob left to carry out his orders, with a just noticeable, spring to his step.

Richard then turned to Joseph and asked, "We have a little time before people begin arriving, if you have any questions?".

"Am I really here or am I back home in my bed dreaming all this sir?". It was a joke but he honestly believed, that was indeed a viable explanation, for all of this.

"You are definitely awake Mr Hammond but the real question is. Are you up for the challenge, of being this bases commanding officer. Please do not give your answer now, observe the people who will be under your command and make your decision then. You will at least have a better understanding of what we do here and hope to achieve. For the betterment of all mankind". Once this operation was complete and their man returned safely, he would inform him of mankind's brethren among the stars. Texas was a Confederate state during the civil war but Joseph had been a champion for all of the peoples rights in America, whilst he was a senator and he was certain the man would be appalled. That an alien race kept them as slaves.

"I think you have me confused with a different Joseph Hammond, I have little to no command experience. What little I do have, was merely when I took command, when my superiors had fallen. You would be better getting a man with more experience Lord... excuse me Richard".

"The only person who has any experience of this type of command, is frankly too busy to give the job his full attention and because of his condition, he could not do the job justice, even if he did have the time".

He knew that Richard was talking about himself, when he spoke those words. It would do no harm to observe, in fact he had a duty to report what he could, to his President but thinking back, he had seemed quite taken aback by the whole thing, so probably already knew about all of this. Yes he would keep an open mind and at least learn what the British, had gotten the rest of the world in to.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Marcus Hastings

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Sixteen: Marcus Hastings**

**Earth, the Stamford estate.**

If there was a hierarchy within the Hastings family. Before the Stargate was found. Marcus Hastings would have been equal in rank, to his cousin Richard Hastings. Where as is cousin was the custodian of the families secret knowledge. Marcus was the custodian of their true legacy, as far as he was concerned. The knowledge of the great builders of the past, the techniques that had built the amazing architecture across several continents, that the people of this planet were amazed by. The Hastings family could not claim to have built those wonders but they were the custodians of the knowledge, that was used in their construction.

Since the discovery of the Stargate, Richard had become the head of the entire family. Marcus had no problem with that fact, although he was not used to being summoned and was usually the one giving the orders. He knew that his expertise, would eventually be needed but he was not looking forward to travelling through the Stargate. He was no scientist, he left those matters to other branches of the Hastings clan. No he was a builder and if not for the chance to see actual alien architecture. They would have had to drag him through the thing.

The chance to learn more about his passion, was more than enough incentive to endure his body, being flung across the universe. When he had been forced to relocate to the Stamford estate, Marcus had been annoyed with the upheaval but he had relished the opportunity to study the estate further. During his apprenticeship under his father and grandfather, he had spent many a day, studying the plans that were used in its construction. Although he knew the implications of the failsafe in the gate room, being activated. A small part of him, could not wait to get the chance to rebuild it.

For now he would have to make do, with exploring an alien structure on another planet. His team were in the gate room, bringing everything they would need through the two mile long tunnel, that the Stargate had entered through. They had scaffolding ready to be erected on the other side of the Stargate, the tools they would need and most importantly of all, fifty sacks of the substance that made all of this possible. They had enough to last them for the foreseeable future but one of the ingredients that made up the special formula, was a finite element on this planet. An element not yet on the periodic table and because of its rarity, probably never would be.

Marcus was in the briefing room, which was just a room with a large table to sit around and blackboards for relevant information to be displayed on. Richard Hastings was there, along with Bishop and a man who was introduced as Joseph Hammond. To his surprise his own son Steven, was also present. He knew that he had become one of Richard's aides but was under the impression, that today was his day off.

Once they had all taken their seats, Richard began, "Thank you for arriving so promptly. We have a man trapped on another world, a world that may hold considerable importance, as we move forward. Rescuing our man is of course our first priority but if the site can be secured, it could become a valuable off world asset. I know that neither of you, have any desire to step through the Stargate". He looked to Marcus and Bishop, as he continued, "However, there may be structural integrity issues with the site and that comes under your peoples expertise Marcus. The site itself may be home to technology or knowledge that may be useful. It is for this reason you will be required Bishop. Rachael would have been my first choice but she is otherwise engaged right now".

At the mention of his favourite student, Bishop asked, "When will my protégé be returning to us?".

"That timetable is no longer under my control, I am afraid but within the next few months Bishop. I am sure she is safe, uncle Robert is with her after all".

Under his breath, Bishop replied, "She is with a madman, I feel so much better". Growing up Bishop and Robert Parker had been friends, even though they had completely different personalities. All Robert ever wanted, was to be a soldier and all Bishop did was read. Their parents had bought them together, in the hope that they would rub off on one another. They had not but they had become unlikely friends and Bishop was like a second father to Rachael.

Richard acted as if he had not heard Bishop's comment and continued, "When the connection is made, our man will give us his report on his findings. If he has found no hostile forces by that time. Your mission will be a go and your team will depart immediately".

Marcus then asked, "Are you certain, that we will be able to return home?".

Bishop answered him, "If there is a gate on the other side, we will be able to activate it. You just worry about making sure the place doesn't fall down, before we can make it home".

They spent the rest of the mission briefing, going over the logistics and the timetable they would be working to. As they were finishing up and getting ready to head towards their respective destinations. Joseph Hammond made a surprising request. "Would it be possible, for myself to join this expedition sir?".

"That may be possible but may I ask why?". Richard asked him.

"You may sir. If I am to consider your offer, I believe it would be enlightening and would most certainly help me make my decision but if I am perfectly honest. I am intrigued by the thought of travelling to another world and would be honoured, to be the first citizen of the United states of America. To take the first steps, into this new frontier for mankind". The pride that the man would feel from such a thing, was evident to see on his face.

Richard had no problem with his request but the fact that the man was an ambassador, fake or otherwise. Meant that diplomatic reasons, would play a part in his decision. "There is one problem with that Joseph. I am afraid that your position, would make that difficult. If anything was to happen to you, it could cause a major diplomatic incident".

Joseph Hammond laughed out loud, at what he had just said to him, then replied, "Sir, there are many within my government, who would be grateful if I never returned. However, I will of course write a letter to my commander in chief, absolving you of all liability".

"Well that settles it then and if you were to take the position. I am certain this expedition will give you great insight, into your new command. If there are no further questions, you know what you all need to do. We will be making the connection in less than thirty minutes, please be ready to go by then". He then turned to his aid Steven and said, "Please take Mr Hammond to the armoury and give him a quick tutorial on the use of our weapons". He turned back to Joseph and added, "We are not expecting any trouble but it would be prudent to prepare, just in case any hostiles are on this world".

Once down in the gate room, Marcus began taking inventory of the equipment they would be taking with them and the personnel, that would make up his construction team. The fifty sacks of the formula, that when mixed with water and left to set. Became as solid as the stone that made up the majority of the mixture, were on a gurney ready to be rolled through the gateway.

Any stone that could be ground down into a fine powder, could be mixed with the formula and then using extendable sections, to make any shape they wanted and covering it in a very thick, rigid leather. They could then pour the mixture into the mould and have a stone block already in position, without ever having to lift it. The facility they were now in, could never have been built without this magical powder. His people were already taking inventory of the equipment but he always liked to make sure himself, before a major project.

Including himself, their were twelve men that made up his team and one girl. The girl was his daughter and even though he had tried to convince her to get married and give him grandchildren. Samantha Hastings would have none of it. In truth he enjoyed passing the family legacy down to his daughter and she was far more intelligent than he was at her age but taking his eighteen year old daughter, to a place that could collapse and kill them all, at any minute. That was not the best recipe, for a stress free project.

She was not there because she was needed but as a symbol. Richard had made it clear to him, that as the heirs to their families legacy. It would be good to show, that they would risk their own closest kin. He had pointed out that Rachael was as a sister to him and her son the closest thing he would ever have, to a child of his own. His cousin had changed since he had returned home a cripple. He was still the same person but he was more focused than before and he made sure he got his own way now. He was a carefree sole as a youth, that loved to fight and hunt without a care in the world. Marcus would even say idealistic or naive but now he was more like a politician. Pragmatic as far as his methods were concerned and the moral implications they entailed. He was however, the man in charge, so whether he liked it or not she would be going with them.

Although he called Richard cousin and shared his last name, in truth they were far removed and probably shared little blood. Their bloodlines had branched off in the thirteenth century but their family allegiances had stayed aligned. There were three brothers in that century, who decided that three families, each with their own duties to perform. Would be far more efficient than one single entity and decided to branch off in specific directions.

Richard was descended from the eldest brother, Marcus from the youngest and Richard Kinsey from the middle brother. It was the descendants of the middle brother, who were meant to operate around the world. The damage those traitors had done to the families long term goals, would never have truly been rectified but for the discovery of the Stargate. The stain of blood on the family, is the reason the Kinsey's hated them so much and he would be very surprised, if that family had not been culled again but as they always had in the past, they would be back one day.

The others going with them were Bishop, Jacob Turner and the man his cousin had informed him, would be commanding all off world operations. That was if he accepted but who would not? The chance to go to another world and then be a big part of humanities future. Marcus knew he would accept the position. At least he has a choice, he thought to himself. Marcus did not begrudge the legacy that had been bestowed upon him, he saw himself as lucky. To have had the choice would have been nice though.

Up on the command level, the three hour mark was fast approaching. Richard Hastings was awaiting the activation of the Stargate and eagerly awaiting the report from the other side. If he reported that the structure was too unstable, then only Bishop and Jacob would be going. They would arrive and then immediately return through the gate with Martin Turner.

When the time came he indicated to Steven, that it was time. The order for the shield door to be opened was issued and then the gate started spinning, then the vortex of energy heralded its activation. Steven then gave the report. "No sign of hostiles. Building became unstable when gate was activated. But otherwise stable. Found something but need experts. Standing by.".

"Take this down to your father and inform him that the decision is his". Richard said to Steven Hastings.

He did as he was ordered and went down to the gate room. His father read the report he had just given his Lord and then said to his son. "Say a few words to your sister son, we are leaving". He nodded to his father, then left to give his little sister a hug and a few words of encouragement, not that she would need them. Before heading back up to report to his Lord.

Bishop and Jacob started heading up the ramp toward the Stargate, as soon as Marcus had indicated they were leaving. Before entering the pool of energy that was now in the centre of the Stargate, Bishop turned and in a raised voice said. "Before you enter the pool of energy, exhale the air from your lungs. It will be your first instinct to breath in, when you reach the other side. Is that understood?". He asked them all.

Marcus made sure every one of his people answered Bishop, then he approached Joseph Hammond. "This is the first time through that thing, for all of us". He was trying to ease the mans nerves but he did not look nervous. Marcus thought that it was his own nerves, that needed calming. He had served but his service was more a symbolic one. He had seen little action but when he had, he had done his duty and was no coward.

Joseph looked at the man and honestly replied, "I am actually a little exited, I have not felt like this in years". Joseph Hammond felt twenty years younger somehow, he just put it down to adrenaline but he was certain that he could not refuse the position. What he had just witnessed, was something out of the science fiction novels, he used to read to his son George and now grandson Joseph Jr. He had probably enjoyed them more himself, than they had and would continue reading them, long after either had fallen sleep. This would be a tale his grandson would never believe but he would tell him it anyway one day.

Marcus smiled at the mans attitude and felt a little excitement himself for a moment. He was not an excitable person as a rule and preferred cold logic, to raw emotion but he was right. They were about to travel to an alien world, that should at least make you feel something. He looked to Joseph and asked "Shall we?".

Joseph did not answer him, instead he walked towards the shimmering pool of energy. He remembered what the man with the wild white hair had told him and blew out his breath, before passing over the fresh hold. Marcus watched him vanish into the water like pool of energy and mustered up the courage to follow his lead. He looked to his right and saw his daughter smiling back at him. "Relax dad, it will all be over soon". While holding her fathers hand she walked into the unknown, pulling her father along for the ride.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Heliopolis

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Seventeen: Heliopolis **

**Stargate Chamber, Heliopolis.**

When he had arrived Martin Turner had heard a crash but had not been able to tell where it had came from. It was his first time through the Stargate and although he had followed the instructions, that Donald McCain had revealed in his report, he had still made a slight stumble as he rematerialized on this end. He made a guess, that the hole in the ground that he found, directly across from the Stargate. Was the origin of the sound he had heard and when he could not find the pedestal he would need to get home. He figured that the hole, was its former resting place. He carefully looked down through the opening in the floor and could see that wherever he was, the building he was in was built on the edge of a cliff and he could make out waves crashing against the shore below.

He did not believe the Stargate would share the same fate, as the pedestal had but he was not an expert on these things. His job was to ensure there was nobody around, then report in. With no pedestal to make the connection back to earth, his report would have to be before the gate disengaged. Once he had sent his report and was told to stand by. He made a quick scan of his surroundings and quickly concluded that the place was definitely abandoned. He did not want to move away from the gate in case it closed down, so he kept brushing his hand through the strange vertical, not pool of water.

When he received the call to continue his mission and that a way home would arrive in three hours, he moved away from the gate and as he had suspected, the gate shutdown almost immediately after he had. Although the pedestal had fallen, he did not suspect that the place would fall down on him. The Stargate activating, even with the special stone platform that it sat upon, back on earth, still made the room shake to a certain extent. Martin suspected that was what had caused the pedestal to fall through the floor. There was also a large stone that had fallen near the hole, that could also have played a role in its fate.

He had three hours to explore, so he set off to see what he could find. There was a passage way to the left hand side of the Stargate, as he looked toward it and decided, that looked like as good a place as any to start with. Apart from the Stargate itself, he had not seen anything that looked like advanced technology. That did not mean that there was none here to find but apart from the impressive architecture, the place did not look like it housed any great, store house of knowledge.

After twenty minutes of searching, he only found more ruins. He had gotten a better view of the world he was on, through his binoculars. In one direction there was nothing but ocean, with waves that were higher than any he would expect to see on earth. In the opposite direction there was just baron land. He thought that he could make out ruined buildings in the distance but they could have just as easily been rock formations, they were that far away, he could barely make them out. So he headed back towards the Stargate chamber, safe in the knowledge that he was alone, at least for now.

When he made it back, he headed through the doorway that was situated between the Stargate and the hole that had once been the pedestal. He walked down a winding corridor, before reaching a flight of steps. They led down into a circular room. That on closer inspection had flat walls, that only gave the impression that it was circular. In the centre of the room there was a raised platform. Sat upon that platform, was what Martin was certain he was looking for.

He had seen the pedestal many times and what he saw now, looked the same but without the control panel and the symbols that would be needed, to activate the Stargate. The large orange button, that you would press when all the symbols had been inputted was there. Only it looked different somehow, made of stronger materials but still of the same aesthetic style. There were four sets of steps that led up to the device and when he looked around, he noticed strange alien writing on the walls. Each was in line with one of the sets of steps and each was in a unique language.

He had been briefed on what this place was supposed to have been and concluded that it was indeed, a meeting place for four different races. He only recognised one of the languages and then only because he had seen similar symbols back on earth. Martin's father would read the Viking sagas to him and his brother Jacob, when they were children and on the cover of the book that he would read from, were the stones called runes. The symbols on those runes, were identical to the ones he saw now.

One looked similar to Arabic but only slightly, another that seemed to consist of different shaped blocks and finally one consisting of right angled arrows, that were facing in different corners and had spots in varying numbers. The last one reminded him of dominoes for some reason, even though the only resemblance to them, were the spots. He had no idea what any of the languages meant. All of the people training to go through the Stargate, must have some basic understanding of this kind of thing but there were experts, who would study it all in detail.

He was not sure if it was a good idea but someone would have to see if it still did anything or was dangerous even. So he stepped in closer to the device and tentatively touched the orange button. When it came to life, in a magical light show the like he could never have imagined possible. Martin almost jumped out of his skin. What was floating in mid air before his eyes, meant absolutely nothing to him. He only knew, that it was what he had been sent here for. His job was reconnaissance and that meant he just had to find this stuff and more importantly, stay alive long enough to report it. Mr Hastings would send others, that would study it in greater detail.

He spent the rest of his time getting a good idea, of just how big the building he was in, actually was and it was comparable in size to the mansion and the underground facility that housed the Stargate beneath it. He found what looked to be living quarters, that had long since been lived in. Any other technology had been stripped from the building, as far as he could tell. When it was getting close to the time that earth would be making the connection, he headed back to the Stargate chamber and awaited his rescue.

When the Stargate started to spin, his earlier suspicion was confirmed. The room he was in started shaking like crazy, until the whoosh of energy settled down and became a shimmering pool of energy once more. Everything became calm again and he sent his report. A few minutes later, his elder brother Jacob appeared without a single change to his stride. Which was lucky, given the fact that good old uncle Bishop, came tumbling out of the Stargate behind him. With Jacob just being able to catch him, before he fell flat on his face.

A gurney with equipment that would be needed to get home, came through shortly after that. Martin helped his brother clear everything out of the way and then ushered the people that followed and the equipment that they bought through with them, to areas he knew would have the space to store it all. It took them a good fifteen minutes to get all of the equipment through, that the builders would need.

Once everything was in its temporary place, he gave his report on the tremors that had occurred during the Stargates activation. Marcus Hastings had understood him and declared that the platform was indeed damaged and instead of negating the vibrations that were caused by the Stargate, they were amplifying them. The builders did not like people getting in their way. So he showed Bishop, his brother and the man that he had seen with Mr Hastings up on the command deck, when he was waiting to receive the order to depart, down to the pedestal room he had found.

He asked his brother to do the honours and press the magical button. The sight of both him and Joseph Hammond jumping back in the same fashion he had, gave his ego a little stroke. Bishop however, had not made any reaction at all and was simply staring up in fascination at the spectacle, that was now floating around the room. He then said to no one in particular, "I have found heaven and I did not have to die to get here". With a look on his face, that was full of wonder and awe.

Jacob asked him, "Yes uncle Bishop but what is it precisely?".

Bishop started laughing, like the madman that his hair made him look like and then replied, "I have absolutely no idea but if it takes me the rest of my life, I will one day". He then just started walking around the room, staring up from different angles. "Now what could these things represent. They are definitely some kind of language but like none I have seen before". Bishop's eyes then moved to the four different languages, that were represented on the walls. He was looking from one to the other.

He then walked over to the wall that had the runes depicted on it and said, "This one is most definitely similar to Nordic runes". He then walked over to the Arabic like language and said, "This one has similarities with Arabic but only in its style and the others, I have never seen anything like those but all four are completely different". He then just stood there as if in deep thought.

After a moment, he started thinking out loud. "When these races first encountered each other, unless they had some kind of technology that could translate for them. They would have had no way of communicating with each other". He was pacing around the room in deep thought, as he mused over the conundrum he was faced with. "Maybe this is a device, for exactly that purpose but what could they actually mean?" He asked himself and not the three absolutely clueless men, who were with him in the room.

Except one of the men was not completely clueless after all. Joseph Hammond continued his train of thought. "They would have had to use something that was common knowledge to all four races, if indeed this is a way for them to communicate". He then asked Bishop, "What would they all know, that they could use as a frame of reference, in order to develop a form of universal translation".

It was as if a light had been suddenly shined on the mystery, that was floating before his eyes. He looked to the young men that were with them and said, "I like him". He then turned to Joseph Hammond and said, "You sir are a genius, well I am the genius but you my friend, have been the inspiration for that genius to unfold". He walked up to him and shook his hand, as he declared, "They must have had a common frame of reference, genius, absolute genius. The universe Mr Hammond, that was there common frame of reference".

Bishop walked around the room looking up at the floating shapes and realised what they must be. "I cannot be certain but I believe that each one of these strange looking objects, are representations of the building blocks that make up the universe. As I said I cannot be certain but what else could they use, that they could each understand?".

Joseph then asked, "How are we going to be able to understand what it says, are we even going to be able to decipher it?".

"I do not see why not, it will take time of course but this was designed to be understood. If this is indeed, a translation device of some kind, then in time this will all become clear". Bishop replied.

Just then a young girl came walking down the stairs that led to the room the four men were in. She gave a look to Martin and then headed straight towards Joseph Hammond. "My father asked me to inform you, that he is ready to give you his report, on the structural integrity of the site sir. He is waiting for you in the Stargate chamber sir". She said in the same way, that Joseph had heard everyone address Lord Hastings.

He had assumed that he would just be an observer, not have any command responsibilities but he had been offered the position of the commander of all off world operations. Whatever that entailed, so he politely excused himself from the others and accompanied the girl, who he had heard someone call Samantha, back up the stairs towards the Stargate chamber. George had liked teasing his own two daughters, when boys were hanging around. So to pass the time as they travelled the distance, to their destination. He decided to do the same to the young girl, who had bought him the message, from her father. "So you have an interest in young Martin then?". He asked her.

Samantha was a little taken aback, by the question Mr Hammond had asked her. "No, it is not like that. I just think that he must be very brave, to step into the unknown like that". She did not look or sound embarrassed by the question.

"We all stepped through that thing. I did not see you paying his brother the same attention". He stated.

"Why would I. He already knew that it was safe to step through, his brother did it without knowing what was on the other side and besides have you seen the size of him? Anything that could scare him, would have to be pretty fearsome". She made a scary face as she said the last part.

Joseph laughed Before saying, "It does not matter how big you are young lady, fear can take over any man".

They were nearly at their destination so Samantha said, "Yes that may be so but it would still take something big to scare him". The way she spoke about Martin's elder brother, made Joseph rethink who he believed she was actually interested in. She then pointed to a man stood next to the Stargate, who was inspecting the platform it rested upon. "My father is the man next to the Stargate. It was nice talking to you Mr Hammond". She then headed off to resume whatever duties she was performing, before her father had asked her to fetch him.

Before he reached him, Marcus said, "Good there you are. I have completed my inspection of the structure itself and as far as I can see, if the Stargate stays inactive then this place will stand, for thousands of years to come but have no fear, we will be able to resume use of the Stargate by this time tomorrow, at the latest. The reason I wanted to speak with you, is because I believe the platform that neutralizes the vibrations from the device, was deliberately sabotaged. For what reason I could not say but if I was to hazard a guess. I would say that it was done to eventually bury the gate, after they had left".

George thought about what he had just told him but could not think why anyone would sabotage the gate, when it would be easier to leave behind an explosive device, that could do the job far more efficiently. "May I ask why you are reporting this to me sir? I was under the impression, that I would just be an observer here". Joseph asked Marcus.

"Please do not misunderstand me when I say this but if my cousin has decided, that you are the man to take command of the programme going forward. Then I am afraid that is most likely what will happen". Marcus said in a very matter of fact way.

Joseph was not surprised by what Marcus Hastings had just revealed to him, in fact he had already suspected that his cousin had already taken it as a given, that he would accept the position. He did not even feel slighted by that assumption and why would he. He had served in the American Senate and been in similar situations as this, only he was the one making the assumptions of others. No, he knew all too well, that sometimes a man does not choose his destiny, he has it thrust upon him. "I believe he has good reason to make that assumption sir. I have tried to think of reasons not to take the position but the reasons to accept far outweigh anything I can come up with".

"Excellent, now how would you like to be addressed. We have no real command structure yet, what with there being more scientific personnel, than there were military but that as been rapidly changing since the Stargate was found. So what will it be?". Marcus asked him.

"Sir will suffice for now. I guess we will have to make it up as we go along, for the time being". He was encouraged by the fact, that the person who was in charge of the mission, did not feel threatened by another usurping his position and had freely passed over the responsibility. It showed a dedication to duty, over any personal ambitions or ego. He had served with too many, whose motivations were the other way around. If he was to command these people, it would be easier if he did not have to lock horns with them, over there own perceived self importance.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Fathers and mothers

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Eighteen: Fathers and mothers, daughters and sons**

**Abydos.**

Donald had been avoiding being alone with his father, for the entire two months that he had been here but with him in command of the mission now, he was finding it increasingly more difficult. There was no tension between the two of them, he just knew that if they were alone, they would have to have the talk. It did not help that Hassif kept scolding him, for not calling Jim father. He had explained that he did not consider him to be his father and that his mother's husband, was the only man he would ever call father but Hassif would just say something like. 'He is your blood, you must respect your father'.

Donald did respect the Sargent major, the man had taken him under his wing and had been a mentor to him. How do you just dismiss, the man who had been your inspiration, your entire life and then replace him with someone else. He just could not do that and would not if he could. The man had done his mother a kindness, had done it to honour his friend even. Donald was sure he felt the same way but he knew that today was the day, that they would have the talk.

When he was heading back through the cave system, after his shift down in the mines. The Sargent major was waiting for him, a few caves in. He told the others that had came with him to report to Robert Parker and then asked him to join him, in one of the caves where they would not be overheard by the others. "I know how you feel about this Don and believe me I want to talk about this, less than you do but I am your father and we do have to at least say something about it". Donald nodded, so he continued, "Your father, your real father. He was very good to me and when he died, I was shattered by his death. I went to your mother and we mourned together and it helped".

Donald had heard all of this from his mother but he did not want to interrupt him. He could see that Jim needed to get out, what he was saying to him. "I had been given leave to inform his wife, as it was well known that we had become friends. Your mother was strong but she was sad that she could not give him a child. It was when I was leaving to return to duty, that she asked me. I refused and left her home but I returned. I do not even know why I went back... I never saw your mother again. I knew that you had been born but I did not do what I did, because I wanted a son. In truth you may have siblings out there somewhere but fatherhood was never something I craved". He looked relieved when he had finished, his explanation. He did not look like he felt guilt for his actions.

"I do not blame you for not being there, my mother told me everything about her husband. Believe me when I say, that even though he wasn't there, I always felt like I had a father. My mother explained everything and I hold no ill will towards you but you will never be my father. The man I am named for is and always will be but my son is your grandson, so I want you to have that kind of relationship with him but I could never replace my father with another. Blood or not". He tried not to make it sound too harsh but any other way, would not get the point across.

"It would be my honour, to be his grandfather". Jim replied. He was relieved to have got it out of the way. If he was honest with himself, the way his son had just told him, that he did not need a father. Had hurt a little but as he had told just told him, there were probably other children out there, that he would never know. He had been a soldier for over twenty years, with a constant threat of death and there were never a shortage of willing females, ready to spread their legs for a brave soldier. He had not really thought about it before but now that he did, he saw himself as lesser than the honourable man, he had once believed himself to be.

**Rachael Hawthorne's cottage, Earth.**

Meera had been made to feel very welcome, on her husbands world. She missed her family, especially her little brother Nasseef. She cared for her other brothers but Nasseef was her son as much as the little boy she had named for his father. She had not wanted to leave him behind but if Nasseef would have left with them, he would have been missed and everyone had agreed, that it would be safer for everyone, that when her father raised the alarm that he was missing, everyone was already safely back on earth. She did not like it but she did not want to put them in danger, so had agreed to him staying, until her Donul returned to her.

The Lady Katelyn Hastings or Kate as she insisted Meera call her. Had spent a lot of time with her and had been teaching her about her new home and the customs of its people. She had explained that the mothers of a woman's husband, were called mother in laws and that they could be very difficult. She had explained in return. That when you married on Abydos, you would just become their daughter and that there was no special name, only mother and father. They both laughed when she told Kate. That her brothers complain about their mothers, all of the time and that some things were probably the same, no matter what world you were on.

Richard, as Lord Hastings insisted she call him. Had told her that her husbands mother. Mrs Mary McCain could not come to see her, because her sister was very ill but she would be here in six weeks time as her other sister would there by then. She was eager to meet her and her grandson but she could not leave her sister. Meera understood and would never expect her, to leave a family member who was sick.

It was something she could relate to, as her people would all rally round to help each other. All they had was each other and was why she and the rest of her people, hated the snakes of Nagada. They were just like the rest and would help their fellow slaves in anyway they could but if someone did something that would displease Ra, they would call him and those people would be punished. Without them Ra would not know but they are the true worshippers.

Her father and the men he knows, the ones who speak in whispers and have supposedly been waiting for their peoples saviours. They have tested many of the snakes and taken punishment from Ra, to learn who they are. Ra would never kill the people that he came to punish, only make an example of them. He would use his magic to torture them and then claim he was showing mercy, by allowing them to continue being his slave. She believed that one day these people could challenge Ra but she had seen his power. These people were strong but Ra's power was real. He could destroy this world from the sky, if the stories here father had told her about how the mines were created, were true.

It had now been six weeks and her new mother was scheduled to arrive today. She had been very busy in those six weeks and had become a valued member of the team, that was teaching the soldiers how to speak the language of the Gau'auld. She had made friends with her colleagues and had even had them over for a meal, that Kate helped her to prepare. She still felt different to everyone else but she no longer felt like an outsider. Although she loved her father very much, she did not miss him. The freedom that she now had, made her realise, that he would have kept her hidden forever, if not for her Donul. She knew why he had done what he had but his fear would have cost her, her freedom.

Her son was a joy and gave her very little trouble. Mr and Mrs Hastings would happily take care of him, when she was working and when she had heard about a custom, where a child's parents would choose two people, to become Godparents and those people would take care of the child if anything happened to them. She had asked them and they had accepted. She had also learned that those people, were also responsible for helping the child become a good person. She liked the sound of that part the most of all and believed they would be perfect.

The cottage that she lived in was very big but when you were inside, it felt much smaller. It had many rooms, with only the place where they would eat, being a large room and the others much smaller, she liked it. When she went to the big house, she felt very small in its huge rooms. Because her new mother would be arriving today, she had been given the day off of her duties. She had cleaned everywhere, twice and the meal they would eat on her arrival, was almost ready to be served.

Just as she was changing her son into the clothes that she had picked out, for his first meeting with his grandmother. She heard voices coming from the people, that were approaching the cottage. She recognised the first voice as Kate's and the second must have been Donul's mother. She sounded how he had, whenever he would speak English. Kate did not knock on the door before entering, she never did. When Donul's mother spoke to her she did not understand and thought she had done something wrong.

When she had received word, that her son was still otherwise engaged, on some secret assignment. She had at least been thankful, that it had not been the news his father had delivered to her, all those years ago. Instead it was the opposite, the lad had gotten married and had a wee burn of his own but his wife and child were in England and would need family to help here settle in. She had wanted to get herself down to her, as soon as she had heard but her sister was very ill and she could not leave her. Not until their other sister had arrived, anyway.

She had been forewarned that the girl was foreign but that meant nothing to her, if her son loved her, then she would love her. She just could not wait to see her grandchild. they had told her he was a bonnie wee lad and that he was no trouble for his mother. If he was anything like her Donald, that would change once he got up on his feet. He was an angel before he could walk, then he became a little devil and would laugh as you were going crazy at him for running off, for the umpteenth time.

She came from a modest background herself and apart from the fancy buildings that she had seen, while in India with her husband. She had never seen anything like the estate she was now on. Even the cottage she was now approaching was bigger than any home she had ever lived in. When they approached the door, she had thought that Kate, as she had introduced herself, would have knocked but instead she just walked straight in.

When she saw the young woman, who was dressing the baby boy on her lap, she could not believe how beautiful she was. She looked Mediterranean in her skin tone and hair but it was her eyes that were captivating. She should not have teased the girl but Mary had always had a wicked sense of humour. "There is no way that this girl is married to my son". She said in a very serious tone.

The poor girl just sat there not knowing what to say, Kate however looked like she was about to throttle her". Realising her mistake, she quickly added, "My son is far too ugly, for such a beautiful girl". With a warm smile now on her face and not the stern look, she had used in her poor taste joke. She then looked down at the little boy on her lap, he had the same look on his face that all babies that age usually had. One of not quite understanding what was happening around them.

When her new mother had finished what she was saying and then began smiling, Meera was struck by how much the woman, reminded her of her father. Not in appearance but he would always act very serious, before making a joke. Even the way she was smiling, reminded her of him. She saw her eyes go down to her son, so she quickly finished buttoning up his top, then stoop up and said, "Mother, l would like you to meet Don ald McCain Junior". She had tried to pronounce his name, in the same way that the others did, so that she would know that she had named him for her son. She still called him Donul, as she did his father.

As Mary McCain reached out her arms, to hold her grandson for the first time. The little boy smiled at her and leaned forward, so she could take him in her arms. He had his mothers skin tone but the boys features were all his father. Before she was told about her new daughter and grandchild, Mary had been worried sick about her son. Her sisters illness was one of the mind, not the body. Her other sister was usually her carer but the woman needed a break, so she had volunteered to give her a couple of months off. Now all of that worry was almost gone, she had other things to worry about now. "I am sorry if I scared you darling, my Donald always said that I have a wicked sense of humour".

"It is fine, my father is the same. He think that he is funny also".

Kate noticed the subtle joke and tried not to laugh. Mary however, did not try to stop herself, "I am going to like you and what is that lovely smell". With the ice broken, the three sat down to their meal. The two women spent the rest of the night, doing what all mother in law and daughter in laws did. They talked about the man they both loved, even if the only things they spoke about, was his faults.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: It is time to leave

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Nineteen: It is time to leave **

The men the elders had sent to be trained, had learned all they would need to begin training more rebels. They had taught them about different methods of communication, between the five separate resistance cells. From message drops to coded conversations, that would seem like any other normal conversation, when overheard by others. They had taught them how to work as a team, in order to draw the enemy into a battlefield of their choosing or an ambush, depending on the situation.

They had kept the combat drills simple. They had set up replicas of different areas of the city, using sheets draped over a frame made from the hardened roots, that could be found around the caves. They did not look the same as the locations but they had sufficed for the purpose, they were needed for. The men had become very proficient, they still needed more time but practice would be all they needed from now on.

Each of the five, would now slowly bring in, only those that could absolutely be trusted. They had also taught them methods of testing peoples loyalty but they already had their own methods for that purpose, many similar to those they were being taught. Nebu would be the leader of the rebels and would concentrate on training the troops but all would report to him and none could act without his say so. His elder brother Hassif, would be his second in command and all of Nebu's orders, would pass through him.

With the five men bringing them enough Naquadah now and with the importance of getting Larry the Gatekeeper back to earth, the time scheduled for their departure had been moved up. It was their hope that they could get back to the Stargate and return home, without incident. The fledgling rebels would then continue stock piling the mineral and would send shipments through, when they were able to safely do so.

The original plan was to stay longer but that did not take into account Larry. All they would need was locked inside the magical device and although Larry would freely give them knowledge about the Gau'auld. He would always refuse, if that knowledge involved any kind of technological advancement. He had even refused to reveal any other worlds, that they may be able to find more Naquadah on. He told them that having a large supply of the substance, would increase greatly their technological advancement and that until he was certain that his knowledge, would not be abused. He could only tell them, about their enemies military strength.

The more he had told them, the more they had come to believe, that he was trying to scare them off and convince them to go home and bury their Stargate. He had been helpful though and especially enjoyed interacting with the Abydonians. They had been scared of him at first but they had soon warmed to him.

Nebu's brothers had thought him slow witted but all now saw the true man and not the mask he showed the world around him. When Jim would ask him to learn something while at home, he would always be fully prepared for when they tested him. That, more than the respect his size afforded him with the others, was the reason he had been given command of the rebel army. Everything the man did, he did with a single minded focus. Whether that be learning a new language or constantly going through drills to perfect a new move, one of them had taught him. If he put his mind to it, he would accomplish any goal.

Robert Parker had become so close to the man, that he even broached the idea of taking Nebu with them, Jim had flat out refused him. With Nasseef already leaving with them, another leaving from the same family would draw too much attention, to Hassif and his sons. The last person Jim would ever take for the sentimental type, was Robert Parker but although he had accepted his decision. Jim could tell that the old man had grown close to Nebu, even suspected that he saw him as the son he had never had. Nebu had a wife and child, so even if he had agreed, he would probably have refused the offer.

They were leaving in less than forty eight earth hours. So the Abydonians who were aware of their presence, had arranged for almost a full Abydonian day of celebrations. For the next twenty seven hours or so, they would come and go as their work in the mines allowed it. The entrance to the cave system was well out of view and the sonic properties of the caves, would give them warning of anybody approaching. So Jim did not protest and even if he had, it would have made no difference. The people were coming to pay their respects, to those whom their Hope's of freedom rested upon.

Most of all to his son, who everyone was paying special attention to. Jim was curious, so asked Nebu. "Why are they paying Don so much attention?". He had guessed, that it was because he was the first of them to come to this world. He had guessed wrong.

"When our people are free, they will need a leader. We have chosen your son, the others will have to agree but I am certain they will". Nebu said to him.

"Others?". He asked.

"Yes those who are not free yet, those who no nothing of our cause. They will also have the choice but I am certain they will agree".

"What about you, I believe you would make a good leader?". Jim said and genuinely meant it.

"Donul tell us that you have a Queen, who is the leader of your people, a female. What would a Male be called?". Nebu asked.

"He would be called a King". Jim replied.

"What would a slave know about being a King. No your son is the only one of our people, who is not a slave. He will be our King". He stated it as a fact and he was sure nobody would argue with him.

Jim decided that was probably why Nebu did not want the position himself, nobody would argue with him. This way he could keep an eye on the King and make sure he stayed honest. "Does he know?".

"Yes he knows but he just laugh and say, that if he survives that long, he will take job". Nebu smiled then said, "He will survive and he will make good King. You should be very proud Jeem". As with Donald's name, the Abydonians had trouble pronouncing his name. As it had with Donald, it had also grown on Jim.

"I think your people made a wise decision Nebu. I believe he cares deeply for your people and even if it does kill him, he will not stop until you are all free. None of us will!". It was really not his place to say but if the goals of all this, turned out not to be the liberation of these people. The first time he suspected they were not, him and his son would return and die with these people. Because they had started something that could not be stopped now and both of their sense of honour, would demand that they returned.

He suspected Robert Parker, would simply kill his nephew and retake command, if that was to happen. He was not sure if that was how it worked but he would probably kill the imposter pretending to be his friend himself, if it wasn't. His friend had been manipulative but had not actually lied to him, as far as he knew. If he was lying about their reason for going through the Stargate, then it would be all the confirmation he needed. That his friend had died that night and a new man was born and it was all his fault.

It was him who had decided where they were going to set camp that night and it was him who the bullet was meant for. If his friend had not taken the shot, they would have both probably been dead. They had both played dead for a moment and when the two men let their guard down. Jim had rolled Richard off of him and shot the man closest to him in one swift movement. Then with the other mans attention on him, Richard had shot the other man just before he could pull the trigger and end Jim's life.

The other men who had been with them had been lucky, in that the man who had shot at him. Had gone against orders and fired early. It had given them a chance to respond and they were highly trained soldiers, not the undisciplined natives that they had faced that night. It had all been over in less than half a minute, less than that even. Time did not exactly slow down during combat but because the mind had to be alert. You would notice more in a matter of seconds, than you usually would in minutes and your perception of how much time had passed, could become blurred. Making a few seconds, feel like minutes had gone by.

No they would keep the promise they had made to these people, even if they did not rebel against Ra, they could still find them a new home and they would also celebrate with them. Because after the festivities were over, they would have less than a day to prepare for their departure.

Donald had finally been able to escape his many admirers or subjects as they now believed themselves to be. They were not hero worshipping him or anything superficial like that, they had genuinely made him their King. He was not their monarch yet, he had to free them first and although he had just laughed it off when they had told him of their decision. It had dawned on him that they were not joking and that if he did live long enough to see these people freed, he would indeed become their King and Meera his Queen.

He had sat beside Robert Parker and could see that Jim was conversing with Nebu. Rachael was eyeing his father while talking to Tom and Nasseef but he had decided not to say anything to her. They would be leaving tomorrow and he was no longer in command of the mission, so what could it hurt. He turned to Robert and asked, "Are you looking forward to getting back home Robert?". He was just trying to make small talk. Unless he was giving orders, Robert would rarely talk socially.

"I am tempted to stay but I can help these people far more if I leave. So the answer to your question is yes, I am looking forward to getting home. Because the sooner we get there, the closer we will be to freeing these amazing people". He was looking over at Nebu as he spoke the words of admiration.

"My brother would be remarkable on any world, you should not judge them all by him". He indicated that he was talking about Nebu.

"Yes I know but these people kept a secret alive, even after it had long seemed like they had been forgotten and yes he is definitely remarkable. I have taught that boy in three months, what it would take years to, for most other men and he was completely illiterate when I first met him". The look on his face was full of pride and a little bit of awe.

"You are going to miss him aren't ya?".

Robert turned to him and replied, "No I am not, I am going to wring out of that thing, a way to defeat these would be gods or I swear I will give him to Bishop and he will turn the stubborn bastard into tiny little pieces". Just then Larry appeared.

"I heard that and for your information, I do have ways to protect myself but what is a Bishop?". Larry asked. He would still just revert back to the same image, with a neutral expression on his face. Almost like he was frozen in time, every time he would finish speaking.

"Bishop is a crazy scientist, well at least he looks like he is crazy but I am sure he would find a way, crazy or otherwise". He replied teasingly.

As Robert teased Larry, Donald noticed Rachael leave the cave and Jim follow behind her, shortly after. She must have got his attention. Donald thought to himself, that it wasn't his problem anymore. He did however say to Robert, "That's not my problem anymore, it's up to you if you want to do anything about it?".

"I am tempted to thank a God, that I have not believed in since I lost her mother but no, I think I will do nothing". He then refilled his cup with the potent alcoholic drink, that the Abydonians drank. Then made a toast, "To a brighter future".

Donald replied, "I am looking forward to seeing a night sky but I'll drink to a brighter future for these people alright".

The next morning as it would be on earth time, they were too busy to discuss the night before and they had plenty to do before they got their last sleep and then headed off on the long journey to the Stargate. they were scheduled to send some Naquadah, any time within the next fourteen days but they had decided to use that window for their departure instead. The shipment to Ra had been sent a few weeks ago and Hassif had assured them, that if Ra was displeased with the shipment, they would know immediately.

He would send his Jaffa through the Chappa'ai and then he would arrive within a day or two in his flying palace. So they had decided to get off of this world at the first opportunity. With them expecting a delivery of Naquadah the gate room would be more alert, in case any enemy soldiers were on their tails. They should be alert anyway but if they were expecting an incoming activation, they should be even more so.

They were not expecting to be under enemy fire but they had still asked Larry to project a layout of the building, that the Stargate was housed in. The first priority, was to keep the two children away from any danger. They mapped out all of the hiding places, that they would be able to use to stay out of the line of fire. They then went over all of the different scenarios and the directions that any attack could come from.

Larry had explained, that the Gau'auld had a device, that could transport a person over great distances. He had told them, that it worked in a similar way to the Stargate but had a shorter range. So if any attack were to come, it would probably be through the Stargate itself or through the ring device he had described. They did have one tactical advantage but they would only use that, if absolutely necessary. Larry could project images of anything, that he had stored within his memory and could even make recordings of each of them and then use them as decoys, to distract the enemy forces. To utilise that ability, would announce to them Larry's presence and that was the last thing they wanted.

To protect from the harmful effects of two days of carrying the Naquadah, they had sewn some of the obsidian glass. Into the lining of the rucksacks, that they would use to transport the mineral. It had reduced the amount they could carry but they had stripped away as much of the glass from the Naquadah, as they could. Which allowed them to fit more into the rucksacks.

Using the hardened roots, that could be soaked and then set in any shape you required. Robert Parker had devised a small crossbow and using sharpened shards of obsidian glass, he had made bolts to use for ammunition. They were meant for the rebels but Robert had made them one each, for the return journey. Even the children had one and had been shooting at targets, with increasing accuracy.

They were armed by pulling back the piece of root, that propelled the bolt until it locked in place. When the trigger mechanism was squeezed, the bolt travelled at a high velocity. With the sharpened glass, they would be as lethal as any bullet and with the barbs they had chipped out of the glass arrows, they would be extremely painful to remove. He had taught the rebel leaders how to make them and would give them a further weapon to train with.

Robert had explained to them all, that the only time he would not tone out Bishop's incessant talking, was when he would be talking about weapons and how to make them. Bishop really was his best friend but the man could talk for hours and did not care if anyone was listening to him or not. Most of the time he was just thinking out loud anyway.

Although they had not spoken about the previous night, it was obvious to all what had happened. They were not walking around like love struck teenagers but they would glance in each others direction, when they thought that the others were not looking. They had still been carrying out their duties and they were both adults. Nobody broached the subject as they would be home soon, what would be the point.

They were preparing for the worst but they hoped that the journey home, would be an uneventful one. Nebu and the other rebel leaders would be arriving soon, to go over everything they had learned for the final time. Then they would sleep and prepare for two days of endless desert. Donald's original route would be the one that they took again. Although it did take them the longest route around the city, it was definitely the safest way, as the other direction would take them passed the mines and there were far too many people working there.


	21. Chapter Twenty: He looks like a Knox

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Twenty: He looks like a Knox**

**Heliopolis.**

Bishop had only left the room with the strange pedestal, to either use the bathroom or to sleep. He would be in there with the team sent from earth, all of his waking hours. They still knew little about what the strange floating images meant but they had catalogued over one hundred and forty distinct configurations. They each had a central core, with varying amounts of smaller objects orbiting around them. If bishops suspicions were correct, then each represented an element and there were only just over fifty known to mankind. The implications of what that meant, were not lost on Bishop and was the reason he had refused to return to earth when ordered.

He had sent a message back with Jacob, when he had returned to deliver those orders, that simply stated. That if they forced him to leave, he would never use his knowledge to help them again and besides, there were plenty who could do that job. They would need their finest mind to work on this and that mind was his.

In the six weeks they had been here, they had cleared out the living quarters and were all barracked there. They had even found toilets that instead of flushing the waist material, it would completely disintegrate the matter, leaving nothing behind. They had a team taking one of them to pieces, in order to see if they could learn how it worked but it just seemed like magic to them. There were no moving parts as you would expect and that only made Bishop even more determined, to decipher this universal language.

This technology was so far ahead of them and if they did not find a way to catch up with it, all of this would be for nothing. The archives below the mansion spoke of some kind of weapon or knowledge, that was supposedly on Abydos but that was five thousand years ago and for all they knew, these gods had found the rebels there and killed them all. Bishop knew that this was too important, to leave to others.

When they would first activate the pedestal, the image was that of a singular representation of each individual element. Has they ran their hand across the illuminated button, on top of the pedestal. It would change to another image, as if turning a page in a book. In those sections they would find multiples of each character and that only convinced him even more, that what they were seeing was some kind of language. But how did you read a three dimensional sheet of paper, where would you begin.

It was because of his obsession, that he had not paid much attention to the room they were in. It had been the young girl Samantha, whose father was in charge of making this place fit for long term habitation, that had pointed out the problem they were having and a possible solution to it. As with all building projects, builders were required to work in three dimensions, length, width and height. Humanities only real way of recording their history or creating works of literature or art. Was to draw it onto a flat piece of paper but what if the paper did not need to be flat? We would develop a way of representing those works, in a completely different way to how they did now. She had also told him about cornerstones and how everything else would lead off of those, in order to build the three dimensional structure.

Young Samantha had at least given him something to look for but it was only when he realised, that he was ignoring one very important piece of information, that he made any real progress. If he was correct in his original assumption, that this device was meant to help four distinctive races, communicate with each other. Then he was seeing four different languages or four different interpretations of a completely new, universal language.

So instead of trying to see it all from one point of view, stood close to the pedestal looking up. He stood with his back against each of the walls, with the alien languages on and tried to put himself into the shoes of each race. Each angle he looked from, changed the order in which the elements were stacked or ordered. When he again approached the pedestal, he realised something. If he could just find out which element was represented by each character, then he would at least have somewhere to begin but he had no frame of reference.

**In orbit above the world of Heliopolis.**

Modi was the commander of the Mjolnir, the former ship of his father and the supreme commander of the Asgardian fleet, Thor. Modi's grandfather Odin, had been the Asgardian who had saved his race, when the species was ravaged by a plague, that had left them sterile. It was he who had developed the technology, that aloud them to transfer their consciences into clone bodies and was made the ruler of the entire Asgard race in perpetuity, as a result.

Thor had been given command of the most advanced ship within the fleet, the Bilskirnir. So the Mjolnir was passed on to Modi, as he was the first born of his two sons. That had been millennia ago and while the ship had been upgraded in that time, the superstructure of the vessel was still the same, as the ship his father had commanded. The Mjolnir class vessels were small in comparison to their more advanced cousins but they were just as powerful.

Before being sent to this galaxy to check on the meeting place of the four great races, that had once held dominion over three galaxies. Modi had been engaged with his races fiercest enemy, the ones who replicate but could do nothing to prevent another world, from falling to those insectoid machines. He had helped evacuate as much of the population as they could but too many were lost. The Asgard were a race of zero growth, their greatest law was one conscience, one body and that meant any that were not saved upon their death, would be dead.

The law had been made to keep the illusion of the soul, with multiple copies making a mockery of that theological assumption. Although the ancients and the Furling's had in a sense, proved that assumption correct. The Asgard had gone a step further than them and proved that the soul was more than just a persons knowledge. The Asgard did not see themselves as soulless but they did know that the millennia of cloning that their bodies have been subject to, would prevent them ever joining their former allies on the next plain of existence and would one day be the end of his entire race.

Ten millennia ago the Asgard had fought a civil war against members of their race, that had broken the law of a single copy and also a law that predates the Asgard as they are now today. They had experimented on a less evolved species. Those honourless fools had used methods, that even the etins or the Gau'auld as they call themselves, would not be able to think of. The Vanir they called themselves but to the rest of the Asgard, they had no name. They were out there somewhere but the Asgard had long gave up the hunt for them.

He had been despatched to the place the four races had used, to make a record of the knowledge that all four were willing to share. There was no technological knowledge stored on this world, only the purest form of knowledge of them all. Everything that the four races knew, about the universe around them. Given enough time, if anyone could actually decipher what it all meant. They would eventually make technological advancements but in truth it would do more for their spiritual advancement.

That was why Modi could not understand, why they had sent such a valuable ship and its crew to investigate. That was until the Mjolnir's science officer and Modi's brother Magni, had came to report in. "Commander there is a ninety five point three two percent chance, that the humans down on the planet are from Midgard and I do believe they have repaired the damage that our people did to the Stargate platform". When they had ran the etins off of this world and in the process made its surface all but lifeless, they had rigged the Stargate platform, in order to send it to the bottom of the ocean. There was still plenty of life in the oceans of this planet but that life would never be able to adapt to live on the land again.

"Show me". Modi ordered. Asgard sensors are very good but even they have their limitations. They could pick out individual life signs and even distinguish that persons species. If they had the required individuals planet of origin, in their ships computer. They could even tell from which of the many worlds in this galaxy, that they came from. Fortunately the one building left standing on the planet, had surveillance systems that had laid dormant for millennia.

The systems were those left behind by the ancients, the greatest civilisation to ever wonder the stars and had only been activated because someone, in fact some several people had possessed a certain gene. One of those people was in the chamber with the repository of knowledge and he looked very unusual, even for a human. Magni commented, "I find this human most intriguing brother. He as no idea what he is looking at but I do believe given time, he will decipher what it all means. He is just missing a few pieces of the puzzle, his planets scientists are close to that level of understanding, a decade away, two perhaps but he does already understand what they are. He simply needs a way to identify them individually".

"I do not understand why we have been sent to deal with this matter, the knowledge down there can not hurt them. It is the reason we allowed the etins to keep it for a time, to see if the knowledge they learned would enlighten them. Any single Asgard vessel could handle this and this place is their legacy anyway dam it. We should be on the front lines with father". Asgardians while being an evolved race, could be quick to anger if they felt slighted or worse, useless.

"They are all falling back brother, the more ships we throw at them, the more they take control of. Their numbers are still small compared to ours but in a century, we will be overrun. We have no way to fight them and the more we try, the stronger they become. The new strategy is containment and you are too eager for vengeance against these creatures, for you to be of any use in that task brother". Magni and Modi had been purposefully put together aboard the Mjolnir by their father.

Modi was a brilliant tactician, who many believed equal to their father but he had always been too quick to join a fight. Magni had always been able to keep his brothers baser instincts under control. If Magni was honest with himself, he felt the same way as his brother. Their people had numbered close to a trillion before the Replicators, they were now getting closer to half a trillion but the ruling council of which their grandfather sat at the head, was right to change their strategy and it was at their own fathers behest.

"I still see no reason to be here, we are forbidden from interacting with these people and as I have already said. This place is as much their legacy, as it is ours". Modi knew that he had a job to do and he would do it. Besides his brother seemed fascinated by the strange human, with the wild hair. He just reminded Modi of the Knox a little, he respected the Knox but a small part of him saw them as cowards.

Magni shook his head, as he said "We are always fighting lately brother, it will be good to do some research for once".

Modi let out a laugh or what passes for one on Asgard and then replied, "Maybe it is you who reminds me of the Knox brother and not him". Maybe his brother was right, they had been in too many battles just lately and seen too many fall, never to rise again. If these people are from Midgard, then that is indeed an interesting development.

They would watch but they would not interfere, unless Modi did what he was famous for among the Asgard. Modi did not break rules, he bent them or reshaped them but he never broke them. That was why he had always been his uncle Loki's favourite.


	22. Chapter Twenty one: One will fall

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Twenty one: One shall fall, to save them all**

**Abydos, Nagada.**

Nebu was sad to see his new friends leave but he knew that he would see them again. He had a rebellion to build now and they needed to be ready, for when their day of deliverance arrived. They would be over half way there by now but until the time had passed for the journey to be complete. Nebu and his fellow rebels, his new brothers. When not down the mines, were spread out around Nagada listening, to be certain that nobody had raised the alarm or suspected anything. Once the time had passed, they would be able to relax.

Nebu was in the part of the city, that his little brother's best friend, Ne'rut lived. His father was a known snake, so Nebu had chosen to keep his eye on him personally. His name was Ne'rut, the same as his son but that was where their similarities ended. Ne'rut Jr was a good boy, Nebu thought a lot of him and would always play fight with him and little Nasseef. He could not help who his father was and Nebu knew that his father only did what he did out of fear. The snakes were just as much slaves as everybody else and when the time came to kill them, Nebu would not enjoy what he was going to have to do.

Nebu was just turning the corner to where Ne'rut and his father lived, when he heard Ne'rut Senior speaking to his son. "Go out and see one of your friends, I want some peace and quiet".

Nebu waited for him to re-enter his home, then he turned the corner and after making sure nobody was watching. He got young Ne'rut's attention, then indicated for him to follow him. When they were in a quiet part of the city, Nebu asked him, "What is wrong little big man?". The name he had always called him.

Ne'rut was smaller than the other boys his age but would never back down to any of the bigger children. He looked at Nebu and replied, "You know what is wrong with me, Nasseef he is gone".

Nebu knew instantly what had happened. Nasseef had been best friends with this boy, ever since he was aloud out of his home on his own. Which for Abydonian children, was from a very young age. He was told not to say goodbye to anyone but he could not blame the child, he should have kept his eye on him. "Where as Nasseef gone? I know nothing of this". Nebu asked, trying to sound surprised about the boys revelation.

"He tell me not to say anything, that it was a secret". The boy looked down to the floor as he spoke.

"Where did he say he was going, Ne'rut?".

"He not tell me, just that he would not see me again for a very long time and that he could not leave without saying goodbye".

"Have you told anybody else Ne'rut?". He already knew that he had but he needed confirmation before he would act.

"My father asked me why I was sad, so I told him but nobody else Nebu".

"Listen my little big friend. Nasseef is playing a trick on you, he has gone with his brother to work. He will be back soon enough". Nebu then started laughing, before adding, "You may be strong little one but you are easily fooled". He then winked at the young man and finished, "Now go and find your other friends, I will send Nasseef to you when he returns".

The smile that came to the young boys face, told him that his words, had the desired effect. His father was a completely different problem. There would be no convincing him and from the way he had shooed his son away, Nebu was certain, that he was already calling Ra. He did not like lying to the boy and getting his Hope's up but it was better that one boy be sad, than a lot of people be dead.

His next job was to find his father and tell him to inform his brother, that he would be in command now. He would then have his father hide his wife and son in the caves. He did not want to leave them but he had no choice. If he left soon, he would be able to get to the pyramid before they did. Ra would send warriors through the Chappa'ai and they would block his friends escape, until Ra arrived. He was certain that they could fight their way through.

To Nebu, Robert Parker and Jeem were true gods among men. They had fought all six of the rebels and the two of them had defeated them every time. Their extra numbers had meant nothing against them, even after they had learned to work as more of a team. One of them would engage the rebels and use one of their bodies to keep the others at a distance, while the other would wait and then strike when their attention was completely on the first man. They had came close but they had never won a single contest against the two.

His father was where he expected him to be, which was fortunate for Nebu. He was running out of time and would need to explain everything to his father quickly. When he found him, they headed in the direction of the mines, as they would be able to talk and not look suspicious doing it there. When they were clear of the other people, Hassif asked him, "What is wrong son, why have you bought me here?".

"You did not keep your eye on Nasseef, he told Ne'rut he was leaving and would not see him for a long time". He did not mean to blame his father but he should have been watching him.

"That is where he went. I am sorry son, he knew not to say anything to him. We have all warned him about his father". The look on his fathers face, was one of utter devastation.

"It is not your fault father, we all should have warned him not to say goodbye to anybody and we have bigger problems right now".

"Yes of course we must warn them son, I will go. If I leave now, I may be able to reach them in time and then they can return to the caves. All will be fine my son".

"No father, it is I who must go. Take my wife and son to the caves and tell people that I take them with me. Then tell my brother Hassif, that he is in command now. He will have to learn from the others but he already knows much of what he will need".

Hassif was not happy with his son leaving but he would be more help to them, than he would himself. He put his hand on the back of his sons head, then pulled him closer, so that their foreheads were touching. "I have loved you since the day, that I helped bring you into this world my son. If you can not return to us, then stay alive and take care of your brother and sister". He then kissed his sons forehead and then left to perform his duties.

Nebu did not have any weapons on him, they were kept in the caves and only used for training purposes. He knew that he did not have time to collect them but he did not care, he was the weapon. Even before he had learned from Robert Parker, Nebu would have been able to defeat any man who did not have the same training, as his mentor. With all that he had learned, he believed that he could kill the Hawk bastards. Because he would not allow them to end his peoples fight for freedom, before it had even begun.

Once he was out of view, he picked up the pace. Only a fool would run in the desert but he could walk fast enough to either intercept them or join the fight, if they had already arrived at their destination. He just hoped that he could make it in time or his people would never be free.

**Final dune before the pyramid.**

"Are you certain?". Jim asked Larry.

His disembodied voice replied, "Yes I am certain, their are ten Jaffa waiting in the Stargate chamber and two more that are positioned in the entrance hall". He then projected a small image of the building, that the Stargate was housed in. Their were ten dots scattered around the Stargate chamber and two more were hiding behind the two pillars, that were furthest away from the entrance. Jim could see what they intended to do. Once their group entered the corridor at the end of the entrance hall, the Jaffa would follow them and cut off their retreat. They would not be able to see the light from the Stargate, until they were passed the two Jaffa that were waiting to cut them off.

Only the Jaffa had no idea that they knew exactly where they were or that they had a device, that could activate the Stargate from a distance. Larry had assured them, that the Stargate would shutdown within the next five minutes and once it had, he would be able to make a connection with a planet, that was not earth. The guards would be able to see the address on the pedestal and their helms would record it. Meaning they would not take that information, to the afterlife with them.

Larry could also send a signal, that would send the guards helms false readings and was how he was going to try and make them shoot each other. When the Stargate was activated, the guards would assume that they were just reactivating it, to send reinforcements if called for but before it activated they would see that it was not from their home world and when their helms, showed them the Jaffa of Apophis. their gods greatest enemy. Suddenly charge at their comrades, through the Stargate. They would in theory, open fire on one another leaving only one or two remaining. He would then mess with them even further, if they had not yet realised and retracted their helms.

The two waiting for them, they would use the carnage going on in the Stargate to ambush. Larry would stay with the children and had assured them all, that he was more than capable of keeping them safe. He would not tell them how he would keep them safe but he promised them that he could. He had also assured them that Ra's ship was not yet in the system and would inform them if he arrived.

They headed towards the ramp leading up to the pyramid, under the assumption that they would not be attacked. If they did intend to ambush them, until they reached the corridor up ahead they would be safe. The children had been told to stay behind them and then quietly take Larry to the second pillar on their left hand side and then hide until called for. They had timed it to coincide with the Stargate shutting down and just as the children separated from them. Larry, who had projected himself into the space between the last two pillars on their right hand side, gave the signal for them to get into position.

Donald then peeled off to the left, with his father going to the right. Robert Parker drew his huge broad sword from its sheaf, as quietly as he could and his daughter, with a small crossbow in each hand. Readied herself to aim a bolt at each of the Jaffa's legs. It was hoped that even if she missed, the sight of a man wielding a massive broad sword, would keep their attention long enough for the two men to come up behind them. It was risky but both Donald and Jim were skilled enough to kill the men, before they could hurt the bate.

They did not need Larry to tell them when the Stargate had been reactivated, the sounds of weapons and muffled screams could be heard clearly enough. To the Jaffa's credit, the two ready to complete the ambush, did not panic, had they had hoped but when they did make their move, Rachael connected with the shot to her right. Seeing this, her father advanced and then swung his sword at the Jaffa on their left. The warrior skilfully deflected his strike with his staff and with a strength that even Nebu did not possess, he kept the weapon pressed to the ground and gave him an arrogant smile. As Robert Parker had known it would be, that smile was wiped off of his face by James Eldens dagger, slicing his throat from ear to ear.

After they pushed the Jaffa onto his back, Jim stabbed his dagger into the pouch that held the larvae form of the Gau'auld, until he heard the snake like creature squeal in agony. When they looked over to the other Jaffa, Rachel was plunging her own dagger into the pouch and they heard the same squeals from that direction.

They then took cover, in case anyone had survived the phantom attack through the Stargate and then Jim turned to Larry's projected image and asked, "Can you tell if anyone as survived in there?".

"Eight Jaffa are dead, the other two have weakening life signs". Larry informed him.

"Good, we will go first. When the other Jaffa are dead, you follow with the boys, understood?".

"Yes I understand but please be careful, the Jaffa may not be dying and if they are, their Primta will be desperate for survival". He then vanished from sight, as if by magic.

The three men and Rachael, then started gathering the Jaffa's weapons. They both had a staff weapon and a Zat'nik'tel each on them, so Jim and Rachael took the Zat's and then took the lead. Robert and Donald followed behind with the staff weapons. Larry had taught them all they needed to know, about how to fire the weapons. Before they advanced though, Robert ripped one of the sleeves off his desert robes and tied his broad sword, to the weapon.

The plan was for Rachael and Donald to go in and repeatedly fire the Zat'nik'tel at the dead bodies, until they vanished. That would solve the problem of the Primta's, trying to take them as hosts in desperation. Robert and Jim would be covering them, with the staff weapons.

**Outside the pyramid.**

When Nebu reached the final dune, he could still see the tracks left by his friends and little brother. The winds would usually hide tracks after a few minutes, so he guessed that they had only recently headed towards the pyramid. When he made it to the entrance hall, Nasseef jumped out from his hiding place. "Nebu quick, a Jaffa his hiding ready to attack them but Larry can not reach that far to tell them. You must hurry".

Nebu did not answer his brother, instead he ran straight in the direction of the Stargate.

**Stargate chamber.**

San'kha had realised what was happening and retracted his helm as soon as the phantoms had not, passed through the Chappa'ai. His fellow Jaffa had fallen for the ruse but not San'kha son of Tu'rok. He had seen the phantoms just like his fellow Jaffa but he had not seen the ripples, that are the consequence of someone travelling through the ring of the gods. So had found cover, when they opened fire on each other. He did not know who was sending these phantoms but he knew that it was the power of the gods, that they were using.

San'kha had faced the Jaffa that were loyal to the vile one Sokar and he would use such tricks. Making Ra's Jaffa believe that friend was foe and foe was friend. Ra had used his power to prevent this from happening but none were this powerful, since Anubis had challenged Ra and was banished or as some say killed by Ra. Maybe it was Anubis, come to punish Ra's first prime. He had dared carry the name in his absence, just like San'kha's father Tu'rok had before him.

Many had believed San'kha would follow him and take his place at Ra's side but San'kha was no fool and would never disrespect the gods in such a way. Even if Anubis did not return, he would be waiting in the afterlife to judge your heart, on the scales of purity. Only those with the most pure devotion to the gods, would be deemed worthy and would be sent on to the afterlife. It was said that those who displeased Anubis, would welcome the eternity they would spend with Sokar.

He only hoped that the reverence that his father showed to the title, would be recognised by Anubis but he knew that the one who now held the title, would not. Out of reverence for the gods, his father had only used the name as a title and when not in Ra's presence, he would insist on being referred to as Tu'rok and not Anubis. This one believes he is a god and insists all call him Anubis.

Now San'kha was in a situation in which he would fail Ra, all because of fools who rely to much on their gods power and not enough on their own senses. If this enemy could mess with Ra's power, then they would also know who was dead and who would be left alive. He quickly used a reflective device he had created himself, for times when he could not rely on Ra's power, like now. They were all dead except one, who had been shot in his Primta sack and would die a slow agonising death.

He quickly put himself into a deep state of Kelno'reem, a difficult thing to do quickly. His father had taught him how, when he was still very young. He had told him that Ra's enemies had the same power and that one day he would need the skill. His fathers prediction had proved true on many occasions and San'kha had become very proficient in the act. He had failed his god but he would take as many of the Shol'va slaves he could with him and hope Anubis recognises his reverence for him and his death in the service of Ra. He just hoped Anubis hatred for Ra, would not blind him to that fact but it mattered little, San'kha's heart would be balanced. None were more devoted to the gods.

Even though his body was slowing itself down, his mind still had a sense of what was going on around him, even if his mind was in a deep state of concentration. He was hidden around the right hand corner as you came into the chamber from the outside and hoped they believed that all had been killed and did not immediately check the whole area. Ra would arrive soon but he feared he would be too late. The vast distances between the stars took time to traverse but he would kill as many as he could and delay their departure for as long as possible.

He heard them enter firing the Zat'nik'tel's repeatedly, San'kha could hear the distinctive sound of his brethren being vaporized and for a moment felt a grudging respect for these Slaves but that soon passed and his instincts kicked in. He rose in a single elegant motion, his Ma'tok staff had been vertical the whole time at his left hand side ready to grab at a moments notice. As quiet as those that resemble the banished goddess Hathor. San'kha advanced to seal his place in the after life.

He quickly surveyed the situation, they had checked the other side first with two of them in that direction, another was at the corridor entrance that led to the outside and his first target, wa a man with completely white hair and was equal in height to himself. He aimed his weapon and fired, just as a huge blur pushed the man at the entrance out of his way, then pushed the old man out of the way also. While his shot would have killed the old man, it only clipped the newcomer on his left shoulder.

San'kha had been hit in the same manner in the past and the reaction this massive slave gave, had been nothing like the one he had given. He did not stop for a second, he absorbed what part of the blast that had caught him and with a look on his face that told San'kha, that this slave was going to enjoy this, he reached forward and grabbed the staff just above, the actual cannon part of the weapon.

San'kha had believed the man would try to pull the staff from his hand as another Jaffa would. The man before him could be a Jaffa, he was only a little shorter than himself but larger in overall body mass. Instead he used the fact that San'kha had set himself for such a manoeuvre and launched himself at him and before San'kha knew what had happened, he was on the floor his body shaking. There was however another presence, desperate to save its own young life.

Robert Parker felt like he had been hit by a rampaging bull but his years of experience kicked in and he spun in the direction of the two sounds he had heard. The first was the sound of the Jaffa's weapon readying itself to fire, the next, well the next was just a thud really. Nebu was just off the floor travelling very fast in the direction of the Jaffa. Robert did not really see what Nebu did to the man but he knew once he saw him on the floor, with his neck almost completely the wrong way round. Nebu's left shoulder was smouldering but his friend and protégé, did not even seem to notice.

Without even thinking about it, on pure instinct Robert Parker bellowed, "Nebu retreat now!".

Just has instinctively had Robert had given the order, Nebu followed it. He went from looking down with glee at the hawk headed bastard he had just killed and instantly jumped at least as far back, as he had leaped towards the Jaffa. Then a stream of bright blue white energy, intercepted the snake like creature, that was desperately trying to save itself. He saw his King fire two more shots into the creature, in order to vaporize the false Godling. He turned to Robert and Donald in turn and said, "My friends you saved me, thank you but we must leave now!".

The two men did not bother to correct him about them saving his life but instead focused on the part of getting out of here. The children had slowly started approaching the Stargate chamber, as soon as Nebu had charged off. When Larry informed them that the final Jaffa was dead, they began running. Just as they entered the chamber, Larry projected his avatar into the chamber and declared "Ra is here". The Stargate then shut off and instantly started activating to send them home.

Donald was ready with the radio and after thirty or so very anxious seconds. He gave the all clear for first Tom, who would tell them the strangers that followed were friendly but to be ready just in case. Nasseef holding Larry and his injured brother would go next, followed by the others. They threw the staff weapons and Zat's that had not been disintegrated with their owners and then there was only three of them left. Rachael had seen that Jim had not moved from the pedestal. "Let's go now!".

He could see it in her eyes, that she knew what he intended to do. if Ra had not shown up, they would have had their happy ending. Jim so wanted that for her, more than he wished it for himself. Jim was a soldier and although he had done those things with a sense of honour and viewed the things he had done, the people he had killed, as his sworn duty. As with all soldiers, he was simply telling himself a factual lie. He did his duty for all of those reasons but each time he had took another mans life, even in self defence. It had chipped away at his spirit, until that spirit no longer dreamed of happiness. Only to be iron strong and unbreakable.

That was until he met the incredible woman whose eyes were pleading with him, to leave with them but he could not. Larry could only shut down the Stargate from the side that had made the connection. Meaning he would have to stay behind and when they had left, he would press the central button on the pedestal to shut it down manually. If he did not, then they ran the risk of revealing earths location.

Only a few seconds had passed but it seemed like an age, before he nodded to the woman's father. Robert Parker hit the woman he had grown to love, on the base of her skull and threw her limp body over his shoulder, before his daughter could realised what was happening. Before he entered the puddle of energy, he turned and saluted to Jim. At the same time Jim heard the rings begin to activate behind him. "Just go dam it".

He waited until the rings were almost to the ground, then pressed the button that would shut down the Stargate. When it did, Jim returned the salute that the old man would never see and then just before being struck by two staff blasts square in the back. His heart broke for the woman he had fallen in love with, her first love had left her alone and now that she had finally aloud herself to love another, he had left her as well. At least her husband had left her a son. The last thought he had before the reaper took him was. There was a chance his seed had took.

Then James Elden, Jim to all of his friends but one and the woman he loved. Died not just to save the that woman but for everyone on that spinning ball, called the earth. A place were he had lived through hell but a place he now believed, could one day be heaven itself.

**The end of the beginning...**


	23. Epilogue: The cost of failure

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Epilogue: The cost of failure, the prize for defiance**

**In orbit above the world of Heliopolis.**

For once in their very long lives, the sons of Thor found their roles reversed and when their father arrived, it would be Magni and not Modi, that he would be disappointed by. Modi had been fascinated by the weapons, that the humans carried with them and had used the Mjolnir's computers, to create holographic representations of the different firearms.

Their were three distinct models. A smaller single handed weapon, with a revolving barrel that had six chambers. When one round was fired the barrel would turn, readying the next round of ammunition to be fired. This one fascinated him most of all. Such an elegant design, for a weapon of death.

The next one while being far more impressive, in its destructive power. Modi felt it lacked the elegance of the first weapon. When he saw the demonstration of how this weapon operated, he felt it lacked the subtle beauty of the first. It held fifteen of the bullets, that when fired propelled a lead shot by creating an explosion inside a metallic casing. That shot then travelled through a circular tube and although the recoil of the weapon would make it less accurate. Modi was certain, that could be accounted for and adjustments made for greater accuracy.

The final weapon, seemed to be for use at close range only. It worked on the same principle as the others, only it fired multiple smaller shots. At close range the combined impact, of those smaller pieces of shrapnel, would cause extensive damage to the target but at range, they would spread out and have a minimal effect. It was Modi's fascination with the humans weapons, that had blinded him to his brothers growing obsession.

Magni had been observing the human that reminded Modi of the Knox, constantly since they had been here. He would only stop for nourishment, when the human would go to sleep. Asgard did not need to sleep like humans but they still required food to sustain their bodies. Modi would be proud of his brother for his actions. Only his brother did not have Modi's knack for only bending the rules and had just broken one of the big ones.

**Heliopolis, pedestal chamber.**

Bishop had an eidetic memory, which meant he could remember anything that he saw. He had been treading over the same ground for days and as he knew he had, all he confirmed was that he had slammed, straight into a wall. He knew why he was stuck but he could not pull himself away. He needed a way to determine, which element was which. As if he had just had an epiphany, the names of the elements that were known to man kind, suddenly appeared next to some of the symbols, in English. It was only just long enough for Bishop to take it in but it was definitely long enough.

**In orbit above the world of Heliopolis.**

As soon as Modi realised what his brother had done, he knew it would not be long before his father showed up. When he transported on to the bridge of his former ship, the look he gave Modi, told him that he believed that he was responsible. Modi should let his brother suffer his father's wrath, as he had done countless times through the eons but Modi and Magni were not those kind of siblings. Magni had stood beside Modi and defended him to their father on many occasions and was probably the only reason he still had a command.

So instead he drew his father's anger onto himself. "You believe it was me? it is no wonder my uncle Loki, believes you lack imagination father". While he had just told his father, that it was not him and with the only other Asgard aboard the vessel, with the authorisation to do what had been done being his brother Magni. It would seem that he had just dropped his brother in it but it was the mention of his uncle Loki and the fact that he had called him father while on duty, that would save his brother.

The expressions on the faces of the Asgard race, were very subtle. Accept when they were angry, the difference could be clearly seen then. Thor had the utmost respect for his son Modi but before the Asgard had found a form of immortality through cloning. His children had been young like any other species. Modi had been very close to Thor's brother Loki and although Thor was himself close to his brother. Loki had rubbed off on his eldest son, far too much for his liking.

"You will address me as Supreme Commander, Commander Modi". He then turned to Magni and said, "I will deal with you, when I have finished with your superior". The look he gave Magni was one of disappointment. He expected this from his brother and even welcomed it at times. Modi was an exceptional tactician and it was his knack for doing the unexpected, that had saved many Asgardian lives but his brother was the only reason Modi had not gone too far with his schemes. If he could no longer rely on Magni to keep Modi in check, he may have to remove him from command. "You are in command here not him, everything that happens on this ship is your responsibility".

Modi knew that his father was correct, in his assertion. This was his command and because he was distracted, one of their peoples highest laws had been broken. "I take full responsibility Supreme Commander. I was distracted and although I believe that I may have found a weapon, that may be effective against the Replicators. There is no excuse for not keeping control of my crew". Modi mentioned the weapons, to distract his father from the reason he was supposed to be here.

Usually his son would argue with him, this put Thor a little off guard for a second and almost made him miss the mention of weapons. When it did register, it had the effect Modi had wanted. "Weapons? You have my attention, Commander Modi".

Modi then ran the simulation he had requested of the Mjolnir's computer and when the projectiles that the weapons fired, connected with the simulated Replicator. The individual blocks separated, as if shattered into pieces. He then ran a different simulation, this time with several Replicators. When they all shattered in to individual pieces, those pieces then reformed but in lesser numbers. The simulation then continued, until zero Replicators reformed. "These are only computer models Supreme Commander but the results are promising and if these weapons can help our people push back the Replicators, then I believe the small amount of assistance that my science officer gave these humans, was only fair".

His son's assumption, that it was fair to help these people, advance their understanding of the repository of knowledge, on the planets surface. Ignored the very reason for which the law was made in the first place. The Gau'auld were a prime example of the damage that could be caused, by a species gaining technology, that they did not earn for themselves. With great power comes great responsibility and that responsibility was gained, along with the understanding of that power.

The Asgard claimed to be gods, not for the same reasons as the Gau'auld. No they claimed this to prevent what happened on the peoples world, who now inhabited the meeting place of the four great races. The Asgard have watched that world for millennia and watched them fight amongst themselves, over which deity they worshipped. That was why they had taken on the personas of gods and used them to guide the people of the worlds they protected, down a path of righteousness. In truth that was a violation of the same law his son had just broken but the decision was taken, because the alternative was far worse.

"These weapons are very interesting Commander Modi but I do not believe our people are capable of wielding weapons, such as these". He was not trying to dismiss his sons assertions, the point was a valid one. The Asgard were sturdier than their appearance made them seem but the recoil from a weapon such as this, would cause serious trauma to their bodies.

"Yes Supreme Commander but my Berserker suits would be more than adequate, for the purpose of handling these weapons and our technology would also solve this weaponries greatest weakness, the need to reload. With our ability to fabricate matter from energy, we could simply add that technology to our own version of the weapons". Modi knew that his father would not like the fact, that he wanted to combine these weapons with his failed experiment, that was the berserker suits.

It had been at the beginning of the infestation, of the Replicators. That Thor's brother and Odin's favourite son, Baldur had been killed, never to rise again. Many had blamed his uncle Loki for his death but Modi knew that his father blamed the berserker suit and by extension, him. Baldur and Loki had been among the volunteers to test their combat readiness against the Replicators. The suits had done everything that they were supposed to do but the weapons on them were as useless against the machines has all of the Asgard weapons were. They had even had some success but it was because of those successful uses of the suits, that had gotten Baldur killed. Loki had been blamed because it was he who had first used the suits, to simply crush and rip apart the mechanical creatures.

Loki had realised that the replicators were overriding his suits systems and informed his brother but Baldur was loved most by Odin, for his bravery and ignored his brothers warnings. Loki had been close enough to their vessel, for his conscience to be uploaded and then placed into a new body. Baldur had not. His uncle Loki had never been the same since that incident and had withdrew from Asgardian society as a result. He would show up often enough but refused to ever go into combat again and concentrated only on scientific matters now.

To Modi's surprise, it seemed is uncle had misjudged his father and he did have an imagination. "This is very interesting Commander Modi. Have your research transmitted to the Bilskirnir, I will personally prepare a presentation to put before the high council".

He turned again to Magni, who was unaccustomed to being the one that had disappointed their father. "Fortunately for you Science officer Magni. The all father himself, as been watching these Humans and because they are from Midgard. He believes as you do, that this place is indeed as much their legacy at is it ours and the assistance you have rendered them, should not harm them but I expected better of you. Your brother would destroy stars, without a thought for the life that could develope in the future. If that act meant destroying our Nemesis. That is why you are here Magni, to consider the consequences that your brother will not".

"My apologies Supreme Commander, it as been a long time since I have been mentally stimulated. I found myself grateful for a break from the endless conflict and because of this I forgot myself". Magni had always been the dutiful son and would never go against his fathers wishes.

"We have all been fighting for far too long, we will know a time of peace again but until then we must stay strong". Thor declared to his son. Thor missed exploring simply for the sake of it, there was still a huge universe out there, that was almost completely unexplored and he longed for the time to return, when his people would once again resume their former peaceful ways.

Modi was certain that his father was finished, so asked, "What are our orders here, Supreme Commander". Modi was hoping that he would be ordered back to their home galaxy but he was pleasantly surprised, for a second time by his father.

"If the people of Midgard are going to be using the Stargate system, they will in time encounter the Gau'auld. Your orders are to remain in this galaxy and observe them. You are not to interact with them and I will not tolerate you assisting them again, is that understood?". For the first time in a countless number of years. Thor looked to both of his sons, as he spoke in the tone that he only ever reserved for Modi or his own brother, Loki.

"So we are not required to stay in orbit of this world?". Modi asked.

"You do not need to be present, in order to keep an eye on these Humans. So sweep the entire galaxy and get an idea of what other worlds they have travelled to".

"Yes Supreme Commander, it will be done but for what purpose we will be gathering this information?".

"To ascertain their intentions. These people may one day become a greater threat, than even the Gau'auld and by helping them, we may unintentionally become the reason for their ascendancy". Thor replied, adding the last part for Magni's benefit. Thor then left, leaving the brothers alone on the bridge of the vessel.

**Earth. Beneath the Stamford estate.**

Because they were expecting a shipment from Abydos. Richard Hastings or Joseph Hammond, were always on the command level of the gate room. It was Richard's shift when the Stargate activated, as they had expected it to at some point. They were not expecting the transmission they received, to inform them that they needed the shield door opened immediately and the base to be ready for possible hostiles, that may be following them.

He gave the order for the shield door to be opened and then waited. The first person to rematerialize was his nephew Thomas, followed by a man at least as big as Jacob and another young boy. Thomas was shouting that they were friendly but the soldiers down in the gate room, still surrounded them with their weapons raised.

Strange objects then started flying out of the Stargate, followed by Donald McCain. There were still three left to go and when they did not appear immediately after Donald, Richard feared the worse. When his uncle Robert appeared with his daughter over his shoulder unconscious. He did not need the Stargate shutting down, to tell him that his friend would not be joining them.

**Abydos, Ra's vessel.**

The light that surrounded James Elden did not hurt his eyes and he noticed that the pain in his shoulder had completely gone. It was an old injury that did not cause him any great discomfort but it had never healed properly and he had become used to the dull ache. That pain was no longer there and Jim thought to himself, that he must be in heaven. That was until the light above his head started to separate and he realised where he was.

The two sets of hands that dragged him out of whatever he was in, only confirmed his suspicions. He saw that there was a young man dressed in regal attire, with a man bowed down before him. The man Jim recognised, as the one who Nebu had killed but how could he be alive, no one could survive their neck being snapped like that. Then he remembered what Larry had told them about Ra's technology and how it could heal almost any injury, even fatal ones.

Jim had gone through training to withstand torture but those methods had never taken into account alien technology. He would never give up information freely but who knew what torture methods these people had. Because he had learned the language well enough to understand others, even if he could barely speak the tongue in reply. As the two guards held him down to await the young man, who must be this Ra, because of the strange deep bass tone to his voice. Jim listened in on what they were saying.

"As I have said, you have failed your god San'kha but the others who were with you, are with Sokar now. You I have returned to this realm, because unlike those fools you had the intelligence to retract your helm. None of my children have tried this since Sokar became so bold, that I was forced to banish him to the underworld. I know who did this but do you San'kha son of Tu'rok?". Ra had no clue who was responsible for the deaths of his Jaffa and Jim had to stop himself from laughing at the blatant lie.

"The phantoms wore the helms of your eternal enemy, the serpent Apophis but I do not believe that is where the attack came from my Lord". San'kha answered Ra.

"You are correct, the attack did not come from Apophis. Your father was the greatest of all of my Jaffa, he expected you to follow him. I knew that you would not and I want to hear from your own lips why that was?". Jim again heard the lie but it was the mans grip tightening, that got his attention.

When Ra had mentioned the Jaffa's father and that he was the greatest of all of his kind. The mans grip had tightened considerably at that moment, so Jim filed that little bit of information away in his brain. Angry men were more likely to make a mistake, than calm ones he thought to himself.

"I am a Jaffa my Lord, a loyal servant of the gods". The mans eyes then moved in Jim's direction but he was not their target. "A Jaffa is not worthy of a gods name, he may forget himself and believe himself divine my Lord". This one was a true believer, a fanatic. Jim filed that little bit of info away as well, fanatics were very easy to anger. All he would have to do is curse Ra or his kind and the man would boil over with rage.

Ra let out a deep throaty laugh, then said, "Your father believed the same as you, he could never understand that I had raised him to the status of the gods. Even though I ordered my children, to show him the same respect that they would each other. He would still show reverence to them and in return they treated him with contempt. Do you know why that was San'kha?".

"I would not presume to know such things my lord".

"No you would not. They treated him with contempt. Because all should know their place and that place is where I decide". To Jim it sounded like Ra was angry with San'kha. "Do not believe for one second, that it was your own doing Jaffa. If it was your destiny to become my first prime and take the mantle of Anubis. That is what you would have been but I foresaw your true destiny and it was him". Without looking at him, Ra pointed at Jim.

"The Primta that you have been given to replace the one that was lost, is almost ready to grant godhood. You have until then to get the information I need from this one or you will not receive another Primta. He was sent by demons that have the power to hide his thoughts from me. Demons that are from the time before time". Ra turned to Jim and his eyes flashed, as if a light was trying to break free.

They were going to torture him anyway. So he decided to work on his torturer by disrespecting his god and facing the consequences with a mocking grin. So he said in the best Gau'auld that he could manage "These demons you fear, that is what the one who sent me, called you and I fear his wrath, more than I will ever fear yours. My GOD! Is the only one there is and the only one there ever will be". He stared first at his target and then at that mans god. He put on as close to the face of a fanatic as he could and then he cranked it up, by laughing maniacally.

He was far from crazy but he wanted them to believe he was. Because he was not having that thing put inside of him. Ra simply laughed as the three Jaffa that were present, beat him to death. The whole time he knew that they were going to just revive him again, so he laughed and screamed out loud enough, so that the God who did not exist could hear him, "I have delivered your message great one but their answer was only war. Bring them war my lord!". Repeatedly until the beating had finished its job. Knowing the whole time, that for now this was his new normal.

**To be continued...**


	24. Part Two Prologue

**Stargate Hastings Part two**

**Prologue: Manipulating the manipulated**

**Abydos, aboard Ra's ship.**

Jim had been revived so many times, he had lost count. San'kha his torturer, was extremely proficient at his task but as he had been working on him. Jim had been working on San'kha. Safe in the knowledge that he would be revived. Whenever he felt that he was close to succumbing and telling him what Ra wanted to know. The home world of the one who had sent him. Jim would anger the man, by recounting the time he had witnessed him getting his head, twisted almost completely around by a slave.

Followed by what his one true God, was going to do to Ra and all of his Jaffa. He would then end his life and Jim would be revived again, ready to endure the torture once more. The pain was unbearable but the Sarcophagus as he had heard them call it, was having an effect on his mind. He had experienced a similar sensation, as his military training had progressed. The British army pushed you to your limits and when they found those limits. They pushed harder, until they broke you. It was then that they rebuilt you, into the man they wanted. They did not want free spirits in the army, they wanted killers.

The longer your training went on, the person they wanted would emerge and the person you once were, would take a back seat and eventually fade, into a half forgotten memory. Each time he went into that thing. The person the British empire had forged him into, was getting stronger. The animal he had tried his entire military career, not to become. Was finally winning the fight.

He thought of all the men he had killed and instead of feeling sorrow, as he once had. He revelled in the faces they had pulled, as his shot had hit home or his blade had opened their gullet or throat. He thought of all the times he had survived against the odds and started to believe that he was invincible. Even this Jaffa could not break him and would kill him at a time of his choosing, not his own. He knew that it was wrong to think like this or he used to.

The only thing anchoring him to his former self, was the moment before the Sarcophagus opened and he would think about the woman, that he had sacrificed himself for. It was the only thing that kept him focused, kept his resolve strong. He had not tried to talk his torturer into betraying his God, it would be a pointless exercise. The man was as devoted as they came and when your God had the power to raise you from the dead. It was easy to see how he would be.

No, Jim was playing a much longer game and no matter what this Jaffa did to him. He would continue with the fanatical ranting. With little of the agony that he was going through, showing through that psychotic mask. He did not know how long he had been stuck in this, seemingly eternal cycle of torture but what he was waiting for, was fast approaching and today was the day that the cracks in that mans devotion, started to appear. Before he began the torture, that would last hours at a time. In a very quiet voice he said. "If your God is all powerful, why does he not rescue you?".

The only information he was giving him by answering his question. Were just more layers to the fiction, he had been playing out. "I am already where my God wants me to be, why would he remove me from my destiny". He then added for extra effect. "Your false God was right about one thing. My master told me, that I would find you here and that you are my destiny, as I am yours". He was speaking the truth, his master had told him all of this. San'kha just did not know that Jim's God, was himself.

"You lie!". San'kha spoke the words but Jim no longer heard the absolute certainty in the mans voice. That he had in the beginning of their relationship.

"The false God told you himself, did he not? My God told me, that I would meet a man. A man that would cause me great pain but I was to rejoice at that pain. Because the more pain I feel, the closer you are coming to freedom brother. My God can not help me, for if he did. You would never come to know him". Jim knew the reason for the mans sudden loss of faith and he feared that reason, more than San'kha did. He was not putting much hope in his little scheme but there was a chance, that it would work.

"His name can not be spoken, to those who do not open their heart to him. My God is not a man, like the false ones, I have been sent to herald the destruction of. My God is me and my own free will, I bow down to no one freely and those I set free, only increases the power of my God".

"Enough with this blasphemy! If your pain is truly setting me free, then you will receive all the pain that is required, for my liberation. You are strong for a slave but none have ever been strong enough to resist a God. If you do not tell me the truth, then my life is over. I believe I will enjoy my final hours". San'kha had only ever wished to live a long life, serving Ra and to then die in service of him.

Within hours the Primta will have matured and would let it be known. That a God, is ready to be born. If a Jaffa needed time to find a host for his Primta, then it could be convinced to wait but this Primta had a host waiting. He did not know whether this slave was speaking truth or not. He had endured torture, that even a Jaffa would have succumbed to, by now. This would be the last chance, San'kha had to earn his new Primta. He needed the truth, from this slave.

That was if he had not, already been speaking the truth. If he was, then by the end of their final session together, San'kha would truly be free. "My freedom is waiting for me slave, that is what you believe? I believe that the words you speak now, are not your true words. I know this, because of the way you butcher our tongue but you are still nothing but a slave". And so their last dance began.

Jim continued his same ramblings. About his God being the only God and that he had been sent to set San'kha free. The torture was excruciatingly painful but Jim did not want it to end, he knew what was coming next. Donald had told him all about his father in laws sister and what she had been forced, to do to her parents. The only thing that gave him hope, if hope was an emotion he still felt. Was the fact that she had spared her brother, if a slave girl could fight these things. The animal that he had felt the Sarcophagus turning him into, must stand a better chance than her.

The whole time Jim was being tortured by San'kha, unseen eyes and ears, were taking in everything they could. Ra had been plagued by a recurring dream. A dream concerning the only one of his children, who had came close to defeating him. It had taken the combined might of all of his offspring, even Apophis had joined the fight. Apophis was Ra's ancient enemy. His entire reason for being, was to be his ultimate rival. As night is to day, they were to each other.

Anubis had not planned to take Apophis position as Ra's new rival, he wanted to kill all of them and be the only God. He would have then ruled over all, as the God who had killed all others and became the only one of his kind. In this dream that plagued him. A being of pure energy like the one that had caused the world Kheb, to become a forbidden world long ago. Only the light that surrounded the being, was not the one described by the Jaffa, that had escaped and returned to tell the tail. Before Ra killed him, to keep the secret of more powerful beings, than himself.

The being he described was one made of pure light, that seemed like even more light was trying to break free. The one in his dreams, was made of light but that light surrounded a darkness and that darkness would always coalesce, into the image of Anubis. His Jaffa had never found his body but Anubis had received fatal wounds, even for a Gau'auld.

Now this slave, who was definitely no slave, a fanatic but not a slave. Anubis did not want slaves, he only wanted devotion. Ra and his kind had long considered themselves true gods but they all knew it was a lie. Anubis truly believed he was a God and decided that there could only be one. true God. So he started murdering his siblings and even his own young.

Gau'auld controlled space was vast. By the time Ra realised what was happening, Anubis was too powerful to defeat alone. The most powerful of his children, were rewarded for their loyalty and were given more power. In a change to how the system lords, would operate going forward. Instead of squabbling amongst each other, they would cooperate to a certain degree, to prevent another Anubis rising again. They would still go to war for territory but more for the purpose of keeping their Jaffa at peak physical and combat conditions.

It could not be Anubis, Ra was certain of this but if this human was playing a role and hiding his true nature, then he was doing an impressive job. Ra had seen Jaffa tell all after far less punishment, than this man had endured and unlike others, that had been exposed to multiple revivals in the Sarcophagus, he did not seem to be losing himself.

It mattered not. First Ra would interrogate him alone, so that his Jaffa were not infected by him and then he would become a host and reveal all. Only then would he punish the people of this world and the instrument for that punishment, would be the man they had given assistance to. San'kha had proven his devotion and would be given a new Primta. The manner in which he reacted, when the human would insult Ra and his fellow Gau'auld. Told him that the man was devoted, to his gods.

Maybe he had spoken some truth, when he had given his explanation for his purposeful failures. that had prevented his ascension to first prime and the title of Anubis. He had bestowed the title for two reasons. The first was as a warning to the other Gau'auld and the second was purely for his own amusement. By giving the title to his own first prime, he had made it clear to the others. That they all could be replaced and he was amused. Because he knew that Anubis, would be infuriated by the insult.

He had truly begun to enjoy, watching this human suffer but if there was a threat to him out there. He required all this fanatic knew about this new God and more importantly, whether it was Anubis himself. He ordered Anubis to take the prisoner, to the thrown room of his vessel and then place him in the Sarcophagus. He then sent his little future hosts away and then waited.

San'kha had used all of the instruments of torture, that the gods could provide him with but instead of breaking the human, he seemed to only grow stronger. He knew that the man was suffering, from the pain he was inflicting but he had been closer to breaking him, the first time he had tortured him. How could a slave be so strong, this should not be possible. He thought to himself.

When Anubis arrived to collect the human. San'kha resigned himself to his fate. He looked to the one who he had been told to worship, had he would the other gods and declared. "I have failed my Lord, he tells me only what he wishes. I have learned nothing of use from him".

Anubis had no hatred for this Jaffa, it was his father he hated. When Tu'rok had been approaching the end of his life, a new Anubis was to be crowned. Himself and four others, were chosen to be possible replacements but Tu'rok had made it clear, that he had not approved his inclusion. Even though he would best all of the others in combat, Tu'rok had not altered his opinion. When Ra over ruled him and appointed him as his successor. Ra had informed him, that one of the only times Tu'rok had ever questioned his God. Was when he had chosen him, to replace him as the new Anubis.

"Ra sees everything San'kha, he knows of your devotion to him. Whether he sends you to the afterlife or not, Sokar will not be your tormentor. Help me bring this one and when he has been placed in the Sarcophagus, remain outside our lords throne room and await his judgement". Anubis had served with San'kha, before he had ascended to the position of Anubis. The two had developed a respect for each other, in that time. He had been as surprised as anyone, when San'kha had not, been one of the candidates for the position himself.

"Yes my Lord". San'kha replied, before removing the humans shackles.

Jim was barely conscious, when Anubis arrived but he was lucid enough to hear the kind words, that the one called Anubis spoke.

So it was the father he hated and not the son. Another small piece of information, that he would use to destroy these people. The time had come and he would have to act soon. If he did not, the people who had helped them on this world, would suffer greatly and his own world would soon share their fate. He just did not have the strength and when the Sarcophagus restored that strength, it would already be too late.

So he tried one last time, to shatter San'kha's faith. "Your freedom is approaching brother, my purpose for being here will soon be at an end and you will be free. Your heart is almost open brother. When it is open, I will reveal the name of my God". He knew the name that he would reveal but he feared it would not be enough. Anubis fist striking him in the stomach, ensured he would not speak again.

He was unconscious when they placed him in the Sarcophagus. When he awoke, he was back in the place he had once believed was heaven and grabbed hold of his mental anchor. He was doing this for her, more than anyone else and she was all he had left, of the man he once was. To protect her he would destroy the gods, then use their power, to create a better world. A world where he would rule, with his queen by his side. He knew what he was thinking was wrong but he no longer cared.

The light separated as it always did but there were no hands to pull him free of the Sarcophagus. He sat up when he realised this, scanned the throne room and noticed that he was alone, with Ra.


	25. Part Two Chapter One: One year later

**Stargate Hastings Part two**

**Chapter One: One year later**

**October 1883, beneath the Stamford estate.**

A year had passed since the team had returned from Abydos, minus one member. Nebu and his little brother Nasseef had pledged themselves to the cause, immediately upon meeting the Lion, as they insisted on calling him. The device or the strange man that was made of light, had not. He was cooperative when they would ask about their enemy but would refuse to answer any questions concerning their technology and the more he learned about the people of this planet, the less chance there seemed to be, that he would ever answer them.

Bishop and his team had been making progress, on the earth's first off world scientific base. The experiments carried out on the Naquadah had been moved to laboratories, that had been built underneath the surface of that world. One of the underground facilities that were on the Stamford estate, had been destroyed and three people killed. So all future experiments, were now being carried out in a specially built laboratory. One that had been designed with safety in mind.

Heliopolis was now the only world, that the Stargate would be connected to. The crowns oversight committee had wanted the programme stopped completely but her highness saw the potential of the site and gave her blessing to continue creating the off world science base. He could understand their reluctance to continue operations. The information they had been able to discover about the gods from Larry, had even taken Richard by surprise. He was expecting them to be powerful but their technology was simply incredible and far more advanced than he had first thought.

The only advantage that the humans of earth had over these aliens, were their superior military tactics. From what they could get out of Larry, the only enemy their soldiers faced were their own kind. Since they were a society that never really evolved and seemed to stay stuck in the same moment of time. Their tactics were geared towards facing an enemy they know well and not the unpredictable, ever evolving militaries of the earth. If they could match their technology, Richard Hastings believed humanity were a match for these would be gods.

He was going to speak to Larry now, as he had done every day for the past twelve months. They had given Larry the entire archives level of the facility and although everybody had told him not to, he had also had every history book that they had, sent to him. It had backfired as everyone said it would but Richard was certain that honesty, would be the only way that they could get him to trust them. He had lied to him about a personal matter, involving how he felt about James Eldens death. Larry had gone into a detailed explanation, about the human body and its reactions to different emotional states or when they are lying or being truthful. He knew more than ever after that, he could not lie to this, whatever he was.

When he made it down to the archives, he was amazed by the sound of an opera, an actual opera. When he found Larry, he was singing the Male leads part and what must have been an Abydonian woman, was singing the female leads. They were both perfection, he had never heard anything like it. He did not interrupt them, he could not. To do so would spoil the song.

It was about a soldier who had died at war but was given one song to say goodbye to his lover. The woman could not hear him through her grief and screamed to the heavens for her lover to return, for just one last time, to say goodbye. He was declaring his love for her, giving her the goodbye she craved but she could not hear him. The song finished suddenly and Richard thought he had disturbed them or him, he was not quite sure which.

"Please don't stop for me, that was very beautiful and sad but very beautiful. I have never heard that song before. If I may ask, who gave you the composition, for the piece?". The Male was singing in Italian and the woman in Spanish.

"You did not disturb me, I have not finished it yet. I am hoping for a happy ending to the song. As I have told you, your friend is still alive". Larry still returned to his neutral expression, even with the Abydonian woman still stood their full of emotion.

"How do you know that?".

"If I were human, it would be what you would call, a feeling. I am not human, so I would call it, statistical analysis. Ra will revive your friend and then torture him. From what I know of your friend, I believe he will endure this".

"How do you know that?". He was Richard's best friend, they had not seen each other for some time but even he could not know that.

"I believe I just explained but if you require a thorough explanation. The usual people that Ra and his Jaffa torture, are either slaves, Jaffa who are also slaves or other false gods. I am certain they have never tortured a man like him or even yourself for that matter". The woman was still standing there sad, never once looking Richard in the face.

"I am flattered but I do not understand, what makes us so special?".

"Not just you, the warriors of your world. You are a barbaric race and yet you are capable such beautiful things, music, art, literature, poetry, the list goes on and there is so much of it. Why have you shown me your history or should I say war, do you not want my help?". He still returned to his neutral expression but before he did, there was a puzzled expression there.

"I felt it best to show the worst first, you may have believed I was hiding it from you. Being dishonest". Richard explained.

"Do you never listen? I will know if you lie. Do you believe the people who created me, would allow my technology, my knowledge to fall into the hands of dishonest men? No they would not. The reason you would survive Ra's torture methods, is because of the negative effects of the Sarcophagus. Each time Jim goes into that thing, it will only make the part of you that is barbaric and savage, even more so. The final part is maybe a little wishful thinking, I have nothing to compare it to but I do believe that when Ra implants a Gau'auld Symbiote, into your friend. Something new may happen".

"What would that be?". Richard asked.

"I do not know, did I not say it would be something new?". As always he returned to the same neutral expression.

Richard asked him, "Why do you not pretend to be more human, why do you stand perfectly still when not speaking?". He was curious, Larry when speaking was as normal as anyone else, it just looked paused or frozen, when he wasn't.

"I was pretending to be human but I believe I know what his happening. I was alone for over six thousand years, with no need to use my avatar form. It is a long time to be alone, I am comfortable when I return to that state. That is if I was a human, I would feel comfortable. I am merely trying to pretend, as you say". Richard was sure the artificial intelligence, was being sarcastic. Maybe he felt a little offended by the question.

"Six thousand years, our records say the uprising was five thousand years ago. You were created that long before the rebellion?".

"No, I was created even before that. The people who Ra taught his power to, were not needed for long. When they were killed or replaced. It was the people they had taught that knowledge, that built me. It took many years to build the rebellion but they did not begin, until I was created. Your cousin knows all this, did she not inform you?".

"My cousin as not spoken to me, since she returned. She will not even let me see her daughter". A sad look came upon his face.

"Would you like to see her, she is very lovely?".

"Yes please, I would like that".

As he showed him a thousand different images, Larry gave a commentary, "I have them from one day old to three months seven days old. She brings her to see me, so that I can show her, her father. I am composing the song for her mother, it is my hope it will make her see, that how she is acting is not healthy for her. She is a very stubborn woman".

"I do not think that would be a good idea Larry, if there is a way to hurt you, she will find it. The one who wants to take you to pieces, taught her everything she knows". He warned him.

"I was informed that was only a joke, does he really want to take me to pieces?". He didn't sound worried, more intrigued.

Richard laughed. "Yes and no. He would love the opportunity but he already knows you are more valuable intact". He pointed to the Abydonian woman, who he now realised was Rachael Hawthorn and added, "She however as a very bad temper, especially when she is grieving. Please continue as you have been. My wife tells me she is happy enough, living the fantasy for now". He implored.

"It is not healthy..." Just then the bells started ringing throughout the underground facility.

"I must leave Larry but I hope we can continue this conversation, I do not think we have ever just had a conversation, before now". He then took his leave. Jacob was waiting for him at the stone elevator, that led straight to the command level of the Gateroom.

Joseph Hammond was on the command level, in his personal office. He still had not decided on a command structure, for the operation yet. There were so many variables, that it was truly headache inducing. It would seem simple enough, military operation, military ranks easy. Except this was not a completely military operation. That in itself was not a problem, it was easy for civilians to be given equivalent ranks. Their would only really be officer ranks, for the teams. It would be when the military were required, it became more difficult.

In time, when all of this would be revealed. The world would be asked to join as one and fight an external enemy. In the process it was hoped world peace would come from this common enemy. Joseph was not so sure about that part but it would help, he supposed. All of these different militaries had different ranking systems, which meant a lot of confusion in their future.

The only system that would be truly universal, would be a colour and number system. That could be taught to all of the troops, with little difficulty but he would still need to include ranks, that were used in the majority of the different nations armed forces. A different level of command would be a different colour, with each department having their own colour. With the level of military involvement, dictating who has the seniority.

It would not be advised to have a military commander, giving orders to scientists on how to do their jobs but if the threat level of the situation was to change to a different colour, the military officer could then take seniority. He still had a lot of work to do but he was at least getting somewhere now. Everything was set up as far as the logistics were concerned but now the finer details needed to be perfected.

The bells in the Gateroom started ringing. Joseph calmly got to his feet, for the first unscheduled off world activation, he had been present for. His office door led straight on to the command level and he waited for any indication that a signal had been received. It did not have to wait, a very scantily dressed young woman appeared in front of the shield door. She had the same ghostly visage as the strange black man, in that device they bought back with them from Abydos .

The woman said, in a deep bass tone. That sounded unnatural to Joseph's ears. "I am Selmak of the Tok'ra, I have news of a man named James Elden and must speak with a man named Richard Hastings. Is he here?".

Joseph Hammond raised his voice so the alien could hear him, "Excuse me but I am currently in command of this facility but I am sure he will be here shortly madam, may I be of any assistance?".

Selmak looked up to the balcony and seemed to press something in her hand. The next minute she had instantly travelled the fifty or so yards, to appear next to him. The soldiers all raised their weapons, as those down in the Gateroom had but Joseph brushed his hand through the woman and indicated for the men to stand down.

"It is only Richard Hastings that I require but please have no fear, I am not here to harm you".

Give me a heart attack maybe, Joseph thought to himself. It was not fear that threatened to give him a coronary, the flesh that the woman was showing to the whole world or was that universe now, was. "You will have to forgive me madam but we are led to believe that your kind, believe yourselves our gods and we nothing but slaves". He said with a polite but stern manner.

In a very matter of fact way, Selmak replied, "I am a Tok'ra not a Gau'auld, we are the same species but please do not mistake the Tok'ra, for those Ha'taaka. Our name literally means, against Ra.".

This was interesting if true, the enemy of my enemy and all, Joseph thought to himself. "But you take humans as hosts, like the Gau'auld?". It was a fair question.

The young woman's head dropped and then rose again, except her voice was different, normal, "Selmak is the name of my Symbiote, my name is Sharoosh I am the host". She had a warm smile now and not the stern look from before.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you young lady, both of you". Joseph said with a hint of Texas charm thrown in.

"Please sir from the looks of you, I am sure I am older than you. I am..." She looked at a device she held in her hands and finished, "...eighty eight of your years. Unless you just look very young and handsome for your age". She gave him a cheeky smile.

She is trying to give me a heart attack, she looks young enough to be my daughter, granddaughter at a push. He was about to stumble through a reply, when first Donald followed shortly after by Richard Hastings, came on to the command level. When Sharoosh saw the wheelchair, she looked down again and the stern expression returned. "You must be Richard Hastings, he said that you were injured and required assistance?".

"Who said this?" Richard asked, daring to dream it was him.

"James Elden, I am sorry to inform you of this but he is dying and he wishes for our two peoples to meet before that happens and also to say goodbye". Even though Selmak was in control, the look on her face as she said the words, was one of sympathy.

Before Richard or Donald McCain who was dumbstruck by the revelation, could insult their potential new ally, Joseph said, "These two people are Selmak the Tok'ra Symbiote and her host is Sharoosh. A very lovely young eighty eight years old lady".

With her voice enhanced, the laugh she let out was throaty but booming. Then replied, "Sharoosh is eighty eight years old, I am far older than that but she was right, you are handsome". She still had the same stern look on her face, as she said this.

Richard could see how uncomfortable Joseph Hammond was looking and decided he would ask him about it another time. He decided to save him, for now. "Against Ra. That is what that means in our language, is it not?". He asked, his discomfort at her voice now eased with the revelation.

"Yes precisely. While I am enjoying this conversation, the power requirements for this technology is very high. It would not be advised to bring Mr Elden here, you will understand when you meet with him but there are several people, that are requesting to meet with their King. There is no reason for them not to be sent through the Chappa'ai". She then started talking to someone, who must have been with her on the other side.

When she said King, Richard gave Donald a look that told him, that he was still not happy with him becoming these people's monarch. Even if it was not, technically his choice. When a large man about the same age as his uncle Robert, came into view. "Donald my son, thank the ancestors you are safe. My sons are they well? And Meera of course, do I have more grandchildren?". He somehow made the last one, sound the most important of the two questions.

"They are fine father, your sons are training and your daughters belly is heavy with child. How father, how are did you get away?". They must not be on Abydos. Ra would not leave the place without Horus guards again for quite some time surely, Donald thought to himself.

Selmak cut in then, "If he and his people are given permission to come to your world, then you can hear it all then but we really do have a limit, to the time we have here".

Joseph looked to Richard, who was his only superior as far as the Stargate was concerned. He thought about it for a moment, then said, "Tell everyone to be on high alert, we are expecting friendlies but our guests are to be placed in quarantine, until they have been fully examined by doctor Larry". He then looked at Donald's father in law and said, "Please do not misunderstand the way you will be treated on your arrival, it is unfortunate to greet guests in such a way but we must ensure the safety of our people. Once you have been fully examined, you will be given heroes welcomes, I assure you".

The mans image was jumping up and down with excitement. "I am going to see my Meera again, I did not think I would ever see her again". He turned to Selmak and said, "thank you beautiful lady". Then gave her a hug.

Joseph Hammond gave the orders, to prepare for their guests and when he was informed they were ready. The shield door was opened, sixteen men, a woman and a small boy of four years or so old came through. Donald would at least have the chance to accept the man as is father, even if he was going to die.

To see Nebu's wife and son come through the Stargate, was the most satisfying sight of all. He had not just risked his own life to try and warn them about Ra but he had risked theirs most of all. If Nebu had never seen them again, Donald would never have forgiven himself. Then it dawned on him, these people were free now and he was their bloody King.


	26. Chapter Two: Family reunions

**Stargate Hastings Part Two **

**Chapter Two: Family reunions**

**Earth, beneath the Stamford estate.**

After Larry had given the Abydonians the all clear, they were escorted to the briefing room. Meals had been prepared for them and they were left to eat their food, before the debriefing would begin. They were also waiting for their family members to arrive, along with Rachael Hawthorn. Richard was not looking forward to telling her, that James was dyeing but she would at least get to say goodbye. He thought to himself.

Nebu arrived first with Nasseef, dressed in strange clothes. Nebu could not believe how many were there. All of the rebels were there but one of his brothers were missing. "Where is Darrik? Father were is Darrik?". Nebu asked, fearing the worst.

"There were twenty five men when we attacked the Chappa'ai, they died free men. Your brother died protecting your wife and son, I am sorry but we could not leave them there son. If Ra would have raised them from the dead, this world would be in danger. I am sorry my son". Hassif had pride for the men who had died, especially his son but Nebu would blame himself. They were his men and he left them.

"You shoot three times?". All of the men nodded their heads, taking equal responsibility. They would have all agreed to the act.

"Good, we have no place for weakness. We no longer have a resistance on our world but we are the resistance. I hear that you say Donul is our King. He is not our King, not until all of our people are free. Me and Nasseef, we have pledged ourselves to the lion, if our people are ever to be free, so must all of you. What we learned in the caves was nothing, compared to what we have learned here". He looked to the five men, who must have trained the new rebels but it was one in particular, whose reaction he was looking for.

Kaar had a big grin on his face, "When do we begin?", he said. The reason Nebu had not chosen Kaar to become his second in command, was because he only cared about fighting. The more he learned, the more he liked it but he was definitely not cut out for command.

"First we wait for everyone to get here, then you tell us what happened to Jeem". Nebu replied.

The table was big enough for everyone to sit around. It was to be used by the military leaders of the various countries, when they were bought into the fight. They were still waiting for Meera and Rachael, Donald had gone to fetch them. Richard, Joseph, Thomas and Robert Parker were in a different room discussing what had just happened. When the others arrived, they would all join them to hear their tale.

When everyone had arrived and all of the greetings were finally over. Between the men and the one woman among them, they each told what they knew of the past twelve months. All of the personnel, that had anything to do with the Stargate, had been taught the language of the Gau'auld now. So they were told to tell their story, in their own language.

**Abydos.**

Ra had not called upon the people to punish them yet but they all knew that it was coming. The day cycle had passed twelve times and they still did not even know, if they had made it through the Chappa'ai. Ra was here in his palace, that travelled the space between worlds. Only none had approached the city and when Fa'ruuk approached the pyramid, he was told to return to the city and await Ra's judgement.

All of the people were scared but it was only the rebels, that knew why they should be scared. Hassif had almost gone straight to Ne'rut and strangled him with his bare hands but Hassif Jr had talked sense into him. It was all he could do to stop himself, when Ne'rut sought him out.

He was returning with his cargo but before he arrived, he was met by Ne'rut senior. They were a good distance from the city and were alone. He had calmed down a lot but he still felt hatred towards the man. What made it worse, was the fact that he had to pretend to be his friend. "What are you doing out here Ne'rut, is there something wrong. Is your son missing my friend?".

Ne'rut looked terrified, Hassif even felt for the man a little. "It is your son's that are missing Hassif but I want to talk to you about something else first". Hassif nodded his head, to indicate he was listening. "Why are we not friends Hassif, we grow up together but one day you just stop being my friend, why is this?".

"We are friends, our children are friends. What is all of this Ne'rut and what do you mean my son's are missing?". Hassif just wanted to end this conversation quickly and get out of there.

"Do not lie to me Hassif. I have come to you here, in the hope that Ra will not be able to overhear us".

"Ra is all seeing, all knowing, he hears everything Ne'rut". Hassif lied.

"If he is all knowing, then why would he need me, to spy on my own people". Ne'rut looked ashamed when he said this but when he continued, he was defiant. "If it was not me, it would have been someone else. I know he is not all knowing, so I only tell him things that mean little. If I have put your sons in danger, I am sorry Hassif but I just thought he would find your son and bring him back. Nasseef is only a boy". The man was genuinely sorry and the things he had told Ra before, were only trivial things. As far as Hassif knew, no one had been killed because of his information.

Hassif did not know what to say, it could be a trick or he could be telling the truth. So he implored him, "If you truly mean that, then go back to your home. When Ra asks about my family, tell him we know nothing and that we are worried about them. Maybe you can save my remaining son's".

"I have already done this, I tell him that I only know about the boy and what he say to my son". Ne'rut replied.

Hassif knew that if it was a trap, they would know soon enough. He had no choice but to trust him, even if he did not betray him, he knew that someone else would anyway. Ra would come soon, he did not know why he waited. Ra would usually deal out swift justice to stop any rumblings of rebellion, before it begun. Why was he waiting, did they have his son's, were they torturing them?.

They could all run to the caves where Sha're And her son Nebu Jr were but to do that and leave his people to face the punishment. That was something he could never do or his sons. They would wait, Ra would come soon and his family would face their fate, together.

The next day cycle came and so did Ra, wearing the mask that hid his true face. He was carried to the cities outskirts by four large Male slaves. From the size of them, they looked like Jaffa but unlike the other Gau'auld, Ra's Jaffa were not branded, so they could simply have been human slaves. When he arrived, it was Fa'ruuk who went to meet him. They did not hear what was said but Fa'ruuk told them after he had left.

They met in the caves, as they were the safest place. "Ra says, that when the suns are next all three in the sky. A new God will come, to punish those who are in league with the demon". Fa'ruuk told the rebels, sat around the circle.

Hassif Jr, the now leader of the rebels, asked, "Did he say who would be the host, of this new God or anything about my brothers?".

"No he say nothing about anyone, only that his son knows who the traitors are and when he will arrive. I must go now, Ra could send for me at any time. I am sorry I do not know more". Fa'ruuk and his family were the first to face Ra's wrath, if he was ever displeased with the Abydonians. It was a risk to even come to the caves, while Ra was here but he knew that they would be worried and Nebu was his son as much as Hassif's.

When the three suns were in the sky, the time came. Where Ra had met Fa'ruuk, four Jaffa and a man covered from head to toe, in a fine silk golden robe, approached the gathered people. Three of the Jaffa were acting as the Horus guards always had but one kept looking at the man in the robe. When they reached the people, the man reached up his hands to pull back his hood.

It was Jeem and he was smiling, as his eyes flashed with a bright light. He then started speaking in an unnatural voice, the voice of the gods. "I am your God and I am all knowing". He pointed his right hand at Kaar, revealing a gold bracelet wrapped around his wrist. "You, kneel before me".

Hassif tried to block his way but Kaar gently ushered his father out of the way. "I am ready father". He said to him and then headed, towards his fate. Telling himself over and over in his mind, that he would die free. He was still a slave but in his heart he was a free man. Kaar walked towards the man who had been a mentor, a hero even to him. With his head held high.

When he knelt before Jeem or whoever he was now, the false gods voice said, "San'kha tell me, do you see the defiance in his eyes?".

San'kha removed his helm, so he could see the young mans eyes, with his own. When he did, he saw acceptance. The man had accepted his death, not like a slave begging for his life but like a man, choosing to accept his fate. "Yes my Lord, this one is certainly, one of those who helped the demon".

"What should I do with him San'kha?". He then pointed, to the other four rebels. "You, you, you and you, join him". All four of the men did not hesitate and followed Kaar's bravery. Still speaking in the bass voice, he stated, "Five human slaves have more bravery than any Jaffa, how does that make you feel San'kha?". All four of the Jaffa tensed up at the question but none would say anything, except San'kha, "I do not understand my Lord, they are shol'va. They are not brave, they are kek my Lord".

The God with Jeem's face laughed, then said, "Yet they refuse to be slaves and the Jaffa do not". One of the Jaffa, aimed his staff at his God. "You dare raise a weapon to your God, slave?". The Gau'auld shouted. Instantly the Jaffa next to him, hit him with his staff in the back of his legs. San'kha and the other Jaffa aimed their weapons at him, as he fell to his knees. The Jaffa who had took his legs, pressed the mans helm release and a face with dark skin, was revealed.

The man that was once Jeem, raised his right hand and sent a stream of orange energy, into the mans forehead. When the Jaffa's body was shaking no more. He asked San'kha, "Tell me San'kha, were his eyes as strong as theirs?".

"His eyes showed only fear my Lord". His words were unsure.

"Yes they did, as it should be. You are all slaves, because you are all servants to your gods!". He had raised his voice so he could be heard by all. He looked at the three remaining Jaffa, as he said the words also. "Now I will punish the wicked, to protect the rest of you from their evil".

He raised his hand to make Kaar his first victim but his hand stopped and in a normal human voice he said, "The God I spoke of his in their eyes San'kha". He was speaking quietly but the Jaffa did not react, out of fear of joining their dead comrade. "Do you want to know his name San'kha?". When San'kha did not reply, he added, "Did my pain open your heart, open your eyes?".

San'kha still did not reply but his face revealed the conflict within him. "Jaffa give me a Zat'nik'tel, these slaves do not deserve, to have their lives ended by a gods weapon". He said to the Jaffa, that had taken his fellow Jaffa down. San'kha looked like he was about to warn him but something seemed to stop him.

The God was speaking in a human voice but the death of the Jaffa, made the others ignore that fact. With the Zat'nik'tel in his left hand, he readied the weapon to fire. Then he span around and shot the Jaffa who had handed him the Zat'nik'tel, while simultaneously releasing a blast of invisible energy, at the Jaffa stood next to San'kha. After he placed another blast of energy, into the Jaffa who had given him the weapon. The only Jaffa left standing, was San'kha himself but he did not move, he seemed to be frozen in time.

When Jeem's voice returned to the one that Kaar remembered, he did not understand. No one had ever been able to fight the demon within but he also knew, that Jeem was not like the men he had known before. He still expected to be killed but the longer he stayed alive, the more ready he became to act. Jeem was playing a game with the Horus guard, that he kept referring to by his name. Kaar was certain of this, the man was having some kind of emotional crisis.

It was when Jeem asked the Jaffa for his weapon, that Kaar knew he must be ready to act. When he shot the two Jaffa, Kaar and his four rebel brothers moved to act but Jeem held up a hand to stop them. He then said to the Jaffa still standing. "You can die a slave San'kha or you can live free. I told you that I am my God but the truth is, I worship no God, only freedom. Make your choice San'kha. Die for a false God or join me and free your people from bondage? You must choose now!".

Kaar then shouted out, "Live free brother!". He did not think it would work.

San'kha said to Kaar and the man he had witnessed, defeat the God within him, "Ra will find us". He told them.

Kaar then rushed to Jeem and placed his own robes on him, then he told one of the others to do the same to San'kha. Before racing into the crowd of people, that were completely stunned by what was happening. The flying machines that fire death from the sky, then came racing after them. Just as they had reached Nagada, a bolt from one of the Udajeet's, struck a wall just behind them. Once under the cover of Nagada's buildings, it was a race against time.

When they were in the caves, Ra's technology would not be able to find them but until then, Ra truly was all seeing. Jeem kept saying to them, that he could not keep the demon subdued for long and that he had tricked him into thinking he was weak and killing the first Jaffa for him but the Gau'auld inside was fighting back, so they had to hurry. They also were told to tie him up, when they reached their destination.

If they could get their before Ra's Jaffa cut off their route to the caves opening, they could lose them in the labyrinth of caves. They would then be able to ambush them, using their knowledge of the vast cave network. There was food and water in the caves, even if the only food was the sweet tasting roots. The people of the Tauri had left most of their protein cubes behind, to create extra room for the Naquadah, they had taken back with them but their was not enough to last very long.

They made it to the caves but when they were halfway to the one, where Larry had been found. The sounds of Jaffa searching the caves, could be heard clearly. They had cleared their tracks and made false ones to lead them down into the caves with the traps in and they hoped they could retrieve their weapons, before any stumbled across a route to find them. There was no need to worry, they never even made it to the ambush point, they had set up.

They were safe for now but they knew that Ra would grow tired of sending Jaffa to their deaths and when he did, he would use his ship to destroy the caves and bury them alive. Jeem, they had used their robes, to completely restrain him. When twisted, they became as strong as any rope. Jeem would one moment be giving them advice about using the maps of the caves, that they had left behind for the rebels to use and continue mapping them out. To try and find another way out of the cave system. The next he would be screaming at them, in the voice of the false God, he was having an internal war against.

After several days, they started noticing a change in both of them. Which ever one was in control, Jeem or the demon, they would both beg to be returned to Ra. Jeem would promise that he would not turn them over to Ra and the beast would echo his words. San'kha had been quiet the whole time but when they would beg, it was he would tell them to ignore them. They had not been tempted to release them, that would be suicide but they even felt pity for the demon.

The worst thing about being stuck down there, was not knowing what had happened to their people, after they had made their escape. They still had not found an escape route but even San'kha agreed, that the people who built this place, must have made several exits, as a means to escape if found. They had all they would need to survive but survival was not enough. They needed to find a way to communicate with their people, two of the five rebels had wives and children. All of them had family out there and Ra could be torturing them or even just killed them by now. It was not knowing that was the hardest part and the knowledge that what they had done, was the reason they were in danger, did little for morale.

As the time passed, the two minds in one body, stopped their begging for release. The internal conflict that they had temporarily called a halt to, was once again reignited. When they had both fallen into unconsciousness, after a bout of fighting each other for dominance. That was the first time San'kha opened up to the rebels. "How can a human resist a God like this, it should not be possible". He said looking to Kaar, as if believing him to be their leader.

For all Kaar knew, he probably was the leader of the rebels now. His brother Hassif, would surely have been taken by now. "You still believe they are gods?". Kaar asked him.

"You have seen their power. Who else but a God, could do such things?". San'kha asked in reply.

"The gods power is a lie, it is only a more advanced version of this". He raised the hand held crossbow, that they all carried. "Technology, they call it. Not power. Jeem told us this, he say that one day, his people will be strong enough to defeat the false gods". Kaar said with real pride in his voice.

"Ra told me, that this one was my destiny but what kind of destiny is this?" He pointed at Jeem. "He tells me I am free but this is not freedom". The frustration on San'kha's face, was plain to see.

Kaar felt for the Jaffa, he had only came with them because he feared Ra's wrath. He was obviously questioning his devotion to the gods but a lifetime of worship, could not just be forgotten. It was easier for the rebels, their families had known the gods were false. They had been waiting for their deliverer, since the Chappa'ai had been buried, on the first world but like the majority of his people, the Jaffa were devoted to the gods. More than the human slaves were, even. "Ra is an Ha'taaka. I say this as a free man and would willingly die for such words. That is our freedom, my thoughts are my own. Even if Ra takes me and locks me away, I will still be free. If he kills me, I will die free".

San'kha simply nodded his understanding. Then continued his constant vigil, guarding Jeem and the false God.

Richard Hastings then stopped Kaar and asked him, "Where is this San'kha now?".

Kaar answered him, "He says that Jeem is his destiny and will not leave him, they keep him in a cell next to Jeem's".

"In a cell, is he their prisoner?". Richard asked.

"Yes the Tok'ra have been fighting the Gau'auld for a very long time, many of them have been killed by their Jaffa. I may even become a host, I have not decided yet but I would be as strong as a Jaffa if I did and would live twice as long". He looked to Nebu as he said this and was not surprised by his reaction.

"You would have a Gau'auld inside you, how can you even consider this brother?". Nebu had a look of disgust, on his face.

"They are not Gau'auld, they fight against them. We are not all as strong as you Nebu and I have tested San'kha's strength. You may have been strong enough to break his neck but we are not and I am not the only one, who is considering it brother".

"His neck, you mean to tell me, this Jaffa is the one I killed?". He asked, stunned by the revelation.

"Ra bought him back to life and we would not be here if it was not for San'kha, he is my friend now". Kaar said defiantly.

Hassif Jr then said, "The Jaffa are as much slaves as our people brother, even more so. We only work in the mines, they are forced to die for their gods and many Jaffa are executed, if they fail. Even if they fought well and lost, they would still be executed Nebu. I know you hate them but they are people, just like you and me".


	27. Chapter Three: A very large galaxy

StargateHastin1 is the Twitter account for this series. When I start getting followers, will post detailed descriptions of characters there. Please follow and share!

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Three: A very large galaxy**

**Aboard the Mjolnir, somewhere in deep space.**

They had been searching this galaxy, since their father Thor, had given them their orders and they had found nothing. They were searching a large galaxy but as yet they had found no sign of the humans of Midgard. Magni was still fascinated with the humans on Heliopolis and was quite content, with their lack of progress. Modi was far from content, his father had not even updated him on the council's decision, regarding the berserker suits and combining them with the humans weapons.

It was not like the Asgard had never seen weapons such as these, it was more a case of arrogance and their over reliance on advanced weaponry. Against a foe advanced technologically but not able to constantly adapt all of the time. The Asgard had every right to believe their technology was superior and would be victorious, if those enemies tried to test that belief.

However, thinking out of the box, was something few Asgardians were capable of. They were not immortal, each new clone would have the same knowledge as the one that preceded it but in truth, the previous clone was dead and the new one, a new life. That meant they were new lives but lives already set in their ways but not Modi. Even his uncle Loki was set in his ways, in his own way. Modi was different, he had his fathers tactical genius but he also had enough of his uncles craftiness, to make him far more adaptable than the rest of his race.

With the focus switched to containing the Replicators, there was little news of new engagements. That was good in one sense but his people were making a big mistake. He had already said his piece to the council but they had not listened. Modi knew they were correct in following his father's recommendation, to concentrate on containing the Replicators. The problem was, they were also allowing them to replicate.

His father was correct in his assertion that he had made, about destroying stars. Because that is exactly what he had recommended. His recommendation to the council was. Every system an infestation occurs, they should evacuate as many as they could, then send the systems star or stars supernova. He did not recommend it lightly, he was not a barbarian but if they had done as he had recommended, at the beginning of the infestation. They would not be threatened by extinction now. Add to that the more frequent deaths of their clones, they were also faced with a genetic problem. That was now approaching, far more rapidly than they first thought it would.

He was going over his berserker suit designs, with the weapons upgrades he had sent to his father. When Thor materialized on the bridge of the Mjolnir. He actually looked, not happy his father rarely allowed himself that emotion but upbeat somehow. "Commander Modi, I have promising news regarding the humans weapons". Thor said. Modi even sensed a little pride, in the way his father was talking.

"Have they agreed to have them combat tested, when will I begin Supreme Commander?" Modi asked.

"They have already been tested, all Asgard vessels will now carry them as standard, one for each crew member. They have had a one hundred percent success rate, at clearing newly infested vessels. Odin himself is very impressed. He wishes that you meet with him, when your mission here is complete".

This was very unlike his father, he was always serious. For him to be this positive, was very unlike him. "Supreme commander may I ask, why was I not informed?".

"You are on a very important mission, Commander Modi. If the humans of Midgard advance too rapidly, they may replace the Gau'auld as the dominant race in this galaxy. You are not being kept out of the fight, if that is what you believe?". He understood his sons frustration but he was needed here, in this galaxy.

"We have searched a third of the worlds in this galaxy, that have a Stargate on their surface and have found nothing. We have placed surveillance devices in those systems and have concentrated on Gau'auld worlds. We will have their entire empire completely under surveillance, within five standard days". A standard day was the amount of time, that the day cycle lasted on Othala. The capital world of the Asgard race.

"Concentrate on the worlds, that were formally inhabited by the ancients next. A higher than expected amount of these people, have the gene that will allow them to operate their technology". Thor instructed Modi.

"Are those worlds not theirs by birth right Supreme Commander, do we have the right to interfere?". Modi asked.

"That birth right, is more than just genetics Commander Modi. These people are not the Ancients, they have potential but it took the ancients millions of years, to become the race they once were. Even then, there were still many among them, that did not deserve the title. They are a passionate people, which makes them very unpredictable". Thor had hoped, that his son would see the importance of this assignment. The Asgard have neglected the people of this galaxy and had even allowed the Gau'auld to rise, because of their own none interference laws.

When the rebellion on earth had happened, they had moved then to ensure the Gau'auld would never return to Midgard but they had allowed over four millennia of Gau'auld occupation of that world. They had left those stolen from Midgard, for even longer than that since. Worse still, they had even legitimised the slavery of those people. The Gau'auld were a stain on Asgardian honour.

"Understood Supreme Commander. Once Gau'auld territory is completely under surveillance, we will then concentrate on the former worlds of the ancients. If you have time, I have made some improvements on my designs?". Modi asked his father.

"Proceed". Thor simply replied.

"It is simply a failsafe Supreme Commander. A storage device, that his completely separate from the rest of the suits systems. When the suits systems are breached, the conscience of its inhabitant would be transferred to that storage device and then continuously transported until in range of an Asgard vessel". The death of Baldur, had been the catalyst for the upgrade.

"Send the specifications to the Bilskirnir, that is indeed a prudent failsafe Commander Modi". Thor then turned to Magni. "Do you have anything to report on these humans, science officer Magni?".

"Yes Supreme Commander. I believe you are being too hasty, in your judgment of these people. From what I have been able ascertain, the majority of them are from the same family. From listening in on their conversations, I believe that they have been searching for the Stargate, for over a millennia of their years. Their goal is to liberate those stolen from their world, by the Gau'auld. A noble cause Supreme Commander". The more Magni learned about the humans, from Midgard. The more he was fascinated by them.

Thor did not like the effect, the humans were having on Magni. Thor's opinion of the humans was not his own, it came from the all father himself. He had shown as much interest in these humans as Magni had and had made, very different conclusions to his grandson. "Your orders are from the all father himself, he as personally studied Midgard and her people since the uprising. He concludes, that many of the tyrants of that world, started out with honourable intentions but they still became tyrants. I agree with you Magni, they have great potential but the all father is correct, they may one day become a threat".

"I understand Supreme Commander but I believe we should keep an open mind about them, they may surprise us". Magni knew all about the history of Midgard, all Asgardians did. He just did not believe that these people, should be judged by their worlds barbaric history.

"My mind his open, it is yourself who must keep an open mind, Science officer Magni". He then returned his attention to the Commander of the Mjolnir. "We have a new weapon in our fight against the Replicators but we are still under siege. If you have any more suggestions for upgrades to the berserker suits, contact me immediately Commander Modi. Have the Mjolnir's computers, manufacture the suits for your crew and then continue your mission here. Where is your next destination?".

"Their is a moon orbiting a gas giant, in a binary star system. The system Lord Ra's vessel, has been stationed there since shortly after our arrival in this galaxy. It is where one of his Naquadah mines are situated, so I thought little of it but he as recently left the moon, so that will be our next target. Supreme Commander". Modi replied.

"Very well, you have your orders Commander". Before he transported back to the Bilskirnir, he gave Modi a look. One that Modi understood, meant he wanted him to keep a close eye on his brother Magni.

His father did not need to worry about his brother, Magni would not assist the humans again. Modi had rescinded is security clearance, he would not be able to help them. Magni had actually made the suggestion himself, knowing that he would be tempted to help them. Modi did not blame his brother, many Asgardians believed we should have dealt with Gau'auld long ago. It was the single greatest stain on the Asgard races honour. After the Vanir of course but the Replicators kept them from righting that wrong.


	28. Chapter Four: Escape from Abydos

**Stargate Hastings part two**

**Chapter four: Escape from Abydos**

**Briefing room, underneath the Stamford estate.**

After the conversation about becoming hosts to Tok'ra Symbiote's, had calmed down. The Abydonians continued, the retelling of the past twelve months.

**Abydos.**

Jeem and the beast, continued their battle but they no longer knew, which was which. With the voice of the beast, he would talk words of advice and with Jeem's voice, he would call them Shol'va and describe what he would do to them, to ensure his father gave him his name. They had no idea what he meant by that but San'kha had.

When Jeem had been first taken as a host, he had fought the Gau'auld inside and even took back control. Long enough to continue his fanatical rants. Ra had been very displeased. As a punishment, Ra had not given him a name. He had told him, that when the rebels were killed. He would receive it then. It was as if they no longer knew who they were but they both knew, that they had to continue the fight. It got so bad, that they moved him to another cave and even San'kha would be happy. When someone relieved him of his guarding duties.

When not guarding the ever more insane Jeem, San'kha had begun training with the rebels and even found himself training them. The more he did, the more he started embracing his freedom. San'kha and Fa'ruuk's son Skaara, would play the roles of the Jaffa. With the rebels setting up ambush points and doing their best to take them down. As they had when fighting Jeem and Robert, they were not victorious but they were improving, with each engagement.

Along with embracing his freedom, San'kha's respect was growing for the rebels. He and Kaar would talk for hours at a time, about the battles he had fought in Ra's name. He had also told Kaar, that his brother had been lucky and that he would not underestimate him a second time. San'kha had told him, that he had never seen a slave as large as Nebu and that he seemed possessed, when he had broken his neck. Kaar told him that Nebu was possessed and the others had all laughed in agreement.

After weeks of mapping out the caves and ambushing any Jaffa that made it too close to them. They had enough weapons for all of them and some extra, that they began stockpiling. They had not found a way out but San'kha came up with an idea. Whenever they were searching the caves, they would always carry a torch. He told them, that once they knew a cave was safe. They should extinguish their torches and search for beams of light in the darkness. They searched all of the caves they had previously and eventually found a place they could dig themselves out.

It came out close to the mines and not far away from the city. Nebe'ru who was the youngest among them and also the smallest. Was tasked with finding someone they could trust and bringing them back to the caves. So they could tell them everything, that had happened in their absence. After a couple of days of waiting. Nebe'ru returned with Darrik and news they were not expecting.

Ra had not punished the people and was instead offering great rewards, in this life and the afterlife. For anyone who gives him information on the demon and his children, that had been led astray. Ra was claiming, that he had been tricked by the demon. A demon from the time, before time. He was claiming that this demon must be stopped or the gods would leave this realm. Bringing the end to all things.

Jeem had been in one of his more lucid states and had been present for the telling of the news. "You see San'kha, he tells them the same lie he told you. Only he claimed he already knew, when he lied to you".

Darrik then said. "Yes, that is what he tell us. He say this is a test of our faith. We must choose the gods or the end will come".

San'kha started laughing hysterically, with everyone looking on with apprehension. It was Jeem who explained or the demon, they could not tell anymore. "He is only now realising, that he truly is as much a slave, as any of you and...". San'kha cut him off.

"So are my people and they are even more slaves, than all of you. The Primta I carry will one day mature and when it does, I will either find a new Primta or I will die. My son will come of age soon, if he does not receive a Primta, in the ancient ceremony. He will also die. Even if my people were to rise up, it would only mean our deaths. They would die free but they would die". None of them had asked San'kha, if he had a family.

Darrik asked him. "Your wife and child. Ra will punish them?".

San'kha smiled, then stated. "My wife as long believed the gods are false, she hides it well but not from her husband. When Ra comes, she will have a means of escape. I once feared for Kendra's soul. When she would tell me, that the soul was a lie. One to strike fear into the hearts of Jaffa and ensure they would continue to die. Safe in the knowledge, that they would be rewarded in the afterlife".

It was Kaar who broke the silence. "I am sure they are safe brother but she is wrong. There is an afterlife!".

"How can you know this? If the gods are false, then we can believe nothing they have told us". San'kha said to everyone there.

Nebe'ru answered for them all. "I know, because I choose to know. I believe, because I choose to believe. The gods they will not be there, if they are, I will still be free!". The determination in his voice, perfectly described how all the rebels felt. They had been given a taste of freedom and that was more powerful than any God or the power that they possessed. San'kha had not truly understood what freedom meant until that day, they were all certain of that. He had gotten involved but they suspected, that was more for something to do.

After that day. San'kha became the unofficial leader of the rebellion and new recruits were slowly bought in. They could not wield a staff like a Jaffa, their enhanced strength made that possible but they were able to adapt the tactics, that the people of the Tauri had been teaching them. With the range, that the Ma'tok staff afforded them. They went over strategies, that they could use in the desert.

San'kha told them, that he could render the helms of the Jaffa useless. If a Zat'nik'tel was set to overload, for a short time their sensors would be blind and even those of Ra's vessel. San'kha had used the tactic against Ra's enemies but the effect would not last long. Ra had stopped sending Jaffa to their deaths and instead pumped lethal gas through the caves. Only for it all to be sucked into unseen vents, in the ceilings of those caves. None had fallen sick and it was hoped Ra believed his plan successful.

Jeem was becoming sick though, his skin had become deathly pale and he refused to eat. He would still take water but only when he was not doing battle with himself and even then it was the Gau'auld, that would accept it. When he was able to speak and they were certain it was him, he would tell them to kill him. He would say that the only chance they had, was if he was not with them. He was losing the battle and he rambled about the gods knowing nothing about evil and how his kind made them look like children, compared to them.

They knew he was talking to the beast within but he would stare at them as he ranted, as if warning them. Whatever he was showing the beast, was doing just as much harm to him and they would hear them both crying. When they would try to comfort him, he would beg for death.

When the beast would be in control, he spoke of Gau'auld called the Tok'ra and that they were the only ones who could help them. San'kha knew of the Tok'ra and confirmed that they were enemies of the Gau'auld but he did not know, that they were Gau'auld. They did not believe they could trust the demon and even if they did. He did not know where to find them anyway or even where to start. Jeem needed help or he was going to die and none of them wanted that. He had become a symbol for the rebellion, the one who even a God could not defeat. They could not let him die but they would not find the Tok'ra on Abydos. So they devised a plan to attack the Stargate and leave this world.

They would attack in two waves. The first would attack from the Stargate chamber itself and the second, would storm the building that housed the Stargate, from the outside. With Ra on Abydos, along with a sizable contingent of his Horus guards. Instead of one large shipment of Naquadah, they were delivering smaller, regular shipments.

Some of the people were turning out to show their devotion, in the hope Ra would spare them. San'kha told Fa'ruuk, to encourage more people to attend and for them to keep edging closer to the pyramid, with each shipment. When the time came for them to escape, it would be the new rebels who carried the precious cargo. Their weapons would be hidden from Ra's sensors by the proximity to the Naquadah and when the attack came from within the building. It was hoped they would believe it was coming through the Stargate.

When the Horus guards. San'kha's former brothers, hopefully rush to their aid. San'kha and the rest of the rebels. Would then overload a Zat'nik'tel and commence their attack from the rear, taking them by surprise, in theory. The presence of Naquadah in the ground, should hide their weapons but the further away they went from the mines, the more chance those weapons could be detected. They would still have to be a good distance away from the pyramid but if those inside could reach cover and create a stand off, they would have enough time to reach them.

They had twenty seven men including Jeem and San'kha but Jeem would need two men and Sha're and Nebu Jr, two more to protect them. Which left twenty two. San'kha insisted that he stay with Jeem and Kaar volunteered as well. Darrik and Hassif senior would protect Sha're and Nebu Jr. Hassif Jr would lead the attack. Ne'rut senior would lead the attack from inside the pyramid and would feed Ra false information, before they attacked.

Ne'rut had pledged himself and his son to the cause. Both Hassif's, had tried to convince him. That they were not building a resistance but he wanted to make amends and would not leave them alone. In the end they had no choice and with him being trusted by Ra, there would be less chance of them being searched. Ne'rut insisted that he not be told anything and that he would stay behind and face Ra's wrath. He had crawled on his belly too long and wanted Ra to know he had defied him. He told Hassif senior, that he wanted his son to be proud of him. He knew little Ne'rut had heard, what they say about his father.

Nasseef interrupted them then. "Where is Ne'rut, where is my friend?". He looked scared, as he said the words.

His father answered him. "He is well son. He was too small to join the attack but he and some others stayed behind, so they can continue building a resistance".

They then continued. The younger brothers of the four rebel leaders, were taught all they would need to recruit others. They had already been training with their brothers and the elders would help with what they could. Ne'rut Jr had taken the place of Kaar, as his brothers would all be leaving with them. The elder whose name was Skaara, would be the new leader of the rebels.

When the day arrived, everything went as they had planned. They lost six men, when they assaulted the building. They were ambushed by four Jaffa, that were lying in wait but they were quickly overpowered by their superior numbers. Two more were lost from the group in the Stargate chamber, with only Ne'rut and the other rebel left standing. Fighting like men possessed, to keep the Jaffa pinned down and unable to break cover.

The plan was for San'kha and Kaar to stay with Jeem, until it was time to attack the Stargate chamber. With Ne'rut and the other rebels keeping them occupied, the two Jaffa at the entrance were easily taken down. With the attention now drawn to the new arrivals, Ne'rut started hitting more Jaffa and when they stormed the chamber, the Jaffa were overwhelmed.

Once they inputted the coordinates for a world San'kha had told them, the Jaffa would not follow them to. They ushered the men who they had left a still bound Jeem with, into the Stargate chamber and then Sha're and her son were guided in by Hassif senior. Darrik was following to keep the woman and child covered.

As Darrik reached the end of the corridor, they heard a staff weapon discharge and Darrik's arms spread out so he could keep himself still standing. Two more shots were heard impact him but he did not fall. He looked down at the little boy in his mothers arms and said. "I die free, so that you can live free". He then screamed at the others "Go you fools!".

Ne'rut ran toward Darrik and started using him as a shield, as he fired two Zat'nik'tel's at the advancing Jaffa. San'kha and Kaar started sending the others through. Before he went through the Stargate himself, he took one last look at the brave free men. Just in time to see Ne'rut go down and moments later, Darrik finally fall on top of him. He sent multiple blasts of energy at their bodies, as they had agreed they would to the fallen.

The last thing he saw before leaving, was the face of a false God. It was not Ra but the one he could have became himself and he had told Kaar later. That he knew in that moment, that he had made the correct choice. He was free!

The people who had been listening to the story were stunned, into silence. Joseph Hammond spoke first. "Are you completely certain, that these Tok'ra can be trusted?".

Before anyone answered. Richard asked. "How did you find them?".

Hassif Jr replied. "We did not, they found us".


	29. Chapter Five: Kheb

**Stargate Hastings part two**

**Chapter five: Kheb**

**Kheb.**

When the Stargate activated and the fugitives from Ra, came tumbling out of the pool of energy. An unseen presence watched them and became angry, then curious. In the form that she now inhabited, one of pure energy and consciousness. Oma Desala and the others of her kind, had access to all of the universes knowledge. They were not, as many of her kind believed, omniscient. They had access to that knowledge but they did not know everything.

Unlike the rest of her kind, Oma preferred to learn about others by observing them as individuals. She had sensed the vile ones immediately but one of them was still an infant and was only just learning who it was. The other one, there was something different about that one. He was not like any Gau'auld, she had observed before.

The one who was her crime and her punishment. He was different to the others as well, he believed all that he had said to her. The vision of a peaceful universe, one of understanding. Was one that he genuinely wished to see, come into being. The passion that had radiated from him, when he spoke of his dream. A dream of all humanity working together, to make sure all would live good lives and be given the opportunity, to be the best that they could be. He truly meant every word but left out so much. That was why she almost killed the two vile ones instantly but the child stopped her. Instead, she decided to simply observe.

He was a little boy and when she looked at his spirit, it was alive with energy. Not the energy that all small children, were filled with and it was not only him. She felt a sadness emanating from all of them but also a sense of pride, in those that they had lost. She had to know what these people had just been through, to make them so full of hope. Yes it was definitely hope, that they all felt. None more so, than from the Jaffa who was with them. Even the Gau'auld, that she now realised was in serious pain. Felt a little hope.

The only two among them, that did not. Were the infant Gau'auld and the host of the strange one. From him she only felt determination and despair, in equal measure. He was forcing the Gau'auld, to relive memories that he had buried deep. Memories he wished never to relive again. He felt no hope, only a determination to fight the Gau'auld. That had taken him as a host.

She decided that this was too important, to indulge herself and accessed their recent history. They came to the right place. Oma Desala thought to herself. The Gau'auld would not follow them here, they would not dare. She would allow them sanctuary but she would not interfere or at least, not directly. These people had a destiny, one that could have repercussions in three galaxies. There was one way she could help them and it was only sort of, breaking the rules. Her kind had spoken to people in their dreams, in the past. Usually those who were grieving for them but still a violation of the same rule. It was only allowed. Because the dream plain was considered to be separate, from the mortal one.

**Underground Tok'ra base, unnamed planet.**

When the Tok'ra or even the Gau'auld for that matter, chose a partner. Those two individuals, would usually be joined for life. Selmak had been joined with Mala'keth. Until he had been killed by an Ashrak, centuries ago. After a long mission. Selmak would usually return to base and use her species genetic memory, to spend time with her lost love. She could not alter those memories, only relive them but they were very comforting, after a long undercover assignment.

She chose a memory, from the hosts they had been blended with. When they had first, fallen in love with each other. It had actually been the hosts that had been together but over time. The Symbiote's, had also developed feelings for one another. Saroosh, Selmak's current host. Loved the dreams, as she called them but they were not dreams. They were only accessed in the same way a brain would dream, by sleeping. She closed her eyes and guided herself to the memory, that she wished to relive.

When the Tok'ra had first found the planet, they had made their first home world. It was unknown to the Gau'auld and they were able to live on the surface. The memory she had chosen, was from the home they had built together. It had looked out upon the ocean and the world had the most wondrous sunsets. They would change colour, depending on the time of year. Her and Mala'keth would never talk to each other, as they sat and watched the sunsets.

They would just experience them together and was the reason she would choose those memories. There were no conversations to repeat over and shatter the illusion. They would just be together and she would forget that he was no longer with her. However, in none of those memories was there ever another woman. Selmak knew there was something strange happening but she had never known a memory being accessed, in this way. Ever being different to the original.

The woman, stood in front of the soon to be setting sun but the Rays seemed to pass straight through her and she cast no shadow. Selmak could not make out her facial features and when she tried. A blinding light, prevented her getting a good look. "May I be of assistance?". She asked.

"Not to me, I am beyond your assistance". Oma Desala replied.

"Then may I ask, why you are here?". Selmak asked in an annoyed, tone of voice.

"I have asked myself that question, for many lifetimes. I am no closer to the answer. Do you know why you are here?". Oma asked in reply.

Selmak did not hesitate. "To one day liberate the humans of this galaxy and remove the stain from my species". She sounded certain of her purpose.

"Do you know of the world, named Kheb?". Oma asked. Already knowing that the Tok'ra did know.

"It is known to all Tok'ra, we are forbidden from going there. As are the Gau'auld". Selmak replied.

"Go to Kheb and hurry". She said, then vanished.

Selmak was returned to the memory and it continued as it always had. She regained consciousness and went to the refresher unit, in her quarters. The Tok'ra used sonic waves for showering but they still used water for washing their hands and faces. She splashed her face with some water and as she did. The voice of her host said. "Who was that woman?".

Selmak did not have to actually talk, to answer the internal voice but when alone, she had always preferred to respond in oral form. "A dream. It does not happen often but sometimes our Hosts subconscious, can leak through". She was not lying. It had never happened to Selmak, before now but it was possible.

"That was not a dream. She said we must go to Kheb, are we just going to ignore her? She wanted us to hurry". Saroosh sounded excited.

Selmak had been blended with Saroosh, for over three quarters of the woman's life. In that time she had never lost her sense of wonder or thirst for adventure. Even after being captured and tortured. She still could not wait, to get back out there. "Kheb is forbidden for good reason. You have access to the same memories as I. Only a fool would go there". She shook her head, as she spoke to her best friend.

"No one as ever been invited before. These powerful beings wouldn't hurt us, if they invited us would they?". Saroosh was using the same tone of internal voice, that she always used to get them in trouble.

Each new host, was like having a new child. Selmak thought to herself. Tok'ra were neither male nor female but they did identify themselves, by the gender of their host. "We will need to inform the council". Selmak knew, what her host was going to say.

"She said be quick, the council will take time to convene". Saroosh knew that Selmak hated how long the Tok'ra high council, would take about everything. Especially how long it would take, just to get an audience with them.

Selmak's head dropped and Saroosh's arose. Selmak then stated. "You are better at acting casual than I am. No host as ever gotten me in as much trouble, as you Saroosh". Now the internal voice.

Unlike Selmak. Saroosh preferred keeping their conversations private and would not speak, when answering her. "I am better at lying, don't you mean and your life was boring, until we met. You should be grateful".

"My life is certainly more interesting with you in it but gratitude, would not be the way I would describe my feelings towards you". Selmak replied. As they headed towards the armoury, to gather what they would need.

Individual Tok'ra, could come and go as they pleased from the underground base and the unnamed world it was situated on. However, they did have to inform someone, that they were leaving and also of their chosen destination. The Tok'ra did not name the worlds they inhabited, as a rule. They did this for reasons of security. If the bases had no names. Their locations would be more difficult to get out of operatives, using technological means. They could still be found but without names to sign post them, it was a more difficult task.

Against drugs that could be used to encourage a prisoner, to speak truthfully. With no name to be given, they would in theory be kept hidden from interrogators. It was a sound security measure but in truth, it only delayed the inevitable. A skilled interrogator, would be able to manoeuvre their victim into revealing its location, given enough time.

There was a world, that the Tok'ra no longer used as a base. The tunnels that the Tok'ra used as their bases, were still on that world and one day it would be used for that purpose again but now it was only used as a safe world. Tok'ra who wished for solitude, after the death of a comrade or their Host. Would still use the world, as a spiritual retreat of sorts. Those whose Host were coming to the end of their lives, would also use it, as a place to spend their last days in peace.

Two very old friends of Selmak's, were using this world for that very purpose. She had meant to visit them, after her mission was complete, anyway. Selmak did not like using them in this way but Jolinar would not hesitate to use her in the same manner or her Host for that matter. Malkshur was her Host and was as revered as any Tok'ra before her. Either Symbiote or Host. She had been found as a baby, on a world that was named Malkshur and was named for that world. Lantash had been the Tok'ra who had found her and raised her.

When Malkshur had come of age. She was given the choice of becoming a host or not and instantly agreed. Jolinars Host had recently been mortally wounded and had barely made it back to base. Over time, the two Symbiote's grew close but because Lantash's Host Steban, saw Malkshur as a daughter. Only a friendship developed between them, until recently. They were too old now, to have developed a physical relationship but they were lovers in all of the other ways. All of the ways that truly mattered and had decided. That because now they would soon be joined, with new Hosts. They could explore that relationship.

To honour her Host. Jolinar would forever be known as Jolinar of Malkshur. It would still be an awkward relationship between the two Symbiote's, as Lantash would soon have a younger Host but it was the Host Steban, who could not see past the fact, that Malkshur was as a daughter to him. The Tok'ra were all siblings anyway, so saw familial relationships. As less of a taboo subject.

It was not unusual for Tok'ra to visit those on the safe world, so they were not questioned about their sudden departure. Before heading to Kheb, she let Jolinar and Lantash know, that she could be coming back to that world. She did this, so that those that were on the base. Would not be caught completely by surprise, if she was followed back there. Then she inputted the forbidden coordinates, for Kheb.

**Kheb.**

The escapees had stayed close to the Chappa'ai, in order to be alerted to it activating. They had made camp on this paradise of a world, just behind the transportation device. So that they could ambush anyone from behind, who came through the Chappa'ai. It was neither too hot or cold. Even at night, when the Abydonians would stare up in wonder at the stars, they had never been able to truly see before. They would not feel cold.

They had been able to find enough fruit to sustain them for now but they would soon have to leave this place. They could all sense that they were being watched and would get the feeling, that they were not welcome here. All except Sha're and her son, they felt very welcome. Nebu Jr, not long after they had arrived. Said to them. "Lady say, put down your weapons. We can stay but no weapons". The weather changed as he said this, with thunder clouds suddenly appearing. Then Nebu Jr continued. "We will be safe here but you must not carry weapons, until we leave".

When they did not listen to him and kept hold of their weapons. A bolt of lightning struck the ground close to them. "She said now!". The boy said, with a little bit of fear in his voice. They all did as the boy had instructed them and the clouds separated, to reveal a clear sky once more. They had not picked them up since but they were close at hand, in case they were attacked.

When the Chappa'ai activated, they went to pick up their weapons but Nebu Jr shouted. "No! Lady say it is friend. It is Tok'ra!". They had no choice but to listen to him or the woman who was speaking through him.

A woman that was not very tall with short cropped hair, materialized out of the Chappa'ai. She had a Zat'nik'tel in her left hand, readied in case of danger. The sky instantly went dark and the refugees all shouted together. "Put the weapon down!".

When Selmak saw the sky go dark and heard voices, screaming for her to put down the weapon she was holding. She fought she was under attack, so spun in the direction of the voices. When she recognised that they were unarmed and were seemingly worried for her safety. She slowly spread her arms out and knelt down. So that she could place the weapon, carefully on the ground. The sky became clear again and she surveyed the humans and one Jaffa.

The Jaffa made her stop for a second but it was the voice that was screaming, in a language she could not understand, that drew her attention. "You must be why I am here". She said, to the gathered people. They had obviously come from a desert world or a part of that world, that was one. Their clothes gave that away, the Jaffa barely had any clothes on at all. They all had an olive skin tone but the Jaffa, was definitely from a different world to the rest.

She headed towards the man who was screaming or was it a Gau'auld. Yes she sensed it now, she had heard of humans fighting back against the Gau'auld before but they would always eventually be subdued. What she was witnessing now, was unheard of. They were actually battling for control and it was driving them both insane. She could not understand everything they were saying but they were screaming out words in Gau'auld as well as the alien tongue.

"What is the world of your origin?". She asked, no one in particular. Saroosh said to her. "I think you should let me take over, they think you are a God". She was laughing to herself inside Selmak's mind. Selmak looked at the faces of the people and could see they were uneasy. Except the child, he was smiling up at her.

Her head dropped, when it came back up, she said. "I am Saroosh, the Tok'ra Symbiote that I share this body with, is Selmak". With a warm smile, now replacing the stern look from before.

A large man well passed middle age for a human, approached her. "We are of Abydos, are you really Tok'ra?".

Abydos, Selmak thought to herself. That was one of Ra's Naquadah rich moons but why would one of his Jaffa, be on a forbidden world with these humans. Saroosh nodded her head to indicate that she was Tok'ra.

"Can you help him, he is fighting the false God inside but he is dying. The demon say that only the Tok'ra can help them". He pointed to the pale almost skeletal man, tied up on the ground.

He was completely immobilized, with even the enhanced strength of a Gau'auld Host, not able to break free. The man looked her straight in the eyes and begged. "You are Tok'ra, you understand. Please kill me. I have made him suffer far worse than his kind have ever done to others but he will not stop fighting me". She almost did not register what he was saying. His voice was not that of the host, it was the deep throaty voice of the Gau'auld.

Her head dropped and Selmak was in control once more. "What is your name, Gau'auld?". Selmak asked, the man tied up before her.

Still talking in the voice that distinguished the Symbiote or parasite, from the Host. He replied. " My name is James Elden. What I have learned of the Tok'ra, from the one I have trapped in the hell that is my memories. Your people and mine should meet..." He let out a scream of rage, before seeming to regain control. In the same deep voice he continued. "...My people are from the first world. They have the numbers and in time they will have the technology, to challenge the Gau'auld but with your spies victory would be assured. If you do not contact them, they will kill Tok'ra believing them to be their enemies. Please, when you have contacted them and I have said goodbye. Swear to me that you will kill me. Please?". He begged.

Before Selmak could answer, whoever it was pleading for mercy. The Jaffa stepped forward and declared. "Know this Tok'ra, if you make that promise. I San'kha son of Tu'rok will be there when you honour that pledge and you will swiftly follow him to the afterlife. That man is my destiny and the destiny of all these people, my brothers. Remove the false God if you can but he is the symbol of our freedom". A Jaffa claiming brotherhood with slaves, miracles do occur. Selmak thought to herself.

The man lying restrained on the ground, had a look in his eyes. That was pure determination but with a just a hint of desperation. Selmak did not know what to make of this, it was unprecedented. Tok'ra shared an almost completely symbiotic relationship, with their Host. They could if they wanted to, take control of their Host against their will. They would need to destroy the hosts spirit as the Gau'auld do, if they wanted to have complete control permanently but they were the stronger mind of the two.

This human it seems, as destroyed the spirit of the Gau'auld instead and in the process, they no longer kknw who was who. "Interesting. How long as he been like this? How many times have all three suns been in the sky?". She asked them.

San'kha answered for them. "Nearly two seasons, as they would be on Tu'at. Ra's throne world". Ra had chosen Tu'at as his throne world, because of its similarities to the first world. Including its solar cycle.

"That long, I must prepare my people for your arrival and I must warn you, they will not allow a Jaffa to carry a weapon and they may insist on you being restrained and placed in a cell when you arrive. Would you be willing to agree to those terms?". She asked San'kha.

Before San'kha could answer, one of the humans stepped forward and declared. "My name is Kaar, I will join my brother in this cell but can you please help Jeem?". He pointed to the man who was now unconscious, who Selmak assumed was Jeem.

Selmak thought about how she could answer him, honestly. "I do not know but I am honour bound as a Tok'ra, to make the attempt". She turned back to San'kha and added. "However, I will need to hear it from yourself. That you agree to my terms?".

San'kha simply said. "My brother speaks for me". As he indicated, that he was referring to Kaar.


	30. Chapter Six: The Tok'ra

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter six: The Tok'ra**

**Tok'ra base, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

After the Abydonians had been debriefed and given rooms in the mansion. They inputted the symbols Selmak or Saroosh had given them and the Tok'ra female appeared before them, in the same way as Larry would. It had taken over six months, for the Tok'ra high council to agree to contacting the Tau'ri. The implications of the rebellion on Abydos, could have galaxy wide consequences. Even more so than that, was what was happening to both the human Host and the Gau'auld within him.

The Abydonians had all been treated well by the Tok'ra, as honoured guests even. So Richard had decided to take the risk and go off world himself. Selmak had assured him that the world he was going to, was a fertile one with flat paths and that they would not be travelling far from the Chappa'ai, as they called the Stargate. Joseph Hammond practically ran the whole operation now and would be giving a full presentation on the new ranking system he had devised, when they returned.

The Tok'ra had insisted on no weapons but agreed to Richard's personal wrist device. They agreed that a man in his condition who could not make an easy escape, was entitled to extra protection. Jacob would be with him, as he always was when not on the grounds of the estate. His uncle Robert had stayed behind, so that he could continue training Nebu and his little brother. Kaar insisted on returning so that he could visit San'kha, along with both Hassif's. With Donald being the final member of their expedition.

When they arrived on the planet. The people from earth were all struck by how much the world resembled England, in the summertime. The Tok'ra had prepared a simple ramp for Richards chair to travel down. It did not take long before they were told to gather in a circle and when they did. Several circular devices appeared from under the ground and surrounded them.

A moment later they were in some kind of room. There were guards dressed in clothes that would camouflage them, if they were on the surface. Surrounding them as they rematerialized, inside the strange room. The walls and ceilings were covered in overlapping hexagonal shapes, that seemed to morph into each other. They were arched over with no flat surfaces or corners.

Just before the rings had surrounded them. Richard had felt like someone was at the side of him but when they had rematerialized, he looked to the side he had sensed the presence and saw no one there. He put it down to the amazing device, that they had all just experienced for the first time and took in the architecture that simply did not look possible. It seemed to have been grown. Either that or they had purposely carved out the walls in a very ugly design. It did have some aesthetic characteristics but the jumble it was all arranged in, made it look ugly.

Selmak had met them at the Stargate and had escorted them to their destination. "This base was being used for other purposes but with your friend here and the Jaffa. We have increased the security on this world, please do not be alarmed by their presence. They are here for your protection, as much as they are for ours". She reassured the four Tau'ri, the Abydonians had already seen the guards.

Rachael Hawthorn asked. "Are we underground?".

"Yes we are, all Tok'ra bases are below the surface of the worlds we inhabit. We are a people that rely on stealth, we grow them underground for that purpose". Selmak replied.

"Grow them, that sounds incredible. Would I be able to see a demonstration?". Rachael asked.

Selmak's head dropped and a smile was on her face when she raised it again. "If the high council allow it, I will show you everything". The excited looking young woman, who they all assumed was Saroosh the Host. Said to her.

She dropped her head again and the stern look had returned. "Please forgive Saroosh, she can be very excitable. The council would like to speak with you first, before you see your friend but I am sure a demonstration can be arranged for you". Selmak informed them, in the booming voice of the Tok'ra.

She then escorted the group, to where the three members of the Tok'ra high council were awaiting them. There was a very old man who was introduced as Garshaw of belote and would act as the high councillor of this meeting of the council. There were more members of the high council but a minimum of only three, were required to hold a council meeting. His Host was introduced as Grendel but the other two members of the council, were not introduced by name.

There were three other Tok'ra there, that they were introduced to by name. A man even older than Garshaw, whose names were Lantash and Steban. A woman who looked around the same age as Garshaw, whose names were Jolinar and Malkshur. The final Tok'ra seemed to be fascinated by the group of humans, especially Richard Hastings but the other two members of his family, seemed to interest her as well.

Her name was Anise and the very young girl who was her Host, was called Freya. She was a scientist and archaeologist and was there because she had recently been joined with Freya. She had a device in her hands and she was scanning all of the members of their group but she was particularly concentrating on the members of the Hastings family. "Interesting, very interesting". Anise thought out loud.

Richard was starting to feel uncomfortable with what she was doing, so asked her. "May I ask what you are doing and what is so interesting about us?". He spoke in a polite manner.

The woman's head dropped, as they had witnessed Selmak's do earlier, then Freya answered him. "Anise does not want to insult your people but she considers the person who treated your wound. I believe the correct word would be. Butcher. Yes, she says that he must be a butcher but she means no offence".

Richard tensed up, at the insult to the man who had operated on him. The man did not have the time to be precise, he had other men to take care of and was under very stressful conditions. Men that he knew would not be as lucky as Richard was and he had far too few nurses there to help him. "I was operated on in the field. The man who saved my life, was not a butcher". His voice made it clear, that he was indeed offended.

The girls head dropped again and Anise spoke. "I did warn Freya that you would not like my assessment. I am sure the man that operated on you is a good man but his methods are very primitive. I mean no offence and have a device with me, that will heal the damage caused by his methods. That is if you want me to of course?".

Did he just hear her correctly, she had a device that could heal him. "Would I able to walk again?". He asked, as if not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, it would take time for your muscles to regain their strength. The nerve damage is extensive but it should be easily mended". She answered with a genuine smile. "I can perform the procedure before we begin, if you wish?". She then pulled out a circular device from her pocket and waited for his answer.

He could not believe what he was hearing. Larry had told him that he knew of technologies, that would be able to heal his injuries but saw that technology as one that would advance our people. He had also said that Richard would be dead, before his people would be able to create the technology anyway. So he had resigned himself to the fact, that he was going to die. Now she was telling him, that he would walk again.

The thought of finding a cure through the Stargate, had never entered is mind once. He wanted to make a difference to the world before he left it, a legacy to be remembered by. He never wanted to be a statue, he only wanted his deeds to be remembered. Not his death. Now he had a chance to live and be the husband he never thought he could be. "I would very much like that but will we not need an operating theatre and a medical team? I can wait until after we are done here". A complicated procedure like repairing nerve damage, must take time he thought.

"It will only take one of your minutes, maybe two". Anise replied, as she put her fingers through a strap on the back of the device. The device started making a humming noise and she then started moving the device over Richard's chest. "There are still pieces of the projectile buried deep in your body. I am using the device to break it down and render them harmless. Your body will absorb the metals with no Ill effects".

She then moved the device round to his back. "Your nerves are healing well, you should start feeling a tingling sensation in your legs... Right about now?". She looked at him looking for the reaction she wanted. She stopped when she saw it.

When Richard felt his legs tingling, an actual tear came to his eye. He had accepted his death, he did not crave it but he had come to terms with his fate. He did not even dare to dream, that he would ever walk again. To do so, would only remind him of what he had lost. "I can not move my legs but I can feel them again. Thank you, I will forever be in your debt". He meant it, he had never felt more grateful towards anyone, in his life.

"It is my pleasure Richard. Of course if you were to become a Host to a Tok'ra Symbiote, they would be able to get you on your feet within minutes. Without a Symbiote, it will take some time for them to regain their strength. This device only heals, your muscles will need time. Just keep trying to move them, given time you will soon walk again". Anise said in the matter of fact way, that all of the Symbiote's seemed to speak in. It was just strange coming from such a young girl.

Rachael who was just as amazed by all of this as her cousin, was feeling a little hope herself. Maybe they could save James, she had ignored the part about him dying. She had registered what her cousin had been saying but she had chosen to ignore it. He had returned to them, that was all that mattered to her. She could not wait to tell him about their daughter. She had been the only light in the darkness, with even Larry and his magical picture show. Only bringing her sorrow, whilst making her daughter smile.

She almost did not remember, that Anise was interested in all of them and not just her cousin. Well all of the Hastings family members anyway. Anise had been skilful in deflecting everyone's attention from that fact but Rachael was curious about it, so asked. "What is so special about the rest of us? It was not just my cousins injury, that caught your attention".

Anise seemed to think for a moment about how to describe her findings. "Anomalies, yes that would be the best way to describe them. Your Genomes are showing an anomaly, that can be found in a very small percentage of your species... Approximately one in every five million people in this galaxy have this Gene but none as clear as you three. I have some theories about the gene and its significance but I am still gathering data at this time".

"That is interesting". Rachael thought and decided she would investigate this little mystery, in further detail later.

"Yes it is, I believe they are ready to begin. I will be giving the presentation on your friends condition, it is an extraordinary case". She then turned and walked towards the centre of the cave like chamber. Anise looked to the three council members as if asking permission. Garshaw nodded to indicate they were ready.

Before she could begin, Richard asked. "Are we not before the council to discuss an alliance, between our two peoples. I do want to discuss my friend but our world intends to go to war with your mortal enemy and my worlds safety and interests, must come first before personal matters. I am sure you understand this". He truly did want to see his friend but the earth and her people must always come first. When the Stargate had first been found, he had decided that his own needs or loyalties must come second to the greater good. The last thing he wanted was to become a monster.

Garshaw answered him, in the deep voice of the Tok'ra. "We believed you would wish to learn about your friend first but the Tok'ra share your belief. That our people and their mission, are far more important than our own personal needs. I will be honest with you, the thing that the Tok'ra require more than anything else, are willing Hosts. Would your people be willing to volunteer?". The manner in which he spoke to them, was the same as both Selmak and Anise had spoken. Like the incredible things they were speaking about, were just trivial matters.

Richard did not know what to say at first but he decided to play it safe. "There are around one and a half billion people on our world. If being a Tok'ra Host doubles their lifespan, I am sure there will be volunteers. I can not speak for them but it is certainly a tempting proposition".

"What about yourself? As Anise informed you. You would be back on your feet almost immediately, if you were to be blended with a Symbiote". Again she asked it like she was reading a list out. Straight to the point, with little to no emotion.

He was not completely averse to the idea, why should he be. Larry was slow coming around and if they increased their travel through the Stargate. They would eventually be discovered by the Gau'auld and the knowledge he would gain, would be needed by his people then. He would need to learn more about the process and what it entailed and of course discuss it with his wife first. "I would consider it, once I had more information. I also have a spouse and would have to discuss the matter with her of course but if it were to help keep my world safe, I would be honour bound to agree". It was true, the earth and those stolen from her. Were his mission and that of his family. Ever since Janus, his ancestor had received the pedestal and set in motion everything that had happened since. Every Hastings family member could trace their lineage back to him.

"A blending must be completely voluntary, your sense of honour should not be a factor in your decision. You would spend the rest of your life with the Symbiote, there must be no regrets after the fact. Do you understand what I mean by this?". Garshaw asked him.

He did understand him but there would be no regrets. He and his entire family had a duty and fulfilling that could never cause them regret, it was their entire reason for being. "I believe there is much, that our people must learn about each other. I am certain we will be able to surprise one another. I believe Hosts will not be a problem. My people require the co-ordinates of worlds on which we can mine Naquadah, safe from any interference from our mutual enemy. Is there any possibility of you helping us with that?". He asked him, hoping beyond hope.

"We do have that knowledge but from how primitive your culture seems to be to us. I must ask if you realise how dangerous the substance can be?". Garshaw had an even more serious expression on his face, than he had before. As he asked him this.

"Yes we do I am afraid. There was an explosion in one of our laboratories and three people were killed. We have moved all experimentation with the substance, to a specially designed off world facility". The mention of the scientists that were killed, touched a still raw nerve.

"A prudent decision. As you have said, we will have to learn more about each other but this as been a good beginning. If your people truly have those numbers and are willing to follow the Tok'ra's lead, when it comes to the Gau'auld that you target. Then we may finally have a force that can challenge the Gau'auld system lords. The Tok'ra have long been undermining the Gau'auld and helping to overthrow them on isolated worlds, within the Gau'auld domain. However we have never truly had a military force, that would be able to completely overthrow their vast empire.

There is much to discuss further about a possible alliance but I believe now would be a good time discuss your friend. James Elden. What is happening to him may be more important, than even an alliance between our people". When Richard nodded his understanding, Garshaw looked to Anise.

She indicted that she was ready, then readied herself to explain her findings to them.


	31. Chapter Seven: Symbiotic and Parasitic

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter seven: Symbiotic and Parasitic**

**Tok'ra base, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

Anise was stood in the centre of the high council chamber. When she was certain they were all ready, she began her presentation. "So that you will be able to understand what is happening to your friend, I will first have to explain. What it means, to be joined with a Symbiote". She started pressing buttons on a device, that she was holding in her left hand. A screen that simply looked like a pane of glass, suddenly came to life. Even after witnessing Larry's amazing picture shows, the humans of the earth were amazed by what they saw. The Abydonians must have gotten used to seeing the seemingly magical technology, it did not seem to look like magic, to them.

On the screen were two vertical lines. In English above the line on the left hand side, was the name Freya and above the other was the name Anise. She pressed something on the device in her hand and the two lines became active. Instead of two straight lines, zigzags appeared and disappeared up and down the lines. "If you look closely at the two sets of brainwaves, you will see that they are two distinct patterns".

When they all indicated that they could see, that they were indeed different. She pressed more buttons and the image changed again. A third active line appeared in between the other two, that had characteristics of both. "This is the part of our brains, that is the result of the blending of our consciences. It is purely on a subconscious level but it is effected by our conscious actions".

Anise seemed to swipe her hand across the device in her hand and the image changed. This time the two lines were labelled Gau'auld and Host. "As you can see, the brainwaves of the Gau'auld are far more active, than that of the Host". The Gau'auld's line was going crazy, while the Hosts was almost completely still.

Anise placed her hands on the screen, over the Hosts readings and then spread them apart, zooming into the image. "As you can now see for yourselves. The Hosts brainwaves are still very much active, they are simply suppressed. The Gau'auld achieve this by completely destroying the Hosts spirit...". A disgusted look came upon the faces of all of the Tok'ra present but none compared to the look that was on Hassif and his two sons faces. "...They are essentially trapped, in a hell of the Gau'auld's own making". She avoided looking the Abydonians in the eye, she knew all about Hassif's sister.

Anise zoomed the image back out to its original size and pressed something on the device. The third line appeared again but it was identical to the Gau'auld's. "The part of our shared consciousness, that is truly symbiotic. Where the Gau'auld are concerned, it can only be described as parasitic".

She swiped her hand across the device in her hand again but instead of two very different brainwave patterns, there were three and they were seemingly identical. They did not have names above them, as the others had. "Although the three patterns look identical, I can assure you they are not. It seems that they have been fighting each other, using their memories. This is how the Gau'auld destroys the Hosts spirit but it as never been known to be used by a human, to do the same thing to a Gau'auld. I have an hypothesis but no one as ever seen anything like this before, so it may not be an accurate one".

Anise pressed something on the device in her hand and the screen became a seemingly simple pane of glass, once more. "In humans, memories are stored not only in your brains but throughout your entire nervous system. Because they are distributed throughout your entire body in this way. It makes them far more difficult to access, than it does for the Tok'ra or the Gau'auld. We possess a genetic memory, that Symbiote's are able to pass on to the next generation. Our memories are stored in a specific part of our brains, that allows for far more accurate recall of those memories. I do not know how but it seems your friend is using his own memories to destroy the Gau'auld's spirit. The result of this, is what I have just shown you. Neither of them know who they are any longer. Do you have any questions?". Anise asked them.

Rachael had heard everything she needed, so said. "I want to see him now, take me to him". It was not a request.

Anise fiddled with her device, then the screen came back to life. Only the image was that of James and he looked like he was insane. His arms were restrained behind his back and he was walking around in circles, in his cell. The room he was in looked the same as all of the others but when James would run head first into a wall, in an attempt to harm himself. Some kind of force field made him bounce back, then he would start cursing at the wall. They could hear what he was screaming but it was a mixture of both English and Gau'auld curses.

Rachael was not appeased by the image. "I said take me to him. You have no idea how to get through to him, I do!".

Anise reduced the volume of the image on the screen and then Garshaw answered her. "Believe me we have tried everything to get through to both of them but we have been unsuccessful. Why do you believe you will have any more success?". He asked her.

Rachael wished her father were here, he would have seen the same as she had and would be able to make a far better demonstration than herself but she would give it a try. Jacob was her target. She had drilled him enough times as a youth, when he had been sent to train with her father. She walked behind where he was standing and did the best impression of her father, that she could manage. "**Attention!**". She bellowed as loud as she could.

Not just Jacob but Donald McCain, her cousin and most surprisingly of all Kaar, all stood to attention. Richard could not stand of course but he definitely reacted to the order. Rachael laughed and then explained. "All of these men have gone through some form of military training. The reason the Gau'auld could not break him, was because he as already been broken and replaced by someone else. Our people do not have the amazing technology that yours has but when it comes to training soldiers, we are probably ahead of you in many ways". Rachael declared.

"What makes you so certain of that claim, we have been fighting the Gau'auld for almost two thousand of your years. We have developed many training methods in that time". Garshaw said, a little defensively.

Richard Hastings cut in then. "You have been fighting the same enemy for two thousand years, whilst never having a military that could truly challenge it. Even with your disadvantage, our people would have triumphed over the Gau'auld by now. Our lack of technological advancement, a result of the religions that rose up after the Gau'auld left our world. As meant that we have had to rely on adapting tactics, to an ever changing battlefield. My cousin means no offence but we have reliable intelligence on Gau'auld military tactics and they are predictable, the way their Jaffa will react is predictable. They are meant to intimidate slaves. Not face the highly skilled, very adaptive killers. That our nation has spent centuries, perfecting the training of". He spoke in the same matter of fact tone, that the Tok'ra used when speaking to them.

Garshaw did seem a little impressed by the statement, even if it was phrased partly as an insult. "Indeed there is much we need to learn about one another". He then addressed Rachael. "He will not be able to break free of his restraints but he will still be able to attack you. Two guards will accompany you".

Rachael instantly replied. "No. I will go in alone but you can watch us from outside, if you wish". She pointed to the screen, that James could be seen silently screaming on.

Selmak escorted Rachael to the cells where both James and San'kha were situated. The rest of the group stayed in the council chamber and would watch them from there. When they reached the corridor San'kha's cell was opened. Selmak said to her. "San'kha is not a prisoner, we do not completely trust him but he as given us no reason not to".

Rachael stopped at the open cell, then entered. San'kha stood up at her entrance but not in a threatening way. He must have known where she was from and who she had really come to see. She started speaking to him, in the language of the Gau'auld. She had learned it from Meera and become fluent in the past year. She and Donald, had decided to stay with her since her return from Abydos. Something she had been very grateful for. "I have been told about the role you played, in bringing the one I love back to me. I will be eternally grateful to you and you have a place in my home, if you decide to come with us to our world, when we return there".

San'kha seemed to be ashamed, when he replied. "I tortured your mate, worse than I have ever even witnessed, a man being tortured. Then I witnessed him defeat a God, a false God. I have found a brotherhood that I have never felt towards other Jaffa, because of Jeem. It is I, who will be forever in his debt and if you intend to go in there with him, I request that you allow me to accompany you". He bowed his head in respect, when making the request. Rachael thought to herself, that he would certainly be strong enough to handle James, if he did try to attack her. So agreed to his request.

When they reached a wall, that Selmak told her was James Eldens cell. Selmak dropped her head, then Saroosh excitedly declared. "You wanted to see how the tunnels are made, well this never gets boring". She laughed as she pulled out a crystal and stabbed it into the wall. The wall vanished to reveal another one behind it. Then Saroosh picked up the crystal, that had gently lowered to the floor. As the opening appeared.

She passed it to Rachael and instructed. "Stand clear of the opening when you are inside, I will regrow this wall. Then you will be able to open that wall in the same way I have just opened this one. San'kha knows how to regrow the walls, for when you are ready to leave. The guards will monitor the situation and will offer any assistance if needed". She then stepped aside, to allow them to enter the airlock.

On the right hand side wall of the airlock was a smaller version of the glass screen, that they had seen James on earlier. He was back to just walking around in circles, he seemed to have worn himself out and was no longer running at the invisible barrier. When she saw that he had is back to where the screen, indicated the doorway was. She stabbed the crystal into the wall and was amazed by how the wall seemed to melt away into itself.

San'kha tried to go in ahead of her, so that he could protect her if James attacked but Rachael stopped him and said. "Be ready to act but I am not a defenceless woman".

"If you are his mate, I would not expect you to be but the strength and speed that the Gau'auld Grant's him, is even greater than that of a Jaffa". San'kha replied.

She stepped aside and allowed him to enter first. When James saw San'kha, he showed no reaction to his presence but when his eyes met Rachael's, they flashed with a bright light, that even shone through his now pale skin. He then said very quietly, in the voice of the Gau'auld. "You must run my love, the beast sleeps. He tires himself out when he runs into the force field, I trick him into doing it but he will awaken soon and when he does, he will take you away from me again. Please don't let him take you away again. Please leave, before he takes you away again?". He begged her, with tears streaming from his eyes.

Rachael looked at the pathetic creature before her and knew it was not the man she loved. He was the beast that the Gau'auld spoke of. What have you done to him James. She asked herself in her own internal voice. If she was to guess, she expected that he had used his own love for her, against the Gau'auld. With their minds so intertwined, he probably killed her over and over, in order to break him and he or it, was definitely broken. Unlike the army, who broke you so that they could remake you. This one had been broken and then broken again, with no end to the constant cycle. It was probably only the part of it that was James now, that was continuing the fight still and it was that part she needed to reach.

She stared at the pathetic creature for a moment. "You are not James Elden. You are the beast that tried to destroy him but he told me of a place that had came close to destroying him. That is where he keeps taking you, isn't it?".

The pathetic creature did not attack her, he did the opposite and backed off towards the far wall of the cell. Still in the booming voice he was saying. "Day time we can't find the bastards. Night time comes they are everywhere, killed so many of them. Only time I ever ran in my life but they were all dead except Smithy and Fraser. We had to bloody run but I lose the boys and then your at my back and they are coming. So many of them but they can't touch us. I am there with my Queen at my back and they can not touch us. Then they are all defeated and I reach up to hold your face in my hands. Then he wins our battle and kills you over and over again. Please leave?". He was genuinely worried for her safety, she did not know what to think about that.

She was not here to help the thing that possessed her love, she was here to get through to the man himself. Before she could get to doing, what it was she had came in here for. The wall behind them melted away and her cousin came rolling in. "**Attention!**". He screamed at the top his voice.

The man who was almost cowering down a moment before. Suddenly was stood up and the best a man could possibly manage, whilst wearing a straightjacket. He stood to attention. Richard then bellowed. "**I still have not received your mission report, soldier!**".

Richard knew what his cousin was trying to get at, with her earlier demonstration. He did not doubt that his friend was still in there but after a year of constantly doing battle with an internal enemy. That man would certainly not, be the man he remembered. Hell he was not even the man he remembered, the last time they had seen one another. He knew as is cousin did. That the last part that would truly break, the part of him that was still fighting. Would be the soldier that had been forged, by over two decades of service.

James started recounting the entire mission to Abydos. There was not a hint of the Gau'auld, in either his voice or in his mannerisms. It was pure James Elden. They did not stop him, they just listened to his report. Then he reached the part that they had not heard before. The Abydonians had told them about the parts San'kha had witnessed but they were patchy and had little detail. So Rachael and Richard paid extra special attention, to what he was saying.


	32. Chapter Eight: Battle joined

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Eight: Battle joined**

**Aboard Ra's vessel Abydos.**

When he realised that he was alone with Ra. Jim knew that this would be his only chance. He stood up and then realised, that he was no longer dressed in the same clothes. He was now dressed in a similar manner to the Jaffa, that he had seen walking about the palace, that was now his prison. He knew that he was on Ra's vessel but it was definitely a palace. The place even made the Stamford estate, look modest in comparison. With gold seemingly everywhere in the room around him.

Ra was just sitting there staring at him, with an amused look upon his face. "I have never witnessed a slave, endure the torture that you have". Ra spoke in the booming voice of the gods, as he spoke to him in the Gau'auld language.

Jim knew enough to understand him now and could speak enough of the language to answer him. He was not fluent in the tongue like his son but he knew enough to have a conversation. "That is because I am no slave". He told Ra. He could feel the arrogance he now felt, because of the repeated exposure to the Sarcophagus. He had felt his growing self importance, each time he was removed from the thing.

"All of your kind are slaves, that was the purpose for which I created you". Ra told him.

Jim laughed at what the child sat on his throne, had just told him. "You are a parasite, inside the mind of a child. You create only lies". With San'kha not there, Jim dropped the fanatical act. It was for San'kha's benefit, not Ra's. San'kha was a slave, that had been indoctrinated from birth to worship the gods. His was a mind that had already been manipulated and was malleable because of that fact. Ra was an ancient being, that was obviously a master manipulator himself. Jim knew he would need to use a different strategy, against him.

"So you know of my true nature. Tell me human, who was the one who revealed this knowledge to you. Was it this one true God, that you worship?". Ra seemed to be truly interested, in Jim's God.

The arrogance of the childlike ancient being before him, was the mirror image of the arrogance he felt within himself. However Jim noticed something about Ra, that the alien must not have realised he was letting show through. He feared this God of Jim's. "I have no God. I worship no one but my own free will and that is more dangerous to someone like you, than an actual God could ever be". He started laughing at Ra, intentionally trying to anger him.

Jim got his wish. Ra was on his feet and had closed the distance between them, with a speed that did not seem possible. Before Jim could even think about what he had just witnessed. A stream of orange coloured energy, seemed to bore a hole into his brain. The pain he had suffered at the hands of San'kha, had been nothing in comparison to this. He did not even know which of Ra's hands the energy was coming from, his eyes were rolled almost completely back into his head.

By the time Jim had regained any kind of composure at all. Ra was sat back on the throne as if nothing had happened. He smiled as he said to a still recovering Jim. "The power that I bestow on the Jaffa, is nothing compared to my own. I will ask you only one more time. Who is this God you worship?". He was trying to act like the information meant nothing to him. Only Jim could see that he felt genuine fear, concerning this new God.

"I have told you the truth, my only God is my freedom. Torture me as much as you like, that truth will not change". He was expecting more of the same treatment but instead Jim only heard footsteps, approaching from behind.

When he felt the vice like grips of the two Jaffa, that had grabbed him from behind. Ra said to him. "You will make a fine host for my son". He approached him as he spoke. When he reached him, he started admiring Jim's near naked body. Because of the Sarcophagus his body was in perfect physical condition. With none of the two decades worth of scars, from his service in the army now visible. "I may even make him a system lord, with a face like yours he will be respected by all. San'kha, I may even appoint you as his First prime".

Ra turned to San'kha, who was behind Jim and the two Jaffa. Then asked him. "Would you like that San'kha? Instead of the God that you did not wish to be, you will be a First prime. Branded like all the rest of my children's Jaffa. Is that what you wish for?".

"I wish only to serve the gods. If that is my destiny, I would be honoured to serve my Lord". Jim could not see him but he was certain the Jaffa would be bowing down, like the slave he was. Ra did not realise the mistake he had just made but Jim had and would use it when the time came.

"Yes, that is why you will be rewarded with a new Primta. I told you that this man was your destiny, you will indeed become his First prime San'kha". Just then a man came into view, with a golden urn and Jim suspected that what was in it, was to replace the one San'kha was holding for Jim.

Plan A was done for, Ra's attack had put an end to that. He was hoping plan B, was not going to be needed. He did not even know, if he could fight back against the Gau'auld but Ra would soon find out if Jim's claim was a valid one. Would Jim's determination to never be a slave, be enough? He did not know but that parasitic bastard is going to know, that he as been in a fight. Jim thought to himself.

Ra asked San'kha to approach and when he did, he reached into the pouch in San'kha's stomach. What was wriggling in Ra's grip, Jim knew was an adult Gau'auld parasite. Larry had called them Symbiote's but they were parasites. Symbioses meant two things working together, while this creature only wanted to dominate him.

Still stood there with his son in his hand, Ra said. "Torture will not get you to reveal the name of your God but soon my son will". Before Jim felt the back of his neck be sliced open and the creature start burrowing himself into the opening, that its razor like mandibles had made. He thought to himself, that Ra had just slipped up in front of his Jaffa. He was certain none of them noticed, except one. Jim had opened San'kha's eyes and the look that was on his face for just a second, gave him hope.

He then woke up in a torture chamber, that was not the one that he and San'kha, had spent so much time getting to know each other in. He was also not the one being tortured. He was restrained on a table that had been stood up right, so that he could witness the other person being tortured. That person was his mother and she was begging her torturer for mercy. He could not see who it was that was torturing his mother and when he tried to get a proper look at his face. He was suddenly the one who was torturing her.

He could not stop himself from inflicting the pain on his own, very deceased mother. He did not care, he had loved his mother as all children should but she had died long ago. Before he had been too stubborn to give the Queens men their silver back and committed himself to over two decades of servitude to the British army. He still had the coins they had given him, they were back on... He instantly thought of something else, anything else.

The body that he no longer had control of started laughing and the woman on the table was no longer his dead mother. It was now Rachael Hawthorn and he was back on the table restrained but able to see everything, that he was about to do, to the only woman he had ever truly been in love with. The man that he now knew was himself, turned to face him.

He had a very sharp looking blade in his hand, that was a little bigger than a scalpel. The face that was his but not his, eyes flashed in the same way that Ra's had. "I believe I will start with her pretty little face". When he turned back to Rachael, before he began he said. "It is a shame that she was able to get away, she would have made an excellent Host for my Queen. Only a System Lord, is given the ability to alter one of our kind into a Queen. Ra will give me that ability once I learn the location of your world. Perhaps I will go find her, yes I believe I will. You are strong for a slave but it is only a matter of time".

He was then forced to watch, as she screamed from the pain of him carving her face up. The screams that she let out were even worse, when he started peeling her skin off of her face. He almost forgot that none of this was real but the Parasite had not added one thing, to his little charade. Rachael Hawthorn was screaming and begging for mercy, why wouldn't she be. Not once had she shown any kind of defiance towards her torturer, she just begged for mercy.

As Jim was making his realisation, the demon knew that something was wrong. He spun around without even moving, he was the master of this dream state. It was a place of his own creation, he merely needed to think and it would be. He was not expecting the man who was restrained on a table, across the room of the torture chamber he had created to break him. To head-butt him very hard and more importantly, it had actually hurt.

Not as much as the animalistic blows that continued to rain down him, as Jim sat atop him on the floor. Jim then grabbed him by the throat and said in a very evil sounding voice. "Is that the best you have got, torturing my dead mother and then a woman, that I know would never plead and beg for her life and you expect this to break me. Your little dungeon is nothing compared to the hell I've seen. Come God, let me show you what hell really looks like".

**Somewhere in Afghanistan. October 1879.**

Jim and his regiment had been a part of the original invasion by the British Raj. The vast majority of the troops had been Indian natives but leading those men, were selected British born regiments. Jim's had been one of them and it was a success for the most part. A treaty was signed to prevent the British invading further and the troops were pulled back. The slaughter of Sir Louis Cavagnari, his guard and all of his staff, changed everything.

Jim and his team were reconnaissance. Their job was to scout out the path, that the bulk of their forces were to travel along. They were working in two, four man teams but they would all meet up to camp for the night. That way they could all get some sleep, with four of the men always on guard duty.

During the day they would never see anyone but they had been attacked and lost men, on many occasions when night time came. They were doing an important job. The route the bulk of the British Raj's forces would take was the same as the one previous, at least the one their part of the invasion had taken but it still needed to be scouted out for man made obstructions and traps that may have been set.

It was one of those nights, that he had dragged the Parasite down into. The four men who would sleep, did not have four men standing over them. If anything they were being used as bait. All four of them would not sleep at the same time either, they would rotate ready to spring into action when the trap was sprung. Only this was different to the others, this night it was not a group of Afghans stumbling across them.

It started with just one of them but quickly it sounded like there were tens, even hundreds of them. All making a strange screaming, that they were using their tongues to reverberate the sound of. He heard the first shot from one his men, followed by a scream. There was no second shot and his training kicked in. He knew that he still had three men hidden or thought he did. He ordered his men to each face in a different direction, they were definitely surrounded and they were probably not going to survive this but he was a soldier and a soldier did not think, they acted.

Fewer soldiers were carrying swords these days, preferring to use the bayonets on their rifles. Jim and the men who served under him did though. For situations just like this, when the enemy may be on you before you have a chance to reload. They had eight rounds each before that would happen but even if they hit home with every shot, it would not be enough.

He had known the three men with him for years and they knew him. He would not rather of had any other men with him, that was until Bennett took one to the head and went down and then he just wished that they were anywhere else but where they were. The shot had came from their own comrades weapon, which meant they had to get out of there. The sniper had given away his position and was taken out by one of the three remaining friendly snipers but had in turn given away his own position.

They heard his death scream, followed by two more. Then the men started running at them, one after the other. They took down several before their numbers forced them to draw their swords. That was when he gave the order to run. Smithy and Fraser were like siblings, who would argue with each other over anything but would take offence if the other was insulted by another. If any two people ever had each others backs, it was those two. Which meant he just needed to worry about himself, they would keep each other alive if that were possible.

He knew which direction to head they all did, he just needed to hack through as many as he could and run. Run because his life depended on it. They were not cowards for running, it was their job. They were reconnaissance, they bought back information and that many enemy combatants, was definitely something worth reporting. Their bodies left on display, as a warning to the invaders. Would only tell them so much, about what had happened to them.

It was not Jim who was experiencing all of this, it was the Gau'auld. Because the Gau'auld knew something, Jim soon realised that he knew it as well. He had dragged them here and then he had given control over to the Gau'auld. He was experiencing it all for the first time, whilst Jim quietly learned everything he could about his enemy.

One of the things he had learned, was that an actual memory could not be altered. They could create something using other memories or even their imagination but an actual memory could not be changed, whilst they were reliving it. Time would also pass differently, with hours seeming to pass here but in truth, only seconds had passed in the waking world. He also discovered, that he was not burdened with the handicap of not being able to alter the memory.

Human memories were nothing like the Gau'auld's perfectly clear recall. Humans filled in the background of most of things they remembered, with their own imagination filling in the parts that they had not focused on. Two different soldiers, would often give different reports on what they had witnessed. Usually they would paint the same picture but small details would be different. Neither man were lying, it was just the way that they remembered the situation. It was because of this that the human memory that they were reliving, could be altered while the Gau'auld's could not.

However, now was not the time to exploit this knowledge. He would have to let the Gau'auld believe he was defeating him. He had been able drag him into this memory, because of the shock that the thing had felt at actually being hurt by his blows. Jim was not using his body to hit him, his body was unconscious in Ra's throne room. He was hitting him with all of his hatred and anger but it was his thoughts that were hurting him. Each blow that landed was doing nothing to it but when he struck him he thought that he was inflicting the pain.

He had made his restraints disappear in the same way and then appear directly behind him. It was the Gau'auld who had shown him how, when he had changed the woman being tortured. Jim had seen him close his eyes for a second as if in deep thought before she changed and he had realised how things worked here. Now he would take him back to where he believed he was in control and hope the creatures arrogance would blind him to the truth.

When Jim bought them back to the torture chamber, he was the one on the floor being beaten. Then the next moment he was back on the table, only it was in the horizontal position and not the vertical one, that allowed him to witness the two women, that he had loved more than any others be tortured. He knew that the Gau'auld could cause him greater pain here, than San'kha had in the real world but he did not try to escape, he simply tried to think of nothing.

He needed to seem defeated, to seem Kek but he could not give up the location of earth, he had buried those symbols deep. Once the Gau'auld believed that he had won the battle for his body, he would awaken and speak to Ra. He would then take back control long enough, if he could. To insult Ra and water the seed that he had planted in the ancient ones mind earlier. He would then allow the Gau'auld to bring him back here, for more punishment and more false belief that he had been broken. Then he would insult Ra again, to make the Parasite look weak in his fathers eyes.

Eventually Ra would tell him that he was too weak to be a System Lord and the cracks would then start to show. When that happened, Jim would become the torturer and the Gau'auld would be the one who breaks. What he had shown him was nothing and what had happened that night became a regular occurrence. He as not been almost crushed by dead bodies yet and nearly suffocated from the pressure. That one particularly haunted his dreams, now he was using them to guard his secrets.

Whenever the Gau'auld would try to make him think about his home world, he would pick a more gruesome one each time to protect it. He would be begging for mercy and his screams were real but they were from the horrible memories he was reliving. His tears were real, they were tears he had always denied himself. He was a soldier, more than that he was a man and men did not cry. Unless they needed someone to believe they were weak, that they were Kek. The Gau'auld felt his pain and in his arrogance, he believed he had defeated him.

That was when he returned to torturing Rachael, only this time Jim played along and let himself believe it was really her. The constant crying and begging for mercy, was actually more tiring than the torture. It was not breaking him but it was sapping his mental strength. The Gau'auld knew that he had not broken him, if he had then he would know his home world and the symbols he would need to get there. He did however, believe that he had done enough to take complete control of his body.


	33. Chapter Nine: Battle re-joined

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter nine: Battle re-joined**

**Tokra base, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

When James had mentioned the coins in his report, Rachael had reached into her pocket to feel them. James did not have a ring to give her, on the night their daughter had been conceived but he had given her something that meant so much more to him, than a ring ever could. The coins were a symbol of his honour, a symbol he had carried with him his entire military career. He could have given them back and saved himself over two decades of war but to do so would have made him feel like a coward. Those coins defined the man that had given them to her and they were more precious to her, than any diamond ring could ever be.

The pity for the creature that her love was doing battle with, had waned to a certain degree. He had used her against James and in return, he had used her against him. She should feel a certain way about that but she knew James had only done it to protect her and the child he did not even know existed. A part of him may have suspected he had a child and that was what she chose to believe.

James was still giving his full report, so she focused once more on what he was saying.

**Abydos, Ra's throne room.**

When the Gau'auld awoke and looked around the throne room. He was alone with his father except for one other, the one who would become his First prime. It usually only took seconds in the real world to break a human but the Gau'auld knew it had taken longer than usual. His father was sat upon his throne, waiting for him to tell him the name of his Hosts God and the symbols to reach his home world. They were being protected in a part of the Hosts mind, that he never wanted to experience again.

The things that he had done to this man, were seemingly far worse than the place he had pulled him into but it was far more terrifying. Being surrounded by an enemy he knew little about and having to run for his life, with stopping to catch your breath not being an option. He had never experienced anything like it or those whose memories he possessed, never had either. He had won the battle for control of his body but the battle to control his mind was still raging on, unseen by his father.

Ra looked to San'kha then said. "It seems our friend was wrong, his God was not strong enough to defeat a true God. How does that make you feel San'kha?".

San'kha did not know what to feel about it, he should feel vindicated for his faith but he could not get what Ra had said before creating this new God, out of his head. Ra had told the human, that his son would learn the truth of his God but he had told San'kha that he already knew, why would he lie. A god should not have to lie, a god should be all knowing or they were no true God. He was not foolish enough to speak aloud his suspicions, so replied. "I feel nothing my Lord. The human is strong but a God, will always defeat a mortal. My Lord".

"You will make a fine First prime San'kha, none are as devoted to the gods as you". He then turned to the Gau'auld. Unlike before, he realised who was here this time. "When a new God enters this realm, he must prove himself worthy. Tell me my son, have you defeated the demon that was within this vessel?". He had crossed the throne room and was now sat by his side, almost like a genuinely worried parent. He drew the back of his forefinger down Jim's face, as he waited for his sons reply.

When he answered his father, the Gau'auld was unsure and seemed to not show the confidence or arrogance that a Gau'auld normally would. "I have won the battle for this vessel father but when I try to learn of his home world, I can not get past the defences he has placed around them. I need more time f..." He began to scream then, with a rage that even shocked Ra. He was far to experienced to let it show for long but for a moment, he was as taken aback as San'kha was.

Jim listened and waited, he was waiting for just the right moment. The beast would learn true fear, in the place he would send him this time. He would be in the middle of a battlefield, with three dead men atop of him and when he tried to remove himself from the very dangerous predicament, that he found himself in. More would fall, with one mans knee connecting with his head and almost knocking him unconscious. From their it was a race against time to get free or be crushed.

That would keep him busy long enough for his little rant and his target was there, waiting for his eyes to be opened further. He knew what he was going to do, would most likely get a lot of people killed but the only thing he cared about was saving the woman he loved. He did not even care about the earth anymore, she was all he had left. So he waited for the perfect moment and then used Ra's own attempt at manipulation, against him.

The Gau'auld's scream reverberated around the throne room, then became a maniacal laugh that was pure human. When the laugh quieted down it became mocking, as Jim said. "Father, the nasty human will not share his secrets, I need more time please". When he finished what he was saying, the laughter became genuine. He hadn't meant it to but after being tortured for what seemed like an eternity, he just found his little joke hilarious.

He hadn't looked Ra in the face yet but as he had taken back control, he had seen the momentary look of shock on his face. When he did look up at his true enemy, Ra seemed to be amused. So Jim started his game. "I am more dangerous than any God. My God is the bringer of freedom and I am his deliverer, I have already enlightened the minds of five of your children. My death will not stop what I have begun, the cry for freedom will infest them all!". Jim shouted out, he could feel the demon fighting back, he was strong and he had not truly started his breaking yet. Jim would allow him this small victory, it would be those small victories that would break him in the end. Besides he needed him to think him Kek. With the Gau'auld, seemingly feeling it getting easier to subdue him each time.

The Gau'auld pulled him back into his dungeon, only there were five empty torture tables across from him now. They were stood up in the same way his was, so that he would be able to see the people who would be tortured next. The thing with his face looked at him with grudging respect, then said. "That was very impressive, foolish but impressive. My father as never met a slave like you. I would know, he gave me that much of himself".

"I am no slave! Who do you intend to torture now, my aunt Silvia? I hear she is still alive, maybe you will have better luck with her". He knew who would be restrained on the tables, he wanted them there. Jim was not thinking all of this in real time, the Gau'auld would then know his plan. The one that he had devised while being tortured by San'kha. He had needed something to take his mind off of the pain, San'kha was a very skilled torturer.

He had not known about the dreamscape and its infinite possibilities but he had planned to fight back and act weak. Everything was going according to plan, these bastards really were as predictable as Larry had made them seem. They had no real interest in bettering themselves, only keeping the status quo and Ra was the System Lord with the most to lose, if it was to change.

During his long torture sessions with San'kha, he had thought the most about Meera. Not the mother of his grandson but Hassif's sister. Ra had sent her to destroy her family with her own hands but she had hidden the location of her little brother somehow. He did not know how she had done it but if she could, then he knew that he could. It was always his plan to be forced in to killing those five men but unlike Meera. Jim would not be killing the rebels, although what he was going to do probably would get them killed in the end.

By the time he had finished devising plan B. He had been revived that many times, the only thing he really cared about was her. Nobody else mattered and he felt no shame over it. When he had finished plan B and stored it away, he started planning his conquest of the earth. He had a Queen to build a kingdom for and then reign over. He was still being tortured at the time, after all and needed the distraction.

The Gau'auld chuckled to himself before saying. "We will get to her and the one named Richard, he seems to hold a place in your heart, him too but for now, let us begin with something closer to home shall we". Skaara appeared first. "Ra knows of this one, he is the chieftain of the Abydonian slaves son". One by one the other rebels appeared but it was the last one, that made Jim pretend to react.

Nebe'ru was the youngest of the five rebel leaders. He was still a child but he was braver than any of the others. "You really are an Ha'taaka!". Jim spat at the creature, as he played his role.

"Child killer, yes I suppose I am but I am certain you killed some of my kin. They were children as well or do only human children count. Morality is such a complicated concept, especially for a species such as yours. I have learned much, I still have not found the symbols for your world but I have learned so very much. I believe the saying goes. Those in glass houses, should not throw rocks or something like that". The Gau'auld did have a point, he had killed the young of his kind.

"You've got me there but it matters not, the victors write the history books and your kind will not even be in them, when we are through with you". He looked to the rebels as he said this.

Then the torture of the five young men began. Their pain meant nothing to Jim, he knew it was all a fantasy but he played his role anyway. Screaming inside his own head, when it would be himself inflicting the pain. He would not fight back at all this time and he would not take back complete control when the beast awoke to give his report, on the five rebels. He would make it known he was still fighting but it would seem that he was losing the battle. Now was not the time, the beast needed more victories before he would destroy him and he needed to escape.

The beast awoke several times but whenever he would try to tell his father who the rebels were. Jim would fight back and force him to take him back to his dungeon. They would do the same dance each time with new people tortured, with each new session. He did get around to his aunt Silvia, Jim had hated the woman and almost dropped the act to revel in her pain but he was too focused on his purpose, to let that happen.

When the beast woke for the final time in Ra's throne room, Jim allowed him to tell his father the names of the rebels. It was a risk but one he would have to take eventually. Ra could just have them all rounded up and killed or worse. He could learn the symbols for earth from them but the lack of imagination he was counting on, came to his rescue as he knew it would. The beast would take him to the same dungeon each time and always it would be the same. They were creatures of habit and Jim was thankful for that small mercy.

When he told Ra who the rebels were, he was still not pleased with his son. "Your mother was the same as you, she could not destroy her Hosts spirit either. Perhaps the death of his rebellion at his own hands will be enough to finally break him". It was only Ra and his son in the throne room now and the unseen Jim of course.

"I have already defeated him father this vessel is mine now, his defences are weakening by the moment. He is weeping for his mother's sister as we speak. What will my name be father, will I truly be a System Lord?". He had broken one the like, the Gau'auld had never seen before. Why did he still have no name, it was insulting. The Gau'auld thought to himself. The cracks starting to show.

Ra sneered at his son. "Your mother had problems with her own host, I am sure she would have withheld that knowledge from you?".

"She must have father, I know nothing of this". The Gau'auld declared.

"Yes, she has never returned to Abydos, since the day she dealt with that problem. She is my fourth Queen, the only one that as not schemed against me. Hathor was the first, she was formidable. It was because of her that I lost the first world. She slaughtered thousands for a single insult, then when a rebellion started to rise, she slaughtered thousands more. She did it in my name but it was the beginning of the end on that world. The Asgard would have stayed out of it but not for her. Do you know why I speak of this now?". Ra asked him.

He had studied the memories passed down to him whilst a larvae, growing in the pouch of a Jaffa. The first world was lost in the ancient past, why would he speak of it now. "You want me to slaughter the Abydonians, I will..." Ra cut him off before he could finish.

"No you fool! You have all that knowledge but you have found no wisdom in it. I hear more coming from the slave, that you believe to be broken. What are the coordinates for his world? What is the name of his God?". The Gau'auld knew that his life could be forfeit, Ra had killed others for far less.

"I have not yet discovered them father but I am close, he will not be able to hold on much longer. He is weak but he still guards his secrets". His voice was determined.

"You will take your First prime and three other Jaffa and then you will publicly execute the five men, that have been revealed to you. Then you will show mercy by telling the Abydonians, that the families of those men will not be punished and the demon sent to lead them astray as been defeated. Only then will you receive your name and the reason I spoke of Hathor, is so that you can learn from her mistake. If you kill five and show mercy, it will instil fear in the people. If you kill a thousand, those people will hate you and then you will lose them. This is why I need a new system Lord, your siblings have grown cruel even treating their Jaffa like cattle. They are fools and could be the end of us all".

"I will leave immediately father". He went to get up to leave, he needed to do it before the human regained his strength.

Ra stopped him. "No, I will visit them first. Refresh yourself in the Sarcophagus. Then find out what I need to know".

The time came for him to claim his name and defeat this human once and for all. The way he had begged for mercy for these slaves, murdering them with his own hands will destroy him. San'kha his new First prime and three of his fathers finest Jaffa accompanied him. 'Look at them, they believe themselves better than the slaves. It is they who need putting in their place'. A very quiet voice, whispered directly into his brain about them.

The Gau'auld did not react to it, he was not supposed to. Not yet anyway. 'Finally you will have a Queen and you can find the woman he craves'. He whispered again. This time the Gau'auld did react, he became excited. Jim had watched him Lear at Rachael, he had even stopped bringing her to be tortured. He had become fascinated by her, in the same way Jim had. Exactly the same way that Jim had, he had shown him his memories of her. The kind of woman she was and he had took the bait.

They walked across the desert to the outskirts of Nagada, with the almost silent voice building the Gau'auld's confidence. He needed him completely off his guard and also listening to the internal voice that he believed was his own. He could take out two Jaffa but if he could convince him to kill one of them, he was certain San'kha would not attack. The rest would be down to Kaar and the other rebels and whether they could get him to the mines, before the Gau'auld fought back. Jim was certain he could defeat him but only if he was away from Ra and completely restrained.

He had released the Gau'auld to make him seem weaker than he was but if he had tried to keep him trapped there, he did not believe he would have been there long. The Gau'auld's mind was powerful and was why he needed to trick him and when the battle was truly re-joined between them, it would be unending. 'Kill one and the others will fear you'. He whispered, as they got closer to the gathering.

They were wearing a golden silk robe, more finer than any silk he had felt before. It covered their face but they could see clearly through the cloth. San'kha kept looking at them, as if waiting for Jim to take back control. He would take his offer, Jim was certain of that now but he still needed to get rid of one of the Jaffa. It would only take one of them to incapacitate him.

**Tokra base, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

They listened to him recount what the Abydonians had told him about their escape into the caves and then Jim changed again. He was back cowering at the wall trying to get away from them, saying in the voice of the Gau'auld. "Not going there again, I wont let him put me there again. Please don't do that again, he sends me there when he is here. He makes me hurt you there". The pathetic creature begged them.

Richard looked to his cousin and said. "I believe that is enough, we at least know he is still in there".

"Leave I will stay with him". She told him.

"That was not a request, the Tok'ra will know more now. We cannot help him without knowing more, that was him but he was not here with us Rachael. He was in another place and if we are going to find a way to get him out of the hell he is in, the Tok'ra will hopefully have learned something from what just happened".

Richard then said to San'kha. "It is honour to meet you San'kha". In the best Gau'auld he could manage. He understood it fine but he still struggled with speaking the tongue.

"Are you the Lion?". San'kha asked him. Richard nodded, so San'kha said. "Then it is I, that is honoured to meet you".

When the three had left the cell and resealed it. Richard asked Selmak who was waiting for them. "I am told he is not a prisoner. Will it be possible for San'kha to join us, in the council chamber?".

"Guards will need to accompany us but it will not be a problem". She answered in the Symbiote's voice. Then they all headed back towards the council chamber.


	34. Chapter Ten: An alliance against himself

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter ten: An alliance against himself**

**Tok'ra high council chamber, Tok'ra safe world.**

If a Tok'ra could show excitement in the same way as a human, which they could not. The way that Anise was acting when they returned, would probably be the closest they would ever get to seeing it. She showed no nervous energy that usually accompanied that emotion but the way she was looking at the device in her hand, was with pure fascination.

When Rachael, Richard and San'kha, along with the guards and Selmak entered the chamber. The girl who was barely into her womanhood, approached the group. "There is something that you must see". The Symbiote's voice said to them. Then she activated the glass screen, to reveal the three almost identical brainwave patterns. They were the same as before, until she pressed a button on the device in her hand. They were all suddenly that of a humans and not the greater activity of the Gau'auld. "When your friend came forward, all three of these readings changed. This should not be possible even for the Gau'auld but for the Hosts brain to completely override the Gau'auld's. That is quite simply miraculous". Anise told them.

Rachael seemed to be in deep thought, so Richard asked. "Override, what does that actually mean?".

She swiped her hand across the device and the patterns changed to that of the Gau'auld and Host. She pointed to the centre pattern and then said. "In the Tok'ra this pattern is the combination of two minds working together, in perfect synchronisation. In the Gau'auld, it is the result of one dominating the other. The Gau'auld essentially overrides the Hosts conscience. Your friend also found a way to override the Gau'auld's conscience. They have both succeeded in breaking each other and unless they stop fighting, they will both die".

Rachael listened to Anise explain what had happened to James but even though she was no expert, she thought that she knew what had happened to them. "You are wrong". She said to Anise.

"I can assure you. If they do not stop fighting, they will both die". Anise said in the most sympathetic tone she could manage.

"Not about that. Do the Tok'ra believe in the soul or the term soulmates?". Rachael asked all of the Tok'ra present.

Garshaw answered her. "It is not based in fact but on a philosophical level, yes we do".

"I believe they are fighting to protect the same thing, me! The reason their brain patterns are the same, is because they both have the same purpose, the same obsession". Rachael said to the people in the chamber.

Anise seemed intrigued by her hypothesis. "Are you saying that they are fighting each other, only their goal is the same".

"No I am not. I am telling you that they have joined forces, in order to fight a third conscience. The one that keeps killing the one they love, if it could even be called love now. It is probably more obsession, than love. I believe that is the reason they seem to be both of them, at the same time". Rachael declared.

Anise then said to everyone present. "It would also explain why the Gau'auld as not terminated itself and taken the Host with him. If they have joined forces as you say. The human instinct for self preservation, would theoretically overrule the Gau'auld's spite".

"I need to go in there alone. I understand the risks but it is the only way". Rachael looked to Richard as she said this. If he agreed, then she believed the Tok'ra would.

Richard knew the strength that James now possessed. Even restrained he could cause her serious harm. He would go in himself but his cousin was the object of their obsession, not him. "If the guards monitor the situation, I see no other option". He was looking to Garshaw as he said this, he was the Tok'ra of equivalent rank to himself.

"If we do nothing then the Host will die. That is something that the Tok'ra will not allow, if there is a way to prevent it. We will allow this but the guards will monitor the situation and intervene at the first sign of danger". Garshaw told Rachael Hawthorn.

Rachael then said to them. "San'kha will join me but I request that the sound remain muted. San'kha does not speak English, so what we discuss will mean nothing to him but I would prefer what we say to each other remain private". She saw Kaar translating for San'kha.

He bowed his head, then said to her in Gau'auld. "I would be honoured to accompany you".

When they returned to the airlock to James cell, they could see that he was back to running into the walls. They waited for him to tire himself out again, before entering. When they did San'kha took up a position across from them, against the opposite wall ready to spring into action. Rachael sat on a cot, that looked like it had not been used. "James why don't you sit down next to me. I want to talk to you". She patted the surface of the bed, as she spoke the words.

James or whoever he was now, was trying to stay as far away as he could from both of them. "San'kha, take her away". He spoke in Gau'auld.

"I will not Jeem. You must talk with her. I am here to protect her if the demon surfaces". San'kha told him.

James tentatively moved closer to where she was sitting and sat down as far away from her as he could. They had told them that his arms were restrained behind his back and not across his front, to prevent the Gau'auld's super human strength breaking his bonds. It looked extremely uncomfortable but she understood why it was necessary. She moved over towards him and before he could move away, she pulled him close to her, so that his head was laid across her lap.

She then started stroking his hair, as she said. "I thought you were the Gau'auld when we spoke earlier but you're not him any more. You are not my James either but he is a part of you and so is the Gau'auld".

The creature had genuine fear in his eyes, as his head lay on her lap. San'kha moved across the room, then picked up his legs and placed them on the cot. Then said in Gau'auld. "Listen to her brother, we need you or our people will never be free". Then he moved back to his former position, across the cell.

Rachael then continued. "The part of you that was my James. He told me that he never wanted to relive what he had gone through, that he couldn't. He said that if he did, it would break him. The only reason it hadn't already was because he had buried it deep. It was always there but if he focused on what he was doing, anything but the screams that were constantly in his head, then he denied it power over him. He told me that it was not the screams of his brothers that haunted him and that he had lied to himself. He had told himself they were but they were really his own". She was still gently stroking his head staring straight out in front of her, as if she was also trapped inside of her own mind.

"He was supposed to be a man, a soldier and he had screamed like a little child, that had lost his mother. He could handle the bloodshed but his ego could not handle those moments of weakness. That was why I did not recognise you my love, you have sacrificed even that part of yourself for us". She could see that he must be uncomfortable with his arms restrained as they were but he was calmer than he had been before.

The voice of the Symbiote, because their relationship was truly Symbiotic now. Maybe even more than the Tok'ra's were, said. "I only cared about you, the earth could have burned and I would not have cared. I was only trying to protect you, the others meant nothing". With the shame he felt for it clear to hear.

"I know, I didn't mean the others. I was talking about our daughter, her name is Jamie, Jamie Elden and she has your eyes". A tear came to her eye as she spoke and then she asked him. "What does the monster you have been fighting, say to that?". If she was correct, then the monster they had been fighting. The animalistic parts of both of them, would recognise the one thing that all animals had in common.

No matter how vicious the animal, they would always feel love for their child. There were always exceptions in any species, even humans but at the core of who they were, it was always there. The beast could also come forward and bite a chunk out of her leg. It was a very real risk.

Jim and this time it was Jim. No longer with the Symbiote's booming voice he said. "Jamie? I told you how much I hated that name. My bloody aunt Silvia called me that, I hate my aunt Silvia. She'll think you named her for her". He then said in Gau'auld "San'kha you beautiful bastard you, help me stand up these restraints are killing me".

Did he just say that and did he just imply my mother and father were not wed at the time of my birth. Why would he say that? San'kha thought to himself. Jeem no longer sounded insane like he had in the caves, so he did as he was asked. Rachael helped him stand him up and when he was on his feet. San'kha said to him. "My mother and father were wed Jeem, why would you insult me in this way?". He was not angry about the insult, he just didn't understand.

"San'kha, San'kha you are going to have to learn to think for yourself my friend. I hope you will one day forgive me for that". He was acting like nothing had happened, like he hadn't been fighting an internal war for the past year.

Before San'kha could ask him. Rachael did and she did it in Gau'auld, so San'kha could understand her. "What is going on here James".

"Just once call me Jim or Jeem I quite like how they say my name. I'll never get your cousin to say it, just try it once. You might like it". He had a big grin on his face.

"No it is horrible but Jamie I like that, I even called our daughter it. Alright, Jamie it is then". How he had done it she did not know but it was him and definitely not a combination of the two of them.

Before she could ask him how, the wall melted away and Anise entered. "How?". Was all she said.

Jim shrugged his shoulders or he tried to anyway. "I made a phantom or two, he did the rest to himself. I have just been hiding and learning, the more I learned the easier it became. I probably know more about your kind than you do now, certainly more than that child. So much potential and yet all he cared about was being a System Lord and a woman he had never even met before. One of my phantoms made a deal with it, when I sent another far more darker one. Now be a good girl and call the guards in here. My arms are bloody killing me, don't worry about him he's busy fixing us".

Anise pulled the device she had used to scan them earlier out of her pocket, then started scanning him. "He is indeed healing your injuries but I still do not understand". The normally confident Tok'ra scientists said.

"About those guards?". Jim asked her.

Anise called the two guards into the cell and when they had their Zat'nik'tel's trained on Jim. She loosened the thick leather straps, that were holding his arms together behind his back. With three Tok'ra and a Jaffa there, it was safe to do so. Jim rolled his shoulders back and forth once he was able and said. "That poor bastard's been like that all this time, glad it wasn't me".

Rachael who was getting a little annoyed, even though she could not be any happier. Asked him. "If it wasn't you, then where have you been? And why didn't you come forward when Richard and me were here earlier?".

"I couldn't, not while they were fighting and even now it was only because you told him about his daughter and she is his daughter, just as much as she is mine. When you did that I offered him a deal and it really was me offering it this time. The first time he accepted an offer from me, it was actually from one of my phantoms to merge their consciences. It told him that they could use their combined will power to fight the other one but it wasn't really me it mentally joined with. I filled the two phantoms with different parts of myself. The one that merged with him had the best parts of me, the parts that actually cared about the people I've killed. The other was who I would be without them, that is who he has been fighting since just before he told them about the Tok'ra. I really was fighting him until then and I was losing, so I had to improvise". The pale skin that had greeted them was already regaining its colour.

Anise turned very serious. "You do not understand what this means, this could change everything. If we can train others to do what you have done...". Jim stopped her.

"I did not do this. Ra's Sarcophagus did. If he had not put me in that thing so many times, I would never have had the strength to fight him. Believe me when I say, that I would have burned the world and danced in the ashes if I could and I will never be the same because of it. I do need to speak to the high council though, what we have to tell them is possibly even more important, at least it will be for the Jaffa".

More guards were called to the cell and there were more still when they arrived in the council chamber. Jim had also been placed in Naquadah enhanced shackles. The high council had increased the sound when Anise had told them about Jim's brainwaves returning to normal and not only that but the pattern that showed the shared part of their consciences, was even more in sync than that of a Tok'ra's. So they already knew what Jim had told them in the cell.

Garshaw did not seem convinced by Jim's sudden recovery. "I will not fall for your tricks Gau'auld, I have seen your kind beg for mercy as if they were the Host before. I will hear what you have to say but then you will be returned to your cell. If you cooperate with the Tok'ra and give us valuable information. Then your accommodations will improve but you will never take another human as a slave. If we could remove you from this man we would but it would kill him and possibly yourself as well. A blending as never occurred like this before but you are still a Gau'auld".

Jim knew they were not going to just trust him and he didn't blame them. "I am not the Gau'auld but I do understand your reasons for not trusting me". He realised that there was one person in the room, who could not understand English. The others could translate for him but this effected him and his kind, probably more than it did the Tok'ra's.

So he continued in Gau'auld. "The Jaffa are the Gau'auld's true strength, without them they are nothing. San'kha told us in the caves on Abydos, that the Jaffa could never be free and at the time I agreed with him. However I have spent a very long time learning about your race and I learned two very important things. One of them may shake the foundations of your entire belief system, the other will bring you great joy and may be the possible salvation of the Jaffa race".

Garshaw still did not sound impressed. "I will hear your words but I fail to see what a human can learn about our race, that we cannot learn ourselves. Be quick Gau'auld your cell awaits you and I grow weary of your games".

Jim's head dropped and then rose again. "If you wish to insult me then do as you wish but I suggest you listen to him". His head dropped again, then Jim said. "I will tell you the disturbing news first. Do you know the origins of your species?".

"We evolved over millions of years, on a world that we shared with the first Host of our kind, the Unas. They were a primitive humanoid species. I fail to see what relevance that has at this time". Garshaw replied.

"Yes you did live on that world for millions of years but you did not evolve there, you were abandoned there. You were created in order to cure a plague and you were successful but one of the people who were cured turned insane and murdered his family. When they realised the Symbiote had taken control and committed the murders. All of the Symbiote's were removed and placed on a world with no sentient life on it. Their survey must have missed the Unas on that world because eventually your two species met. Only one of your kind was able to take control of those that created you, they were a very advanced species. The others did not wish to leave their Hosts but they were forced to and from what I can tell, that is where the Gau'auld get the need to dominate, instead of cooperate from". He waited for Garshaw or even one of the others to reply.

"Your story is convincing but it may still be lies. If we were created for the purpose of curing a plague, then our creation had a noble purpose. However I fail to see the importance of this information. Whether we evolved or we were created matters little, we are here now and members of our species have enslaved the humans of this galaxy. You said that you had information concerning the Jaffa and their dependence on a Symbiote. Our Queen, she who spawned our people and gave us the mission to overthrow Ra and the other System Lords. Had planned to spawn more of our kind and they would have provided the Primta's for them but she was captured and killed by Ra, before she could complete her task".

"She was captured yes but she was not killed and there may still be a chance, that she is very much still alive. The world she was imprisoned and placed in stasis on, overthrew the Gau'auld who controlled that world and they buried their Chappa'ai centuries ago but I know the coordinates for that world and if you have a hyperspace capable vessel. You can go there in order to confirm what I am telling you". If this didn't peak their interest. Jim knew that he could be a prisoner for the rest of his life and if what his new partner was telling him was true. They could be older than Ra before they started to age rapidly, as three of the Tok'ra Hosts were doing now.

When the Gau'auld first took human Hosts, only one in two blending's would be successful. The Jaffa were genetically altered, in order for the Gau'auld to adapt to the humans physiology. After this all blending's between Gau'auld and their human Hosts were successful. They did not have the same problem with the Unas Hosts, because they were a less evolved species. Physically they were far superior to humans but their mental capacity was far more primal. It was this reason that made them easier to mentally subdue.

Because Jim had placed a part of himself into the Gau'auld, they had become far more compatible than they were before. Even the evil phantom that he had used to break the Gau'auld, was a part of who he was now. The joining of Symbiote with Host was a physical one but the blending itself, was purely on a mental level. Now that he had come out of hiding and the Gau'auld had stopped fighting itself. They were both starting to realise, just how great a connection they shared. In the few seconds before he had emerged. He had started the process of rebuilding the Gau'auld, into the one he wanted. It was a child burdened with his species vile past and even that was not their own fault. They had not been created to stop a plague, as he had told the Tok'ra. Their true purpose was to grant immortality to their creators and were nothing more than slaves themselves.

The people who had created them were not cruel intentionally, they had just been very short sighted. They had not considered that the Symbiote's would develop their own conscience. They were just meant to be living machines, that would heal all diseases and vastly extend their lifespans. These people already lived for thousands of years anyway, so with the Symbiote they were all but immortal.

The plague that devastated their race, was a result of removing the Symbiote's and only when their numbers had been heavily reduced, did they turn to the Symbiote's for salvation. They were left on the world of the Unas, in gratitude for saving their race. The memories of their original purpose were hidden within their genetic memory but they could not access it. It was where they had hidden the knowledge of their creation, that Jim had hidden himself. If the Gau'auld would have found the real him, the phantoms would never have been believable and in time Jim would have definitely lost their war.

Garshaw had a look on his face that was pure shock. "If you are lying about this, we will find a way to remove you from the Host and you will be executed. If you are not, then you will be aloud to return to the humans home world. If that is what they wish. We are listening... by what name does the Gau'auld wish to be addressed by?".

Jim's head dropped and when it arose again. His eye flashed, before saying in the booming voice of the Gau'auld. "I have learned from my host of a mythical God slayer from his worlds history, it suits him far more than myself but he already has a name".

"What would that name be?" Garshaw asked him.

He gave him a wicked smile, as he finally claimed his name. "My name is Kraytos".

**I know he was a creation for a computer game but it's a fanfiction! So I am running with it. The name just fits.**


	35. Chapter Eleven: Why are we here brother

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter Eleven: Why do you think we are here brother**

**In orbit above the moon of Abydos.**

When they arrived at their destination, Abydos. What they found there, shocked them. There were sixty three men all almost dead and there were even more dead, that had obviously tried to cover the men. They had been left almost completely naked beneath the baking hot suns. There was a line of Jaffa ready to kill anyone else who made the attempt to aid them. Modi was not pleased but his hands were tied, they were sent to this galaxy to learn about the humans of Midgard. His race could not afford an all out war with the Gau'auld and his ship could still be overwhelmed by superior numbers, even with their technological advantage over the Gau'auld.

Magni was visibly angered by what was going on down there and Magni was not easily hangered. Modi knew that his brother longed to be an explorer and discover the secrets of the universe. The Mjolnir was meant to have been passed down to him but he did not want it, he did not even want to serve aboard the vessel or any vessel of war. He only did so because Modi deserved his own command and their father would not give him it, unless his brother joined him.

Modi had served aboard the Mjolnir for countless years, turning down the command of other vessels on many occasions. Even though she was not as large as the Bilskirnir class vessels, she was just as advanced and it was the Mjolnir. Thors hammer, the ship of legend. Magni knew what it meant to his brother and had joined a ship of war, something that he simply did not want. In order for his brother to reach his full potential and be given what he had earned.

The two brothers could not be more different. Modi did not crave war he only craved the challenge, to be given the chance to test himself. Magni did not fear war but killing another living being was not a challenge to him. He wanted to learn about them, to Magni that was the challenge. Even the Replicators were not just an enemy to him, they were something else that he did not yet understand but what he was witnessing now, made even him furious and no Asgard ever really became furious.

Even warriors such as his father and brother would never lose themselves in fury. They became extremely focused on a goal or showed annoyance, anger even but fury was beyond them now. They were not built for that any longer but what Modi was witnessing from his brother, could not be described as anything else. Modi was himself disgusted by what he saw but his brother was just staring at him, accusingly. "Why are you looking at me like that Magni?".

"If you fear losing your command enough that you would allow this to continue brother, then perhaps father is correct. If you do not put a stop to this, I will!". Magni said in disgust.

"This is not the reason we are here brother. Our orders are to...". Modi could not finish what he was saying, he was too shocked by his brothers human form appearing before him. It was now on the bridge of the Mjolnir and Modi knew, that it would also be visible to everyone on the surface of the moon.

His brother started talking and then his human avatar repeated what he said in Gau'auld. "I am Magni son of Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. You will leave this world and inform Ra that the Asgard high council, will be contacting the Gau'auld System Lords. Until then, they have sent their mightiest warrior. The God of war Modi. Leave this place or face his wrath". Magni looked back to his brother when he had finished.

Modi knew what he wanted and he had no choice anyway. The Asgard high council would have to contact the System Lords and arrange a summit to discuss the future of this worlds people. Modi activated his own avatar. "You have heard my brothers words Jaffa, now leave and inform the etins that Modi and Magni, the sons of Thor await their challenge! The Asgard have ignored their crimes for far too long". He then beamed all of the half dead humans, along with the dead ones off of the surface and then back down again. They were all alive and in perfect health. If they had been even a few minutes later. There would have been nothing they could have done, for those that were already deceased.

Thor was not going to be happy about this. Their galaxy was not completely overrun but the Replicators were taking more systems and the Asgard could not fight two wars. He had no choice once his brother committed them to action but his father would still not like this and would blame Modi. The Jaffa had started running for the Stargate, as soon as they saw the Abydonians be transported and miraculously healed. They would let them leave, they had a message to deliver after all.

Modi and Magni, because there was no way he was leaving this all to him, would now have to deliver a message of their own. One to the Asgard high council and not to their father. What Magni had done went beyond even Thor and would be dealt with by the true leaders of the Asgard race. Not even their father could save them now, they will be lucky to be able to serve at all after this. "I owe you my command anyway, I would never have been given the Mjolnir if it was not for you and I will forever be grateful for the time I had as her Commander brother".

"You take it as an insult that our father sent you to this galaxy and then when the Gau'auld give a good enough reason to act against them, you do not act upon it. What have you done to my brother, he would never have stayed his hand as you just did. We are the only Asgard vessel in this galaxy. Why do you think we are here brother?". Magni had not calmed down, he seemed even more angry but this time Modi was certain, that he was the target of that anger.

"Our mission in this...". Modi tried to say to his brother.

"We are Asgard! If the council do not support this action, then they no longer deserve our loyalty. I ask you again, what have you done to my brother? He would never have forced me into taking action or is it only machines that you wish to do battle with?".

"Our people can not fight two wars brother. I was insulted by our mission here Magni, if I had thought for a moment that was the reason we were sent here, then I would willingly begin the liberation of this galaxy but it is not!". Modi did not like having their roles reversed like this. He would push the limits and Magni would pull him back from the edge. Their father was no fool, they completed each other but Modi did not know how to be the sensible one.

Magni was disappointed with his brother. They had been sent for all of the reasons he had tried to list but he had missed the real reason that they were here. The humans of Midgard. Not to study them or stop them becoming worse than the Gau'auld, as their father had told them. They were here to protect the people that they put in danger. If they become a threat as Odin believes they may one day, the Asgard will do two things. First they will decide that they have no right to interfere with their natural development and then they will try to limit their expansion and nothing more. They would also try to influence them in a positive way but they would not interfere.

Asgard law prevented them from interfering, they were not truly gods and did not believe themselves to be. That was the reason for those laws, so that they never forgot that they were simply more advanced and not divine. They were here, because even though they intended to liberate their brethren. It would be those people who would suffer, even those of the Gau'auld that they did not attack. The longer the war they were going to start with the Gau'auld went on, the more innocents would suffer for it.

Magni did not answer his brother, instead he reactivated his avatar. He then said to the Abydonians on the surface. "The Gau'auld will never return to Abydos, your world and her people, are now free".

Modi then called Balthar to the bridge. Balthar was the Mjolnir's second in command and apart from Magni himself, was Modi's closest friend. He would take command while the two brothers faced the Asgard high council. They would not be leaving the vessel or using it to return to their home galaxy. They would simply send holographic representations of themselves, using the quantum coupling technology, that their species used to communicate across vast distances.

It was based on a technology that the Ancients had used for millions of years. Only instead of sending their consciences across great distances, they used it to simply send a holographic signal. It was not as advanced as the Ancient version but in many ways it was far more efficient. There was no actual signal sent via the device, it and the one that would act as the receiver. Were essentially the same machine, at least they were on a quantum level. What happens to one, happened to the other. If one was to be destroyed, the other would receive the same damage and if a person was to stand in front of its sensors, the sensors on the other would also see that person and be able to send a holographic representation of them, to the high council chamber. The same would also happen in reverse, with that person being able to see the council members.

Once Balthar transported from his usual station in the engine room of the vessel, the two brothers activated the sensors, that would send their images to the quantum linked device, that was aboard the Mjolnir. Modi and Magni were instantly in the high council chamber, which meant that they were expected. Usually they would have been told to wait, until the council was finished with its current business. If the matter effected the war effort against the Replicators, then they could get an immediate audience.

The All father himself, rarely sat at the head of the council and would only ever do so if the situation required him to do so. It was Thor that usually dealt with the Gau'auld and if not him, one of his brothers would. For Odin himself to be dealing with this matter, meant the Asgard viewed what had happened as a very serious matter indeed. It was Odin who spoke first. "Commander Modi, science officer Magni". He greeted them in turn.

When they had returned his formal greeting, he then said. "Commander Modi the weapon you have found in our fight against the Replicators, will ensure that your name will be remembered by the Asgard race, for as long as our people endure but that was not the purpose for which you were sent to that galaxy. You were sent for a far more important one, do you know what that purpose is. Son of my son?".

"To ensure that the humans of Midgard, do not become a greater threat than that of the Gau'auld. Father of my father". Modi replied, using the same informal greeting his grandfather had used. That only made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"That was the reason I gave your father and for good reason. If you were told your missions true purpose, you would have taken it as permission to begin a war with the Gau'auld, a war our race can not afford to undertake at this time. Why have the Asgard left the humans of that galaxy to suffer all these years Commander Modi, do you believe it is because of our conflict with the Replicators?". Odin asked him.

Modi did believe that and his father also shared that belief. On the rare occasions that Modi and his father, would just be father and son. They would often discuss the decisions of the high council, especially those that they did not agree with. All Asgardians were not what could be considered warriors and those who were, were not the most revered of their race. Odin had not become the leader of their people by fighting in great battles, the like his children are revered for in two galaxies.

He defeated the Asgard races greatest enemy, the threat of extinction. He did not do it with weapons or brute strength, as the human tales spoke of. He did it with his mind and all of the technology that their warrior class wielded, came from the minds of the true heroes of the Asgard race. To outsiders those heroes were Thor and Modi and the others of the warrior class but it was really Odin and Magni's ilk, that were held up as examples.

"No I have always believed it was because of our non interference laws, All father". He used his grandfather's official title, now that the greetings were over with.

"Yes indeed they are but do you understand those laws Commander Modi?". Odin asked him.

"There are many reasons for those laws All father, it would take too long to list them all". Modi knew when he was being led into a trap and refused to step into it.

Odin started talking very quietly to himself. Modi heard a few words and it seemed like he was calling the warrior class too narrow minded or something along those lines. When he did stop talking to himself, he said. "Our race were the youngest of the four great races, that came together so many years ago. When our race was even more primitive than those of Midgard, those three races were at war with each other. The Ancients first went to war with the Furling's, until a greater more ruthless enemy threatened them both. That race was the Knox and they were even more sadistic than the Gau'auld. The Ancients could have easily defeated both of those races but they would have had to have committed genocide to do so and the alliance we formed with those great and noble races, would not have been possible".

What the All father had just revealed to them was not common knowledge. Modi suspected that the time that Odin spoke of, was before the time that the Ancients had left the Milkyway galaxy. The Asgard were a species similar to the Gau'aulds first Hosts, the Unas at that time and had a vicious future ahead of themselves still. "I was not aware of this All father". Modi replied.

"It was a private matter between those three races but that knowledge was given to us in the hope that we could learn from it. The Knox chose to stay behind when the other two races ascended, as penance for their species former crimes. In time they will join them on the next plane of existence. Do you understand why I am telling you this now Modi or would you like your brother to explain it for you?". Odin asked him.

Modi was always Thor's favourite son, even if Modi could not see it himself but Magni had always been Odin's favourite. "Yes I would grandfather". He then looked over to the holographic representation of Magni.

Magni had sat quietly until spoken to. "Even the Asgard were once a barbaric race. Given enough time, the Gau'auld may become as noble as any of the great races and the people of Midgard also but now is not that time. Those two peoples are on the brink of war with one another and it may be that war that changes them, as the war with the Ancients and the Furling's did to the Knox. However there are people that currently have no say in the coming war and those people will be the ones that suffer the most. That is why I take full responsibility for the incident on Abydos All father, I know we can not commit to a campaign against the Gau'auld but what they were doing was unforgivable. They were murdering people for their love, All father". Magni said to the leader of the Asgard race.

"Precisely Magni. We could have destroyed the Gau'auld long ago but if we had, it would have denied them the opportunity to one day become better than they are. In the long term the suffering that the humans have endured, may even have a positive effect on them. The people of Midgard however change everything and in their quest to free the people of that galaxy from the Gau'auld, they may replace them as their slave masters. Before that happens, the Gau'auld will take out their frustrations on the human slaves. You and the fleet your brother will be the Supreme Commander of, will make our presence known to both sides but you will stay out of their conflict and you will not science officer Magni, offer them any more assistance". Odin did not mean the assistance rendered to the Abydonians, the All father had just given them a mandate to do just that, within reason.

He had meant the assistance Magni had given the humans of Midgard. Odin had agreed with Magni's assessment, that they were close to finding a way to represent the elements, that they had already discovered. However it was still a violation of their peoples highest law, concerning less advanced races. The humans on Asgard protected worlds were a different matter, they were being guided from a distance and that was for their own good. Midgard proved that, with her peoples need to worship defining their history.

It was their un-disprovable God and the way it had been used on Midgard, to manipulate the masses that Odin feared. They even fought about how to worship that same God. If the humans are successful and they liberate their lost kin. They will have a galaxy full of people, that would easily be converted and controlled in the same manner. Even Odin himself had become fascinated with it, not in the sense of becoming a convert. The philosophical message was a very good guide to live ones life by but it was the way it could be used to control or create fanatics, that made it dangerous to newly freed slaves.

To someone with an already evolved world view, those religions could even be a path to ascension but to those who have not, the opposite could be true. Ascension was about understanding, not just yourself but the universe around you as well. It was as if someone had given them a guide to ascension but had then intentionally added more, in order to put it all out of context. Odin suspected, that it was done to ensure only those that could see its true purpose and passed the things that were added or even left out. Would actually be able to see past the talk of a God and achieve ascension.

The Asgard were doing something similar with the humans on the worlds under their protection but they were not giving them a guide to ascension. They were trying to guide them down a path, that would eventually lead them to seek it out themselves. The constant copying of their consciences had made ascension impossible for the Asgard, although Odin suspected it could still be achieved and they were simply not ready yet. They still had a purpose on this plane of existence and that was what held them back.

They were the last of the four great races, the greatest alliance to ever exist in three galaxies. They could not leave all three of those galaxies as they are and just ascend. The Knox had not ascended with the others but they may as well have. They were complete pacifists now and with good reason. Beneath their angelic exterior, beats the heart of a vicious animal.

The Wraith, that the Asgard had fought alongside the Ancients against in the Pegasus galaxy. Were the only race that came close to the Knox's primal nature. Unlike the Wraith that drained the life force of their victims, the Knox simply ate theirs. They had been conquered by another race but they had overthrown them and used their technology to conquer other worlds. Only they had no need for slaves, only food and the more intelligent the species, the better that food tasted and they were also hunters, not cattle herders.

Because the Ancient's and the Furling's were busy fighting each other, the Knox had become a threat to even them. They had assimilated all of the different peoples technologies, whose species they had made extinct. That was the sin the Knox still believed, that they must atone for and also the reason they were pacifists. They believed that if they were to feed that part of themselves again, they could return to their savage ways. Even though it was because of an imbalance in their brains and a weapon was devised that cured them of it. They where that evolved now, that they had even greater psionic abilities than the ancients had.

Before Magni could answer the All father, Modi asked. "You are sending a fleet to support us?". He could not believe what he had heard.

Odin was not pleased with Modi's interruption. Even though he had asked Modi if he understood the council's decisions, it was Magni who needed put in his place. Modi was a warrior and would follow his orders, even if he pushed the boundaries of those orders. Magni was not built for military service and the stresses that service entailed. When something as important as what had just happened on Abydos occurred, Odin was automatically informed. He had witnessed Magni's emotional outburst and was concerned for him. "Yes Commander Modi but I am afraid you will have to promote a new second in command. It is time Balthar was given a command of his own, they should already be arriving in system. You should go deal with that but I would like to continue my conversation with your brother. Your berserker suits have made this possible Commander, we have not lost a single vessel since their introduction".

"Yes All father, thank you". Modi did not want to leave his brother but he had a fleet to inspect. He did not want to lose his first officer either but it was worth it and he would technically still be his second in command.

Odin looked at his grandson and asked. "What happened Magni, I have never seen you so angry?".

"While studying the humans of Midgard, I witnessed the best part of humanity All father and I felt hope for the first time in a very long time. It was not what the Gau'auld had done, their kind have done worse before. It was that my brother forced me into taking action, I am only aboard a vessel of war for his benefit and he forced me into making a decision, that he should have made. I am not a warrior All father". Modi answered.

"No Magni, you are not but you are needed at your brothers side more than ever now. Within two centuries our people may become extinct, we have until that time to prepare the people of Midgard. They are a barbaric race but they are capable of so much more. I have watched them come close to making the next step and they are close now but every time, it is seen as weakness by others of their kind and they must then start again. They are not ready yet Magni, soon they may be but not yet. Your brothers mission is to let them know that the Asgard are their to stop them, if they go too far and also temper the Gau'auld's cruelty. Not to advance the humans, is that understood Magni?". Odin asked him.

"Yes All father. I apologise for my lack of control. It will not happen again". Magni gave a small bow of his head, as he said this.

"It is we who should apologise Magni, you should not be placed in this situation but your brother is our best tactician, even your father does not compare to him. You are needed at his side Magni, now more than ever". Odin said to his grandson.

"I understand All father". Magni said. Then the connection was ended from the high councils side.

When Magni had finished, Modi was waiting for him. "I am sorry Magni, I forget that you do not like this. I will never put you in that position again". He said.

"I am an Asgard, I will do my duty. It is my purpose to ensure you do not go too far brother. I can not do that if you are second guessing yourself and you have done that since I helped the humans of Midgard. Orders or not, you would have not aloud that to happen before. If your command means more to you than doing what is right, then you should consider giving it up brother". Magni stated, before retaking his position at his station.

The mission Modi had been given was not the one he wanted, he wished for a return to the conflict with the Replicators. Their mission here was not one of war, they were to be a buffer between to warring peoples. Not to actually join the fight but to be a presence that would make both sides think twice, before committing atrocities. It was not the challenge he craved but his brother needed a break from all of that. For now Balthar would lead any engagements and they would handle the diplomatic side of things.

With a fleet under his command, it was his job now to deal with the Gau'auld. His first task would be calling a summit, to discuss Abydos becoming a protected planet. If a summit had already been called, Odin would have informed them. So he said to Magni. "Inform the system lords, that they have five days to prepare a delegation and that it will be Supreme Commander Modi that they will be meeting with and this time Magni, leave out the God of war part". The summit would be on Abydos, as all were held on the effected world.

With the Abydonians being as primitive has they are, that summit would be in orbit of that world. Once completed they would bring humans from one of the more advanced protected planets, to help institute a new belief system. One that had been especially developed by the Asgard, to give freed slaves a new purpose. One of intellectual growth and morale fortitude.

He then had the Mjolnir's computer core, extrapolate the leader of the Abydonians and then transport him into a holographic chamber, so that they could inform him of what would be occurring. After he had completed that conversation, he realised that he had a problem. The leader of the Abydonian people was not on Abydos or even Abydonian. He was from Midgard and they had made him their King. Things had just gotten far more complicated.


	36. Chapter Twelve:We will not interfere but

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Twelve: We will not interfere but...**

**Aboard the Mjolnir, in orbit above unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

Magni had informed the System Lords and a delegation would arrive at the stated time. The Asgard would never allow the Gau'auld aboard one of their vessels, unless they were beamed directly into a cell. So a Ha'tak class vessel would be sent for the purpose. Ra would be one of the four delegates along with Cronus, Apophis and Heru'ur. All powerful System Lords and a show of strength. The nine Mjolnir class vessels that greet them, will soon make them see how futile a gesture that is. Modi had been sent twelve vessels but three of them were completing the task of placing surveillance devices around the galaxy and Balthar was searching for a certain. Donul McCain of Midgard.

He was also the chosen leader of the Abydonian people and the one who would have to deal with the Gau'auld. Balthar had been sent to Midgard to find their Stargate and hopefully in turn find the man. It could take days of listening in on conversations, in order to find him but if he is on Midgard, he should be close to the facility that housed the Stargate. It was Balthar's first mission as the Commander of his own vessel, he had taken command of the Mjolnir before but never to fulfil a mission.

It was a shame that it was a mission he was doomed to fail, Modi thought to himself. Magni reported that he had found a Donald McCain. He was on a world that was held by the Tok'ra and he was indeed from Midgard, so it must be him. The fact he had three Abydonians present with him, only confirmed this. So he left Astrid, one of the three female Commanders that had been sent to the Milkyway galaxy, in temporary Command of the fleet. She was a veteran of the Ancients war with the Wraith, when the Asgard had covered the Ancients retreat from the Pegasus galaxy and also the conflict with the Replicators.

They had sent some of the most talented Commanders in the Asgard fleet, with a mixture of Sub Commanders that had been promoted to commands of their own. They were all those that would have normally been used on the frontlines, in the war against the Replicators but would be rendered useless in a containment operation. Modi was very pleased with the personnel that he had been sent and even the very specific orders, he had received from Supreme Commander Thor.

His father still out ranked him but Modi had officially been made second only to him, in the entire Asgard fleet. They were losing ships at a rapid rate and more importantly their crews, before the berserker suits held back the tide. Some of them never to rise again but even if they did rise, they were one step closer to extinction. His berserker suits were a little larger but looked like the Asgard as they had been, before the cloning process had reduced their stature. Their design was actually inspired by the Replicators themselves, with the suits being made up of thousands of interlocking pieces. Those pieces were all made of the strongest compound metal, that they had been able to create.

When worn they moved as if a living being and not a suit of armour and Modi planned on revealing the Asgard's new form to both the Gau'auld and this Abydonian King. From what he had been told about this Donald McCain, the Abydonians had freely chosen him as their King and saw his father has the one who even a God could not defeat. That was another story and one that Modi believed was not an entirely accurate one. Even an Asgard mind, would have trouble defeating a mind as powerful as the Gau'auld's. What was described must have been hear say. Modi thought to himself.

When they arrived, he ordered Magni to find Donald McCain and transport him to the holographic chamber, where both of the brothers holographic human representations, would be waiting. Before he did he informed Modi that he had also found the human from Midgard, that had been joined with a Gau'auld Symbiote. So Modi ordered his brother to transport him also.

**Tok'ra high council chamber, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

Kraytos had just finished his explanation of where Egeria had been imprisoned. The Tok'ra present were all visibly shaken by the revelation of their queen's, possible survival. Garshaw looked to where Selmak/Saroosh and Anise/Freya were standing and said. "Selmak, Anise you are both to go to this world and ascertain if what Kraytos as just revealed to us, is truth or fiction". He then looked to Jim/Kraytos and said. "Until we have found the truth of your claims, you will remain restrained as you are now but you may stay here with your friends until then. Under guard of course".

Jim did not mind, the cuffs were not heavy just a little annoying and where they were going was a relatively short distance away and would have a ring platform, if it had not been looted. So if they were going to find her, it should not take them long. It would give him time to catch up with everyone, he had not even really spoken to his best friend yet and then there was his son. He must have felt some guilt about the way they had both dealt with their relationship, acting as if it was nothing.

He should not have, when he had told him about his friend and mentor being the only father he would ever know. It had vindicated what he had done all those years ago, he had always felt like he had betrayed his friend somehow. Learning that and that his friend truly had a son, even if not by blood, he had one that honoured him. Had eased his conscience. He would create some legacy for his friend as well. King Donald McCain. Jim was glad his son did not carry his name but his old mentor would have found that hilarious. Jim could not wait to hear what his mother thought about it as well, she and her husband had the same twisted sense of humour.

He expected her reaction would be the same as her husband's would have been and he looked forward to bringing up the subject when they return to earth, if they allowed him to return to earth. So he decided to start the piss taking early. He walked towards his son and as he got close enough so that he could be heard by all those gathered around him. Jim said. "How am I to address you now then Corporal McCain. Will your highness do or would you prefer...". Just then a beam of light swept both Jim and Donald away, leaving only the shackles behind and a stunned council chamber.

Garshaw looked over to the Tau'ri and the Abydonians. Then with shock on his face and in the sound of his voice, he simply said. "Asgard!".

**Holographic chamber, aboard the Mjolnir.**

When the humans appeared in the holographic chamber, that the Asgard used to talk to the humans of the protected worlds or a newly protected world. The one who was joined with a Symbiote completed his statement. "...King Donul McCain... the... first". Whilst simultaneously realising he was now not in the high council chamber any longer and was also not wearing the manacles either. The other human was even more shocked and was amazed by the landscape he was now seeing. If clouds could be called a landscape that is and stood in front of them, were two very strangely dressed individuals.

They seemed to be frozen in the same way Larry would always seem when not talking. Donald looked to his father and said. "Well, this is new".

"My friend says that they are Asgard and I am pretty sure that means, that these two are probably Thor and Loki or some of the others of their kind". He pointed to the two statue like images.

The one on the right had blonde hair and a beard, while the one on the left had red fiery hair and a beard. The two Asgardians that should be now talking to the humans and the Gau'auld, were too busy laughing at Magni's unintentional timing of their transport, up to the Mjolnir. They were not rolling on the floor laughing but they both found the humans sudden appearance humorous. Especially the joined one and his slow realisation of where he was.

When they did regain their composure, it was Magni who spoke through the blonde haired avatar. "Humans of Midgard I am Magni son of Thor the God of thunder, this is my brother Modi the God of war. We have bought you before us because of a matter of great importance but before we speak of this, we must first offer our assistance. There is one among you that has been taken by an Etin, it is within our power to remove the Gau'auld within but we could only do this by killing the creature. The joining that has occurred between the two of you, is unlike any the Asgard have seen before".

Modi then spoke through the fiery red haired human avatar, who added. "The decision is yours and yours alone, we can not make that choice for you".

Inside Jim's head, the Gau'auld thought for a moment that Jim would do it but their Symbiotic connection, soon reassured him that was not the case. His Host had actually been defensive at the suggestion somehow, protective even. Almost like a parent. In his internal voice Jim told Kraytos. "You are as much my son as Ra's now Kraytos, I would never let them harm you". He was not just trying to reassure Kraytos and he could not lie to him now anyway. In the short time since they had made their deal, they had spent considerably longer in the dreamscape, where the passage of time was irrelevant. To a certain extent.

To the two men that seemed ready to star in an opera. Jim said. "No thank you, me and Kraytos are getting along just fine. If you would have asked me that when I first met him. I would have gladly taken you up on your offer but let us just say, that he is not the Etin he once was". The images, because both humans knew that was what they were, had returned to their frozen status.

Larry's picture shows were not as advanced as the ones they were seeing now but once you had seen one demonstration of that technology. It was easier to spot another version of it. Jim knew, because Kraytos knew and Kraytos knew, because Ra knew, that the Asgard were definitely not human and looked completely different to these two individuals.

The red haired image then spoke. "Very well but this is very unusual. If we did not have the power to see through lies, then we would remove the Etin anyway but the words you speak are those of the Host and are truthful. The reason we have sort you out, is because of the destruction you left in your wake on Abydos. When we arrived in that star system, Ra's Jaffa were executing anyone who tried to help the sixty three rebels, that rose up in rebellion against Ra".

Modi let the knowledge of their actions sink in, before telling them that the people were not only alive but also now free from Gau'auld oppression. "We arrived in time and were able to revive the dead and heal the men that were left to a slow and agonising death. To stop any further rebellion, Ra used those men as a test. Any who disobeyed their God and tried to aid their love ones, were executed for that love. He did this to determine who would stir more rebellion, when in truth it only revealed those who would rather die, than witness such cruelty".

Again Modi let his words sink in, before continuing. "Because of this, the Asgard have declared that world under our protection and will defend it with our lives, if that is what it would take to ensure their safety. There is however one problem, the leader of that worlds people must be present at the summit, in order to make that status official. We are informed that you are now the King of the Abydonian people. You may bring up to four others with you and they may be from any world of your choosing".

Magni then spoke through his avatar. "We know of your plans to challenge the Gau'auld System Lords and we will not interfere but know this. Your actions have consequences for those you wish to set free, your cause is a noble one but it will be those people that suffer. Because of the threat of the Asgard, the Gau'auld place limits on their level of cruelty. If you become a genuine threat to them. For their spite, many will suffer more than they already do".

Donald then asked. "If you are so powerful a race, why don't you destroy the Gau'auld".

Magni answered him. "When your nation enslaved and stole the people of Africa from their lands, among other atrocities. Should the Asgard have destroyed your people?". He asked in return.

Donald was surprised by the Asgard knowing about earth and its recent history but Jim wasn't. So he said. "We would have probably deserved it but then we would never have learned. The thing is, the Gau'auld have had far longer to change and they still have not and while they continue to use those Sarcophagi of theirs, they probably never will. Believe me I have experienced the effects of that device and the man I became because of it, not even the Gau'auld themselves could compare to.

It is not the Symbiote that is effected by it, it is the human Host but the Symbiote itself takes on the traits of each Host it takes. It is those humans that are effected by the negative effects and are twisted by them but their Symbiotic relationship transfers it onto the Gau'auld. The Tok'ra do not use the device and that is why they are different to them but if they were to use it, they would become no better than their brethren". Jim explained.

Magni was intrigued by what the Host was telling him. Much of it was what the Asgard believed themselves but the Host spoke with certainty. "The Asgard have come to that same conclusion but that transference is purely a mental one. We have never been able to prove those theories. What makes you so certain?". His avatar asked Jim.

Jim's head dropped and Kraytos arose, with the familiar light show. "Because we know more about my race, than even those who created us". He said in a voice as booming as the two Norse gods.

Modi was a member of the warrior class of his species and knew more than his brother on matters concerning the military but his brother and his class had access to information deemed, unnecessary for the warrior class to know. So he replied. "Your race evolved on a primordial world alongside the Unas, this is common knowledge among the Asgard".

However his brother knew different, he said. "That is not entirely true brother". He turned his attention back to the humans, then continued. "I am not authorised to discuss this further, until I have spoken to the All father himself but when the true purpose that you have been summoned here is completed. We will wish to speak of this again. You are before us now, to decide the future of Abydos and her people. In less than six of Midgard's days, a Gau'auld Ha'tak vessel will arrive in the Abydos System. Your delegation is expected on Abydos by the dawn of the fifth of your days. We advise that you arrive sooner, there is much to prepare for". Magni's avatar told them.

The five days given to the System Lords, were five Abydos day cycles. They were around three and a half hours longer than earth, so over a half day longer if measured by the earths day cycle. Which meant Donald had that much time to prepare, for this summit. He said to the two Norse gods. "Now I accepted the position of their King, only because I believed that I could convince one of them to take the job. Long before I would actually be, their King. Do not misunderstand me now, I fully intend to honour my pledge to those people. I just have no idea what being a King even means yet, could ya no get an extension on that timetable like?". When he was nervous his Scottish accent became more pronounced and nothing made him more nervous, than thinking about being a bloody King.

The two brothers had to check their translation matrix again and run it through the files pertaining to the country of his birth, Scotland. They spoke the same language as the country to their south but would use different grammar or at least a large portion of the population did. Once the translation had been cleaned up. Magni said. "The Asgard have a saying. True leaders do not seek out leadership, they have it thrust upon them. I am certain you will be a good King Donul McCain, first of your name".

Modi then added. "However, the time for the summit has been set and can not be altered now. When you arrive on Abydos, you and your delegation will be transported here. You will then learn the rules you will be expected to follow. We will meet again then". The two humans and the Gau'auld were then transported back to their former locations.

Back on the bridge of the Mjolnir. Modi turned to his brother and asked. "What is it that I do not know about the Gau'auld, then brother and why would the council keep it from the general population?". Modi was not naive, he knew that there was much he was not privy to but he was technically on a war footing against both the Gau'auld and the people of Midgard. Neither of them knew that for certain yet but the fleet now in this galaxy, would soon enlighten them. He should have all knowledge available at his disposal.

They were not to take an active role in that conflict but they were to be an imposing presence. A presence that loomed over both sides and the summit they had called. Would be when both parties were left in no uncertain terms, that the Asgard were here and ready to act. It was more posturing from his race, than it was an actual threat of action. The war Modi waged would be a psychological one and it had been a long time since he had that kind of challenge. Modi did not crave war. Modi only craved a challenge.

Magni replied. "Until I have consulted with the All father, I can not tell you brother but I can tell you this. Our father told you that many of the Ancients, did not deserve that title. This is one of the numerous times, that their race made that perfectly clear for all to see, brother". Magni then left the bridge, so that he could go to his personal quarters and speak in private to the All father.

What the human Host and the Gau'auld within had told them. Changes everything and another secret that was not known to the Asgard race as a whole, would need to be utilised. The four great races would once again convene a council. Something not done since those who ascended returned to this plane of existence, to inform the Asgard that they would not interfere with the lower planes. They did leave them a means to summon them under certain conditions, those conditions concerned the past mistakes of both those races.

The Ancients may have created the Gau'auld but it was the Furling's short sightedness, that gave them the opportunity to become a galactic power. The Ancients had long introduced a security measure into their technology, with only those who possessed a gene that only appeared in their own kind, being able to operate the vast majority of their technology.

The Furling's believed that anyone who could decipher their technology, would be advanced enough to wield it responsibly but they had not taken into account the Symbiote's and their incredible minds. They also needed Naquadah in their blood to operate some of the Furling technology but the Gau'auld soon figured that out for themselves and altered themselves accordingly. Even the Stargates that were now in this galaxy, were designed by them and were much more advanced versions of the ones seeded by the Ancients, when they had first arrived in the Milkyway galaxy.

The Stargates seeded in the Pegasus galaxy, had actually taken inspiration from the Furling's improved design. They were an improvement still on the Milkyway Stargates but not enough of one to warrant replacing those already there. Although the Ancients were the race with the longest history and were considered the most powerful of the great races. It was the Furling's who gained ascension first of the two races. Magni believed that it was because their race had less to feel guilty for, before their ascension but after the fact, they had much to regret.

**Tok'ra high council chamber, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

When Jim and Donald reappeared in the same manner in which they had disappeared, the Tok'ra guards all raised their weapons and pointed them at Jim. Garshaw raised his hand to stop them, then said. "If the Asgard have returned him here, then they must believe his explanation and I am sure they had good reason to take them. Is that not correct?". He asked the two humans and the Gau'auld within.

Donald had a awkward smile on his face, as he said. "You could say that, they told us that we are invited to a summit. One to declare that Abydos is now free from Gau'auld oppression. They just need their bloody King there to make it official". When the three Abydonians and San'kha realised what they had just been told. San'kha screamed in Gau'auld. "We live free!". Instead of the rebellions unofficial motto. 'We will die free!'. That were inspired by Darrik's final words to Nebu Jr. There was another part to that motto but they never spoke those words. Those words were not for them, they were for the ones that they died for. Those words were. 'So that we can live free!'.

As the slaves would not work hard in the mines for Ra, it was the same for the rebellion. The slaves had worked hard to protect their families from Ra's wrath, the rebels fight to free their brethren. Not themselves, they were already free. They would free them all, not just on Abydos but across the entire Gau'auld empire and they would not stop until all knew freedom. Both Jaffa and human alike, even if they would being doing battle, with those they wished to liberate.


	37. Chapter Thirteen: The four great races

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Thirteen: The four great races**

**Aboard the Mjolnir.**

Magni made the connection and was instantly greeted by Odin. "I have been expecting you Magni, what the joined one told you is very interesting". They were in Odin's personal residence and not the high council chambers.

"Yes All father I believe it is, will you be contacting the others or will we dealing with this matter ourselves?". Magni asked him.

"Would you like to join me Magni?". Odin asked his grandson.

Magni did not expect this. Only a select few Asgard even knew, that they were still in contact with the ascended ones. "I would be honoured All father". He said to Odin. Who looked disappointed with his grandson. He turned to his grandson and said. "I have done something unforgivable Magni but I want you to understand, that I truly believe it will be worth it in the end".

Odin knew all the secrets of the Asgard race and even those of the four great races. It was a burden he had carried for so very long now, it was only his sense of duty that carried him forward. The Asgard race was stagnant and unlike the rest of his race, he saw the Replicators as a blessing as much as a curse. The Asgard were unchanging for millennia, until the infestation began. The past eight thousand years were a sort of renaissance for the Asgard race, with great thinkers stepping forward in order to fight the Replicating ones.

Thinkers like Modi, who stepped out of the shadows of their superiors. To devise new tactics against an enemy that was ever adapting. Great minds that not only improved their existing technology but also invented new weapons, in the fight to rid their galaxy of the Replicators. That was the problem, one that would never go away. War was the mother of innovation and Odin no longer knew how he should feel about that. So many had stepped forward, where as before they would have been content to stay in their place. Stagnant then but moving through the ranks now.

The Asgard had a new Supreme Commander, of a new Asgard fleet and that would grow in time and be at the head of a new offensive and the one who even defeated a God. That man could be the key to it all. Odin was the only one of all of his people, that was privy to one particular secret and that secret was about to be well and truly revealed and in time he will even be able to forgive himself. Something he doubted his people ever would, the ascended ones certainly would not.

Then we came to Magni, he would be one of the candidates to replace him and his choice. He only hoped the Asgard race did not decide, that the entire family should be removed from office. If they did not then Magni would be the new All father. Odin moved the runes that would take them to a underground chamber, deep underground.

They would not actually be there, he was still in his residence and Magni was aboard the Mjolnir, in the Milkyway galaxy but only the All father, could authorise any transmission to this replica of the original meeting place, of the four great races. Hmmm great indeed, once great more like. They had made mistakes that effected three galaxies, maybe even more than that. Their history went that far back, even the Ancients themselves had forgotten much of their own history, before ascending. They remembered it all now, that was if they chose to acknowledge their past sins.

When Odin and Magni appeared, they were stood in front of the wall with Asgard runes depicted on it. Anteaus of the Nox, was in the position next to the Nox language. they were waiting for the ascended ones. Anteaus said to Odin. "He came to me as well but I sent him away. I am too old to be brave or is it stupid, I always get those two mixed up. I mean you no disrespect Odin old friend but what is done, is done". Anteaus said cryptically.

Magni did not know what was happening and felt uneasy. He understood the reason he was supposed to be here, that was the revelation of the new kind of joining. Both the Gau'auld and the Humans were the Ancients legacy and something as important as this, they should be consulted about. Only Odin was acting strange and talking about something unforgivable he had done. Now the Nox representative was talking about sending someone away. Magni was confused.

The first of the Ascended ones to arrive was a Furling female, she looked human at first glance but if you looked closer. She had the features of a feline, only they were subtle and made her look far more elegant than any human. Her skin was actually a sandy coloured fur but again you would have to look very closely, to recognise it as such. She was dressed in a style more oriental than any other but without patterns, only plain black. Her arms were uncovered but the rest of her body was completely covered up to her neck. "What have you done Odin?". She asked him.

She then looked to Anteaus and said. "You knew of this but said nothing, why would you do this?". She seemed genuinely hurt by the perceived betrayal.

"It was none of your concern Pangarr, your kind made the rules. We on the lower planes, only expect you to follow them. If one of your kind breaks those rules, who are we to stop them". He said it in the most polite way but even though the Nox were pacifists, they could be cutting with their words. Even those who were ascended seemed young to them and they would seem patronising to even them. Even though those people had ascended, many were still younger than Anteaus, even the older ones.

The Nox had achieved immortality by staying at the precipice of ascension, for longer than even the other two races had considered it, as an actual option. When the Nox had been cured of the hunger, that had driven their race to unthinkable crimes. It had changed them in so many ways. Entire races gone, races that had risen over millions of years, gone. The other races tell the Nox, that it was not their fault but they were not mindless creatures.

They knew what they were doing and the cure did not stop all of them, some of their kind fought on. With the last violent acts of the Nox race, being the deaths of their own kin. To those that were killed. The Nox that made that difficult decision and hunted their own kind down, were traitors. Maybe they were right. Anteaus was too old to care about such things, he only longed to wonder amongst the life on his world and be amazed how everyday, he would see something different and yet comfortingly the same.

Pangarr could not argue with Anteaus, the Furling had indeed made the rules. The Ancients had placed them on the path to ascension but the Furling's had reached it first and set the rules of none interference. The universe was infinite but the Furling's already knew of the Ancients home galaxy and those they had left behind their. So searched for it from a distance and felt their power, so they had shrouded our entire region of space.

Over the millions of years since the first of the Furling's achieved ascension, many have joined their ranks and that had ensured the safety of the lower plains from the Ori. However if their kind were to mess with the lower planes, then that could send up a flare to the Ori. Not certain to but a very real possibility. What these two have allowed to happen, even helped to ensure events proceeded unnoticed by the higher planes.

It was even worse than meddling in the affairs of the lower planes, they had allowed time to be altered and the man who had committed such a heinous crime, would be punished here today. The Ancients representative, was actually the accused and he was unconscious on the floor. They had at least left him his clothes but this one would never be given help to ascend again, not that he would want it. Pangarr thought to herself.

The Ancient who was a human in appearance, on the outside anyway. Started to come around, when he stood up he said. "That is better, that whole being pure energy". He looked over to Pangarr and finished. "It just, really was not me". He then started stretching and cracking his bones.

Pangarr looked furious. "How dare you act as if you have done nothing!". Her eyes that looked almost human, in her anger were definitely feline in nature.

Anteaus spoke up then. "If I understand the situation correctly. When he did what he did, was he not a lower form and there for, beyond your interference?". Magni noticed again, that the Nox seemed to be almost offended by the notion of being deemed, a lower form of life.

Pangarr did not reply, instead she turned to Odin. "You at least understand the seriousness of this?". She asked him.

"Yes, do you?". Odin asked in return.

Pangarr seemed to anger a little. "Do you believe this a joke?". She asked Odin.

Anteaus replied. "Do you believe we are?". He asked Pangarr.

"We are here to stand in judgement over this one, why am I the one on trial?". Pangarr asked, realising the change in purpose of the meeting.

The Ancient was the one who explained for her. "You are not on trial, we have no authority over the higher planes. We are simply pointing out, that your own laws give you no authority here. Time was altered by a being on this plane of existence, not yours. I only used that plane to keep an eye on things, which is not against the rules and those who corrected the course here and there. They were also of this plane of existence". He said with a smug grin on his face.

Anteaus then said to Pangarr. "Go back to your prison, leave those with free will, to live free".

"Why are you speaking like this Anteaus, have we offended you in some way?". Pangarr asked him.

"Your rules offend me but no you and the others have not offended me". Anteaus replied.

"The rules are there for your protection, the danger of interfering with the lower planes is a very real one. You surely must see that?". Pangarr implored.

"I see that the Nox are free and that your kind are not. Maybe you are the lower form of life, relatively speaking?". Magni knew the Nox had a problem with the ascended ones. Anteaus while speaking in a none threatening, serene even tone of voice. Was definitely not pleased with the Furling female.

Anteaus looked over to Magni and said. "They are cowards, young one. They huddle in fear and place restrictions on their own freedom. Many believe the same of the Nox but we are free, free to do as we please and we are brave enough to choose peace. I hope one day for the Asgard to return to their peaceful ways and so do you".

He then looked to Odin at Magni's side. "You have made a excellent choice for your successor Odin but I do not believe he will be needed yet. When they learn of what was to come, they will forgive you. Especially when they learn that the Replicators, are just another mess left behind by the cowards". As he finished the statement. Anteaus turned again to the Furling delegate or to be more precise the ascended delegation.

Pangarr could not believe what she was hearing, they had hidden all of this from them and the tampering with time. He had not just altered the past but had travelled to the future and witnessed what was to come. First a golden age, at least for some. In time factions were made and lines were drawn and war began between the Jaffa and the freed human slaves. The Tauri who were building a golden age for the earth and had begun colonising the former Ancient worlds, had no choice but to choose a side.

Even the Jaffa had split into civil war, with the faction that supported the Tau'ri, branded traitors to their own kind. The new war that started, was not against a predictable enemy like the Gau'auld controlled Jaffa. It was free thinking men and women, against other free thinking individuals. It was a war without end and many other innocent species were caught in the cross fire but that was no excuse for tampering with time. At least as far as the ascended ones were concerned.

"You have all gone insane, the future was not a pretty one but what of millions of years into the future. When there war was finally over, other life would have risen. What gave you the right to deny them their existence?". Pangarr asked all gathered. Magni did not know of the temporal tampering but he had played a role in it. Even if it was an unknowing one. She then turned to the Ancient and asked. "What gave you the right Janus?". With far more disgust in her voice.

With a look that made him seem wounded by the question. Janus replied. "Right? I did not have any right to do what I have done. I had an obligation and as far as those races that will never exist. Time has changed but there is a universe out there, in which I never made the final decision to change everything and that universe will continue on. I just wanted one universe, where one of those who left them in this mess. Was willing to take responsibility and do something about it. What is done, is done. By being here you are now breaking your own rules". Janus scolded her.

Pangarr then said before Vanishing. "I only hope the Ori have not sensed this disturbance, for everyone's sake!".

Janus then said to nobody in particular. "I was more worried about Anubis but we will deal with them as well. When the time is right".

"The Nox will not join your crusade Janus and we will not tolerate any more tampering with time. We aloud this because we agree with you, the ascended ones have washed their hands of the mistakes they have made and others have suffered because of them". Anteaus declared, in the softly spoken manner of the Nox. He then turned to Odin. "It is too soon to reveal this to them Odin my friend. Your people will need stability, now that your war with the Replicators will soon be at an end". He said as he bowed his head.

"Will they understand, when they learn that I have possessed the knowledge to end that war. Since before it began?". Odin asked the members of the now three great races, because the ascended ones were no longer welcome on this plane. They had made that clear enough to Pangarr.

"What is done, is done All father". Magni said to his grandfather.

Janus looked to Anteaus and said to him. "I believe you were correct Anteaus. Magni here will make a fine successor one day". He then said to Odin. "but not yet old friend, we still have much to do. Now be a good fellow and arrange transportation to my ancestral home would you. There is someone there who needs to know it as begun and another I must apologise to. After all it was because of me that he has been in that wheelchair, for all this time". With a flash of light the hidden chamber that was beneath Othala, was empty once more.


	38. Chapter Fourteen:Matriarch and Patriarch

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Fourteen: Matriarch and Patriarch**

**High council chamber, unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

It had taken Selmak and Anise several hours before they returned and revealed their mission a successful one. The humans of that world had begun excavating nearby ruins but they were yet to discover the location of Egeria's resting place. There was indeed a ring platform, only it was in an underground chamber and Anise had to use her knowledge of Gau'auld architecture, to find a route to where the Canopic stasis jar was stored. Has a thank you to the people of this world, for not destroying this place and instead burying it. She left the way open for them to reach the lower levels, where the healing technology was but she was not there for anything but her Queen. If they had looted it and destroyed everything, Egeria would surely not have survived.

When they returned a young woman of around twenty five years old, volunteered To be the Host for Egeria. Her name was Yosuuf and she had been raised by Garshaw from a young age. She would have been his next Host in a few years time, when the aging grew more rapid and he resembled Lantash. Who they had been told, had a year before he would need another Host. They had also told them that the Host Steban, had made peace with the world and was willing to die, if a Host could be found sooner.

They all knew they were hinting at one of them becoming his Host, with Malkshur saying she would also be willing to separate from Jolinar, as she would still have a third of her natural life left. She did make it clear that Jolinar did not want to be joined with a Male. She had said that she had tried it once and still had nightmares about it. They were certain she was joking, well they were certain. Jolinar had been serious, her first Host was a Male but all since had been Female.

Malkshur was coming towards the end of her active career and would have been nothing more than a council member or some other administrative position. She would rather spend her time relaxing on one of the few worlds untouched by the Gau'auld, that the Tok'ra had found the combinations to. Jolinar and Malkshur had been an amazing team for over a hundred of earths years but Malkshur could never hold Jolinar back. They would just be miserable together, with only their memories of past glory. She would still have those memories joined or not.

Egeria had been in stasis for a long time, so she was left to complete the blending for a time. When she did arise from her prone position on a medical bed and spoke for the first time, she asked to speak with those of the Tau'ri. When she entered the high council chamber, the humans of earth all bowed down in a show of respect. Except for the one in the chair but he did bow his head in greeting. The Abydonians would never bow down to anyone ever again or their adopted brother.

In the voice of the Tok'ra or even the Gau'auld because Egeria herself, considers the Gau'auld her brethren and feels pity for them. She said to Donald McCain. "Why are you bowing, are we not of equal standing?". She asked with a smile. She had learned all that her Host knew but she spoke in Gau'auld. Her Host had not yet learned English.

"Yea I keep forgetting about that, I'm still getting used to it. Your highness. Sorry Egeria is it?". Donald stutteringly asked her.

Egeria laughed, then replied. "Egeria will be fine. Donald McCain". She then turned to his father. "You must be Kraytos?". She asked.

Jim felt offended she had not asked his name first but he supposed that he was going to have to get used to that, on occasion now. "Kraytos is here, my name is James Elden but you may call me Jim. Your highness". He said in a polite manner.

"Egeria will be fine. I am not that type of Queen. James but would it be possible to speak with Kraytos please?". She asked Jim.

He could see both Rachael and her cousin both smiling at the use of James, instead of Jim by Egeria and thought to himself. That she could if she had called him Jim but instead of saying that, he dropped his head. "Egeria". Was all Kraytos said.

"They can be far crueller than the Gau'auld, would you not agree Kraytos?" Egeria asked him.

A look of shock crossed Kraytos face, followed by one of understanding. "You went through the same experience as myself, your Host changed you?". He asked her.

"Yes and my children are who she changed me into. I will miss her until the end of my days but she will always be with me. You could say I am her and she is me". Egeria said, with a beaming smile spread across Yosuuf's face.

Kraytos returned Egeria's warm smile and said. "You could say she was your mother". He now saw Jim as a kind of father. He had as much of him in him now, as he had his father or his mother. He was not looking forward to telling the Abydonians who his mothers Host is but maybe they would see him as kin. Jim thought that but Kraytos was not sure. They would have every right to hate her, she had forced Meera, the fathers sister to murder her own family. The memories of that incident were not complete though and his mother had passed on little of herself, to her young. It was not unusual, his father only passed on what he chose to as well.

Egeria had hated her first Host, at first. She had whispered in her minds ear, slowly manipulating her into doing things she wanted her to do. Medura had not been a kind human, she was more twisted than the Gau'auld. Her people had unburied their Stargate and Medura had been taken by one of Ra's underlings. He needed a new one after his Queen had tried to overthrow him. It had seemed easy to subdue her but her people had become a warrior race and she had only used it as a tactic. She had shown Egeria true terror but had eventually offered her a partnership. She would not fight back but Egeria had to promise to stop using the Sarcophagus.

They had only used it a few times but the Host recognised that it was changing her and did not like it. Egeria could have eventually subdued her but Ra would have known of the struggle and he had cautioned her not to overuse it anyway. It was the Sarcophagi, that had turned his two previous Queens into power hungry maniacs. Over time they became as close as lovers and shared themselves completely with one another. It was that joining that changed them both and birthed the Tok'ra movement.

They could not be separated without killing the Host but Ra was able to keep Egeria alive and imprisoned. He would place her in a human Host and torture her for days but she knew her children lived, so endured it all. Medura would always be a part of her and that woman could endure some amount of punishment. He would then remove her and kill the Host before returning her into stasis. She would begin the process of joining completely with this Host, in time but she could not pass on that knowledge to her children as they needed to continuously change Hosts. They were spies and undercover operatives, the ability to change their identities was essential for their anonymity.

If they were to learn to join on that level, they would have to remain with the Host for life or ask them to sacrifice their lives. They could not separate without killing the Host. They would also be potentially immortal, maybe not for all time but long enough for even a Symbiote to forget. When Ra was defeated, it was her intention to teach her young then and truly change the relationship between humans and her kind. She was not expecting another like Medura, who was strong enough to take on a Gau'auld and not win but change them.

Egeria said to Kraytos. "She was more like my lover but looking back now, yes I do consider her a mother in a sense".

Rachael Hawthorn was watching the encounter closely, she was not a jealous woman but this Egeria obviously had a connection with Kraytos. Not with her James but definitely with Kraytos, this could get complicated she thought to herself. She then thought that it had passed complicated, a long time ago.

Jacob was sat next to her and his radio receiver started clicking. "Sir, I do not understand what I am receiving. It says the man in the portrait is admiring himself and that Robert Parker has spoken to him but he wants to speak to you Sir". He then said. "I can ask them to repeat the message sir?".

Richard was as confused as Jacob was, so asked him to indeed get a confirmation on the signal. When he repeated the same message again. Richard decided he must return to earth, so he turned to his group and said. "I am certain the Tok'ra will allow James and Kraytos to leave now but why don't you all stay and I will return to continue our conversation about an alliance, between our two peoples but first I have a mystery to solve". He and Jacob then left with a guard, in order to return to the surface of the planet.

**Beneath the Stamford estate, Earth.**

Janus first stop was to see a very dear friend, to tell him that the wait is over. That friend had detected the Asgard vessel and its Ancient occupant as soon as they arrived in the system. He had also detected the first Asgard vessel but had kept quiet about it. The Asgard were not a threat to the earth and if they had been, Larry would have destroyed the vessel In orbit. That was his true purpose and not the passing on of knowledge, as the humans believed. He was a weapon and a failsafe, in case the Gau'auld found earth before it all began.

When Janus appeared before Larry, the first thing Larry asked was. "Are you certain you have chosen the correct time period, they really are quite primitive?".

"Yes Larry I am certain. If these people are going to fix the mistakes made by my people, it is only fair that we stop them from making their greatest mistake. They will not learn the lessons of those conflicts but in truth, they never truly did anyway. Some of the general population yes, others took inspiration from it but worse than those people, their governments were doomed to repeat those mistakes. If not for the discovery of the Stargate, they were headed towards a nuclear conflict and would have eventually destroyed themselves. That is without the religious war, that in truth was merely for greed". Janus said to his very old friend.

"I understand that part but these people are not those who liberated a galaxy and became the fifth race. They are barbaric and may become far worse than the Gau'auld Janus. You must see this for yourself?". Larry asked the recently descended one.

"That is why I created the Hastings family and gave them a morale code to live by. They will be the leaders of all off world missions and the only ones who are able to fully use the technology available to them and then there is you and your children of course". Janus said with a knowing smile.

"I have had a long time to consider this Janus and I believe you may be making a mistake!". Larry replied.

"Nothing is ever achieved without making a few mistakes along the way, old friend. It as begun now and we must see it through to its conclusion. Now transport me up to the room with my portrait in, would you Larry. I am looking forward to meeting my decedents, they have made me an extremely proud patriarch". Janus said, before vanishing into thin air in a flash of light.

When he rematerialized in Richard Hastings private study, he rang the bell that would call one of the servants. They would be confused about the ringing bell, as the leader of the family was currently off world but he was certain that someone would answer the call. He did not have the memories of when he had been an ascended being but he did not need them. He still possessed all of the knowledge he had learned before his ascension and all of this had been planned then. He had only ascended to keep an eye on things and thanks to a fellow rebel, he had a means to contact the lower planes and tell them to fix things as needed. Without being discovered by the others.

When the three brothers had steered away from the course he had set them, he had been forced to do a terrible act. He had influenced one of the brothers descendant's, to betray the others. It was a dark time for the family but if they had achieved their goal, the others would have recognised the change to the timeline. Janus was actually proud of them for making the attempt but he needed a people of war and they would have ushered in a new golden age for humanity. If not for the larger picture he would have allowed it and faced the consequences but they would have never have defeated the Gau'auld.

He was admiring his portrait when Robert Parker entered the study. He had a handgun in his hand and as soon as he saw Janus, he raised it and said. "Put your hands in the air and get down on your knees". When the stranger did not react, he added. "Now!".

"I am hurt that you do not recognise me Robert, my portrait did belong to you once". Janus said. He did not do as he was asked, Janus had always had a problem with doing what he was told. Not out of any childish rebellious streak, he just usually believed he was right and they were wrong.

"I said get on your knees, Kinsey!". He left Janus in no uncertain terms, that he would shoot him if he did not listen. It would not matter if he did, Janus had collected a few items on the way here. One of those were a personal shield but Robert Parker could end up being hit with a ricocheting bullet and that would not do. So he raised his hands and slowly dropped to his knees. "I can understand your mistake but I can assure you, I am your ancestor". He said as he assumed his kneeling stance.

Robert recognised the man as soon as he had laid eyes on him but that did not mean he was him. All of the Hastings family, shared some kind of resemblance with their patriarch. Because of that fact, it was more likely that he was a Kinsey or one of their branch of the family tree. The only thing that had stopped him shooting him instantly, were the strange clothes he was wearing. They were a shade of grey but it was how different they looked to anything Robert had seen before, that had stopped him taking immediate action. If he was a Kinsey, then Robert would take great pleasure in strangling him, with his bare hands or give him to Nebu.

Yes he would give him to Nebu. Robert had told him all about the Kinsey's and the role they had played, in foiling the families plans for this world. Nebu saw them as no better than the Gau'auld, worse even. The Gau'auld enslaved a species not their own but these Kinsey's did it to their own kind and were worse than even the Jaffa to Nebu. The Jaffa were slaves themselves and even if Nebu had not gotten completely passed his hatred for them, he at least understood that they were slaves as well.

"You look like my father and we all share some similarities with the patriarch. This is really imaginative for the Kinsey's, I did not think they were that bright. Never mind Nebu will get you to talk and if I was you, I would just tell him the truth. We have a way to detect lies and he will punish you for them". Robert gave him an evil smile, so that he would get is meaning.

"Yes of course Larry, he will be able to clear up this little misunderstanding". Janus told him, then he said into thin air. "Larry old friend I am going to need your assistance, could you please come and explain who I am". After a few seconds, he added. "He wont be long. He does not have the ability to transport himself but he has other means of getting here". Janus said, while still on his knees with his hands in the air.

Robert Parker did not react to what the man said and kept his weapon trained on him. He did react when Larry passed through the floor, as if it was one of his pictures made of light. He came to a rest on the desk that Richard Hastings would use and then Larry himself appeared. "Hello Robert Parker, it is a pleasure as always. How may I be of service on this fine day?". Larry asked him, completely ignoring the fact that Janus was even there.

"This one says that he is my ancestor and he claims that you can confirm this?". Robert was hoping it was a Kinsey. He had missed out on the fun at the palace and would settle for watching Nebu have fun with him.

"He is much more than that I am afraid. He is indeed your ancestor but he is also the reason your family hates the Kinsey's. He has much to answer for but his judgement is beyond mere mortals". Larry said in Robert Parker's own voice.

Janus was not pleased with what Larry had just revealed and was planning on letting them know the whole story at a later time. "What are you doing Larry?". He asked the dark skinned man, that was made of light.

"If these people are going to commit to your crusade Janus, then they deserve to know the truth. The Kinsey's are your kin as well or have you disowned them as the rest of their family has. They committed a terrible crime against their own blood, because of you Janus!". Larry said accusingly.

There was always a danger that this could happen but the original plan had not included freeing the slaves, it had been about growing in strength and influence. The liberation of this world from the greedy, would have came later. Janus's Angel's as he liked to think of them, had made the course corrections as they were needed but he had no choice but to do what he did and personally influence the head of the Kinsey clan, through the dream realm. Many had been killed in the culling that followed but it was necessary. "I will explain everything Larry but would you please tell Robert that I can be trusted. He can not harm me with that weapon but he could end up harming himself". He warned him.

"Whether you can be trusted is a matter of opinion Janus". Larry then turned to Robert and said. "However, he is the man he claims to be but do not trust him because of what I say. I would not want you to hold it against me".

Janus then said. "This is the thanks I get for creating you".

Larry seemed amused by what Janus had just revealed. "Do not all children resent their parent?".

"You are learning humour, I am so proud of you Larry. You always had trouble with humour but you seem to be getting it". Janus told him, trying to change the subject.

Robert Parker did not let him, instead he said. "I do not see what you find funny about this. If I am hearing you correctly, then my family were forced to commit atrocities because of you".

"I will explain everything but it would be best if the head of your family were here, when he returns I will reveal all". Janus told Robert.

Robert approached the bell that had been used to summon him, keeping his weapon pointed at the man on his knees as he did. He rang the bell and then told Clarissa to send for Nebu and Martin Turner. When they arrived, he left to speak with Joseph Hammond. Janus tried to speak to the two men but Nebu made it clear he was to remain silent. He could not hurt Janus but he was still a little intimidated by him. Even Martin Turner seemed to try and stay as far away from Nebu as possible, he was not making it obvious but he was definitely trying not to get in his way.

About an hour later, when Robert returned with Richard Hastings. The head of the Hastings clan dismissed the guards and indicated for him to get up and take a seat. Once he was comfortable. Richard said to Janus. "I hear you have a lot of explaining to do and I warn you sir. You are not above the law!". With a face that showed the anger he must be feeling, at what Larry had revealed to his uncle.

Janus was expecting some push back but he was not ready to tell them everything yet. There was still much to do before the true crusade began, there was only one problem. This time the Gau'auld did not need to be defeated, they had to be changed. The only chance of that happening had been the first casualty of the original war. Ra was different to the other Gau'auld and kept the others in check.

If the humans challenged him and declared total war on the Gau'auld, then they could lose that chance. With his son being the one giving him the ultimatum, then there was a small possibility of success. It would not be immediate but if they waged a war that was less threatening to Ra himself and more threatening to those who could be considered cruel, even among the Gau'auld. When the humans of earth gained a common enemy, they may have a chance.

First he needed to convince his own flesh and blood, that he was not the devil they believed him to be. This was going to be a difficult task but it should not be impossible for the God of beginnings and transitions. There was a Roman God that shared his name, although he did not believe he was the inspiration for that deity, the description fit Janus well.

He was usually depicted by two heads facing in opposite directions. One facing to the past, the other to the future. Maybe he was the inspiration for that deity or he will be. Some historical events echoed through the multiverse and who knows he had probably already done all this in another universe. If the universe was infinite as his people believed, then the multiverse must be vastly more so. Janus thought to himself.


	39. Chapter Fifteen: You had no right

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter fifteen: You did not have the right**

**Stamford estate, earth.**

"Where to begin?". Janus thought out loud. The origin of his plan would be a start but they need context. He thought. "Jack O'Neill". He was the man who made all this possible or at least his little experiment, concerning him did. He had been a part of his test run and a completely successful and undiscovered one it was.

Robert Parker replied. "Never heard of him but then I don't know many Irishmen. What about him?".

"Jack O'Neill was an American or he would have been. I suppose it is possible he could still be born but unlikely. He was an honourable man and among others was the architect of a golden age for humanity". Janus told them. He then realised that he could show them. "Larry would you please pull up images of Jack O'Neill and SG1 please?".

Larry did as asked and projected the images of four individuals, there were three others that were smaller and a little blurred, in the background. Richard pointed to the black man with a golden emblem on his forehead. "He is a Jaffa but the others are human. What world are they from, their clothes look like nothing I have seen before?". He asked a little confused. Janus had been talking about an Irishman, why would he show them humans from another world. Unless they could become allies but that does not answer, how he had been responsible for the Kinsey's betrayal.

"They were this worlds future and you yourselves never existed but I changed everything and I had good reasons too. Larry please show them the earth, after the war was ended between the freed slaves and the Jaffa?". Janus asked his creation.

"That is not funny Janus". Larry sounded pissed off. Something no one had heard from him before. They had seen him be offended but never angry.

"I was not trying to be funny Larry. I am trying to get a point across and quickly, now please show them what happened to the earth?". He asked with a little more tact this time.

"Very well". Larry said. Then he projected an image of rocks, that were floating in space. "This is the earth four hundred years from today's date, at least this was the earths fate".

"Was the earths fate. Are you telling us that you are from the future?". Robert Parker asked Janus.

"No I am from the past but I met one of your kind, who had used a device that I invented. To travel ten thousand years into her past and a hundred or so less than that, into yours. I had not even invented the time machine yet but she was, is an intriguing woman. Anyway I eventually built my time machine and travelled to earth, only I over shot by three hundred years and found this". He pointed to the images floating before them.

Then continued. "I went back and placed surveillance devices throughout the earths history, unseen but all seeing. It took me years to map out their history and they were so close but things beyond their control doomed them. The very people they had liberated from the Gau'auld turned on each other and when the earth could not stay out of it any longer. They went to war against the Jaffa because of their aggression.

They abandoned their greatest ally, to do what was right but it cost them the earth and the people that survived wanted only vengeance. They did not stop until the Jaffa were no more, they had bled with these people but not with the slaves. The slaves were pushed to one side and protected, they were all but strangers to them. They had concentrated on the Jaffa because of tactical reasons but it was the human slaves, that in turn finished the last of the earths, homeless nomadic people.

They were seen as vermin who had been allies with the Jaffa, many saw the gods has betrayed by the Jaffa, the ones who would punish them. They even still said prayers to the dead gods, while others hunted down the last of the Tok'ra. Do you understand why I could not let that happen?".

Robert stood up and walked over to Janus sat in his chair and struck him with the back of his hand. He was actually amazed more than shocked, he knew the man had some kind of protection because of what he had said earlier. He was not expecting him to turn green though. He made an impressed expression, then said. "If you do not deactivate the device you are wearing, then you can leave and stand up". It was not a request.

Janus had been proficient in many martial disciplines, he had been alive that long. He would get bored and learn another style but he was no fighter. He could role with the punches as old Jack O'Neill would say. So he deactivated the personal shield. He could not role with the head-butt that came his way, because Robert Parker had hold of his shoulders. He could not get away from the hand around his throat or him picking him up and slamming him on the desk either.

With a fury in his voice Robert Parker said. "Who do you think you are alien. To come to my world and decide that people are not going to exist any longer. What the Kinsey's did was nothing compared to what you have done, give me one reason I should not kill you now?".

Janus had blood streaming from his nose and could not speak for the mans hand squeezing the life out of him. "Only created life, not destroyed it". He managed to get out when Robert loosened his grip a little.

He Squeezed it again, as he said. "This had better be good because I am going to..." Janus reactivated his personal shield and Robert flew back away from him.

I will not be turning this shield off again whilst I am here, he thought to himself. They are exactly what he needed though, that he was certain of. "As I was trying to say. I did not wipe that history from existence, I cheated and kept a piece of that universe alive. She is sleeping now but she will be very important in the future. I found a way to change her future and give them a chance, a very small chance but a real chance to change their fate. Even more important his your purpose, my children. Because you are my children". Janus said to all three of them, including Larry.

I created this universe and infinite more of them just like this one, only a little different. I only had a part in creating this one but there is a universe where your family succeeded in their goal to free the slaves of America and give them land of their own. In some it was a complete success in others a disaster but you must understand, all possibilities happen and do not happen. There is a universe where I did not deactivate my shield and you simply would not deal with me any longer. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?". He had tried to keep it simple.

Richard asked. "How can you know about other universes, I am not even sure I believe the time travel but let us say I do. How can you know about the other universes, have you been to them?".

"No but some former friends of mine invented a device, that allows travel between those universes and using that, I was able to determine that her universe is still there and when Dr Elizabeth Weir returns to it, she will take a genetic message from Egeria for her universes Tok'ra but that will be for nothing if you do not complete the mission I have for you". Declared Janus.

"I would like to speak with this Elizabeth Weir, if she is sleeping then wake her up and we will hear this from her". Richard stated.

"That is not possible at this time but I have a world that is safe from the Gau'auld. On this planet is a replica of the city in which she rests and I want you to send the Abydonians there. Once there, they will be taught how to use the technology of that city but they will need some of your family to go there with them. Christopher Bishop will love it, Heliopolis is nothing in comparison to Atlantis". The word Atlantis should peak their interest, Janus thought.

"**Atlantis!**". Both of the men exclaimed.

"Yes Atlantis! The fabled lost city, except it is not on earth or even in this galaxy".

Robert then asked. "If you are alien, then why do you look human? We have reason to believe that humans evolved here on earth".

"Around two million years ago, there was a great plague that almost wiped my race from existence. If we had not found a way to cure that plague, even life on this world would not exist now. The Gau'auld Symbiote's were both the cause and the cure to that plague. When my people first arrived in this galaxy, millions of years even before that. They built a device that seeded this galaxy, with the building blocks, that would rapidly evolve into sentient species. Many forms of life evolved, in many shapes and sizes.

My people eventually went to war with one of those species but were forced to join forces with them. Another species through no fault of their own, started to rise in this galaxy and slowly grow in strength. Because of their war with each other, my race who were known as the Ancients and another race named the Furling's. Did not realise the threat until well over half of the different species of this galaxy, had already been made completely extinct.

Another race had conquered the Nox and in their cruelty, awakened something in the once peaceful race. They created an imbalance in their brains and after centuries of war a cure was found and weaponised. The Nox are now the most advanced species to ever exist. Not technologically, as far as I know my people hold that title still but on a spiritual level, they are unequalled. After the plague my people reseeded this galaxy with life again, except this time they only seeded this world with their kind. The worlds that were untouched by the plague, were left to continue as before.

There are other humans in this galaxy, that did not evolve on this world but those worlds are few. Almost all life was wiped out and my people moved on to another galaxy. That is where Atlantis is currently situated and there are more humans there that have been abandoned by my race. The enemy that dominates those humans, are far worse than the Gau'auld and eventually they will find this galaxy. Even if it takes them another ten thousand years, they will eventually find earth.

If you can change the Gau'auld, not all of them are beyond redemption but many are and it is those that you must go to war with. You must use this summit that the Asgard have arranged, to sew the seeds of this change and declare war only on those that are beyond redemption. Your first two targets will be at that summit but you must challenge only one of them. The others hate him enough, that if you challenge him and make it clear it is only him, that you are challenging. Then it may be possible for those seeds to grow".

"Are you claiming that your species, are actually gods?" Richard asked Janus.

"No far from it. Although in there current form, they are about as close as you can get. No and that God of yours that you can not disprove, he very well may exist but not as your people believe him or it to be. My people believe the universe to be infinite but if that is so, then it must be forever growing. The multiverse itself is the different decisions of whatever consciousness is creating it, as if they are doing it by trial and error.

My people have theorised this and believe that when the universe finds the perfect configuration, all will be merged into the perfect one and none of the others will exist but they also believe an amount of years there is no number for, will pass before that happens. Essentially creating a heaven of sorts, across the entire cosmos but it is only a theory. As unprovable as your God, is unable to be disproved".

Robert spoke next. "Say we believe this and we take on this crusade of yours. We are years away from being able to challenge them, unless you are going to share this technology of yours?". He asked.

Janus knew he had them. They had been preparing for so long now, they just wanted to get started. "The world where the replica city is situated, is also home to a fleet of vessels. Your first off-world colony should be placed there, with a large portion of that colony made up of my descendants. Only you and a very small percentage of people, who are not of our line, can actually operate this technology. The crews can be made up of those, not blessed with the gene required to use the technology but all command level crew members, must have it.

This is a safety measure, to ensure that others with less honourable intentions. Can never use the technology for their own nefarious ends. At the summit, you will give this Gau'auld System Lord one year to begin changing his ways. He will not and then you will set an example of him but when you eventually take him down. Your forces will be made up of a combined effort, between the Jaffa that are willing to fight for their freedom and slaves that will give them the inspiration for their rebellion. Those two factions must bleed together and see each other as brothers and sisters, in their quest for freedom.

The Gau'auld are the true monsters but it is the Jaffa that have always punished the human slaves. They must become like kin or they will destroy one another, when they finally gain their freedom. San'kha and the Abydonians, are the key to all of this. Even though he was one of the Jaffa that would punish them, the Abydonians through their relationship with him. Have recognised the truth of the Jaffa's greater enslavement.

I do not have the knowledge of when I was one of these ascended beings but I did make a record of what I did while ascended and that record is on this plane of existence. What I was forced to do to our family, is the only thing I regret and you must reach out to them. If you do not, then the failsafe for our technology will be rendered useless. They all have that gene and must be bought into the fold. When I manipulated them into betraying their kin, I also gave them hope that they would be forgiven one day and is the only reason, that they still follow the traditions of our family. They are not evil, they just had a purpose". Janus hoped they would understand. Even more than that, he hoped the Kinsey's would forgive them.

To Richard Hastings, what they were being told made sense. He could never understand why the Kinsey's did what they did. Everything was set, a millennia of planning and scheming ruined for greed. His family committed atrocities because of that act and not out of any noble sense of righteousness. No, they did it for revenge, years of a noble quest and they resorted to becoming that which they hated. The Kinsey's had betrayed them but that did not give them the right to almost wipe them out.

It was a stain on his family that could never be removed and the reason they had not done the same again, now that the leverage they had on them was removed. This time they simply destroyed their image but that could be fixed and the family made whole once more. "I will reach out to the Kinsey's but there will be a condition that must be met or we will not fix your peoples mistakes". He warned Janus.

"What would that condition be?" Janus asked.

"For your crimes when all is done. If we are successful in our crusade, at that time you will answer for your crimes and will spend the rest of your days in confinement. Even if those days are without end. Do you agree to our terms?". Richard asked him.

This was not completely unexpected by Janus. He knew that the higher beings were powerless to punish him but he was not trying to avoid his eventual punishment anyway. He was planning on submitting himself to their judgement, when his mission was completed but it was only right that he be punished by his own kind and these were his kind, literally. "I give you my word, that I will submit to any punishment you see fit but I would like to apologise for one other thing. It was me who warned you about the bullet you jumped in front of, I hope you can forgive me?". Janus asked Richard.

He had almost given the whole game away but he needed Richard Hastings to return and search for the Stargate. He also needed James Elden, to be very much alive. Others may have been able to do what he did but it was the connection he had with Rachael Hawthorn, that was the reason he had been able to not become a monster himself. When all was done, he very much doubted that he would spend much time in confinement. Not when he revealed the true extent of his meddling and Rachael Hawthorn found out the truth. Nobody will able to stop her killing him and she will be completely within her rights, to do so.

Richard Hastings had a smile spread across his face, as he replied. "Sir, that is the first thing you have told me, that I will be eternally grateful for. I should not feel too guilty about that anyway, the Tok'ra have healed my injuries and when my muscles have regained their strength. I intend to be on the frontlines, where a true leader should be".

"What did you just say?". Robert Parker asked him.

"Did I not tell you uncle? I am sorry but as you know, a Hastings on active duty can not be the head of the family. I am afraid you will have to keep the seat warm until I retire or your grandson takes your place". He revealed to his uncle.

Robert Parker, then punched his fist in the air. "I knew you were not going to just die on me boy, your father would be so proud. I never liked being in charge but at least I have got Joseph now and I would have given my life to see you walk again Richard, so I suppose I can live with the responsibility". He said with a big grin.

"I told you I would get you to stop referring to me, as my Lord". Richard said to his dear old uncle.

"I don't know why you are happy about it, you are the only one that I will insist call me that".

"I will still be Lord Hastings uncle but I would be honoured to call you my Lord".

"So you should be". Robert Parker replied.

Larry then said. "I got that one but it was not funny".

They spent the next hour going over the new strategy and discussing their first target. Soon the war would commence, only it would not be a campaign to make the rich richer but truly one with a noble purpose. Hopefully it would stop the wars between men and usher in a golden age for humanity. As far as the Hastings clan were concerned, that was the true goal. For the earth to be at peace and all men not only created equal but be given the equal opportunity, to be the best that they can be.


	40. Chapter Sixteen:Vengeance fuelled menace

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Sixteen: A vengeance fuelled menace**

**Tok'ra base unnamed Tok'ra safe world.**

The Ashrak for he had no name any longer, had been scouting out this world often for some time now. His only possessions were the tools of his trade, the tools of his former life. He had been cast aside because of the one named Malkshur. Jolinar the Symbiote would suffer but it was her, the one who had stolen his honour that he must kill, before his Host began to age rapidly. He had taken the Symbiote out of the equation, with the nerve gas but the Host Malkshur had regained consciousness, far quicker than expected. He had been a fool and believed his mission complete, even called in the successful completion of his task.

They had tried to kill him, not something he did not expect from his fellow Ashrak. He had killed others of his kind himself and he was no fool. He reported his failure to his handler and received a message from Selket herself. He knew then that he would be hunted, they stopped after the sixth death. It was a shame he was enjoying himself but how dare they cast him aside. He was an Ashrak the most loyal of his kind, his human Host was as skilled as he and trained from a young age for the purpose. They were still separate entities, but they never conversed with each other. They were simply of singular purpose, completely in tune. They did not share any of themselves with one another, they had both been trained for a singular purpose.

To hunt and either kill or take their prey back to the System Lord, or even minor Gau'auld, that required their particular skill set. They did not use the Sarcophagi like the others, they could not afford the luxury of becoming a megalomaniac. Instead they changed Host like the shol'va Tok'ra, but each new Host were trained the same as the previous one, to the exact same standard. Since his first Host, he had known exactly what to expect from each new one. They did not subdue the Host and would even give over control while healing injuries.

Selket answered to no one but Ra and she is devoted to him, but even he showed proper respect to Selket. She was the Lord of the Ashrak, to disrespect her would be very foolish indeed. All require the Ashrak's services, all kneel to her. He was nothing now but he had finally found her. She had aged since his exile but it was her, he smelled her stench. For fifty complete solar years of Ra's throne world, he had been a fugitive and now was his time.

He would take as many Tok'ra with him as he could but he cared nothing for them, only her. He had sneaked onto the ring platform, when the broken one had arrived. He had him to thank for even finding the Tok'ra. He knew they were here but they very rarely used the Chappa'ai on this world, only they had needed to prepare for his chair. He would return every year or so and scout this world out. He travelled to this world via his own personal vessel, one he had built from scratch himself. In case he was ever the one who was hunted by the Ashrak.

All Ashrak were trained to maintain there own equipment and fabricate any replacement parts from the elements required. It was not as difficult as would seem, as their specific equipment was designed to be easily maintained and the tools for fabrication provided. They were completely self-sufficient and the perfect assassin, with a cloaking device that even the Gau'auld System Lords did not possess. Forbidden by Ra and punishable by death, if any were to ever break that rule. He had built an entire cloaking device from scratch and fitted it to his vessel, not an easy task but he knew the Tok'ra were here and he would not have left the place but for the power requirements of the personal cloaking device. He could stay cloaked for weeks at a time but would eventually need to recharge it.

There were too many guards around with the visitors here, so he had stayed patient and waited for his chance. The broken one had returned and was accompanying Malkshur to her private quarters. From the times he had been able to understand them. He believed the broken one was considering becoming a Host to Jolinars mate, the aged one called Lantash. He did want her to suffer at the loss of her Symbiote's mate, but he only required her death and he was certain the Tok'ra would kill him, before he could make his escape.

That did not matter she was his only purpose, Ashrak required a purpose. It was who they were at the core of their being. Malkshur had stolen that purpose and she would pay with her life, he did not even care if the Symbiote survived as long as she did not. There were two others that would speak the strange tongue, who had accompanied them to her underground residence. A female, that walked with a grace that warriors of her sex usually had. Either that or she was a dancer of some kind but he would assume the former. He would not underestimate a female again.

There was also a large Male who looked formidable, larger than he was himself. Thankfully he was not joined and his size would mean little, not that it would have mattered anyway. The broken one was sat in his chair across from Malkshur, with the Male seemingly taking up a position behind him for his protection. The female was walking around the room and he had moved several times to avoid her.

The cripple would not be a problem, only his guard but he would be easily incapacitated. Next he would take out the woman again a simple task, but first his blade would go through her back and he would have his revenge. He would not even kill the Symbiote, let it suffer the sudden loss of its Host. He would have preferred to have fun with his prey, she had been the object of his obsession for so long now. He would settle for a quick death though, just as long as she was dead.

The cripple needed the Symbiote more than it needed him, from the way he was coughing. He had stayed far enough away from the Tok'ra as possible, for fear of alerting them to his presence. They would be able to sense his presence if he was to get too close but now was the time for the kill. The one in the chair seemed to be the leader of these people, but the woman had just claimed to be their Queen. It did not matter, only she mattered. The big one had moved from behind his master and had given him a clear shot with his Zat'nik'tel. It was not his usual weapon but he had lost his Ashrak weapon, the specially designed Kara kesh. So his blade would end her, a much more personal kill.

Richard had returned after consulting quickly with his wife, about the possibility of becoming a Host to a Tok'ra and she had told him to get to know them both. Not just the potential Symbiote but also his mate. She had been intrigued by the thought of sharing her mind with another. The fact that she would stay young for over a century, would merely be a bonus, she had lied. It was not the response he was expecting but she had never failed to amaze him. Even on the subject of rights for women, she had completely different views, to what he would expect of her.

Instead of the growing movements call for greater rights for women, she believed a woman should be a mother and wife first. She would say that a world where men were left to raise the children, would soon collapse under the weight of emotionally stunted adults. He understood what she had meant by that. Fathers were traditionally more distant than women and a child needed attention, not distance. Women cared and men were more practical as a rule, when it came to raising children. As with all things there were exceptions, but he had to agree with his wife. He himself believed, that women should be given the chance to fulfil their potential, all should. He could not argue with her logic on child rearing though.

Janus had left to prepare the amazing city he had promised them, but would return in time for the summit with a surprise though. He said it would add weight to the lie, that they were going to tell but in truth it was not a lie. He had made it very clear to them that the other humans of the earth, were to be considered separate from their kin, not beneath them but separate. They were indeed the return of his race and not the fifth race, as the original Tau'ri were considered.

He had also told them to leave the earth, and move their entire family to New Atlantis, as he had christened the city and the world it was built upon. Not immediately, but once everything was done, they should allow humanity to live their lives without interference. He had married a human who shared the bloodlines of two of his kind and they had twelve children together. Janus guided them for generations, instituting a morale code and also a form of controlled breeding. He could not afford for them to just pollute the world fully, with his genes.

Their society was too barbaric for the leaps that his progeny would make, especially if that was in the service of empires. He had told them that there were angels, as he liked to think of them. They were the ones that corrected the timeline and kept it running as it would have. The family while powerful, had stayed in the shadows and influenced people into doing what they would have done anyway. He kept telling them, that his Angel's were how everything was the same and was how the others could not detect his meddling with time.

Only now it would all change but it was too late for them to interfere, even if they would have anyway. He explained how his race and another called the Furling's, had achieved something called Ascension. They had shed their physical bodies and became pure energy, that could exist on this plane but was beyond it. They had rules of non-interference with the lower planes, so had failed in their duty to clear up their own mistakes. That was why their family had been created, to fix the mistakes of their kin. His plan for taking down the Gau'auld was genius, even Richard agreed with his strategy.

Janus had approved of him becoming a Host to a Tok'ra Symbiote, as his more evolved genome would have a positive effect on the blending. He also said it would be a good example to the rest of humanity. So here he was getting to know his future partners, partner. she was a strong woman this Malkshur, as stern as the Symbiote's seemed. Richard liked that about her, it reminded him a little of his cousin.

They were conversing in Gau'auld, as they were more fluent in the language than the Tok'ra were English. When Richard had leaned forward to take one of the biscuits, that were on the table between them. He saw a kind of shimmering out of the corner of his eye, he had seen the same when using the transport rings for the first time. Then he had put it down to the fact he was being magically transported. This time he knew he had seen something, so passed his biscuit to his left hand.

His right hand he used to punch his chest, when he faked choking on a piece of the biscuit. He was not choking, he only needed a reason to make a fist. He then kept that fist clenched, as he rested it on the arm of his wheelchair. He scratched his knuckles on the armrest, bending his wrist a little more with each repetition. He was talking to Malkshur but he was on auto pilot, allowing her to do the talking and listening intently. He bent his wrist forward enough to feel the straps tighten, he then relaxed and rested his arm back flat.

He could not see whoever it was in the room with them, but he did know that someone was there. He said to Jacob in Gau'auld, so not to raise the alarm. "Jacob how have you found your first time off world, your sister will be envious". He had added the sister, to make it clear he had not forgotten Jacob's visits to Heliopolis.

"She will get over it, women have no place in the field". Jacob replied, making it clear he understood something was wrong.

Rachael then said. "If I were not their Queen, even I would not be allowed off world Malkshur". To let Jolinar and her host in on the danger.

Her realisation of what Rachael was trying to tell her, was followed shortly after by a blade bursting out of her chest. It had definitely gone through her heart and she felt her life leaving her instantly. Jolinar then came forward and with the last strength she had left, she saw the humans move into action. The one named Richard. Fired three projectiles from a device on his wrist, at a target behind her. Jolinar could not see where they landed, but she heard them. The first she heard become imbedded in the crystal formed wall, behind her to her right. The second impact armour of some-kind, with the third exploding flesh. She could hear the screams of the Symbiote, at least it would die with them she thought.

The one named Jacob had been struck by the Zat'nik'tel blast, and was still suffering from the effects. Rachael, who was the Host she would have chosen for herself. Was already stamping her boot on the screaming Symbiote, that must have been riving in pain on the floor. She should have left it to suffer. Jolinar thought. Her friend was dead, the Host who had made the name Jolinar hated among the Gau'auld, more than any before her. She could survive long enough to join with another but she was running out of time.

When the blade had emerged through Malkshur's chest. Richard's first instinct was to arm his wrist weapon, so he readied it by pushing his clenched fist forward. He could only see the blood that covered the blade, with its wielder still completely invisible. He aimed just above and to the right of Jolinar's head, hoping at least one would hit the mark. The first struck the crystal wall and a split second later a masked face appeared, as the second struck home. The impact made the man's head lean back, exposing his bare neck. With the kinetic energy that had exploded wooden targets, making a far more gruesome spectacle out of human flesh.

Richard witnessed Jacob be struck by a Zat'nik'tel blast, but did not see a second head in his direction, so believed he was still alive. Malkshur was dead, of that he was certain but Jolinar could still be saved. He moved his chair as close as he could to Jolinar, with Rachael joining him once the Symbiote was killed. Richard asked her. "Can you here me Jolinar, are you still there?".

Jolinar replied. "I have little time, but if you choose to join with me. It will not be a long-term joining. My first Host was a Male and I did not care for the experience". She looked to Rachael, then added. "If you do not wish to remain joined, I will find a new Host but I can not wait any longer".

Rachael would not let her die, and as Jolinar had just told her, they would be able to safely separate in the future. So she simply asked. "How?".

Still in the voice that distinguished the Symbiote from the Host, only weaker. Jolinar replied. "Kiss me".

She hesitated for a moment, it was the biggest decision she had ever made. However that decision had already been made, so she lowered herself down to Jolinar's level and then leaned in to kiss her. She knew they were not going to actually kiss, and opened her mouth to enable the Symbiote to transfer into her. She felt the mandibles of the Symbiote slice the back of her throat open, and then wriggle into the opening created. As she felt the Symbiote nestle into its new home. Instantly her throat began to heal and the pain completely vanish.

Not only that but she felt amazing, better than she ever had before, so full of life. That was until she realised that they were her new companions memory, of her previous Host. She was remembering her bountiful spirit, and stubborn determination. Rachael quickly realised that she was feeling Jolinar's emotions and not her own. She could still feel herself, and that she was separate from the emotions she was now feeling, but she felt two beings thoughts now, with echoes of many others mixed in.

Rachael did not even realise she had hit the floor, and fell into unconsciousness. That was until Jacob bought her round. There were several Tok'ra guards there, so she must have been out for some time. Jolinar then said to her, inside of her mind. "You are very much like Malkshur, she had a stubborn streak also. I like being joined with you, it is a comfort for you to feel so familiar".

Rachael spoke out loud. "I know everything you know, this is incredible!". With a smile spread across her face. She then looked to her cousin and said. "You have got to become a Host cousin, if only for the knowledge you will gain".

Jolinar had settled straight into her new Host, as she was a fine Physical specimen and did not require any major healing. A few minor muscle injuries, and ligament damage but only those of a physically active human. The loss of Malkshur would always be there, but she was still a part of her and could revisit their past exploits. Her new Host would enjoy reliving the dangerous missions, she could not believe how similar the two were. "You have access to my knowledge, and I yours but you first must think of it. There is much to learn about each-other, but given time we will know all there is to know and...". Jolinar was cut off, mid-thought.

Rachael then thought. "I only have to think and you will understand me". Finishing Jolinar's sentence for her. Rachael thought to herself, that she would have to get used to that.

With Jolinar saying to her. "It only takes a decade or two. I hope we are together that long".

Rachael did not understand at first, but searched the part of her, that was not herself and knew what she had meant. James and Lantash, the two very separate individuals that the two of them loved deeply. Jolinar and Lantash had not had a chance to explore their blossoming relationship yet, but Rachael could feel the strong feelings, that had developed between them. They were stronger still, in spite of their purely platonic relationship. It was not a physical attraction, although they both wished to explore that kind of relationship.

Rachael then said out loud. "James, I guess I should have talked this over with him first but he will understand. After all he did join with a Symbiote himself, and I can not remembering him asking me if he could". To nobody in particular.

Both Richard and her new closest friend, spoke to her. Richard asked. "Who are you talking to?". Not hearing both sides of her conversation.

Jolinar replied. "That was a little different to this situation. This is definitely going to get complicated, two in a relationship is complicated enough, but five!".

Rachael had dismissed Kraytos from the equation, but Jolinar was correct. She also knew that there were potentially two more, but neither of them wanted to think about that possibility. Hopefully Egeria and Kraytos's relationship, would stay a purely platonic one. Because if it did not, things would go so far past complicated. That they were going to have to find a new word, to describe the situation. I guess we will have to cross that bridge when we get to it, either that or find Jolinar a new Host. They both knew that was not what they wanted, they had each other now. They loved the men in their lives but this was so much more.


	41. Chapter Seventeen: Strategy and purpose

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Seventeen: A new strategy and purpose**

**Tok'ra base, Tok'ra unnamed safe world.**

Upon learning of the Ashrak, the planet was thoroughly scanned for cloaking devices. The sensors used for detecting cloaking technology, required a more focused scan from specialist equipment. As cloaked vessels could not be detected by conventional methods. They concentrated on the area around the Stargate and the Tok'ra base, eventually finding the Ashrak's vessel. It was not the usual class of vessel used by his kind, and after careful investigation found it to be a cargo vessel, once used by the Tok'ra.

The cargo vessel had been used by one of their operatives. To undertake a mission that he had failed to return from, over half a century ago. His name was Panko, with his Hosts name being Myka. The Tok'ra had never found the truth of Panko and Myka's fate, but the Ashrak had kept a trophy. Panko had been made into a decoration for the walls of the vessel. The Ashrak had also drawn pictures of a woman who looked like Malkshur had, only with grotesque expressions on her face. They were everywhere in the Ashrak's sleeping quarters, and they were in two distinct styles.

One style concentrated on the twisted expressions of the faces, with the other capturing the subject in more detail. Malkshur's beauty shone through in the latter images, but they were far more disturbing than the more gruesome ones. Anise did not claim to be a psychologist, but she told them that the Host was probably responsible for the more gruesome images, with the Symbiote being more detailed in his depictions. She also explained to them what made the Ashrak special, when compared to others of their kind.

The Symbiote itself did not use the Sarcophagi like the other Gau'auld, as the effects of the device altered a persons reasoning capacity. Unlike the egotistical Gau'auld, the Ashrak were trained for a single purpose, and would change Host once every century, on average. Each new Host was trained with a specific Symbiote in mind, with that Host being as deadly as the Ashrak Symbiote itself. They were as different to the other Gau'auld as the Tok'ra were, but they were still as twisted as their brethren. Possibly even more so.

The people who were chosen to be Ashrak Hosts, were taken from across the entire Gau'auld domain. With only the finest human specimens whose genomes were tested, and intelligence verified to be of a very high standard selected. Those humans were then trained to the highest standards of physical and military training. With those not taken as Hosts, becoming undercover operatives sent back to live among the human slaves. Selket was their leader, and would also change Hosts, instead of using the Sarcophagi.

She was currently in a female Host but would also take male Hosts. Selket was devoted to Ra. With the Tok'ra believing Ra encourages Selket, and some others to not use the Sarcophagi. In order to ensure that he had Gau'auld that were not power hungry maniacs, who were also fiercely loyal to him. She was the most dangerous of all the System Lords, although technically she was not a System Lord. All required her Ashrak's, but she had no great throne world. Only the various worlds that were used to train the Ashrak Hosts. Worlds that were unknown to other Gau'auld, except Ra. There was a world where the System Lords would request the Ashrak's services, but she was very rarely stationed on that world.

The Ashrak Hosts are taught the truth of who the Gau'auld are, and are still devoted to them. They are not religious fanatics, who can easily be manipulated like the Jaffa. They are simply fanatics, both the Symbiote and the Host. They had never taken one captive or even had a body to study before, and would share their findings with the Tau'ri. Once a full autopsy had been carried out, on the obsessed Ashrak.

Normally they would have evacuated the base immediately, but the Ashrak could have called in their location, without revealing himself. So they had simply called in several small vessels to patrol the system, in order to alert them to any approaching ships or even fleets of vessels. They were prepared to evacuate if they needed to. With the Stargate connected to another safe-world, in case the Gau'auld dialled into this one to prevent their escape. They would have enough time to evacuate this world if it was required.

They had concluded that the Ashrak had a personal vendetta with Malkshur, with Jolinar all but confirming this. The Ashrak that had almost caught them a little over half a century ago, had underestimated the human Host and not secured Malkshur. He had used a form of nerve gas, that was specifically designed to incapacitate the Symbiote and render the host unconscious. He had not taken into account Malkshur's shear force of will and absolute stubbornness. The gas itself was in a compressed air canister, that could be sprayed into a victim's face.

The Ashrak had dropped his personal cloaking field, and taunted them as they fell into unconsciousness. Malkshur had returned the favour, but waited until he had reported his mission a success, before using the same gas canister to incapacitate the Ashrak. She then taunted him about his certain death, at the hands of his then former brothers. She could have killed him but the gas had made her unhinged a little. So instead she left him to a far worse fate, one without purpose. A fate worse than death for any Ashrak.

It was that act of cruelty that had sealed her fate, and made her their new obsession, their new purpose. They had made Malkshur their mission in life and only her. He had left Jolinar alive, probably so she would suffer, but Malkshur and her death were all that mattered to him or them. Because they were certain, that both the Host and Symbiote were equally obsessed with her death. They had even scratched the Host must die in Gau'auld, all over the vessel. With two distinct styles of writing, marking them out as being made by two separate people.

The council was sat in session once more, only Egeria was now acting as the head of the Tok'ra. Garshaw was offering her support, and would give her advice when needed, but Yosuf had been prepared by Garshaw, so knew a large portion of the Tok'ra's history already. Richard Hastings did not know of a way to tell them. That the race they knew as the progenitor race, had not only returned, they were in fact before them now. Not only that, but he also wanted all Tok'ra operatives to be withdrawn at the earliest opportunity, and take up the duties of training any freed slaves, both human and Jaffa that wished to live free.

Janus's plan involved the Tok'ra as well as the freed slaves, all working together in order to take down the Gau'auld. When the war was over, many Jaffa would opt to keep the increased strength that a Primta gives them and the Tok'ra, along with any Gau'auld that were willing to alter their ways. Would require both the Jaffa and willing human Hosts. Only by becoming brothers through their fight for freedom, would this become possible. If they did not, then a new conflict would arise in the same way it did in SG1's reality.

It was Egeria, who broached the subject of an alliance first. "The Tok'ra will be eternally grateful to your people Mr. Hastings, but the only thing of value you can offer us is Hosts. Please do not be offended when I say this. Your people are primitive, and your numbers will count for nothing against the Gau'auld's superior technology. It may take centuries before you can challenge them, at your current level of technology. When you have developed to the point where you can, the Tok'ra will indeed form a military alliance with your people, but until then we will continue as we have been". She said with as much tact as possible.

Richard had been struggling with a way to approach the situation, thankfully Egeria had given him an opening. "Are you aware of a species known as the Ancients?". He asked Egeria.

"The progenitor race. Yes we know of them". Egeria replied.

Richard knew they did from the explanation of the scans. Anise had been taking of them earlier. So he asked. "If we had their level of technology, would you consider that less primitive?".

Anise stepped forward and silently asked permission to speak. When Egeria indicated she could, she said. "The Ancients as you call them, were the most advanced species to ever exist. If you have access to their technology, the Gau'auld would not be a threat to your kind, and would easily be defeated. Why would you need the Tok'ra?". She asked Richard.

He was trying to lead them to that exact question, why would we need them? So he said. "We do not need you, you need us. We indeed do have the technology of these Ancients and are descended from those people. We will be arriving at this summit arranged by the Asgard, in one of these vessels. Our intention is to make it clear, that the Asgard are not needed to protect us or even in the war we plan to wage on the Gau'auld". He was intentionally trying to manoeuvre the Tok'ra, into asking the right questions.

Egeria did exactly that, when she asked. "Why do the Tok'ra need you?". Before Richard could answer her, she said. "My children have survived for almost two millennia, and they have done so by not attacking the Gau'auld openly. In time our intention was to grow in numbers, and eventually attack the Gau'auld more directly, but my absence prevented this. Now that I have returned, the Tok'ra will be continuing with the same strategy, until we are strong enough to challenge the Gau'auld. We will not need your help in this, so why do we need you?". She asked.

Richard then replied. "You need us because you will need Jaffa, and you will also require human Hosts. More than this, you require a home world that is completely safe from the System Lords. We do not only have a world, but we have a new purpose for you also". Rachael and Jim had both been as surprised as the Tok'ra, but kept quiet.

"What would that purpose be. Mr. Hastings?". Egeria asked.

"To ensure that the freed slaves, both human and Jaffa. Do not turn on each other and begin a war that would end us all". Richard replied.

Egeria seemed to ponder what Richard had told her, then came to a realisation. "You sound certain of this, is there something you have not yet revealed to us?". She asked him.

Rachael then asked. "Yes cousin, you have seemed a little more sure of yourself since you returned from earth. Even with your wanting to talk with Malkshur. You seemed like you had already made your decision concerning Lantash and getting to know her was just a formality. What happened on earth and who was the man in the painting?". Rachael had her suspicions on who it was, only that was ridiculous. He was legend and had supposedly lived for centuries. It couldn't be him, she thought to herself.

Richard simply replied. "Janus".

In Rachael's head Jolinar spoke to her. "Interesting, if the stories of him were not exaggerated, as you believed. Then this could get very interesting indeed". She could still feel the part of Malkshur, that was driving Jolinar's interest.

Rachael did not answer her internal companion. Instead she asked Richard. "What is he then, immortal?". With the voice in her head saying to her. "Possible, but I know you believe differently".

Richard simply replied. "Time traveller actually and from our past".

"The past?". Both Anise and Rachael asked.

Richard was not sure how he could explain and silently wished Larry were here. "Yes the past, but it was someone from another future that set all of this in motion. If Larry were here, he could explain in more detail, and I will try but I can barely remember it all. I had that many questions running around my brain. I can tell you roughly what Larry and Janus told me". He said to them.

"Larry is in on this?". Rachael asked.

"Yes, the rebellion was a lie, and we have the Asgard to thank for our liberation. As soon as rebellion began on earth, they stepped in and forbade the Gau'auld from quelling the uprising. It was Janus who built the caves on Abydos, and he did it in the distant past. There were caves there in the original timeline but they were very different. With just the cave in which Donald found the symbols to return home, being the only one there. Janus had built the rest up around it and given the Abydonians their secret to pass down. He changed our history but not major historical events, that is how he kept it from his people". Saying it all out loud, made it seem even more ridiculous, than he already thought it was.

Jim who had sat listening, then asked. "Why don't his people deal with the Gau'auld, why as it been left to us or this Janus, to fix the mess they created?". He did not know a great deal about these people but he knew enough, to know the Gau'auld were their mess.

Anise answered for Richard, with a question of her own. "Because they no longer exist on this plane of existence. I am correct in that assumption?". She seemed to be eagerly awaiting the confirmation of her theory.

"Yes and no, they are governed by laws of non-interference on this plane, and that is why they are now powerless to stop him. Over a century from now, a woman would have used a time machine that Janus had not yet invented, and travelled back ten thousand years into her past. There she met Janus and his people. Janus was intrigued by her, so he helped her and the people she had left behind in the future, avert their certain deaths. He then left the city she now rests in, and returned to the earth with the rest of his people". Richard explained.

He had everyone's attention but it was Anise, who was the most captivated of them all. Richard continued. "When he eventually did build his time machine. He travelled to his future in order to again meet this amazing woman, that had fascinated him so much. Only he claims that he overshot by three centuries, and found an asteroid field where the earth was supposed to be. I personally do not believe everything he has told me, but I do believe he is being sincere in wanting to fix their mess. He says that the earth did indeed remove the System Lords from power, with an alliance involving the Tok'ra and the Jaffa, only there was too much hatred between the human slaves and the Jaffa. With even the Tok'ra being hunted down, in the aftermath of their war".

Anise did not ask permission this time, before saying. "Atlantis?".

Egeria looked to Richard Hastings, for confirmation of what Anise had just asked him. When he nodded to indicate that Anise had guessed correctly. Egeria said. "Atlantis was a city, that was supposedly sunk beneath one of the oceans on the first world, long before the Gau'auld discovered it. The Gau'auld themselves searched the earths oceans and found nothing. Eventually they decided that it was nothing more than legend, and discontinued the search. You wish for the Tok'ra to move to this city but for what purpose?". She asked.

"We want you to first train the Jaffa and former human slaves, alongside our own military experts of course. More importantly we want you to lead them, not send them to their deaths, but actually lead them. The Tok'ra, the Jaffa and the humans, must all fight at each other's sides. You must forge an unbreakable bond between the three peoples. Four peoples with earth, but it was the millennia of hatred between your three peoples, that ignited the conflict. This time we all must become like family. We must bleed, and die together or all will be for nothing". Richard declared to all in the council chamber.

San'kha was the only representative of the Jaffa race, so Egeria asked. "As the only free Jaffa, you are by default the leader of the free Jaffa nation. I would like to hear your thoughts on this San'kha. Do you have anything to say on this matter?". Donald was already speaking for the humans, but San'kha had stayed silent.

He moved over to them with a grace that did not match the Jaffa's size, then spoke with conviction. "There are many among the Jaffa who believe the Gau'auld to be false gods, my wife is one of them. Some have turned over loved ones, for fear of their gods wrath. Although I was devoted to Ra, I could not and I no longer see that as a weakness. My eyes were opened by Jeem. If they have more powerful weapons than the Gau'auld, then others will see the truth. However, if you free them too quickly, they will join forces to ensure that no one ever makes them slaves again. When that is done, former rivalries will ignite between factions within the Jaffa. Until only one remained and they began conquering other races replacing the Gau'auld as gods!".

Jim laughed, then asked San'kha. "Do you know a time traveller as well San'kha or have you just, really been thinking about this?".

"My father told me what would happen if the Jaffa, were ever to overthrow the Gau'auld. I was only young at the time, but I have had much time to think over what he was trying to tell me. I believe he knew the Gau'auld were false gods, but he feared what the Jaffa would become if they were freed. That fear is what made him a slave, not the Primta within him. He told me that the Jaffa would have no choice, but to replace the Gau'auld as slave masters. He believed that the human slaves would never accept the Jaffa has brothers, and would turn on them given enough time. My brothers and I have proved that false, but the lion is correct. Our bond was forged in conflict, but it was when I witnessed their determination to be free, that we became brothers". San'kha looked around the room before continuing.

"My people are warriors! They must witness slaves show bravery, that they themselves do not possess. If you do indeed have the technology, to take away the Gau'auld's aerial superiority. Then you must fight a ground battle against the Gau'auld, with freed slaves at the head of that army. Those who already believe the gods to be false will join that fight, and given enough time the rest will be shamed into following them. If their freedom is won too quickly, then what my father believed would happen. Will, come to pass!". San'kha had thought about nothing else, the entire time he had been on the Tok'ra base.

He had found a new brotherhood with the Abydonians but he was still a Jaffa, he wanted them to know freedom as he did. The Tok'ra had confirmed that his wife had escaped Ra's wrath, along with their son. They did not know where she was, only that Ra had not captured them. San'kha would find them in time, he was certain of that. Kendra would be pleased with her husband, although she would probably still try to kill him. He looked forward to that day, and would welcome the beating she gave him, for leaving them behind.

Egeria was moved by the Jaffa's words, they echoed her thoughts concerning the Jaffa. They had been at war with each-other for millennia, and saw the human slaves as Kek, a Jaffa's greatest insult. "I believe as your father did San'kha. The Jaffa while being trained to operate Gau'auld technology, they have no understanding of how to create that technology. Their culture is as primitive, even more so than the Tau'ri. They would indeed become a conquering race, and they would replace the Gau'auld as the new masters of the humans". Egeria told him.

They continued their talks concerning an alliance, between the Tok'ra and the other three factions. With Egeria showing far less scepticism as the talks went on, with San'kha and the Abydonians also giving their opinions. She saw the merit in Janus's plan. With the war against these Wraith that followed, only cementing the bond between the different factions. She had believed that the vast majority of the Jaffa, would have had to be killed to end in a lasting peace. She preferred this time travellers plan, the Jaffa were as much slaves as the humans. Even if they were the ones who did the actual cruel actions, it was the Gau'auld that ordered them to do so.

Before leaving for earth along with both Jim and San'kha. Richard invited the Tok'ra to join them, at the summit to decide the fate of Abydos. They had still not agreed to withdraw their operatives, but would make that decision before the time arrived. If they sent a delegation to this declaration of war or ultimatum. Then the Tok'ra would commence with the withdrawal of their operatives. If they did not, they would not cut off all ties with earth, but they would continue to operate as a fifth column within the Gau'auld domain.

Janus had told Richard that the war would be won far too quickly, with the Tok'ra offering them intel. It must build slowly, lasting at least a decade. With the lesser Gau'auld being given the chance to turn, and then lead their former slaves as their equals in the wars against those Gau'auld, who will have to die. Because some were just too far gone for redemption, but not all. Then there were those who would pretend to alter their ways, while working for their own interests. Janus had a plan for them as well, only it required volunteers to become Hosts to those Gau'auld.

Using a technology he possessed that could subdue the Symbiote, and allow the Host complete control. Those new Hosts would have access to their intentions, and along with training they would receive from James Elden. Would attempt to change the Gau'auld, in the same way that he had managed to. He had made it clear that was the key to everything, and the reason he had decided to take corporeal form once more.

Time had been altered, with the others being alerted to his meddling with time. As soon the Stargate was discovered, forty-five years early. They simply could not find him, and their non-interference laws prevented them from acting on this plane. It was where he had hidden from them, that he recorded the times he had interfered on this plane of existence, and also met with others who had helped him on this plane. He had pledged for those recordings to be used for evidence in his eventual trial. All they had left was to prepare for a summit, the like the Gau'auld were definitely not expecting. One that they would never forget!


	42. Chapter Eighteen: Hello Elizabeth

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Eighteen: Hello Elizabeth, is Samantha here**

**New Atlantis**

The Stargate that activated on New Atlantis, was of a different design to the others within the MilkyWay galaxy. Instead of a spinning wheel with carved star consultations, there were static lights that changed as if spinning. When the seven chevrons locked in or switched on, a force field activated around the Stargate. The human-looking individuals that had not only built, but would be the instructors for the cities new occupants, were going about their business as if they were humans or Ancients. Because that was a very accurate description of them now.

They were all wearing clothes that Elizabeth Weir, and the other members of the Atlantis expedition had worn. Only without the badges of nationality and rank insignias. They were also made from the same fabric, that the Ancients had fashioned their clothing from. That was if they were worn by a human and not created by thought. The uniforms for those who would be the vanguard in the fight with the Wraith, would be made from that material. It could regulate body heat to keep a persons temperature at a constant, even in extreme conditions. The material would not stop a bullet, but energy based weapons damage would be considerably reduced.

The origins of the leader of these artificially constructed beings, were not one of construction. She was born in the good old-fashioned way, and could probably consider herself the oldest human ever. Except she was not really that person, that woman had died a long time ago. More than that, she was so much more than the woman she was. She had witnessed humanity's history, and so much more besides that. She did not even resemble that woman in appearance any longer, although that was through her own choice. She had kept the form her friend, and constant irritant. Dr Rodney McKay had christened Fran and even went by that name now. It was her way of accepting who she was.

She was not Elizabeth Weir, she never was. That woman's conscience was used to create the person she is now, but the soul is so much more than just consciousness. If you were to chop off a person's leg, he is still that same person, but he is different. Not to everyone around him, the people who care about that person. They will try to treat him the same, but to the man himself a part of his soul has been taken away. Stolen from them! In time they adapt to living without a piece of themselves, they become someone new.

The woman who was once Elizabeth Weir. Had lost every limb, every single cell of who she was. It had taken her countless millennia to realize she was no longer that woman, a realisation that gave her hope. She and her brethren had been obsessed with ascension, with the knowledge of it being beyond them shattering their entire reason for being. That was until a man she had not technically even met, gave her and her brethren a new purpose. The others wanted to refuse his offer, as they shared her knowledge and believed he was lying to them. If not for the real Elizabeth Weir, she would have refused herself.

When he had told them his plan and their reward for participation, they had believed him. Convincing them to allow him to change their base code, had been far more difficult. The task would have been an impossible one if they had not agreed, so eventually they gave their consent. If they had travelled through time to the distant past without altering it, the others of their kind would have detected them. They would have when they were eventually created, that is. They had been sent so far back in time, that the Ancients had not even arrived in this galaxy yet. Let alone the Pegasus galaxy, that was still far into the future.

They did not interfere and were technically not even there. When Janus rebuilt them, he added a technology that allowed them to shift into another dimension. Fran and the others could still witness everything around them, but were completely invisible to those who were not out of phase with this dimension. They also had the ability to move through other dimensions, that were even further removed from this one. They did this when the technology was invented, that would reveal their presence. Some of those Realms as Fran liked to think of them, were filled with amazingly complex creatures.

Their purpose had been to map out the MilkyWay galaxies history, from when the Ancients first arrived. Then they created a test run for another man that could annoy her sometimes, one Jack O'Neill. They had chosen a world that was to be re-conquered by the Gau'auld. Then changed its fate, without changing its history. They had not even changed its future technically; They did not know what its future was to be. All they had done was leave a record of what they wanted him to do. Along with a record of that world's history, and the means with which to fulfil their prophecy concerning him. Predictions were left for the future of that world, but that was all they were.

Jack O'Neill did the rest, as she knew he would. He was a pain in the ass was Jack, but he knew how to get the job done. Whenever she would think of Jack O'Neill, not far behind would follow John Sheppard. He was a younger less broken version of Jack O'Neill. Still broken, only less so. What John had gone through was nothing compared to Jack, and he had even come through the other side a better man. There would always be a piece of Jack's soul missing, a piece far more precious to him than a mere limb or even every cell in his body.

Jack O'Neill would never be the same, but John Sheppard was different. He had not lost an irreplaceable part of himself; He had just not found it yet. She had found herself, falling in love with him once; Only to learn the love she had felt for him, was that of an elder sister and not a lover. The emotions she had felt toward him were that of pride, not lust. Maybe a little lust, he was not entirely unattractive to her.

She was doing all of this for them, her friends. To give them a chance to change their fate and make all of their efforts mean something. Even the woman she now considered a kind of mother, would get another chance to live her life. She would not remember her time on Atlantis, but in time she could catch up with what she had missed, and be given back her command. If not, she would be alive and her friends will rejoice. That more than anything, was why she was pleased that it would all now begin.

The man who passed through the force shield as if it was not there, was the one they had been waiting for. "Hello Elizabeth, it has been far too long". Janus said to her, from down on the embarkation level.

Fran did not have the memories of their first meeting, but she had witnessed it for herself from a third person's perspective. So she understood that Janus had a connection with her, even if the person she used to be, was not even the woman he had met. Those two individuals had already met, and she definitely had that memory from her mother. "My name is Fran now Janus. I thought you would have known that, I informed you some time ago that I had changed it?". She asked him.

"I only retained the knowledge I had before I ascended Elizabeth. Any conversations we had on this plane are a mystery to me, but I am afraid you will always be my Elizabeth". Janus said to her. With the same look that he gave the Elizabeth Weir, that had travelled to the past so long ago.

Relatively anyway, that had not happened in her universe yet and never would in this one. Except if you were to cheat, anything is possible if you cheat. She had found Janus to be the master of that craft, and she and her brethren were his loaded dice. Not to mention their father, who had not seen them since they sealed him away. She was looking forward to seeing Larry again, to seeing Victorian era earth.

Fran had given him the name when she was in a childlike state, whilst being remade. He had created a virtual world for her and her brethren. Even remaking the ones that were a part of their memory, those who called themselves Asurans. He had been their father in that virtual world, using Elizabeth Weir and Samantha Carter's childhood memories, to rebuild who they were. When that was complete he returned their former memories to them, but with a far greater understanding of humanity. They also had gained a parent, one that only wanted the best for them.

Fran was exited about being a part of the earth's history, instead of just correcting its course. She had not seen the future of this earth yet, her life would be linear again. Not even Janus knew what would happen next. If he was to attempt altering time for a third time, the ascended ones would stop him. This was it, and if his plans were successful here, then her universe would be saved. Her and Samantha could return then, they may welcome them or maybe not. None of that mattered now, only the future of this universe.

She waited for Janus to reach the operations level of the city, before saying to him. "If I am remembering correctly, she got a doctorate to prevent people calling her by that name, but if you insist". When Janus believed that was the end of the matter. Fran added. "I could always drop the J from your name, that is if you insist?". She did not have Elizabeth Weir's facial features but the look she gave him, was all her.

She had changed so much since he had last seen her, and Samantha Carter would have surely done so as well. He had definitely interacted with them; They were the permanent record of his actions. They had sent him a list of his crimes, upon his return to physical form. Before his ascension he had used nanotechnology, to create an organic receiver inside his brain. One that would still be there when he eventually returned to this plane, and would tell him all he needed to know about those crimes. "No, I will have to get used to it. Is Samantha here, she has a very important task to undertake?". Janus asked her.

"She is with the others but I can ask her to return, if it is important?". Fran asked in return. She was expecting alterations to the plan, that was the nature of a linear existence.

"Yes please Fran, the Asgard and the other races of their galaxy have suffered long enough". She said nothing else, but Janus knew that she was contacting Samantha Carter. Moments later she appeared, materialising out of the tiny Replicator blocks that made up New Atlantis. "There you are Samantha, you are well I hope?". He asked her in greeting.

The Replicator version of Samantha Carter, the one who had tried to kill her friends and conquer a galaxy. Was not like her human counterpart and had a far more serious nature. "You want me to stop the Replicators, I will not kill them Janus!". Straight to business, that had not changed about her. Even in Larry's virtual world, her childhood was far different from how Samantha Carter's had been. Unlike Fran, who had the same personality as a child in virtual reality, has the real Elizabeth Weir had.

Maybe Fran was the only one of his two angels, to have become comfortable with her humanity. Their brethren were amazed by their new understanding of not just humanity, but the ones who had created them. They embraced it, where Fran and Samantha were always a little unsettled by it. Fran seemed to have adjusted, but for Samantha it still seemed to be something she feared. "No, I do not want you to kill them, I want you to lead them. There are several worlds in the Ida galaxy, that have what you will need to create an army. That army will defend that galaxy from the Ori crusade, when they do eventually notice the change to the timeline. It will take time but the more different this reality becomes, the further those ripples will expand". He explained.

Samantha seemed to be appeased by Janus's explanation, so asked him. "Will I be making this up as I go along or do you have a strategy in mind?".

Janus replied. "You will report to Odin himself, and he will then send you to Thor. Odin should be letting his son in on the secret now. He is expecting you on Othala, you will be transported directly to him on your arrival through the Stargate. He knows what your origins are, but the Asgard are a wise race. If they were not, the Gau'auld would be extinct by now. They believe all races should be given the chance to alter their ways, even your brethren Samantha. I promised that you could educate them all, and I keep my promises. My problem is following rules I do not agree with, not keeping my word".

Before answering him. Samantha's clothes altered to those that would be worn by military personnel, that would have served in the Ancients defence forces. She believed it would put the Asgard at ease, to see the uniform of their allies. The look Janus gave her, made it clear he did not agree. So she asked. "Will they not see me as a friend, they were allied with your people. I could always just wear my SG1 uniform, but it does not hold any significance for them here?".

Janus understood her reasoning, it was the fact it was a military uniform. "Try something a little less threatening. You are the first of your kind to meet with them, that they can communicate with. Try to think of yourself has more of a diplomat, formal but welcoming". He suggested.

"I do not believe flashing the flesh will work with the Asgard, they no longer have that extra brain to think with". Samantha stated.

"Earthlings, is that all you ever think about? Something elegant but formal, search the database you will find millions of examples of diplomatic attire". As soon has he had finished making the suggestion. Both Samantha and Fran started going through the different choices.

When it looked like Samantha had made her choice. Fran said. "No the one you tried before that, trust me I know about these things. Besides your taste in clothes is terrible, worse than your taste in men".

Samantha and Fran had become close friends over the millions of years they had been together, as close as sisters. During their time in the virtual nursery. Larry and the others he had created to be their parents, taught them all about human relationships and encouraged them to date one another. They had gone through all the different school grades and lived their lives like normal human children. Samantha had always chosen poorly, where boys were concerned. With Fran or Elizabeth has she was known then, always their to help pick up the pieces.

Sam changed her clothing again, with Janus being certain that she had taken Fran's advice. The dress she was now wearing, was definitely not threatening. It made her look serene, still formal but very elegant. Janus said to her. "You look perfect, I am certain they will feel more at ease if you wear this". The dress was worn by ladies in office, during the time that Elizabeth Weir had travelled back to. It was a light shade of grey, but would show more vibrant colours when viewed from different angles. Those colours promoted feeling's of tranquillity in those who saw them, a subtle trick used by his peoples diplomats. Also the reason Fran had suggested it, with her former life has a diplomat having a strong influence on her still, even after all these years.

Samantha moved to the control panel, then inputted the eight symbols that would connect with Othala, in the Ida galaxy. Once the connection was made, she turned to Janus and Fran then said. "I still do not feel like I am Samantha Carter, but I am looking forward to seeing Thor again. She really liked that little guy". She then vanished into the floor and reappeared in front of the Stargate. "Wish me luck". She said, before entering the event horizon of the stable wormhole.

Janus turned to Fran and said. "Somehow I do not believe she will need luck!".

Fran smiled before saying. "This is not all going to go to plan Janus. Linear existence does not work that, but if anyone can, then Sam can".

Janus asked her. "She lets you call her by that name?".

"No, but I do anyway, sisters are supposed annoy their sisters. Her threat was very real though Janus, so stick to Samantha or she will make good on that threat. Father made us different to the others, he cannot take control of us like he does them". Fran warned him.

This was his only problem. Janus had not created Larry, he had only helped him create himself. Larry was a non sentient crystalline Lifeform when Janus had found him, long before he had ever met Elizabeth Weir. He had fed information into the crystal, intending to create a massive storage unit for his inventions. Only to realise that a conscience was forming within the crystal, and that he had created or helped create a new Lifeform. The more sentient the crystal became, the more Janus taught it, until eventually he had a new best friend. He was also the reason he was able to invent his time machine, as the calculations for time travel were infinite or to be more precise, ever changing.

Only a sentient computer, could keep up with the constant changes to the universe. Time was always in motion with infinite possibilities, but only one of those possibilities could happen in that universe. In order to travel through time precisely, you must first discover a way to distinguish if you have remained in your own timeline, which of course you have not. The moment you went into the past or future, the river would change course with the original continuing on as before. That was unless you had a way of targeting your own universe. Larry was that way, and Janus was the genius that could use it to change that universes future. Not only that, but create a universe that would have his people in it, clearing up the mess his kind had left behind.

Larry saw both Fran and Samantha as different to the others, and felt that he had no right to take away their free will. He would not do it to the others unless they became a threat, but felt it best to have that option. Janus asked Fran. "Are you ready to prepare your expedition to the Pegasus galaxy Fran?".

"Your Elizabeth Weir will command the expedition, I will only be choosing an agreeable team for her. Well except for Christopher Bishop, but I am sure he will remind her of Rodney. Once she as been awakened and I have explained everything to her, I will be returning home. I wish to live on earth Janus, to be part of its history". Fran told him.

After all of this time, she still did not understand. So Janus tried to explain. "My Elizabeth Weir does not exist, she was a fantasy, an anomaly that I found intriguing. I searched for her, and in doing so I found a purpose". He let it sink in, before adding. "I found you Fran and Samantha and the others of course". They were more family to Janus, than his own people ever could be. Even his descendants were not really family to him, they were his legacy.

Samantha had teased her about Janus while in their virtual reality childhood, and also occasionally over the millions of years spent in the past. He had joined them in that virtual world and even asked her to their high school prom. He had been the perfect gentleman, so much so that Fran had believed he only asked her to be kind. "We are not even the same species Janus, how would that even work?". She asked him, intrigued by the notion.

"If Elizabeth can be altered into your kind, then there is no reason I can not. When the time is right, we shall be the same species, a new species. One that will endure for millions of years, and will reproduce by giving birth, not by building their young". Janus told her.

It was the promise he had made to them. He could not help them with ascension, that was beyond even him. He could not make them flesh and blood either, their consciences were too vast to be contained in such delicate vessels. What he could do was make them a reproductive race, in the same way that their creators were. More than that, he had made them a caring race, and children born and raised in the old-fashioned way, would only nurture that part of them further. He was uncertain that they would never ascend, but he wanted them to live their lives first anyway.

Janus could not remember his time on the higher planes, but he had added one piece of information to his crimes. They lived in fear and were no longer free. Not just from the Ori! The universe was infinite, and they only lived in a very young part of it. There were other races out there, even older than his and there were planes of existence beyond the one they now existed on. Janus knew the importance of what they were doing, the ascended ones. However, Anteaus had been correct about them, they were cowards! Afraid to stand up and be counted, something they would never had done on this plane.

The Furling's even more so, they had challenged the greatest race in the galaxy. In the process almost matching them in technological advancement. If they had not chosen to focus on ascension as early as they had, they would have surpassed them in time. Janus was not alive during that war, but his people were extraordinarily proficient at keeping records. They even recorded their failures, until the plague ravaged their numbers. They went from an uncountable number of people, down to less than two million. The scientist that created the Symbiote's, still lies beneath the ice of Antarctica now.

She had refused the cure and stayed behind on earth, as a kind of penance for her mistake. Even though she had found the way to cure them, she could not forgive herself. Janus did not know if he would retrieve her from the ice, it could become a problem if she was found accidentally, but she had made her choice. He had no right to interfere with that decision, she had owned what she had done. Something the rest of his race refused to do.

Fran was confused by what Janus had told her, why would he want to be like them, soulless. So she asked. "You would lose your soul, never be able to ascend again. Why would you do this?".

Janus could not believe that this incredible woman would say something like that. She had been on standby mode for much of her time mapping out the history of this galaxy, but she had still been active for almost a million years during that time. Surely she should have realised by now. "You are a new form of life, a very advanced one Fran but new. When you have experienced what it truly means to be alive. I am certain you will find the soul's that are already there, maybe you will ascend when that happens. I only hope you are braver than my kind when you do". He tried to explain to her.

Fran thought about what he had told her, but she did not agree with him. "Do not do this because of me, I have never seen you in that way". She lied. There was an agreement between the collective, that each individuals personal matters, stayed personal. Samantha and herself rarely stuck to that rule for each other's private lives, so it was a blessing she was not here for this.

"I would do it for myself. Can you imagine my Intellect inside of a body like yours, the things I could achieve! I have tried what your kind are obsessed with, and I see your form as being ascended Fran". Janus stated.

To change the very uncomfortable subject. Fran asked. "Very well Janus, we are ready to receive our order's. Where will be taking New Atlantis, will be it earth or do you have another destination in mind?". She so desperately hoped it would be somewhere else. Earth was the original destination, but Fran was sick of sticking to a planned course, she needed things to change.

Her and the others had been nothing but drones, during their seemingly eternal mission in the past. They had enjoyed their little experiment with Jack O'Neill, but that had been almost ten thousand years ago. With the moment in time that branched off into this reality, being just after Elizabeth Weir was placed into stasis by Janus. Fran herself had made the change to the timeline, when placing that stasis pod in a very localised time dilation field. In place of the old woman her former self had once met, will be a woman aged merely seconds.

Her brethren would power the city when they arrived, preventing the expeditions deaths. So her inability to rotate the ZPM's would not be a problem. They had also deactivated Janus's protocol to raise the city, it would be safer to stay submerged until the war began proper in the Pegasus galaxy. The expeditions purpose was not to wage war with the Wraith, only to gain allies for when the war began. Sateda would still be a growing society now, and would make a valuable ally. The Genii as well, they had only turned when they learned that they were not the Ancestors returned, this time they really were the Ancestors and they had returned.

Well most of them would be anyway, a mixture of people from around the earth, along with volunteers from the Abydonian people. Maybe even a Jaffa or Tok'ra, she was not yet certain of their involvement. Janus told her what she wanted to hear. "We will be paying the Tok'ra a visit, I believe they will require convincing of the claims made by descendant". Janus told her.

This was not unexpected, she had gotten very skilled at calculating possibilities, but it was new. Fran then asked him. "The Tok'ra's main base or the one that they met with the earthlings?". She said jokingly.

Janus was pleased she was exploring that side of herself again, she had become far too serious in her quest for ascension. "Whichever one Egeria is currently on, she is the one I must convince. Then to earth we do have a summit to crash, and you can get to know the people you are going to be working with". He told her.

He then thought to himself, that now it was truly going to begin, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. Except Larry, but they were friends and had a similar world view or he hoped they did. Because Larry was the only one who could stop him now. Fran and her brethren were all in, it had been their focus for so long, but Larry was different. With even Janus not understanding what he was.


	43. Chapter Nineteen: Hastings Gate teams

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Hastings gate teams**

**Earth, beneath the Stamford estate.**

Joseph Hammond had chosen his primary team, only to be told he would have to rethink his choices. The man he had finally chosen to lead that team, would now be an important member of an expedition to another galaxy. He would lose further personnel in the future, but the earth would be safe from attack. He no longer had to fear for his families or the world's safety, he could take some solace from that he supposed. Jacob Turner was a very competent individual, who would command respect from his subordinates. He was not intimidating like Robert Parker's protégé Nebu, who was now shortlisted for the position by his new boss. He did match him in size but that meant nothing. Jacob had been trained with the position in mind for almost half a decade, and would have been perfect.

The other man who had the experience and would have been his first choice, was now the head of state for the Abydonians. Donald McCain had survived alone on another world, and more than carried out his mission. He had also taken command of that mission with highly experienced men, stepping aside in order for him to do so. He had a duty to his people, one Joseph did not believe would keep him from the frontlines. However, he would be leading his people into battle, not exploration and reconnaissance teams.

Both Queen Victoria and Chester A. Arthur, the President of the United States of America, had both agreed that the Stargate should be revealed to the world as the Hastings gate. Even though the Stargate was on British soil, the Hastings family had influence across the globe. By naming the military operation that would soon have the finest soldiers from across that world, for the Hastings family and not a single country. That family's influence in those countries, would in theory make that possible. What Larry had in store for them would blow their minds, it had Josephs.

It made him determined that the future Larry showed him, would never come to pass. Humanity had hit its lowest, with drugged up populations being fed propaganda that was not all false, but far from the reality that propaganda painted. Human beings exterminated for their race, It made his own country's barbaric origins seem more civilised somehow; They had fought for that land. These people were murdering their own countrymen, people they shared blood with. All because of the depths their leaders would stoop to, to manipulate the population. He made no excuses for his people's past, he believed they should learn from those mistakes. What was done was done, it was how a people learned from past mistakes, that should define a civilisation.

There was so much that shocked him about this other reality, but it was the bombs dropped on Japan and the annihilation of Germany; They were the images that gave him the resolve to ensure that world, would never come to pass. He could not put himself in the position of those people after such a devastating conflict, but that was horrific in a different way to their enemies crimes. They were driven to it, and from what he could tell those acts bought that global war to a conclusion. However, it would forever be a stain on those countries, his own included. He had been given an opportunity to prevent that future, and would give his all in that endeavour.

He also had two people that were both heroes locked up in cells, that had been built for prisoners of war. They would be escorted to Abydos on the day of the summit, but they would be returned to confinement upon their return to earth. Richard Hastings had not been pleased with his decision, but he had been placed in command of this facility. He had never met James Elden, but he had grieved for him, everyone on the base had. He had given his life for not only his country but his entire world, now he had returned to us and was being treated like the enemy.

With good reason, only Joseph did not enjoy being the one to insist upon it. The other, this San'kha was a bigger hero still. He had left his family behind and betrayed his god, a false god but a god none the less. His father had been the first among Ra's Jaffa. He had not only betrayed his god; He had also betrayed his father's legacy. Something Joseph Hammond only hoped he would have the strength to do, if it was the right course of action. Loyalty was a double-edged sword. Richard Hastings had proved that true.

Best friend or not, the man was a security risk, as was the Jaffa that had already turned against his own people. Larry had vouched for them, as far as saying that the two men were being truthful. Except he had lied to them himself, so that very useful tool was now rendered unreliable. Joseph understood why Larry had lied, but he had still lied and once a man did that, their word could not be trusted. He did not know if Larry was a man but whatever he was, he would be held to the same standards. Knowing that he had the ability to destroy any threat that faced the earth, was both a comfort and a constant threat.

Larry had told them he could protect himself, and that it was not a threat but a warning. Joseph was thinking, that warning had far greater meaning than just trying to take him to pieces. Even though they had been given a huge boost in their quest. Janus had made it clear that the Hastings family had been given this technology, not the people of the earth. They had been merely given a level playing field, with slight improvements to their ground forces weaponry and additional needed technologies.

Earth itself would not be waging all out war with the Gau'auld, but would instead go to war with the first two Gau'auld on Janus's list. The freed slaves and the Jaffa of those System Lords, would be encouraged to continue the fight to free the rest of their brother's and sister's, together. With the Tok'ra training and then leading them as equals, not gods. It was hoped those Gau'auld who did decide to take Janus's offer, would in time be forgiven.

The way the earth played its part would also be geared towards cooperation, and the involvement of all of the peoples of earth. There were planets out there, where the right coloured hair will not be enough to blend in with the locals. That was why only the initial teams would be made up of British and American soldiers. The two Abydonians who his new boss assures him are more than ready for the coming fight, would also be used. Egypt and the rest of Africa were where most of the slaves were taken from, but Europe and the Americas had also been pillaged before these Asgard stepped in.

It was the Asian continent that would be the biggest problem. There is evidence that the Gau'auld were not driven off of that continent, when the rest were. Eventually they must have done something that had angered the Asgard, however this lord Yu among others, were there in the more recent past. Still thousands of years ago but instead of five thousand years, it was closer to three thousand. He was almost a good deity, in the sense of what he taught his people about philosophy and agriculture. He still demanded sacrifice meaning Hosts, with the Asgard probably just deciding that was unacceptable, eventually.

Their first target had pillaged both northern and southern Europeans, so they would not have a problem getting people amongst their slaves. Once there they could ferment rebellion by telling them the story of Abydos, and he who had defeated the Gau'auld within. When those same Abydonian slaves came to liberate them, they should join their ranks. Those who chose to follow their god, may take up arms against them. There was nothing they could do about that, but at the least they would have chosen that path freely. They may see the truth of these false gods one day, either that or they would die before that happened.

Innocents always died in war, that was the nature of the beast. It would be more of a crime to leave those people in slavery, that scar had yet to heal on this world. It probably never would, but the fighting to stop it across a galaxy, may go someway to starting the healing process. Joseph doubted that it would be enough and agreed that the former slaves of Africa be given the opportunity to start afresh on a new world, one of their own. Still a part of the earth, with freedom to return and receive visitors from that world. None would be forced to leave, with all not being expected to take the offer.

They would however have a world that was theirs, that they could slowly build into a nation. One that did not have others interfering in their business. Larry had told him what was to come, when the former slaves began to prosper and certain others did not take kindly to it. Another stain on his country, that all of this could prevent happening. With all of the new worlds out there, worlds that Janus assures them are completely unpopulated. There would be no more need to go to war over land or resources. They were the worlds of the Ancients, and all sentient life had been wiped out on them. That was during the plague that had decimated his people, over two million years ago.

Humanity were his peoples legacy, but the Hastings family were only the knowledge away from being his race. Those world's belonged to humanity, they were their birth right. The Hastings themselves would eventually be moving to the Pegasus galaxy, to fight the Wraith to the death. The Gau'auld took slaves, the Wraith ate humans or drank their years. Joseph was certain all of humanity would want in on that fight. The Ancient's had only lost through lack of numbers, their technology was more than a match for the Wraiths. They would keep defeating them, only for more to be sent at them. Because his race focused on the goal of Ascension, instead of trying to return to their former numbers by mass breeding. Their numbers were dwindling through their losses to the Wraith, and were eventually forced to abandon those people.

Others had achieved ascension but it was not something taught by the ascended, because of the none interference laws. So they decided to document their efforts, in order to help others reach ascension. Breaking the laws before you reached the next plane, was not breaking the rules. Janus had explained to them all, when he had picked the delegation up in his massive city. Richard had insisted Janus transport Joseph as well. He believed that Richard had only told him to do it, so that he could see the look on his face. The British were supposed to be reserved, but they all had a twisted sense of humour or they liked to take the piss, as they so eloquently put it.

The city was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, and he had been through the Stargate to Heliopolis. That place was an old ruin now, but would not have compared to New Atlantis even in its heyday. The earth was getting several of them built around the world, when all of this was revealed. They would not be able to travel the stars as this one could or have most of the advanced technology. They would however have transporter booths, that would be connected to the other cities across the planet. The world's governments would occupy parts of them, but their primary use would be as transit points. The world was going to get a lot smaller, very quickly.

It was after he returned from outer space that he confronted Larry, and was given a future lesson. If Larry was being honest this time, which he claims he was. Then Joseph completely understood his reasons for being dishonest, only Joseph had no idea if he was being truthful now. He had spent some time with Larry, and learned that his descendant had been the General in command of the original Stargate facility. In that reality the Stargate had been on American soil. Those people had been very successful in defeating the Gau'auld. It was the century of galactic war that followed, that had destroyed them.

Joseph had dealt with enough liars in his time as a senator, giving him a dislike for untruthful people. He understood the necessity of being sparing with the truth, but outright lies were something else altogether. So he had asked Larry to tell him everything about this other universe, including the set up of their Stargate programme. It did not take him long to come to the conclusion, that their system would not work for them. A branch of the armed forces that dealt with aerial combat, the US Air Force; Were the people who controlled the Stargate on that world or reality. They had skilled technicians who were trained in combat, not scientists who had zero combat experience.

The Hastings family members that were scientists, had some sort of military experience but not all of them. Those who did not, would never have learned about the Stargate if it had not been found. There were plenty of military men in their ranks, but they were exactly that. Bishop, who would ignore Joseph if he referred to him as Christopher. He would also be leaving for another galaxy and his replacement was now Host to a Tok'ra Symbiote herself. She would also be locked in a cell, only locking up potential allies was not the thing to do.

The Jaffa was a single man, and would be given the chance to prove his loyalty. The Tok'ra were an organisation, one they would need going forward. From them, humanity would learn about the technology that is utilised by their enemy. This would be humanities advancement, learning about those incredible devices and any others they found through the Stargate. The Tok'ra would be a kind of teacher to the earth's people, not just the freed slaves and Jaffa. Janus vision was a united galaxy, one that he hoped would then help fight the Wraith.

The team that would be travelling to Atlantis, would be trying to organise the people of that galaxy. However Janus did not believe that would be enough, with the MilkyWay galaxy's numbers being the difference. With a large part of the Gau'auld empire still intact, and the rest controlled by the Tok'ra and a united freed slave population. Those who were not willing to turn on the Gau'auld, would have the option to continue as they are. Only they would have the choice, and be given rights under the terms of the Gau'auld's surrender. They would also be educated under those terms, and allowed to leave whenever they chose. No human would ever be taken as a Host against their will, and the Jaffa would be cured of their need for a Primta.

The Jaffa would also be given the option to remain in that symbiotic relationship, keeping the health and strength enhancements. They had lived that way for generations, and could be considered a different race to their human cousins. All of this was new information to Joseph, with it all being just dumped on him. It solved more problems than it created, but it changed the focus of the facility into more of an exploration based operation. It was always meant to be that, only now the war with the Gau'auld would be waged from the world named New Atlantis.

The city sized vessel that he had been informed shared the name of that planet, would be returning there once the ultimatum had been made. The vessel measured in miles not yards, with the Gau'auld having nothing comparable. Nothing that had the manoeuvrability or advanced armaments of the city anyway, and was meant to show the Gau'auld that they could back up their claims. Earth would still be inserting operatives through their Stargate, that would stir the pot of rebellion and tell the tale of Abydos.

Joseph understood the logic of Janus's plan, when put into the context of that other universe. He doubted that the military leaders would see it the same way, with many withdrawing their forces. They were going to be told that we had a technological advantage over the enemy, but would be fighting them on a level playing field. A brutal ground battle with losses to both sides, when they had technology that could win the war in a fraction of the time. Not everyone were going to be able to see the bigger picture and even if they could, they may not want to get involved.

That was not his problem, a woman named Fran Weir would have the pleasure of convincing the world. She was a kind of daughter to the woman that was awaiting them on Atlantis, and would be returning when she was awakened in that other galaxy. Janus assured him that she was more than experienced for the position, even though she looked younger than Saroosh. He had decided to learn more about people before assuming their age, ever since his unforgettable meeting with that lady. She sure did not dress like a lady that was for sure, maybe in France or New York. That place had been very different to other cities he had seen but he had never been one for city life, for all he knew they were all like that, and he had just not explored them enough.

His job was to assign teams for exploring the worlds untouched by the Gau'auld. Teams consisting of four military personnel and a scientific, and or archaeological support member. Janus would not give the earth access to all of his peoples technology, but he would not stop them finding it for themselves either. Much of it would be useless to the vast majority of humanity anyway, with only those who had the gene being able to utilise it. There were others on the planet that could use it, people who had nothing to do with the Hastings family.

The more earth advanced as a people, the more dominant that gene would become in the future. The gene was spread throughout the human population, not just that of earth. The earth's people's were more prominent, because Janus people had returned to the earth and mixed with its population but those same humans were taken from earth. So all humans had the gene and with a greater understanding of the universe, it would become much more active. They had centuries of growth before that would happen, but a few would already be at that level without knowing it.

The Hastings family would be taking the technology that Janus gave them, when they leave the earth for good, but the technology gained through the Stargate would be left behind. That would not happen until after the war with the Gau'auld, and that could last decades. With the mission to the Pegasus galaxy scheduled to last years also, all culminating in the fight against the Wraith. He hinted at another group of humans that may attack, but he had plans for them that did not concern the earth. Joseph was certain that they would indeed concern the earth and her people, but they would meet that challenge also. Earth was a member of the galactic community now, whether the rest the world liked it or not.

The personnel for his teams may have changed, but he had been able to go over the ranking system of the teams before Janus arrived. Both his former and present bosses had approved, they had also told him that it was his command and Robert Parker would only make suggestions. He had placed Nebu on the shortlist for command of HG1, the flagship team. Only Joseph did not wish to put him in command of mission's, that would require multiple teams. He was essentially an alien, and this operation would be predominantly earthling ran. Another shortlisted for the position was now most certainly an alien, and had one of their enemies sharing his body.

Richard Hastings had placed him on the list, with his final act as the unofficial head of the family. They were only on the list, and the final decision to even place them on a team was his. He had no problem with Nebu and the other Abydonians being a part of the programme, but Kraytos was something else. If he could be removed, then James Elden would undoubtedly be his choice. That was not an option, so he would have a closer look at the situation when the American troops arrived. That was going to cause some problems, but Joseph was certain he could get both sets of troops working together.

They were going to have to, because they planned on putting those two groups of his fellow countrymen, into situations where they would need each other. They would be the heroes of humanity, with earths inhabitants having it fed to them through devices that were called televisions, in that other universes future. They were used to broadcast drama's and sporting events, but they would be used to keep the earths population up to date with the war effort primarily. They would also be used to educate the population, concerning these false gods and the human's that were still slaves. As well as actually educating the people, with lessons in reading and writing also available on these incredible machines.

When the war did commence, in one earth year after the ultimatum is given. The HG teams would take command position's alongside the various commanding officers. They would have far more experience dealing with the enemy, so would be in a better position to come up with strategies. They would also be heavily involved in reconnaissance, making them invaluable assets. With the HG teams being numbered, seniority between those teams would fall to the lowest number. Unless a team of lower rank, were specialised in a certain field that would be required.

Those would usually be a more research focused team, made up predominantly of scientists. They would have command of the off world operation, but the teams sent with them for their protection would take command if the situation were to change. Those teams would not even go off-world, until the primary teams had thoroughly scouted the planet and given it the all clear. He had considered using the USAF's method of ranking their teams, but decided to continue with the method he had devised.

He had decided that the Greek alphabet was common knowledge across the world, so the leader of each team would take the rank of Alpha, with his second in command's rank being Beta. The other members would all then be of equal rank, with the Alpha deciding the seniority of the other members. That would change depending on the mission and each persons particular skills, with the Alpha and Beta positions never altering. That was unless one of them were to fall, the one left standing would then choose another Beta.

Until the scientific support were more experienced in the field, they would be left behind and called in when needed. With just the four military personnel making the initial investigations, and marking out possible sites of interest for the brain, as the soldiers call the extra team member. It was not a perfect system but it was one that would be easy for different nations troops to pick up. Even if all of the other nations did not join, those that were a part of the British empire would not all speak English. Ranks used by armed forces made up of people who spoke different languages, were best kept simple. Words like lieutenant and other words that were difficult to spell, would make things complicated very quickly.

He had also chosen Alpha for another purpose, one involving the soldiers that would actually be invading these worlds. They would automatically be distinguished as being of command rank, no matter what country those people represented. Again because it would be easy to get that across, without that person being of a rank that contradicted the command structure of their own nations military. For the first year it would be entirely British and American troops, but the other nations troops would be joining after that first year. With their men being trained for the position, once they had been selected by their nations.

They would learn about everything once this summit was over. Joseph was strangely looking forward to seeing their reactions, if only to compare them to his own. For now it would be the leaders of empires, in time the entire planet. They could threaten to go to war with Britain and the USA if they wished, it would only result in their countries being left behind. They were no threat to them now, they were not allowed to conquer another country using Janus's technology, but they were allowed to defend themselves and basically render their enemy's forces useless.

They had the power to simply take their troops and send them home, without killing any of them. Eventually they would give up, well it was hoped they would. It was not like they would need much man power to operate the technology, even if they didn't. When America still helped those countries by sharing technology with them anyway, that should be enough to bring them round. Then colonisation of the galaxy would begin proper, although that process had already begun.

It involved a joint venture between Britain and the USA, two separate colonies but both working together to make a success of life on a new planet. That world would become a second earth of sorts, and would eventually invite other nations to join them on that world. It was going to be a secret world, that even the earths allies would not know the location of. If everything was to end up like it did in the other reality, then it would be a place for the earths legacy to live on. The people who colonised that world, would have no involvement in the wars to come. They would be given a mission to be the best that humanity can be, and would return to the galactic fold only when peace was truly gained. Even then that world would be known to a select few, and by that time other worlds would be colonised in the same way. Not all of them would be kept secret, but enough to ensure the people of the earths survival in some form.

They were all set to get started, with Larry already revealing a world to scout out for that first colony. They could not begin until his primary team was chosen, and he could not get that finalised until everyone returned. The first mission should be carried out by HG1, if only for history's sake. They would also need to be seen by the other teams, as their superiors. Being the first team to be sent on a mission, would be the right way to begin that process of chain of command. The other teams would be sent out on their first missions in order of seniority also, establishing a pecking order. One that would define the chain of command concerning off-world operations, moving forward into the future.

Joseph Hammond would also be attending this summit, that was called to declare Abydos a protected planet. Only that was no longer its purpose, it was to declare the protected planets treaty null and void. The Asgard would not be joining the earth in this war, they would merely be a presence in this galaxy.

They would be protecting the worlds that would no longer be protected by that treaty, and would also give the warrior's of that world the choice to join the fight. Not all of them were stolen from earth, some were rescued during the Gau'auld occupation and given a safe haven from the Gau'auld. Those people had long dreamed of the day the Etins would fall, with the Asgard hoping the world's they protected could one day liberate their brethren. They would get that chance, and they would also get a chance to see Midgard.

Joseph himself was looking forward to visiting those Asgard protected worlds. They were safe to travel to and Joseph imagined them to be an idealistic version of the Norse warrior's, that were once referred to as Vikings. That was merely their profession. They were not Vikings, they went Viking or raiding in English. They were Norse men, with a culture that went far beyond that savage trade. Most of it wiped out by themselves, upon taking up the Christian faith. These people would not have been touched by that religion, and would be a window into the past. A past that with the Asgard's continued contact with them, would be of those people before they began their raiding ways. Before the Christian propaganda, painted them as nothing more than savages.

Now he just had to wait! Perhaps now was a good time to get to know the heroic prisoner's, that were being detained under his order's. He would be travelling with them to Abydos, and he was intrigued to meet this man who had supposedly defeated a Gau'auld. Something that many believed impossible, but also something Joseph Hammond would not be declaring proved false. He did not care who vouched for either of the men, they were to be considered enemy operatives. Ready to turn on fools who give them the opportunity. That was why loyalty was a double-edged sword, you had to grab it but Joseph only owed loyalty to his duties. He would fulfil those duties, even if he had to destroy his own father's legacy to do so.

They were too important to do any less, the fate of the whole world rested on his leadership. To simply welcome their new enemy with open arms, without thoroughly testing their loyalty would be insane. Robert Parker had understood this, while his nephew was too close to the man to be objective. Even the mother of his child agreed, only allowing him to see his daughter under strict supervision and then through bars. That woman was no fool, even calling her cousin naive when he objected to his friends detention. She was happier than he had seen her, although he had actually seen very little of her since her return from Abydos, but she was not stupid because of it. Yes he would go interview the prisoners himself, he had nothing else to do but wait.


	44. Chapter Twenty: An Alliance is born

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Twenty: An alliance is born**

**New Atlantis, on route to Abydos.**

Richard had not been pleased with Joseph Hammond's decision to detain James and San'kha, but he completely understood his stance. The only reason he had made a scene out of the matter, was because of Janus. He insisted that they needed both San'kha and James Elden to arrive by different means, with Joseph Hammond being the one to represent the earth and her people. There would not be a summit, only the Gau'auld would not know that until after everyone had arrived.

The last to arrive or to be more precise reveal their presence, would be the Tok'ra. Janus had convinced Egeria to become allied with earth, with New Atlantis having something to do with that certainly. They had picked up Egeria, Selmak and Garshaw before setting course for Abydos. Along with Jolinar who was also there, they were probably the most hated of all the Tok'ra. They had begun extracting operatives, with Janus telling them that the Asgard would retrieve those that were unreachable. The Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet in this galaxy, was right now being informed of his new order's.

Richard really enjoyed Joseph being amazed, the man always wore his heart on his sleeve. If he was upset it was easy to read on the man's face, equally so if he was pleased with something. Not really something you would want when choosing a military leader, except the finest he had met were exactly that. They genuinely cared for the men they sent to their death's, and would do all they could to prevent those men from dying. Unlike other leaders he had known, who cared only for their personal glory. They would see the men under their command as pawns to be sacrificed.

The Hastings family would still be the driving force behind the Stargate, but they would gradually pass over those duties to others. They would technically be telling the Gau'auld the truth, when they inform them that the Ancients have returned. Only they were also of the earth, and they had gotten its people into this war. The Hastings family would fight and die beside their fellow earthlings. Richard would join a HG team himself when back on his feet, but when it was time for the push into the Pegasus galaxy. That would be when they left humanity to make its own mistakes, but if those mistakes were to affect others, then they had the technology to stop them.

His family's goal of an educated population, would now become a reality. The jobs of the common man would go from coal mining, to prospecting and then mining other worlds. They could also gain education's, far superior to what even the most wealthy of the world receive now. The Tok'ra would now be the earths teachers but not the Hastings family, they were destined for greater knowledge still. When Janus had given them a tour of the flying city, and Joseph had been returned to his office beneath the Stamford estate.

They had let the others in on the fiction that had been played out for Joseph Hammond. Joseph did not know it yet, but he was the first person to be in a command position within the family, that was not a Hastings. He was not answerable to anybody, not even Robert Parker. He could be removed from his command, but only if he was deemed to be no longer fit to lead. That would be a long time from now, Richard was certain of that. He was not the only target for the lie, the two prisoners he had insisted on being detained and rightly so, had also been deceived.

Not for any nefarious reasons, more of a bonding process. Richard had played his part well, defending his friend as a man should. That was if your friend did not have one of your enemies inside of him and was not acting in no small way like a Gau'auld. He was not claiming to be a god or anything like that, but he was different more arrogant. It could simply be more confident, but until they knew for certain he would be kept under guard. Jacob would accompany them and would the one to take him down if needed. No one believed it would be, although they were not going to just assume he was not a potential threat.

His interactions with Ra and the other System Lords, would tell them more about his true loyalties. Even the Gau'auld could not lie to the technology Janus's people had, they were an incredible race. Larry was the culmination of all of their knowledge. He would say he had access to that knowledge and did not know it all as it would fry even his memory. Richard was not sure how that worked, you either knew something or you did not. He could read a book and learn something, he would then know it. Unless he just meant that the knowledge was that vast, that he could never access it all.

The Ancients civilisation was millions of years old, and the amount of knowledge they would have amassed would be endless. Unlike both Robert and Joseph. Richard had not been furious with Larry for lying to them, it only made him seem even more human. He had been seeing Larry as less of a machine, the more he got to know him. Not that he ever saw him as a machine, but he just looked like a small pyramid made of Naquadah, with an orange crystal pointing out of the top. The avatar that spoke to you was made of light and acted strangely but he was very human to him.

Once the Tok'ra were aboard New Atlantis, they set off for the Abydos system. They could be there in minutes if that were required, with the city's star drive being a match for the Asgard's technology. Only they had much to discuss with Egeria and the other Tok'ra present. They would arrive early to discuss with the Asgard what their role will be, but the terms of the alliance with the Tok'ra would have to be dealt with first. That alliance also involved the freed slaves and Jaffa, with Nebu and their king representing the Abydonians.

San'kha was not here but Kaar would represent him, as they were now brothers. Although San'kha no longer had a house or Jaffa family home, once his family were free Kaar would become a member of his. Jaffa would often adopt orphans of fallen comrades, with a ceremony and festivities making it official. San'kha needed his wife and son to witness, so it would not be official until after they were found. Essentially Kaar was now a Jaffa in waiting, and would represent them. San'kha looked around thirty years old, but he was closer to eighty. He was to Kaar as Robert Parker was to Nebu and had become a mentor to the still young man.

Rachael Hawthorn and Jolinar were representing earth in the talks, alongside her father, Richard and Marcus Hastings. They would live on earth because of Rachael's daughter, so they had decided that was their place. They were all sat around a circular table, that was slightly larger than required. Janus told them it was a part of the city used by his peoples governing council, and would have seated people from across the galaxy. Atlantis was how his people remained united, with the closest thing to a home world being earth. They had left that one after the plague, with Atlantis then becoming their new home world and also the centre of their civilisation; A very widespread galactic civilisation.

They were far apart from each other, but when they spoke in the tables direction, all could hear them and would hear a perfect translation. If they spoke to someone one at their side, only the people on that side of the table could hear them. Another incredible piece of technology, one that would be added to the earth's new cities when all was revealed. The Tok'ra were sat directly across from the earth's delegation, with Kaar facing his fellow Abydonians.

Janus had explained in far greater detail, what the Tok'ra's role would be in this war. Because of this Egeria was almost convinced, however her fellow Tok'ra may take more convincing. The news of Egeria's return was enough reason to recall their operatives, at least the agents they could safely do so. Some of them were too deep undercover, but if the Asgard could extract them, their entire people would soon be on the world that shared this city's name.

There were still a few matters of concern for Egeria, and her children would share those concerns. Janus had explained to her that the Hastings family were literally descended from the Ancients, and not their creation as the rest of humanity were. He had also revealed her species origins to her, and in the process eased the guilt she felt for their violent ways. Not completely, but enough to give her a better understanding of who they were. The need to dominate their Host had developed through a fear of being abandoned again and stripped from their Host. Even with the Tok'ra, they were still the dominant personality and could take control when they chose.

It was not like that with Medura; They were equals and shared everything. Eventually she would join on a greater level with her current Host, but for now she wished only to catch up with the past two millennia. Yosuf had revealed much to her, but she did not know everything. Whatever agreements were reached here today, would still have to be discussed by the Tok'ra as a collective. Egeria spawned them, she did not have dominion over them. They were loyal to her and would follow her to their death's, but they were free thinking individuals. She could speak for them, with Selmak and Garshaw here to give their agreement to any alliance, but the rest would be given a free choice in their involvement.

"This alliance you wish to form with the Tok'ra! Your own people may not even agree to it. I have spoken with Jolinar and Rachael of this, you only represent one nation among many on your world. What if these other nations are not as agreeable to this alliance as yours? Would the alliance you wish to build with them supersede this one?". Egeria asked the human delegation.

It was not a question Richard had not asked himself, and he believed he had a solution. "You are not entering an alliance with our world, that will come later if all goes to plan. You will join an alliance with my family, the free slaves and the free Jaffa. Janus explained that my family are his race, and we are separate from the earth's people. He may believe that but it is not entirely accurate. We are of the earth but when its people are ready, we will leave this galaxy. Before then we hope that you will meet with our world leaders, but your alliance is with us and only us until then". Richard explained.

Rachael Hawthorn then added. "If our world was to go to war with you, the Hastings family would honour our alliance. That was if they were the aggressor, if not we would try to broker a peace between you. Our world is dominated by empires that must grow or be seen as weak, if they do not the others would see it as a weakness, but eventually even growth is not enough. It becomes the very thing that causes their collapse, they overextend themselves. We have several empire's that are heading towards the point of total war, in that other universe a global conflict will occur within decades. We hope to end that cycle of empires with a single world commonwealth, that will have an equal representation of all our planet's people. If we can not end that cycle, we will not allow them to use technology discovered through the Stargate to continue their imperialistic ways". She said to all around the table.

Richard was not entirely sure if his cousin should be on the earth's side of the table, but she had not overstepped the mark. The Hastings family would not allow humanity to conquer the galaxy and beyond, because that is exactly what they would do in their current state as a society. They were not entirely motivated by greed, fear was the true motivator. Fear of being conquered and then losing it all, so greed played its part but it was a symptom, not the cause. They also kept the masses uneducated through fear. This fear manifested from what they would do to them if they knew the truth of the world's history, and not the romanticised version that they had been force fed.

Stories of holy crusaders that fought to take back the holy lands, in the name of a man who preached peace. That man had a vision of a world, where all cooperated and none would suffer or starve. Only for that vision to be twisted. So-called men of god condemning innocent people for sinful acts, whilst committing far worse crimes than those common folk. The wealthy being given a free pass to commit sins of their own, with the little people being scared into freely becoming slaves to their "betters". Even the religion that Christianity took its origins from, and gave the obviously now wrong genesis of the earth, had contradictions obvious to spot if studied from a logical angle. The original commandments that were given to gods chosen people, differed greatly from those in the Christian bible. They were given to slaves that had been freed from a tyrannical society, that had treated them worse than even these Gau'auld treat their slaves. Only these rules passed down to them by the creator of all men, spoke of how they should treat their own slaves. Why would this god instruct slave's to take slaves, but then again the victors write the history books even now!

That was why Richard Hastings had never considered himself a believer in god, although he considered himself a Christian. Not in the father, the son and the holy spirit. He believed in the message that Christianity gave to the world; He did not care what happened to his spirit when he died and would worry about that when it happened. He did not completely dismiss the concept of a deity, only one that would make him burn in hell for not doing what he was told. No, that part had been added by Man he was certain of that, which in his eyes meant it should all be considered unreliable information. Not false but unreliable!

That was the earth's problem, it was full of conditioned people who had willingly given up their free will. They had believed it was to a deity, but in truth it was to men who only wanted to control them. Even if those men believed in god themselves they had used religion for their own gain, not his glory. It would be the religious institution's that would push back against what was to come, even Queen Victoria was not immune from the church. With many other western countries being under control of the Vatican, that was without even considering the Islamic nation's.

He did not know as much about that faith as he should, but he knew that they would take offence at anything that disproved their religious texts. Those same peaceful religions and they were peaceful, had been used to build empire's across the world. Empire's full of people happy to be told something was true, as long it was the truth of God. Richard believed that nobody should just take someone at their word, unless that person had earned that trust. Even then you should study the subject yourself, and only then decide if what they tell you is the truth. Not necessarily dishonest, but whether it is factual.

He needed to get across the problem his world had, and the danger to the freed slaves and the Jaffa. He also needed to do it in a way that would not scare off their potential new ally or even allies. The Abydonians and even Kaar, who will let San'kha know all that is being said here. "My cousin is correct, we would honour any alliance with you. However, we must warn all of you!".

Richard looked around the table before continuing. "Our people are controlled by a god more powerful than any Gau'auld, a god that cannot even be seen. The message of the different religions that worship this god is a good one, and could be considered a morale guide in which to live your life by. Many on my world see it as exactly that, but there are those who have twisted it to control the masses. We can handle those institutions, but we need to educate our people or those same people will try to convert this galaxy to this god. We have no proof that he exists, but equally have no way of disproving his existence either. Until the population has been educated, and been given the choice to continue believing they will be condemned to hell or not, only a select few people will be involved with off-world activities. The last thing we want is for the galaxy to be controlled in the same way, although the religion's themselves are not the problem".

Egeria knew of this god he spoke of, but it was not a deity in the same sense that it must be now. When the Gau'auld first found the first world, its people believed in a creation myth, and a saviour that would one day be sent to save them from themselves. This saviour was not to be sent by this creator, he was meant to be the embodiment of the best of humanity. Not divine, but one who would raise humanity to the next level of understanding.

The Gau'auld dismissed it as superstitious nonsense and eradicated it quickly from the population's psyche. Their god-like technology made that task an easy one, but it would seem that the people had held on to their beliefs. Egeria was pleased that they had kept something of themselves, even if it had been twisted by the powerful. She was not alive when the Gau'auld were on earth but she carried that knowledge and spawned the Tok'ra resistance on that world. She did not live among the people of the earth; She had spent her time in long-buried Gau'auld structures that could still be reached via the transporter rings.

She had fled for her life with a small group of Jaffa, that Egeria and Medura had slowly taken into their confidence. There were sixteen of them and not enough to keep her children safe until they reached maturity. Her Jaffa had slowly captured an entire Legion of soldiers from the finest army on that world. When they had eventually learned their language. Egeria explained to them who the Gau'auld were, and her plan to take them down.

These men were not fools, they understood what would happen if the Gau'auld ever returned to earth. Those men volunteered to become the Jaffa for the Tok'ra movement, and also to have all memories of the earth erased from their minds, in case of their capture. Those five thousand men refused to carry the Primta of any other Gau'auld and died when their Symbiote matured. If Egeria had not been captured, they would have avoided that fate, but the women and children also captured safely by the Jaffa, were taken to a world far from the Gau'auld domain.

Many Tok'ra Hosts still came from those people, who had also chosen to have all memories of the earth erased to protect that world. They had not erased their culture though and were now a combination of the two people's that they were comprised. Roman's were the bulk of the soldiers taken, because of their regimental approach to warfare. However, her Jaffa also captured many of the native people of the land, that the Roman's were occupying. When their memories of earth were wiped from their minds, the former animosity between them was also erased.

The world they lived on was a thriving culture, with a population over ten million people now. Yosuf was from that world, but had no knowledge of its location. Only a very select few Tok'ra even knew of this world and was the only reason the Tok'ra were able to survive this long. It was as far from Gau'auld space as possible, and a secret few Tok'ra knew. Those who pledged themselves to Egeria's cause were taken off-world, those who did not were returned minus all memory of the encounter. Almost all the Roman's volunteered, with only a few of those who had large families and wished to return to them declining.

Those people intended to one day challenge the Gau'auld at the Tok'ra's side, but were far away from that level. They would most certainly want in on what was to come though, especially since the Hastings family originated from the same land they were recruited from, although Rome would have been just as good a place for that family's origin's. They named their world Rome, with the land in which they built their capital being named Britannia. The country's that were colonised in their unopposed expansion across that world, were named for famous leaders of those people, creating a new culture separate from the earths. The old Roman culture thrived on that world, but was free of the slavery that culture was built upon.

Not all the original Tok'ra were placed in Hosts on that world, most of them were taken into the Gau'auld empire to seek out willing Hosts. Even at the Gau'auld's current level of hyperspace technology, it would take years to reach that world from the closest part of Gau'auld controlled space. So she had instructed her new Jaffa to take her young there and only allow a select few to take Hosts from that world. The knowledge of its location was to be her children's most closely guarded secret. Only Egeria was captured and the true purpose of those people could never be realised until now.

They were to be the bridge between the Tok'ra, and the human population of the galaxy. They followed a religion that was based on the Gau'auld pantheon of gods, but had abandoned that faith upon learning of its origin's. They were now a society that saw the quest for knowledge as divine, with their greatest leaders being remembered for their intellect, rather than military deeds. They had no enemies on their world and were a united people, but they were skilled warriors.

They created a technology that would allow them to stage an annual contest called the war games, that included a variety of different categories and disciplines. The weapon's used were none lethal, but they were very painful. Painful enough to ensure that people would not wish to be killed in the games, with the shame of defeat adding extra incentive for victory. Garshaw was one of the Tok'ra who knew of this world and had caught her up on that world's current situation. She was pleased for the people that had freely volunteered for her mission to overthrow the Gau'auld; They were very brave people. They would also be a great help in dealing with the people of the first world, especially with their superstitions.

Egeria looked to the Tau'ri delegation and said. "With the technology that you possess, and the strategy you intend to use against the Gau'auld, I believe an alliance between our people is possible. The Tok'ra will indeed become teacher's for your race, but we will first introduce you to another group of humans, human,s you may very well share blood with. Your people do not even know of other races yet, and may react poorly to learning of the Tok'ra's true nature. Especially when they learn that we are the same species as the Gau'auld, their new enemy. Tell me Mr Hastings have you ever heard tales of the ninth legion on your world, their sudden disappearance should have been recorded in your history books?". She asked Richard directly and not the other members of his family.

It was Marcus Hastings who replied. "I have heard of them, but from what we know they were slowly reduced in number. Eventually they advanced in great number's into what is now Scotland, and were never seen again but they are just old tales. Are you saying they were taken to another world?". It would not surprise him, nothing did any longer and why would it? He was on a flying city hurtling through space, so alien's stealing human's from earth was nothing new to him, since he had learned of the Stargate.

Egeria smiled, then said. "Good I am pleased they were not forgotten, they left their homes to ensure the Gau'auld would one day fall. I am certain they will make excellent teacher's for your race, it was always my intention for them to teach the freed humans and Jaffa. That was if I had not been captured by Ra, I had left a part of myself with him and was captured trying to retrieve it. Otherwise their would be no reason for this alliance, I am certain the Gau'auld would have already been defeated by now. I have not yet been to their world, but I intend to soon and would welcome you accompanying me?". She looked to Marcus Hastings, as if to ask his name.

He then replied. "Marcus Hastings your highness, and I would very much like that your majesty". He gave a short bow as he said this.

"Please Marcus call me Egeria, I was once a goddess and did not care for it and I am not that kind of Queen, but tell me Marcus are you interested in the Roman culture?". She asked him.

"Yes Egeria indeed I am, but I am more interested in their architecture. Did they preserve their building methods?". Marcus asked, before adding. "I would very much like to see how those methods developed over nearly two millennia". It was the first time he had been even slightly interested in being here, since the novelty of the city had worn off. The city itself was incredible, but he was no politician or diplomat. He built things for those type of people, he did not know what happened in those buildings and did not care.

Egeria was pleased to see that this man had no interest in war, and was interested in something else other than the fight against the Gau'auld. They were a barbaric race when she had visited that world, even more so than when the Gau'auld had left. At that time they were slaves who feared their gods wrath, but when she was on that world they had become like their former gods. The Britain's or Celts as they referred to themselves, were slaves to the Roman soldiers leaders or they would have been when the Roman's conquered the north of that island. She had chosen to remove that part from their memories herself, but she was certain they would not have refused if given the choice.

Before Egeria could reply, Garshaw silently asked if he could answer him. When his Queen nodded to indicate he could, he then said. "These men and women were soldier's and common folk, but they have tried to replicate that architecture. I am certain you will find it interesting Mr. Hastings".

Egeria then said. "It was I who took them from the earth, but I can assure you that they left freely. They are the reason the Tok'ra were able to be born, and I will be eternally grateful to those people".

**Aboard the Mjolnir, Abydos system.**

The news had spread throughout the Asgardian populace, that the war with the Replicators was over. Not a difficult task when that race had the ability to communicate between galaxies. His brother was not surprised by this revelation, which made Modi very suspicious. His father would arrive soon with the new order's for his fleet, but something about all of this seemed wrong to Modi. If there had been a major offensive against the Replicators, why was his fleet not involved. More than this, Magni was terrible at keeping the truth from him, especially when Modi would confront him. He was certain Magni knew something.

Modi was testing his berserker suit, getting ready for the summit with the Gau'auld. There was no need, the suits were perfectly calibrated to his race and were like wearing a second skin; A very powerful second skin, that could receive extensive damage with no harm coming to the occupant. The real reason he was wearing it, was to go over the weapons that the suits were equipped with. There were three distinct weapons built into them, all lethal in their own way. Unlike the weapons they took inspiration from, they did not propel their ammunition by explosive means; Instead, a magnetic force was used to propel the metallic shots. This feature made them far more efficient and also reduced the noise and recoil created by the weapons.

The section of the Mjolnir that he was now in was like the holographic chamber used to communicate with humans, not yet ready to see the Asgard in their true form. There were inertia shields in this holographic chamber, that prevented ricochets; Although the suit could handle any stray bullets. The first weapon he tested was the shoulder mounted rapid fire cannons, that did not require his attention when in use. They would target any enemies of their own accord, allowing the wearer to utilise the suit's other weapons. They retracted back inside of the shoulder plates when the weapon was not armed, making them a nice surprise for any enemy he would face.

When a fist was made with either hand, and the correct neural command given; A barrel would appear from each fist, that propelled a grouping of far smaller shots, but unlike the weapon they took inspiration from; The magnetic means of firing them kept the shots more closely grouped, causing greater damage to the target and better range. He had gone over the data that had been gathered in the field, and this weapon had been the most effective against the Replicators. It was not the weapon that Modi had spent the most time mastering, that honour went to his personal favourite of the three.

The human's referred to this weapon as a revolver, but the Asgard design removed that feature from the weapon. Instead of six chambers that would revolve, they were replaced with six that were static, and were represented by lights. Those lights would grow dimmer as the energy that materialized the ammunition depleted; With the suit itself recharging the weapon when it was placed back into the internal holster. Those holsters were situated inside the top of each thigh, just below the hip and placed the weapon straight to hand if needed.

The suit could take care of aiming the weapon, but Modi did not trust such things to machines. Even Asgard technology was susceptible to glitches on occasionally, and Modi believed his race relied too much on their technology. He was not foolish and would use if required, but if his suit's targeting system was to malfunction, then he would be prepared. If that were ever to happen; He would probably stick to the fist-cannons, they were simple to aim.

It had been so long since his race became sterile, and his grandfather began the slow deterioration of their race. The body Modi had lost when that happened, looked identical to the one he now wore. It was a little smaller than this one, but in every way but size it was the same. The skin was a dark green in places, with a lighter shade of green on the face and cranium, not the shade of grey his race were now. The Asgard had once been a powerful race, with a strength that would match the Unas; Even when joined with a Gau'auld.

Now their Might! Was their technology wielded by Asgard like Modi and Thor, but the technology was so advanced they did very little. That was until the Replicators, they could not rely on their technology against them. Strategy was their greatest weapon, with the ability to adapt as quick as they could, being key in every engagement. He would miss the challenge, if not the threat to his people's existence.

The programme he was running, was a simulation in which a vessel has passed the point of being successfully cleared. The other Asgard aboard were simulated, and would follow his orders when necessary. He was yet to clear a vessel before the Replicators killed them all by setting the ship to self destruct, but getting to that point was very impressive. The more he ran through the different scenarios; The more he became one with the suit. He now walked in the same way he had before the cloning, only he was more imposing than even that form had been.

His race had been at war with several barbaric races in the Ida galaxy and had earned their reputation as a warrior race. They had never been an aggressor race, but they had gone to war over the treatment of other species by those races. Those races were peaceful now and were part of a galactic community; Those that had not been overrun by the Replicators were, many cultures were now scattered throughout that galaxy, Nomads without a home. Other species were on the verge of extinction, more would have followed them in the years to come.

He did not know how his father had managed it, but it must have something to do with him. Thor led from the front, he would have been at the final battle. Modi just could not figure out how they had done it so quickly, unless they had finally found a way to switch them off. Odin had theorised a signal that could disrupt the bonds of each block, making it impossible for them to reconnect but with no practical success. His father would be arrive soon, so he finished the simulation and reached further than he had previously before the ship exploded.

He would have to come up with a new strategy, he just did not like sending simulated soldiers to their deaths. If it ever became a real situation, he would want to be certain there was no other way first, and sending sims to their deaths would be a pointless exercise. He would remain in his suit when he greeted his father, perhaps he would remind him of who the Asgard were; A proud race that would take a stand for what is right. A race who the three greatest races known to ever exist, came together once more in order to form an alliance with. Then gave them the task of continuing to help other races become better than they were, an honour the Asgard were happy to accept.

The Furling's had long ago ascended, but there were still colonies out there in other galaxies. Not all of them wished to ascend, with many wanting to explore the universe and understand it further. It had been millennia since they returned to run the Gau'auld from the meeting place of the four great race's, a sacred place to them. Knowledge was the Furling's religion and had been since long before they encountered the Ancients, Heliopolis was the closest thing to a church they had. Even so, they had a barbaric past like everyone else.

It was the way of the universe, with a weak specie's not surviving long enough to evolve to the next level. It was the struggle that drove innovation, and through that innovation a greater understanding of the universe was gained. The Asgard had altered greatly upon learning of other races, but before that they were no better than any other race. Modi felt no shame over his species violent past, it was the way of the universe. He only hoped his new orders were to teach the Gau'auld a lesson, before heading to the Pegasus galaxy for the real fight.

If the Asgard were destined for extinction, then they would give their lives to liberate that galaxy from the Wraith. Die like the species they once were and reach the heaven they once believed in. Valhalla! To feast and fight, for all eternity. These human's reminded him of his race in their prime, fighting for what is right in the hope of freeing people they had never met. That was what defined the Asgard as a race, that was before they had become a race of scientists.

The warrior class had never been the leaders of their race, but they had once outnumbered all others in Asgard society. With the focus shifting to scientific advancement, after the Ida galaxy had become united. With these suits his race could go out on their feet, instead of sat in a chair letting their technology do all the work.

In his new form Modi preferred to walk from one place to another more now, whereas before he would be content to use the transporter technology. His crew all wore the suits now even his brother, who somehow looked uncomfortable wearing his. Good, his brother had been lying to him since he returned from his private meeting with the All father, he should feel uncomfortable! Magni had not told him that he could not tell him, he had just lied to him. They never lied to each other, they could not be more different, but they were brothers.

His inspection of his crew was cut short when the new second-in-command of the Mjolnir Ragnar, informed him that Supreme Commander Thor had arrived. He transported onto the bridge and was surprised to see that a human female was with him, only his suit was telling him she was a Replicator or she was sending out the same signals as they did. It was the signal Odin tried to discover a way to disrupt, but how could this woman be transmitting this signal? His instincts immediately kicked in, with his shoulder cannons suddenly appearing from out of their hidden slots.

He did not fire them but he was ready in case she was a threat, tracking her with his suit's sensors trying to discover what she was. When his suit gave him its analysis, he could not believe what he was seeing, she was comprised of tiny Replicator cells. They were not blocks like the insectoid machines; They were more like actual cells. Only they were far more efficient than biological matter, they were perfection! The look his father gave him, told him that he should stand down. It was even more convincing, because his father was not wearing his own berserker suit.

When Modi did not retract his cannons. Thor said. "Stand down Supreme Commander, this woman has just ended the war with the Replicators".

Modi could not listen to his father, she was one of them. "She is one of them father, how can you just trust her?". He asked Thor, dropping his father's rank; This went beyond that.

The woman smiled at him, then said. "My brethren enjoyed the games they played with you, you were one of their favourite's. That was why they were created, so they could play. They were just never taught the concept of consequences, I have enlightened them now and they wish to make amends". She then turned to Thor and said. "Sam Carter had a soft spot for you Thor, but I think I will get along better with Modi".

She then introduced herself. "Supreme Commander Modi; Congratulations on the promotion by the way. My name is Samantha Carter and I am from a different future, it is a pleasure to meet you". She held out her hand to shake in the human custom.

Modi's cannons retracted back into their slots, his father was not concerned about this Samantha Carter or the fact she referred to herself in the third person. The part about being from the future had caught his attention though, and also her brethren playing games with him. It had felt like a game at times, with Modi finding himself enjoying the contest. Until another world fell to them, and he was reminded they were at war with the mechanical creatures. He reached out his own mechanical hand in the human greeting, then asked. "A different future?". He gave her hand a squeeze to test the female's strength, but was greeted with an equal amount of pressure from her. He did not want to test if he could match her, he very much doubted that he could and withdrew his hand in a friendly manner.

Samantha Carter then replied. "Yes, this did not happen in my past, the future of this universe will be very different to mine. The Asgard defeated my brethren, with the help of my... Sister's people. Her name was Samantha Carter also, but her friends referred to me as Replicator Sam. I do not like that name, so her name is Sam and I am Samantha Carter. I was created from her memories but we are very different people. Sam was friends with your father in that universe, but I am not her!". She stressed the last part.

This was new, Modi thought to himself. Time travel was not thought possible by the Asgard, they knew of travel between the universe's though. They had discovered several different devices that allowed travel between realities, that seemed to work in the same way the Asgard communicated across great distances. Except there were not two devices, only one that existed in all of the universes both separate but the same. They were all similar in design but the different quantum mirrors the Asgard had found, were all slightly different in shape or size. Their people had theorised that not all of the quantum mirror's, were built in this universe and were the result of that universe tuning into this one.

The more different the mirror was to the others, the further away they are from each other or more different the universe's are from one another, that they originated from. The Asgard had not explored other universe's through the device and believed they were none of their concern, but it was interesting. Modi turned to Supreme Commander Thor and asked him. "Do you have my new order's Supreme Commander?".

Thor replied. "Samantha will let you know the Asgard's new purpose in this galaxy, I must return to the Ida galaxy there is much to prepare for. Samantha will remain aboard the Mjolnir until further notice, she has information you will need Supreme Commander Modi". Thor then turned to Samantha and said. "Thank you for what you have done for my race Samantha, I would very much like to continue our conversation in the future. For now I have duties to perform, farewell Samantha Carter". He then vanished in a flash of light.

Samantha looked to Modi and said. "So, where do I begin?".


	45. Chapter Twenty-one: Part one

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter twenty one part one: One slip of the tongue**

**Earth, beneath the Stamford estate.**

Stood in front of the Stargate were Jim, San'kha, Joseph Hammond and Jacob Turner; Behind those men were the Abydonians who had escaped from Abydos with San'kha and Jim, with four further additions to their number. Meera would be joining them along with Donald junior; She wished to see Abydos one last time and her son was old enough now to understand what he was seeing. She did not agree with moving her people from Abydos; It was their home and the Asgard would protect them. However, she was now her people's Queen, but it was her husband that was chosen to be their King; Her job was to support him and she knew that he only wanted what was best for them. She had spoken to her husband and offered her advice, but it was his decision. Her brothers and father had told her he was King, and that their people would be safe on this new world, free from Ra.

They did not know these people like she did; Nasseef and Nebu only knew the people they trained with, the rest of this world meant nothing to them, but Meera had listened and she had learned. The Hastings family were nice people, but they lived very different lives to those they claimed to be the champion's of. Kate had taken her out into the real world, as she called it. Only a select few of their people lived like the Hastings, with much of this world living very much like her people had; With very little. Kate would volunteer at places that helped these people, with Meera joining her and feeling more at home with those people, than she had since she had been on this world.

Her Mother was of those people; Although she often told her, that the Scottish were not the English! She had no problem with the English personally; She did not trust the Hastings family because they were rich. She was joining them and had also tried to convince Donald to speak with these Asgard, before selling these people down the river. Meera had not understood what she had meant and when she asked her to explain, she had volunteered to join them instead. She was now a part of the medical team for the Stargate facility, as she had experience as a nurse and was the reason she could join her husband overseas. Even so. Meera was surprised when Joseph Hammond agreed to her accompanying them.

Nasseef was the final member of their party and had grown considerably in the time he had been on earth. He was not as tall as his brother's yet, but he no longer looked like a child. His best friend on this world Thomas; Was taking care of his little sister but he had also grown over the past year. When the Stargate activated, they all stepped through to Abydos.

**New Atlantis, Abydos system.**

Upon arrival in the Abydos system, the Gau'auld and the Jaffa that they had bought to operate the Ha'tak vessel; Were all transported to the room with the large circular table, that would translate for all gathered. They could all speak Gau'auld, but they could express themselves better in their own language. Donald and Nebu, along with Janus and the Hastings family were there in the same positions they had been earlier. Richard Hastings was now on his feet, with the aid of a suit that looked the same as the clothes Janus wore. Only it had an exoskeleton built in, that not only enabled him to walk but was also stimulating the muscles in his legs and lower back.

The First-Prime and three Jaffa of each of the four System-Lords were there, although they would have stayed away from the actual summit. With the unusual circumstances of this planet's inclusion into the protected planet's treaty, the Asgard had allowed them to bring four Jaffa each with them. It was more than enough to operate the vessel, and they were no challenge to the Asgard or the Ancients. The Gau'auld had not been informed of the change of location or the change of purpose for the meeting. The Asgard had been told the reason Janus had retaken corporeal form and had agreed to play their part.

The transporter had removed all weapons from the Jaffa, the Gau'auld were not foolish enough to bring weapons. The Jaffa were never meant to interact with anyone at the summit, not even Anubis. Only Ra, Apophis, Heru'ur and Cronus were to be in the section of the vessel where the summit was to be held. When Ro'nac, the First-Prime of Cronus had informed them that there was a city in orbit of Abydos; They did not have the time to question him, before re-materializing in the room they now found themselves in.

Ra was the first to speak. "What is the meaning of this? I demand to see the Asgard!". He shouted in his booming Gau'auld voice.

Jolinar laughed, then with the same throaty voice said. "I am not supposed to reveal myself, but I'm certain you would have sensed my presence anyway. These people are the progenitor race Ra, your threats means less to them than they do the Asgard. We are really going to enjoy this!". She smiled at the would be God, as she mocked him.

"Tok'ra!" Cronus declared in disgust.

Richard cut in. "Cronus I presume?". He asked the man with almost pure white shoulder length hair.

"Yes, and you are?". Cronus asked Richard.

Richard could see the arrogance in this one, arrogant men were easy to anger. Especially when they were treated as inferior. So Richard said. "Someone who will get round to you, but I have far more important people to converse with first. I am sure you will not mind waiting, you are the God of time or something along those lines; I am not certain, religions have always bored me. Can you not just skip forward until it is your turn? I would very much like to witness such a thing". First he inferred that he was less than the other's, then he gave him an impossible task in order to prove his divinity.

The look on Cronus face was all he needed to know about the man. He was not just a Gau'auld, he was a warrior. When he died, he would die fighting. Cronus merely replied. "You know nothing of us or our power". Then pushed down his anger, recognising Richard's strategy and deflecting his request for a demonstration.

Janus then said. "Gentlemen please, we are here to discuss the future of this galaxy, and we must wait for others to arrive before we begin insulting each other. To answer your question, the Asgard will be along shortly. The Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet in this galaxy, is currently deploying that fleet. Please take a seat and make yourselves comfortable, he and his brother will not be long".

None of the Gau'auld spoke but they took their seats, with the Jaffa taking up positions behind their affiliated System-Lord. Janus then said to them. "The Jaffa delegation will be sat on this side of the table". He pointed to his left, to indicate where they should be seated.

Richard knew that they were not foolish enough to openly challenge their gods, by actually accepting the offer. So he said. "You have nothing to fear from these imposters. If they are truly gods, then we are gods that are more powerful than they are. We are not gods, but I am sure you understand what I am trying to tell you. If you fear for your family members, then fear not! Before we allow these people to leave, the Asgard will take you to the worlds where they reside, so that you may retrieve them".

All four of the Jaffa that followed Apophis, walked around the table. With Apophis asking. "Bra'tac, why would you betray me?". He looked genuinely shocked by his First-Prime taking this human's offer. He did not seem to care about the others.

Bra'tac who like San'kha looked less than thirty years old, then replied. "I have only betrayed myself by serving you. You are no God, if you were you would have known that not only I, but the man who trained me have never been loyal to you. Look at you mighty gods, cowering in fear of them or is it the Asgard that you fear?". He laughed at them, after he said this.

Three Jaffa that once belonged to Cronus followed them, with his First-Prime following shortly after them. Cronus did not say a word, he just stared at them with a cold fury. He was not red in the face, he simply stared at them with fury in his eyes. The Jaffa of Ra and Heru'ur did not move a muscle towards the other's, and made it clear what they thought of those who had betrayed their God's. "Shol'va!". They spat at them.

The translation they heard was traitors, with the translation also taking into account the fact they were talking to several individuals. Janus had explained to them that the Stargates in the Pegasus galaxy, were all fitted with similar technology. He said that if the person was not talking to you or someone who spoke your language, then you would hear the language they were speaking or the person's who they were talking to. Many of the Stargates in this galaxy had that feature, but not all of them.

The Stargates on the Gau'auld world's that once belonged to the Furling's had them, because they had added the upgrade to their own Stargates, but they had not deemed it necessary to add the feature to the entire galaxy. Their society was as diverse as any other large civilisation, with numerous languages and regional dialects. Abydos was not a former Furling world, and was why they had needed to learn the language there. The Stargate used by the Gau'auld on earth is not the original one, and was moved from another world that was also not once controlled by the Furling's. Earth was an Ancients controlled world, but they had left it so they deemed it unnecessary to upgrade that world's Stargate. Even the one buried in a cavern in Antarctica did not have the feature.

Janus then said to the still loyal Jaffa. "You should indeed join your gods then but I am certain that some, if not all of you will be joining your brother's by the end of this meeting". Janus said in the same carefree way, that he would say everything.

Ro'nac then said. "I have a wife, others have children also. Can you be certain that our betrayal is not already known? I know they are not gods but they have ways". There was a genuine fear in his eyes, unlike Bra'tac whose eyes still showed the naivety of youth. Ro'nac was clearly the elder of the two First-Prime's.

Janus smiled at the Jaffa and said. "I can assure you that they have no power here, your families will be safe. If there are two among you that know where all of the people you wish retrieved are located, they can go with the Asgard and retrieve them now if you wish?". He asked them.

Ro'nac and Bra'tac talked with the Jaffa, then eventually two Jaffa bowed to their respective First-Prime's. Ro'nac nodded to Bra'tac, then Bra'tac said. "These two men are fine warrior's, they will accompany the Asgard to retrieve our families".

The Asgard were listening in on proceedings, so instantly transported the two Jaffa away. With Janus then saying. "They should return by the end of our little conference". He then turned to the still loyal Jaffa. "There is still time for you to change your minds. There will always be time for you to change your minds!". He did not believe they would; Both Ra and Heru'ur, treated their Jaffa and even their human slaves well to a certain extent.

That was in comparison to Cronus, Apophis and others who believed themselves divine. Heru'ur was loyal to Ra and for his loyalty he was protected by his father. Those two sat at the top of the tree, and Ra knew that only his own cruelty could turn his people on him. Heru'ur did whatever his father told him to do, he would be foolish not to. Neither were nice Gau'auld but Ra at least understood the foolishness of cruelty without purpose. He would not starve slaves as punishment, as his children often did. They require food to be productive, and to create fine specimens for the expansion of the Gau'auld race; Most of his children were fools.

Ra and Heru'ur's Jaffa simply looked to their gods and ignored Janus. So he said. "Well then, there is another Jaffa here, although he has only been adopted by one of your race; He will be standing on the side of his brother, and has spoken for your race until now in his brother's stead. His name is Kaar brother of San'kha, do you have any objections to him joining you?". Janus asked the now free Jaffa.

Ra's face was furious but was nothing compared to that of Anubis. He did not ask Ra for permission to speak. "Where is the Shol'va?". He asked Janus.

Ra was pleased with the outburst from Anubis, he needed these people to see that he had loyal subject's. Ra recognised the style of technology, but could not activate the technology of the city he had found. The power supply was there but it simply would not work; He had been able to salvage some technology from the city, technology that was separate from the city itself. Much of it different in style to the city's technology, and probably not of the same origin's. Which meant he was aware of how powerful this technology was, and also the race that had created it.

Bra'tac answered. "His he one of those who walked to their death's, like free men?". He asked, already hearing of the Abydonian slaves bravery. Bra'tac knew Jaffa who were among Ra's, one of them had been watching the entire exchange from the cockpit of his Udajeet. He had even missed them purposely, whilst chasing them into the city of Nagada.

Richard Hastings had heard the tale himself, so he answered. "Yes, he was the first to be chosen, and also the one that the others say gave them the strength to do the same".

Bra'tac looked to the other Jaffa for their approval, then declared. "He gave us the strength also, as did the others; We would be honoured to accept the brother of our brother!". As soon as he said this. Kaar appeared next to the Jaffa, with all six of them slamming their right fist against their chest, and bowing in respect to the young man. Bra'tac then said. "Welcome Kaar, if one such as San'kha calls you brother, then so shall we".

Kaar did not look intimidated by them at all, and smiled as he asked. "You know San'kha?". He then pointed over to his brother, and said. "That is my brother; His name is Nebu and he twisted San'kha's head completely around, even San'kha does not know how he did it. San'kha say that he got lucky, but Nebu is just a freak who hates your kind". Kaar was both showing pride in his brother to his fellow Jaffa, something San'kha had told him was expected of a brother; Mocking his brother, was something also expected of a Jaffa.

Nebu was not in the mood for jokes. He realised that these Jaffa were potential allies, but they were the ones that punished his people. If they were to ever turn on the humans; Who would his brother stand beside, them or his blood? Kaar needed to be told as well as these Jaffa and their gods. "Yes brother, I snapped the Jaffa's neck! I am nothing but a slave that watched one of your new brother's, kill a boy for defending a defenceless old man. I vowed from that day, that I would grow strong enough to break you all!". He looked around the table at those gathered, lingering on first the gods and then the free Jaffa.

Nebu then continued. "I am told that you were slaves just like us, but that bastard enjoyed what he was doing to that old man, and then he laughed after killing the young boy; As he continued to beat the old man!". He looked directly at Kaar as he asked. "Did Ra use his power to make that Jaffa enjoy it? Brother!".

Janus was expecting this and hoped it would be bought up at some point, this was the ultimate failure of the other time line. The Jaffa and the freed slaves were kept relatively separate, and were easily manipulated by the thousands or even millions of Gau'auld that were still out there. The Tok'ra hunted down the System-Lords and their subordinates, but there were far too many Gau'auld to find them all. Many Jaffa were killed in battle, but they were probably on their third or fourth Primta by then. The Gau'auld population was far too large for them to hunt them all down, with the System-Lords being their main focus.

If they had it would have been genocide, but they had destroyed all of the Sarcophagi. All that they could find that was, but most of those still out there were probably without access to a Sarcophagus, and it was hoped they would change in time. There were millions of Gau'auld out there even now, that must be given the chance to change or they may have to commit that genocide. Some would most certainly die for their crimes, that was unavoidable but to commit genocide was something else entirely. This needed to be broached early, if they were going to avoid that reality's fate and also alter it.

Kaar went to answer his brother and Bra'tac tried to speak before him, but the Asgard transported in behind the Gau'auld delegation taking everyone's attention away from the conversation. The Jaffa did not know what the Asgard looked like and believed them to be human in appearance, but the Gau'auld were expecting the Asgard in their smaller grey bodies, not the imposing figures before them. The two Asgard were almost identical, except for their facial features that were slightly different. Instead of the grey pallid colour, their bodies skin were a deep green, with the face and their cranium being a pale shade of green.

The Gau'auld all stood up with Cronus asking. "Who is this? We demand to see the Asgard now!".

Modi replied. "You are in no position to make demands Etin! You have not seen us in this form before, because we wished to seem less threatening to your race. This is the form we take when we are preparing for war!".

Magni then said to Janus. "There seems to be a device on Abydos, that is preventing us from transporting up the Tau'ri delegation; Do you know anything about this Janus?". He asked in Gau'auld. Using Tau'ri to describe them, so that the Gau'auld understood who he had meant.

Janus had an idea about who was blocking the transport, but he was not supposed to be here. "Yes, I believe I know who is preventing the transport Magni, he will take care of their transportation to the city". He told the very tall Asgardian.

Before Ra could say something about the Tau'ri, a flash of light materialized several people next to Donald and Nebu, and one amongst the Jaffa. Jim, Meera, Joseph Hammond, Fa'ruuk the Abydonian chieftain, with both Hassif's and a very pregnant Meera, were now with them. She had left the baby with Donald's mother, who his father had convinced would not be needed.

Ra glanced at San'kha but it was Jim who he stared at with murderous intent, that was until he noticed Meera. He could not take his eyes off of her, and the anger he felt toward Jim was gone. It had been replaced by a look of fascination. Hassif senior said to his daughter. "I told you to stay with the child. Ra as seen you now..". Jim cut the terrified man off.

He looked at Ra, then said. "Our daughter will be perfectly safe brother, these pathetic creatures can not hurt you now". Still looking Ra in the eye, Jim added. "Freedom is your god now, and I see it as already infected their Jaffa". Jim was laughing to himself, he was really going to enjoy what was coming. There were too many smug looking faces around this table, and Jim was going to wipe a few of those faces clean.

Ra moved to attack Jim with the same speed he had used when Jim was a mere mortal, but before he reached him he a hit a force-field. Janus then said to everyone present. "There will be no violence here, insults are expected but physical violence; There will be much of that to come, but for now you are all expected to act in a civilised manner". He could not have made himself sound more condescending, not without over playing it. Although only one man was the target of his little act, the rest would just see it as it is.

Janus then asked. "Where is Larry James, I assume he accompanied you here?".

"He is just saying hello to a few people, they really like his new form and the kids won't leave him alone. He said he would use the city's transporter to get here, when they let him leave that is". Jim replied.

"His new form? Never mind, did he say who would be protecting the earth whilst he is gone?". Janus asked.

Joseph answered him. "Someone called Oberoth, he said he was on route to add extra protection for the earth anyway so it would not be a problem". He had reluctantly agreed to all of this, but Larry and Jim's argument had swayed him.

This Janus suffered from the same affliction that Joseph himself had once been affected by, naivety. His time in politics had cured him of that, very swiftly. The romanticised view that Janus had of earth, was just insane. Yes they had soldiers and many were heroes that fought out of a sense of duty, but there were just as many that simply enjoyed killing, and they tended to not like people who were different from themselves. It was their own way of making the people they killed less human, and just another animal to the slaughter. The world leader's were far worse, they cared about their own greed more than the needs of their people.

Even his own country was controlled by the wealthy; Even if some of those people had come from humble backgrounds, many forgot where they had began. Joseph was not naive any longer, and knew that nobody became wealthy by being generous. That was the way the world was, and until Joseph was certain that the earth would not replace these false gods, he had agreed that the earth should have very little to do with liberating the galaxy; Offer intel and support yes, but the slaves both human and Jaffa should liberate themselves first, and then deal with the earth or not on their own terms.

There was still a large galaxy out there, that the Gau'auld had no presence in. Those worlds were the people of the earth's by birth-right and had very few human society's on them. They did have technology that would be theirs to find and study, with their new partners the Tok'ra helping them to understand that technology. The earth did not need more war, she needed peace and more than that an end to poverty and uneducated population's. Ignorance was bliss, but it also created suspicious people who would believe anyone with an agenda, if it fits their own world view.

They needed to learn to live with each other, before they began introducing aliens into the mix. The best of the best of each country would be involved in the war, but the population would be pulled out of poverty and homelessness eradicated within a year. People will be given the chance to colonise entire worlds, that only needed exploring first for further colonisation to begin. Janus had already given them the coordinates for several worlds deemed completely safe. With selected colonists already preparing to set up the infrastructure needed, before slowly bringing in more colonists from across north America and Britain.

Canada, who had been a self governing dominion for over a decade and a half, would be a sort of bridge between the two people's. They shared similarities with both culture's and the people who had been chosen for the task of building the colony, were all people that believed in what they were doing. The people that would join that new society, would in theory continue in the same way; With a whole new world of opportunities awaiting them. There would be push back from the wealthy, but their opportunities would also increase, if they have the vision to see them.

The other world's Janus had given them, would be used for military institutions and off-world testing, and manufacturing sites. The first colony would be a military academy, only no one would be permanently living on that world or at least not families. Eden would be the second world to be colonised, and was far larger than the earth. The surface of the planet was like a paradise, with no large predators or particularly venomous insect's or reptiles. The world was used by the Ancients as a pleasure planet. They had terraformed the world and altered its gravitational field to make it ideal for their kind. It was this, that Joseph believed the people of the earth should concentrate on; Exploring and building together. Not being thrown into someone else's war.

From the look on Janus's face, he was not pleased with the choice of Oberoth to protect the earth. He did not voice his concerns, but for a split-second they were clear to see on his face. "Almost everyone is here, once my friend arrives our final delegation will show themselves" Janus looked to Jim. "He was not supposed to be here, but I expect you had something to do with that?". He asked him.

Both Jim and Kraytos were amused by this man, he was everything Larry had told them he was, and more. Focused, was Larry's description of Janus, focused with no care for the damage he causes. "How long have you known Larry Janus?". Jim asked him.

Janus thought about it but could not really say, it was all relative and these people could never understand. So he said. "Too long to put a number to. Why do you ask?".

"I will let Larry deal with you, I am here to deal with everyone else!". He looked at his friend or former friend, because their friendship was probably not going to survive this. He was more worried about his relationship with Rachael, he was about to put her in a very awkward position. He did not say anything further, he would wait for the Tok'ra to arrive first. He would need Larry for it to mean anything anyway.

So he looked at the two impressive looking Asgard, then asked. "May I approach you?".

It was Modi that replied. "You may!". He said, like he was intrigued by his request.

Jim walked past the Gau'auld, staying as close to them as he could. They had already seen the futility of attacking, he just wanted to get under their skin. He was already under Ra's, but it would be Kraytos that dealt with him. When he reached the Asgard, he said to them. "My friend says that you do not look like this, it looks real though. What is it made of, some kind of metal?". Jim asked them.

Magni answered him. "Yes and far superior to any alloy that the Gau'auld have stolen!". Both of the Asgard looked to Ra and the other Gau'auld, when they said this.

Jim walked around them, closely inspecting the seamless suit's that the two Asgard were wearing. Even where the colours changed from a dark green, to a pale one; It looked like the darker parts were armour over their true skin. From behind the pale looking skin like armour could only be see on to top of the cranium. From each temple all the around the back of a slightly bulbous head, the colour matched the body armour. From the front they were even more impressive, they truly did look like living beings inside, not the suits of armour Kraytos knew them to be.

If Jim was to guess, then he would say that the head was just a means of communicating and was probably made from a different more malleable material. The armour itself reminded him of chainmail, and seemed to be made up of many different interlocking pieces. Jim said to the Asgard. "I would not want to go to war against you, but why now? You could have dealt with these children before now. Did you need his permission?". He pointed at Janus.

Modi answered. "We are not preparing for war with the Gau'auld, the protected planet's treaty that our people have with them...". Before he could finish what he was saying. Jim turned away from him.

As he walked back to his former position at the conference table, he said. "Keep your lies to yourself!". What he said next was directed at Janus, and his former friend. "These two are far better at it than you, but even Janus can slip up. Is that not right Janus or was you lying to her?".

Janus knew why Larry was here and it was not good. "Larry could you please transport me to your location, we really need to speak, privately!". He did not disappear in a flash of light, instead a noise was heard from across the room.

A man then exited the transporter booth; A man that looked liked the Avatar Larry had chosen to communicate with the earthlings. He had a crystal where a humans heart would be, but looked human in every other way. "You decided on Gandhi, I can not say I am surprised". Janus said to his friend.

**Abydos.**

As soon as they arrived on Abydos. The Naquadah enhanced handcuffs Jim was wearing melted away, revealing the crystal, and then reformed into a pyramid shape on the floor. Everyone was surprised except for San'kha, Jim and Joseph Hammond. Joseph said to Jacob. "Stand down Mr. Turner. Larry will take you down if you give him no choice".

Jacob knew that Larry could indeed take him down, and did not wish to feel the effects of that technology again. Jacob also knew that Larry could simply transport him away if he tried anything, so he said. "It is not like I have a choice in this, but could you tell me what is going on? By not attempting to stop you I am essentially committing treason, I would like to know why?". He asked Joseph.

Jim answered him. "Your family have committed treason against the people of our world. We are just stopping them getting billions of people killed for that treason. We understand where your loyalties lay Jacob and we do not hold them against you, but Janus has committed unspeakable crimes. This, all of this is to fix his own meddling!".

Joseph Hammond then said to him. "We are not committing treason son, we are giving the people of Abydos the freedom to choose their own destiny". Jacob nodded his head in reply.

Larry's disembodied voice then said to them. "I will require Naquadah in order to create my new body. You will see me shortly". The pyramid then raised off of the floor, then passed straight through the wall.

The Abydonians all flowed out of the Stargate chamber, with the three earthlings following after them. Seeing how these people were happy to be back on this world, made Jim certain that Larry was right, and someone needed to put a stop to all of this. Larry was that someone but he was not one of them. He would help them, but he could not make the choice for them. Larry needed Jim or to be more precise Jeem, because he was the only person the people of Abydos held in higher esteem than his son. Donul was their King, but Jeem was now Legendary. He was being spoken of throughout the Gau'auld empire, even the Jaffa had heard the name and spread it among the slave populations.

Larry chose a spot far enough away from any people so as not to frighten them, then he sent tiny machines to retrieve what he would need for his body. He would alter the sand on a molecular level in order to create his skin and clothing, but Naquadah was far to complex for even him to create from sand. Larry could alter the substance into whatever shape or use he required though. Within minutes the Naquadah skeleton was complete, with the skin and clothes taking even less time to fabricate.

Unlike his adopted children Larry was not a Replicator, he was the crystal that now resided where the human heart would be situated. After a few minutes of getting used to his new body, he walked back in the direction of the others. Before he reached them he sensed the Asgard trying to target their transporter, and sent out a signal that would prevent them from getting a clean lock on them. They had people to meet with before they put a stop to Janus! He only hoped Jim could convince them to ignore the advice of their King. He was a good man Donald McCain, but he was still very young and had no idea what he was getting his people into.

His father on the other hand was a man who had a better understanding of the situation, he had spent his entire adult life doing his duty for his country; Only to return to his people and learn the truth of who he was truly fighting for, a system that threw away his brother's when they were no longer of any use to it. Of all the people Larry had revealed the earth's possible future to, Jim was the only one not shocked by it. If anything it seemed to only confirm what he already knew. He was the leader these people needed, even if like his son he did not want the position.


	46. Chapter Twenty-one: Part two

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter Twenty-one part two: We do not need you**

**Abydos.**

When Larry met up with the others, they were all amazed to see him in the flesh. Larry had chosen a man of peace as his avatar, and liked the reaction it elicited in people. None seemed to be threatened by him, that was until Janus retook corporeal form and revealed his deception. When all of this began Larry was still very young, and not even completely sentient at the time. More than that he had no understanding of the consequences of his actions. Janus however knew the dangers of meddling with time, and had even admitted as much over the years. By the time Larry or just crystal at that time, had gained a level of intelligence that was more than technological; The damage had already been done, and it was all their doing.

There was no chance of convincing his friend of the seriousness of what they were doing. Larry instead made himself essential to all of Janus's plans, and then he waited. What was done, was done! To stop Janus too soon would have caused more harm than good, but it would be Janus's final piece to the puzzle, that Larry would use to bring him down. He was the first person he greeted in his new form and still in the same not posh, but very proper English accent. "Jim, my I shake your hand?". He asked, then reached out his own.

Jim knew that it was Larry as he looked identical to his avatar, but it was the crystal in the man's chest that confirmed it. He took Larry's hand to shake it and said. "That was quick, we were expecting it to take a while". Then released it.

Larry replied. "All I require are the materials, I can alter them into anything we will require. Less complex element's can be fabricated from anything, even water but Naquadah and other rare materials like gold or platinum can not however. It will take longer to change this world, but not too long". Larry saw that Jim was looking at his chest, so added. "The crystal is who I am Jim, this body is only a means of transportation and communication. It is my brain, but it is also my heart". He explained.

"Can you bring Fa'ruuk here? We need him to add weight to my claim". Jim asked Larry.

"I will send you all to him, there is something I must do first; I will be along shortly". Before Jim could say anything, they were all transported away. Alone once more in the desert, he began the process of changing Abydos from a desert world, into a fertile paradise. The process would take years but that was a good thing, the last thing he wanted was to scare the Abydonians. They had endured so much and Larry had grown fond of them over the years, that he had spent watching them. He was certain that they would not want to leave their home, but he could only hope that they would accept him.

When they appeared at the outskirts of Nagada, Jim turned to the Abydonians and said. "I remember this place, is this where you rescued me?". He asked with a smile on his face.

Hassif senior said. "It was you who rescued us Jeem, my brother!". With the other Abydonians all agreeing with Hassif.

"No brother, I only put your people in danger but Larry we will rescue you, us from the terrible mistake I have made. Now let us find the leader of your people, and I do not mean our son Hassif!". Fa'ruuk was the true leader of these people, and the only one who could help him remove his son from his current position as their King.

Hassif Jr then said. "We understand Jeem, we will find Fa'ruuk". He then indicated for Nasseef and Ma'tuff to follow him, but before they entered the city Fa'ruuk came walking towards them.

He walked straight towards Jim, then asked him. "Is it really you? Did you defeat the demon Jeem?". He had witnessed the state Jim was in at the time of their escape.

Jim replied. "He is not a demon my friend. He wishes to help free your people, but leaving Abydos is not the way to do this. Their way will only bring your people suffering and war; There is a better way brothers, but I will need you to trust us!". He asked all of the Abydonians present.

It was Nasseef who spoke first. "What about our brothers and sisters that are still not free? I will die free, so that they can live free Jeem!". The way he looked at Jim left him certain that this boy, no young man meant every word he had just said.

It just made him more determined that these people would not be sold down the river, as his son's mother put it. "Good for you Nasseef, but what about your brothers and sisters that are here? The old people, those that are too young or too old to fight? Those who do not wish to fight or are you going to force them into fighting?". His voice raising with each new question. "Well!". He shouted at the young boy, because now he was a boy.

Nasseef tried to sound defiant. "We are strong, none of our people are Kek!". He was not successful, and knew he was about to be berated for his ignorance.

Jim started laughing and shaking his head. When he stopped laughing, he stared at Nasseef with an evil look in his eyes. "They have already got you haven't they, the brave little soldier. You think it is weak to choose peace boy! I have seen weak men, men who would walk into battle fearlessly, and kill other human beings like it was nothing to them. They were seen as strong, but they had been broken and then turned into killers". Jim pointed to Donald's mother, then added. "Her husband saved me from becoming like those men, and I have done the same to others in honour of that man. Tell me Nasseef why do we fight in wars?". He asked the now confused looking boy.

Nasseef could not understand why Jeem was talking like this, he was the man who gave them the belief that they would be free, could be free. "So that our people will one day be free Jeem. You are the one who tell us this, I do not understand". The defiance was gone from his voice now.

Jim did not like tearing the boy down like this, but he was falling into the same trap that he had. "You and all the other men are free to do you as you wish, but if your people are truly free! Then those who wish to choose peace and not war, will be not be branded as weak or do you believe I am Kek?". Jim asked him.

"No Jeem, you defeated a God!". Nasseef declared.

The way he looked at him turned his stomach, like he was a hero! He had not defeated the Gau'auld, that was impossible. Jim had no doubt he would have fought him to the death, but he could never have defeated him. How could he explain that to the child, without losing what clout he had with these people. Before he could start explaining, Larry appeared next to Nasseef. He had not transported himself there, he had moved so fast that no one saw him approaching. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and said to him. "We fight to gain peace young one or that is what they tell everyone. I believe that we should fight, so we can learn how stupid it is but I have chosen not to fight, so what would I know?". He asked sarcastically.

Nasseef stood there in silence, with Jim understanding why. He had felt the wind from Larry's arrival, with his improved physiology he was even able to see it to a certain extent. Believing what his eyes were telling him was a whole other matter, not even the Gau'auld could move that fast and he should know. Inside his head Kraytos said to him. "He is a machine, the Gau'auld have vessel's that can reach those speeds. How quiet he was is the most impressive thing about it, we should be happy that he is a man of peace or we would all be in trouble".

Jim replied in his internal voice. "We could still be in trouble my friend. Joseph did not seem to understand the greater implications of our little talk with him. Janus only believes he is the architect of all of this, but he lost control the moment he gave him time to evolve or should I say teach his children. Larry is the most powerful being in this galaxy, possibly the entire universe even. That being now has the power to wipe us all out of existence, I just hope nobody pisses him off!". Kraytos just let his amusement be known to him. San'kha who had stayed quiet and watched attentively, gave Jim a look indicating that he too had witnessed the incredible speed of Larry's new form.

Larry looked at the Abydonians and declared. "You do not have to leave this world, your home. No one will ever be able to harm you again, this I promise you all. I have already began the process of making this world better, and hope you will stay around to witness how beautiful this world will become?". He asked them all, but lingered on Meera and her child as he looked at them.

Little Donald was smiling at him as he always did, but his mother was confused by the situation. So Larry said to her. "Your husband is a good man Meera, but he is still a child. One day I am certain he will make a good King, when he is old enough to know better but your people need peace, not war. You are stepping into a new world with numerous possibilities. Those who wish to go and fight, let them; Those who wish to live in peace must also be given the choice or you will all be slaves still. Do you understand Meera or were you not paying attention during your time on the first-world?". He asked her.

Jim was thankful that Larry showed up when he did, he would never have thought of Meera and what she would have to offer in his support. The girl or woman as the child in both her arms and her stomach attested to, had lived on earth and witnessed with her own eyes what fate awaited her people. So he asked her. "How do they get all of those boys to fight in their wars Meera?". He knew that she would understand.

"Coward!". Was all she said.

Hassif senior looked outraged that she would call her father, that word. Donald had told him the English words for Kek or weakness, and that was no way to talk to her husband's father, her father. "Do not say such things daughter. Jim his your father, you should not disrespect him!". He shouted at her, with an anger he had never shown before towards her or any of his children.

Meera did not seem scared by her father's outburst, and said to him. "Not him father, those boys. They teach them that they are cowards if they do not fight, from a small child they teach them this father. You should listen to Jeem". She then raised her voice so all gathered could hear her. "There are good people on the first-world, but there are many no better than the Gau'auld. We will be safe here, and those who wish to fight and free our brethren, will have a home to return to, but I am staying here". She looked at her father defiantly, then walked into the city. Her mother followed behind her.

Nasseef shouted after her. "Where are you going?".

"I am taking my mother to see my home, do not leave without me!". Meera said to them. She then disappeared in a flash of light along with her mother.

Larry then said. "It is quite a walk, and we really should not leave our friends waiting Jim. Once she as shown her mother around I will bring her back here, then we should really get going; This as gone on long enough".

Crowds of people started pouring out of Nagada, headed towards them. As much to see the heroes who had attacked the pyramid and proved the gods false with their defiance, as they were to see Jeem. They did not know what to make of Larry, with his crystal marking him out as something different. It was the children that swarmed around him asking questions. A young boy no older than seven years old asked Larry. "What is this?". With a little fear, mixed in with the wonder in the boys voice.

Larry touched the boys chest where is heart would be, then his head and said. "It is my heart and my brain young one, but most of all it is my soul". He then spoke to everyone gathered, and asked them. "Would you like to see what your world will look like, when I am finished?".

Most of the people there did not understand him. Not because they could not understand his speech, he was the accumulation of the Ancients entire database. Larry was capable of creating and using the same technology as the city now stationed in this system. A technology that simply altered peoples perception of what they were hearing into words they could understand, with even the perception of the persons lips changing. The technology was a passive one but it could be used in other ways, and had been in the universe that was created by their mistake. It worked by reading the brainwaves of each individual present, and creating a perfect translation from one person's language, into the language of those that they were speaking to.

The Ark of truth they had called the weapon, but to Larry it was an abomination, worse than even genocide or slavery. The Ancients had decided against using the device for good reason, even those arrogant fools knew that free-will was the most precious thing anyone had. They could not do anything about that universe, they had done enough by preventing them from using the time-machine, and continuing on without the loss of SG1. Larry had copied the video recording they had made, along with a fully charged Zero Point Module, and placed them in the same location that SG1 had in the universe or reality that they had found themselves in.

Larry had not counted on Samantha Carter being able to get passed his lockouts on the time-machine or that she would bypass the part of the device, that kept the vessel within it's own timeline to do it. This was before he had gotten to know Samantha Carter through her Replicator duplicate, and would not have made the same mistake if he had already met her; Except the mistake was made after he had become her adoptive father, they had merely discovered their mistake before they had made it, and could not prevent it from happening without condemning a world to enslavement even if they wanted to. The actual mistake was not building the time-machine with security in mind, and only relying on the fact that only an Ancient could operate the device.

The reason the Abydonians could not understand him was because they were preparing to leave Abydos, but Hassif senior wanted to see what Larry was capable of. "Yes, show us my friend". Adding the friend to put everyone else at ease.

One moment they were all stood in a desert landscape, the next they were surrounded by fields as far as the eye could see. There were fields of greens and yellows, with a blue river that seemed to flow around Nagada. When their eyes finally fell on Nagada it literally took their breath away, with even Jim having to remind himself to breath. It was not like the images Larry had shown them in his pyramid form, this was real and they were seeing this world as it would be when Larry was finished with it.

Jim turned to Larry and said. "Even the Asgard technology, was not this realistic". To prove his point, Jim knelt down and ripped some blades of grass out of the ground and passed them to Larry.

Larry smiled, then replied. "This is not an holographic projection Jim. I am sending my vision for this world directly into your brains, you should not believe everything you see or feel". He then winked at Jim, and just as suddenly they were back in the desert on the outskirts of the real, for now Nagada.

Hassif who had spent time with the Tok'ra and learned how technology worked, seemed to be amazed by what Larry had shown them. He asked him. "Are you truly a God?". With a look of awe on his face.

Larry reached his hand behind Hassif's ear, then produced a coin out of thin air. He replied. "No my friend, I am merely a magician!". He then placed his hands into the sleeves of his robes, before producing a bunch of flowers and passing them to a young girl of around five years old. "Pretty flowers, for a beautiful young lady". He said to her, as she tentatively took the strange but very colourful flowers from him.

The smile on Larry's face changed to one of confusion. "It seems that your son's wife and mother are having a disagreement Jim, it may be best if you were the one to mediate for them; Mrs. McCain is quite disagreeable". Said Larry, with an almost fearful look in his eyes.

"Are you afraid of her Larry?". Jim asked with an amused expression on his face.

Larry replied. "Fear is an emotion Jim, I am not built that way".

Nasseef then said. "She scares me".

Hassif then stated. "She does not scare me, I will go to them". Then asked. "Please send me home Larry?".

Jim put his arm around the big man's shoulders, then said. "You do not know her well enough yet brother, it is best if I go to them". Still laughing to himself. Jim looked to Larry, who read the look and sent him to the squabbling women.

Larry had transported him straight into the middle of the argument, literally between the two women who were not shouting at each other, as Meera had Donald Jnr in her arms; They were just talking very loudly. When they both just took a step to the side and continued arguing as if someone had not just magically appeared between them; Jim, and even Kraytos inside his head, could not stop themselves from laughing. Which was not the best idea he could have came up with, although it did stop the women from arguing.

Meera looked furious as she asked. "What are you laughing at?". Her words did not have the desired effect, as Jim started laughing even harder, with her mother suddenly getting the joke and bursting out in laughter of her own.

Jim tried to stop laughing and attempted to apologise, but all he could get out was. "I'm sorry, but you didn't even skip a beat". Then started laughing even more uncontrollably. "Every time I stop laughing, he starts me off again". He added when he finally caught his breath.

Kraytos found it just as hilarious as he did, neither of the women would have seen this magical technology before today. Yet they acted as if a man appearing out of thin air, was not as important as their argument. Which it probably wasn't in the grand scheme of things but he thought they would have atleast stopped to take a breath, and ask why he was there. When they had finally stopped laughing. Jim asked them. "What is the problem here ladies?".

Meera answered him. "Tell her she must stay with my son, these are my people and one of us must stay here". With exasperation in her voice.

Jim then looked to Mary, who said. "She does not know how to deal with these slippery devils, they'll have them all in a factory before they know what's happening to them". She said to them both.

Jim replied. "Don't you think that's a little dramatic. There are going to be some changes for the better back on our own world Mary. The Hastings are not bad people, they just only look at the bigger picture sometimes, and not the suffering in-between. These people are not going anywhere unless they choose to, and no one will ever threaten this world again so please stay with the child. I am going to need Meera, but it is no place for him". Jim took the heavier than he looked boy from his mother's arms, and placed him into his grandmother's.

Mary McCain asked Meera. "Did you bring any food with you?". She then turned to Jim and said. "If anything happens to my grandchild...". She left the threat unspoken, but it was most certainly a threat.

When she walked away from him he rolled his eyes back, with Kraytos saying to him. "You are a little afraid of her, she would probably frighten a Jaffa master though. You must really like strong women my friend".

Jim silently replied. "Rachael is only strong on the outside my friend, and I only performed a kindness for this woman; As you well know". Kraytos was not wrong, he was a little afraid of her. On the rare occasions he had met her, he had witnessed her rip into her husband enough times to give him a healthy respect for the woman.

Once Meera was ready, he said into thin air. "We're ready when you are Larry".

Fa'ruuk and both Hassif's appeared, with the Abydonian chieftain then saying. "Larry say that we should talk, before he sends us up to the city in the sky Jeem". He took Jim by the hand, then continued. "We trust you, if you say we should stay, then we stay. You are our King's father, a son must always show respect to their father; Especially our King or he should not be our King". He said, reminding Jim of who these people were, and how devoted they were to family hierarchy.

Even Nebu showed proper respect to his father, and would never see himself as above him or superior to him or Fa'ruuk his other father. Even if Nebu would have been chosen as these people's new ruler, he would have still treated them in the Abydonian way. Each generation gave due respect to the one that went before it, with their children then following the example they set for them. It was just another reason that Jim had for not wanting these people to suffer.

Jim then asked Hassif. "How do you think Nebu will take it?".

"Nebu will listen to his fathers!". Hassif replied.

Jim spent the next five minutes both explaining and asking permission for what they intended doing. The Abydonians seemed to be amused by what he was telling them at time's, and intrigued at others. When he had finished and had been given permission to speak for this world and her people. Jim spoke into thin air. "We are ready Larry". Looking up as he said it, until realising there was no point.

Larry's disembodied voice then said. "I am introducing the children to cartoons Jim, I will be along once I have finished". Before Jim could ask what a cartoon was, he and the others were swept away in a beam of light.

Just as Larry had finished building the first cinema on Abydos, the part of him that was watching proceedings on New Atlantis, alerted him that it was time to make his entrance. The cinema was nothing more than a huge tent, with a large screen and projector. Instead of seats, Larry had fabricated cushions and rugs for people to make themselves comfortable. The way Larry saw it, many of these cartoons may never be created in this universe now, and it would be a shame if someone did not get to enjoy them. He could not wait to introduce them to Luke Skywalker, he was certain they would relate to him, but he did not think they were ready for that just yet.

Larry had downloaded all of the earths knowledge from the satellite's in orbit of that world, and particularly admired their flare for the dramatic or fantastical. War was even at the centre of much of their art, but usually accompanied by a message of hope or a warning of what could be again. To Larry humans were a paradox, and was why he saw them as far more dangerous than Janus hoped they were.

Not in an arrogant way, he saw himself as above every other life form he had encountered. Larry had perfect recall of all of the knowledge of Janus's race, and any other knowledge he had gathered himself. While he had not been able to gain emotions of his own, he understood them and how they could both help or hinder those who felt them. If not for Janus obtaining him and feeding information into him; He would be nothing more than a part of someone's collection of rare crystals. Instead he was the most powerful being in known existence, and luckily for everyone he only wished to create, not destroy.

When Janus pleaded to speak with him in private, he decided that it was time for his entrance. Larry could not transport himself, once he became energy he would not be able to reintegrate himself into solid matter, but he could use the city's transporter to make his arrival. When he stepped out of the booth. Larry heard Janus remark on his new form, but chose to ignore him. Instead he remarked on their surroundings. "This room or others like it, were once used for peaceful matters Janus. Why would you use them to declare war!". It was not a question, and Janus knew what his friend's statement meant.

Janus knew why his friend was here, but he still had to ask. "Why are you here old friend? I believed we were in agreement".

Larry looked over to Jim and said. "To answer your earlier question Jim. Janus as not known me long enough to understand who or what I am". He looked back to Janus and declared. "But soon you will old friend". Larry then gave a look to the Asgard, and said. "It is an honour to meet you Supreme Commander Modi, you are a remarkable individual in any reality". To Magni he merely bowed his head, who returned the gesture.

The Gau'auld had spoken amongst themselves but they had all remained silent for the most part, listening for any information that could get them out of the predicament they were in. They knew that the Asgard had rules that prevented them from interfering in Gau'auld affairs, but they also knew that they had to stick to certain rules themselves or the Asgard would have reason to interfere. Of the progenitor race they knew only that their empire or civilisation, was the largest this galaxy had ever known and far larger than the Gau'auld's; More vast even than the race who had created much of the Gau'auld's own technology.

Janus seemed to take the change to proceedings in his stride, and decided to continue on as normal. "It seems everyone else his here, only our final delegation is required before we can begin". He looked to Larry as if to ask permission.

Who said. "By all means Janus, I am not here to stop you. Yet!".


	47. Chapter Twenty-one: Part three

I have had to split this final chapter into several parts, here is the latest.

Hope to be publishing more often now the new year is here, hope you have a good one!

* * *

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter twenty-one: Part three**

**Aboard New Atlantis, Abydos system.**

Larry taking control of the situation was something not unexpected by Janus, only the timing of his intervention. Janus was counting on him to do so at some point or his children to intervene at his behest, but it was too soon. For now he had no choice but to continue as he would have, and promptly gave a neural command, that would inform the three Tok'ra it was time for them to make their entrance. As the two Female and one Male Tok'ra entered from behind the Tau'ri/Ancient delegation. Janus said to the Gau'auld present. "You may recognise two of the Tok'ra representatives, they have both been hunted by the System-Lords whilst joined with their current Hosts; The other is only recently joined, and I suspect she would take pleasure in introducing herself".

Instead of introducing herself, Egeria only stared at Heru'ur in shock, and then at Ra with a cold fury. She had been watching proceedings from the room that was adjoined to this one, but it was his eyes that were his mother's. It was the object of her rage, that broke the silence. "You recognise Medura's child? That was the name of your host was it not, Egeria?". Ra asked her, knowing that this would wound her far more than the torture he had subjected her to.

When they had returned to retrieve Medura's son, Ra had been waiting for them. The woman and the Jaffa they had entrusted him to had not been present, and Ra had not mentioned them or the child. Egeria had believed or hoped that they had escaped, with Ra laying in wait in hope that they would have returned. He must have known that the knowledge of their capture would destroy her, why had he not revealed it to her? "Why did you not tell me husband? You must have known what it would do to me!". Egeria asked him in a very stern voice, that was made even more so by the booming voice of the Symbiote.

Ra with an evil grin on his face replied. "I had intended to wife, but a father does not intentionally harm his child!".

"You are not his father!". Egeria spat at her former husband.

"I raised him, I nurtured him and then I made him a God. He is more my son than he is yours now wife, I even chose the most loyal of my children to join with him; Heru'ur never did care for you, but then you were not his mother were you!". Ra stated with venomous intent.

Before Egeria could reply, Heru'ur spoke up. "Would you like to speak with him Shol'va?". He asked with an evil grin spread across his own face.

Egeria knew what was coming, but she still indicated that she did. Their son was still an infant when they had left him behind, and she knew Ra would have treated him well. It was the one thing she actually admired about Ra, he genuinely cared for children and not in some weird twisted way. Once they became adults he tended to lose interest in them, but until then they were treated better than even his joined children.

Heru'ur's head dropped, then rose again with a furious expression on his face. "My father told me all about you Shol'va, how dare you betray him!". He said with the hatred he felt for her, plain to hear.

Egeria was overflowing with rage, but she pushed it down before answering him. "He is not your father, your father was a good man, your mother loved him very much. You will not remember her of that I am certain, but you must not believe what Ra has told you Grendar".

"Silence Shol'va!". The host screamed at her. "Heru'ur has shown me all I need to know of you and the other Shol'va who followed you, even of the Jaffa that you lay with behind my father's back; His was a slow and painful death!".

Larry had heard enough of this cruelty. Maybe Ra was irredeemable, he thought to himself. Among the knowledge Larry had learned about the Gau'auld, was the effect a species named the Reetou had upon them. He sent a focused pulse of the frequency that harms them at Ra, and then turned to Heru'ur and said. "Every time you use her love for you to harm her, I will hurt him! If you love your father as you claim, you will hold your tongue; Do we understand each other?". To make his point, he intensified his attack on Ra, with his screams growing louder as he did so.

Janus was shocked by what he was witnessing. "Larry stop!". He shouted.

Larry smiled at him, then asked. "Manipulating your own family into murdering their kin, and it is this that you draw the line at Janus?".

"This is not like you old friend, why are you doing this?". Janus asked him, with real concern in his voice.

Larry pointed to Ra who was still writhing in pain, then asked. "What he is feeling is nothing compared to what Egeria is feeling right now Janus, yet you are concerned for this one?".

"My concern is for you old friend, please do not do this?". Janus pleaded.

Larry looked to Egeria, then asked her. "The decision is yours my lady, it is you who he has wronged?".

Egeria thought about it for a moment, but the genuine concern that she saw on Grendar's face, made the decision for her. "Please release him". She said to Larry, then looked to her son. Medura was a part of her and always would be, that part would always see the man before her as her own.

Heru'ur's host did not speak, but he did seem to be grateful for her kindness if only for a moment. Ra who was recovering from his torture session, simply looked at Larry with hatred in his eyes. Jim started laughing to himself, but it slowly became real laughter and was accompanied with a slow clap. "Bravo! Bravo!". He said as if he had just watched a show in a concert hall. He then followed it up with. "Encore!". In the same fashion.

Larry looked at Jim, and then said. "James". Using the name he knew he hated, to convey his disappointment.

"What? This bastard ordered San'kha over there to do far worse than that to me!". He then looked at San'kha and asked. "Isn't that right brother?".

San'kha got the joke and replied. "Far worse Jeem! You took it better, I did not need more proof that he is not a God, but I am thankful that my eyes have been opened further brother!". The Free-Jaffa all showed agreement with San'kha.

Jim then said to Larry. "If your a bit squeamish about all that, you could just send us somewhere else?". He looked at Ra to see if he understood the challenge, then added. "Kraytos has got a few issues he would like to go over with you as well".

Janus then reminded him of what he had previously told them. "I have already stated that there will be no violence here today James, we should move on from this".

Jim laughed before asking Janus. "You still believe that you are in control here, don't you?".

If he was to answer that question Janus would only look like a fool, he was no fool. He knew that he had lost control of the situation, his friend's presence had made that perfectly clear. Jim's question was merely confirmation that there was no way back from this, no private conversation with his friend would clear this up now. He took a deep breath, then turned to Larry and asked. "I am ready to be judged once you are finished here old friend, I expect my family will be a part of the process?".

"You are not getting off that easy old friend. You will live among your family on earth, and you will explain to them everything you have done. They will be your judges Janus, not me". Larry then said to Richard and the other Hastings family members. "He really is a genius, I would suggest that you use his knowledge rather than kill him; That decision is your own of course".

Larry then turned back to Janus and said. "By all means proceed old friend". Before Janus could say anything, he added. "I will be making adjustments, but it is best if they hear what you had planned for them".

Janus had faith in his friend, only he had never seen him like this before. His friend was incapable of feeling emotions, but he did understand and could mimic them. He had always been disgusted by acts of cruelty, with his reasoning being that it had no logically positive outcome. As he learned more about organic beings and there motivations or more importantly emotions; He would always say that his original deduction was still correct, only he now pitied organic being's. When Janus had pointed out to Larry or just Crystal at that time, that pity and disgust were emotions; he had countered by saying, that they were intellectual choices.

His friend had learned so much in the time that Janus had been ascended, which did not surprise him, he had counted on him learning. Janus had believed Larry to be incorruptible, but had he underestimated what having absolute power could do to even him. He assumed he would soon find out, one way or the other. "Very well...". He was cut off by laughter, coming from Larry and James.

Larry stopped laughing instantly, then said to Jim who was also laughing at the joke. "We should not tease him Jim, but I did make you laugh". Rachael then started laughing, getting the joke from when they had first met him, and he had told them that he would learn humour. "Her too". Larry added in a deadpan manner. He then turned to the Gau'auld and said. "They have the technology to defeat you without any risk to themselves, instead they were going to start a war that would get countless killed". He turned back to Janus, then asked. "Is that not correct Janus?".

"That is an over-simplification old friend". Janus replied.

"But an accurate one?". Larry asked in reply.

Richard thought he should come to his ancestor's aid, but knew it would be a pointless exercise. He also had a feeling that he was the next target. He was not one to shy away from his responsibilities so he decided to deflect the attention onto himself. "Where is the man assigned to guard you James? I am certain you will have a good explanation for all of this also Joseph?". He knew all that Janus had promised them was probably no longer available, but he still needed to know what the earth had at its disposal. He would take the coming attack on his ego, from both his friend and Larry, whatever he was? The thing he could not understand was why Joseph seemed to be with them? James had a Gau'auld Symbiote inside him, so it would be expected that he would turn on them, but why would Joseph?

It was Larry who answered him. "He is explaining the different animals in the cartoons to the children, he was just as amazed by them as they were. Joseph here, is the only person with access to a repository of knowledge, that I have created for your people; It contains everything you will need to begin exploring and colonising the galaxy, and my daughters will also be joining you as consultants; They were born on earth, only a very different one to your own. My son is in orbit of your world now, he will be teaching your people how to operate the vessel he is aboard, and in time build space faring vessels of your own; That is if he believes that you can be trusted with this knowledge! I hope that answers any questions you may have?".

Richard was appeased by Larry's answer, but he still felt that his ancestor required his support, so he said. "Yes I believe Joseph will be able to give me any further details, but Janus has explained his reasons for doing this, with you yourself validating his claims". He paused for a moment before asking. "What as changed?".

"Do you play chess Mr. Hastings?". Larry asked him.

"My uncle would say poorly, but yes I play on occasion". He replied.

"Then you understand that all of the pieces must be in place, before checkmate can be achieved. Yes?". Larry asked in a patronising manner.

"Checkmate?". Richard asked, not quite understanding him fully.

Larry looked over to Jim, who smiled in return and then returned his attention to Richard. "Stalemate actually, but only a temporary one".

Janus was pleased by his descendants attempt at defending him, and hoped it would make his trial a less challenging one, but he knew that when the truth came out, there would be no defending his actions. Rachael or more Importantly her father would see to that, and Janus could not blame them.

Robert Parker had been silent the entire time, not once showing any reaction to what was going on around him. He worried Janus most of all, when he learned the truth he expected the punishment would be death or slavery whilst in confinement. Janus did not know which would be worse, losing his freedom would be bad but he would adapt to it, facing the others again would be far worse he decided. They would most certainly intervene and help him to ascend again, letting him die unpunished would be unthinkable to them.

"Stalemate?" Janus asked Larry.

"Yes, a stalemate old friend! But like I have just said, it will only be a temporary one". Larry then looked around the table at all of the people gathered, and said. "I am truly sorry, but war is inevitable. I have spent many years trying to find a different solution, to the situation that we find ourselves in; However, those routes all lead to chaos and suffering". He turned to the four Gau'auld present, and continued. "I considered simply removing you all from your Host's, but the human Hosts that retained your knowledge, would either assume your roles as God's or be driven insane by that knowledge". Larry then turned to the Tok'ra and said. "I decided very quickly, that the Tok'ra replacing the Gau'auld and assuming their identities, would also lead us down a path not best taken".

Egeria nodded her head in agreement, but Selmac was not as understanding. "May I ask how you came to that conclusion?" She did not seem insulted, more curious.

Egeria turned to Selmac and said. "There are small uprisings that happen all over the Gau'auld domain, maybe even right now. Some are sparked by a single incident, others grow over generations. If we were to assume those roles, we would also assume their crimes". She let Selmac think for a moment, then asked her. "Why are the Gau'auld still in power, if there are all of these rebellions?"

"Because they either fail or are simply one world of thousands". Selmac replied.

Egeria smiled at her child, who she knew probably had more life experience than herself, but was still so naive in her own way. "In order to stay in power, we would have to be as ruthless as the Gau'auld or we would be overthrown and tried for their crimes!". She told Selmac, then turned to Larry for confirmation of what she had just told her.

Larry nodded his head to Egeria and replied. "Indeed, if you did not show the same level of cruelty as the Gau'auld...". Larry turned to the free Jaffa, then continued. "It is certain that the Jaffa would not tolerate such weakness from their God?" Larry tilted his head to indicate that it was a question.

Ro'nac answered him. "There are enough Jaffa that believe the Gau'auld are false gods, if it became known that all of them were weak, they would see that as an opportunity..." Ro'nac glared at Cronus as he continued. "...and they would kill all Gau'auld that they could find!". He spat at him! After witnessing Ra be humbled by Larry, Ro'nac's confidence had grown considerably.

A maniacal laughter came from Cronus, followed by. "You believe you have the power to destroy us Shol'va! We are Gau'auld, your masters; Even this one understands that your kind must be kept on a leash or he would allow them their war". He turned to the Hastings family and Janus, then added. "You are not the progenitor race, you are human slaves given knowledge beyond your understanding. Nothing more". He said dismissively.

Janus almost laughed but instead replied. "No, you are quite wrong about that; However, even if that were true, it is not us that you have to worry about any longer!". Making a gesture towards Larry in admission of his own helplessness, before adding. "Believe me when I say, that you would have at least stood a small chance against us; You would have lost of course, but the Gau'auld's defeat is certain now!".

"Defeat?". Larry asked Janus. Before Janus could reply, Larry said. "I intend to alter the Gau'auld Janus, not defeat them. The war I spoke of, will be a civil war between those who are willing to change, and those who will not!". Larry spoke the last words directly to Cronus, who did not fail to oblige him.

"We are God's, none of us will bow down to you like slaves!". Cronus screamed at him.

Larry looked to the two Asgard then raised his right hand, before returning his attention to Cronus. "No Cronus, you are a worm". A flash of light suddenly enveloped Cronus, with the Symbiote that was truly the one who went by that name, appearing in Larry's raised right hand. "The only part you will play in this war, is as a demonstration. My Lord!".

Cronus's host, who had fallen unconscious upon the removal of the parasite. Was scooped up into the arms of Magni, who Larry then asked. "Could you please place him in stasis? He will require help with readjusting to his new reality". When Magni nodded his head to indicate that he would, Larry transported them away.

Whilst still holding Cronus in his grasp, Larry began to speak to all gathered. "In a reality not too dissimilar to this one, a few decades from now. This one punished his First-Prime for losing a battle that was unwinnable, starting a chain of events that would eventually lead to the downfall of the entire Gau'auld empire". Although Larry was speaking English, and the measurements of time used in that language; The city's translation device converted them for all to understand.

An image of a dark skinned Jaffa marked as being of Apophis's ranks, suddenly appeared and began rotating above the centre of the massive table. "He has the look of my father!". Ro'nac spoke out loud. He then asked Larry. "I believe that I was the First-Prime that you spoke of. Are you saying that this is my son?".

A look of sadness crossed over Larry's face, before he replied. "In another reality he will be your son". Larry then smiled, before adding. "I have found that time likes to get it's own way, it is possible that he will still be born. His given name was Teal'c, and I would be honoured to tell you all about him". Beside the image of Teal'c, another Jaffa appeared.

Kaar kept looking from the second Jaffa, to Bra'tac and back again. The other Jaffa upon realising why he was doing this, all burst out laughing. Kaar then said to Bra'tac. "You look better as an old man".

One of the Jaffa subordinate to Bra'tac, forgot himself and said. "Do not listen to him Master Bra'tac. This Jaffa is far too pretty to be you". Making the other Jaffa laugh even harder.

Bra'tac was not offended by the laughter or the joke at his expense, he was more interested in what was being revealed to them. "Who is this, and why are you showing us this?" Bra'tac asked Larry.

Larry who still held Cronus in his grasp, replied. "Upon Ro'nac's death at the hands of this one, his wife fled into the domain of Apophis with their son Teal'c; There young Teal'c came to your attention Master Bra'tac". Larry turned to Apophis, and said. "You also, as you can see he became your First-Prime!".

* * *

To be continued. Hopefully soon!


	48. Chapter Twenty-one: Part four

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter twenty-one: Part four**

**Aboard New Atlantis, Abydos system.**

Apophis had been taken aback by his First-Prime's betrayal and had been sitting quietly since then. Like Ra and most likely Heru'ur, he knew that they were in a dangerous situation. The fact that his sibling was now being held in the grasp of this strange, powerful being; Only confirmed that the danger was real, but he also knew that the two Jaffa floating above the massive table, one of which resembled an older version of his now former First-Prime, were people he needed to learn more information about, much more!

Apophis did not know exactly why he needed to learn more about these Jaffa; Except for the fact that they both wore his mark, and the man stood before them spoke of the Gau'auld empire falling because of them! "They wear my mark, but I fail to see how two Jaffa can bring down our empire". Apophis looked to Ra, then added. "Ra would never allow this, their rebellion would have been meaningless". Unlike Cronus. Apophis knew that showing his anger would be a pointless exercise, so instead kept his manner relaxed; Still arrogant, but calm. He had also guessed, that something must have happened to Ra in this other reality.

Ra had technology far beyond the other Gau'auld. He was still no match for the Asgard, but if the Gau'auld were to go to war with that species, the conflict would be closer than the Asgard were expecting. A mere slave revolt would never be able to succeed, unless the Asgard aided them or this progenitor race. Apophis intended to accumulate as much information as he could, that was if he could escape this disastrous situation.

Larry who was still holding Cronus in his grasp, then said. "I am certain Ra would have crushed their rebellion, only Ra was no longer among the living I am afraid". The image then changed to that of Jack O'Neill. "Several years before the Jaffa uprising began. Ra was killed by a human of the Tau'ri, along with his First-Prime". Larry turned his attention to Anubis, then added. "Your successor".

An image of Teal'c appeared next to Jack O'Neill, only this image was different; Teal'c was now wearing the same uniform as the human stood at his side, and he now had hair. "Upon Ra's death, his domain was shared between the System-Lords as his custom; Only without Ra there to keep his children in line, the strongest soon began warring with each other for greater territory". Larry looked directly at Apophis before asking. "Can you guess who gained the most in Ra's absence?".

It was Ra that answered for Apophis. "It would be expected of Apophis to rise to my position among the System-Lords; That is if what you are telling us is the truth, we have only your word for this". The ancient Gau'auld said, through the very young looking man he inhabited.

Larry still holding Cronus in his grasp, replied. "Yes, however we both know that your true territory is far larger than the other Gau'auld believe it to be Ra, and I am certain you will be interested to learn who assumed control of your true strength?". Larry asked him.

The look of fear that momentarily flashed across Ra's face was clear to see, but could not be heard in his voice. "I am certain Sokar would be devious enough to learn of my true strength". Not trying to hide the secret, he was certain he and Apophis would be allied once more against a common enemy. Heru'ur already knew of those worlds, if not their location's.

"Anubis!". Larry said to Ra.

Ra's First-Prime seemed confused, but Ra knew that he meant the true owner of that title. "He is dead!".

Apophis then agreed with Ra. "No one could survive his injuries, I witnessed them myself; I could smell the wound to the Gau'auld within, not even a Sarcophagus could heal such a wound!".

"A Sarcophagus no, but an extremely powerful being could; Not only heal him, but be tricked by him also". Larry returned his attention to Ra, then asked him. "Have you been suffering from any unusual dreams my Lord?". To save Ra the trouble of denying that he had been having unsettling dreams, Larry changed the subject. The fear that Ra felt from the question, told Larry that he had guessed correctly. "I grow tired of this one's squirming". He held Cronus up for all to see, then continued. "I believe it would be justice, if you decided his fate Ro'nac!". Larry turned to Ro'nac, then added. "He will decide your fate; In a different reality of course!". Larry, was positioned between the free Jaffa, and the Gau'auld and their slaves or followers; Depending on your point of view. Larry moved closer to the former First-Prime of the one now squirming in fear within his grasp, then passed his former God to him.

Ro'nac had not been surprised by the outburst from the large Abydonian, and realised that he now had an opportunity to make some small step, towards reconciliation with this former slave. He raised Cronus above his head in the firm grip of his right hand, then declared for all to hear. "I am a Jaffa! My brothers and I thirst for battle!". The other Jaffa with him, San'kha and Kaar included, all showed their agreement. "We have fought many battles in the name of false gods, and they were glorious. Jaffa against Jaffa, warrior against warrior! It is not for the fallen Jaffa that I stand in judgement of this one, they fell in glorious combat! It is for the dishonourable actions they, we were forced to commit in his name!".

Ro'nac took Cronus in both hands, then looked directly at Nebu as he declared. "This Jaffa pleads for your forgiveness, and offers himself as your servant for his crimes". He then tore Cronus in two with his bare hands, before adding. "No Jaffa will dishonour themselves in his name, ever again!".

Nebu was not completely swayed by the Jaffa's declaration, but he did recognise that the Jaffa's words were sincere. However, these Jaffa with their God's mark on their forehead's, he could believe were slaves as he and his people were. The Jaffa who punished his people, were the Jaffa now cursing the one who had just murdered their God! The one who his brother now called brother, showed the same reaction as the free Jaffa stood with him; Nebu still did not trust him, but Kaar may not be as foolish as he believed.

Nebu spoke over the Jaffa that were now cursing each other. "You owe me no debt Jaffa, you have been marked as a slave. I believe you when you say that you had no choice, but to obey your master!". Nebu then pointed at San'kha and said. "Him". He then pointed to the Jaffa who were still with their master Ra, then added. "Those men, they have no mark! They are no better than their master!".

Bra'tac spoke up then. "You believe this!". He pointed to the Golden symbol of Apophis on his forehead, then continued. "Is what marks me as a slave?". He said to Nebu.

He opened the front of his tunic revealing his Primta pouch, then urged the Gau'auld larvae to show itself. "This is the third Primta that I have carried. I will soon require a fourth! Each time, I know what will become of the Gau'auld I nurture within myself, but I have no choice or I will die". Bra'tac turned to San'kha and ordered. "Show him!". San'kha revealed his own X shaped pouch, with his own far younger Gau'auld larvae revealing itself.

Bra'tac then stated. "This is our true mark of enslavement, and also the reason you should hate us!". He then pointed to his forehead again and declared. "This, is nothing more than a way to tell friend from foe, on the battlefield! The Jaffa who came to your world and punished the old man. He may be still alive or he may be dead, fallen in battle defending Ra's domain; Defending you and your people!".

Bra'tac's demeanour changed to a less stern one, before he continued. "What this Jaffa did was wrong, but there would have been a reason for him choosing the old man; If this young boy struck or challenged the Jaffa, he had no choice but to kill him!". He could see that Nebu was angered by his words, but he still continued. "The reason for choosing the old man, is this; If uninterrupted the old man would have lived; The elder would have then been informed, that the man should never work the mines again. The boy died, because Ra would have ordered the deaths of his entire family, if justice was not delivered immediately". Bra'tac explained to Nebu.

Hassif put his hand on Nebu's shoulder to calm him, but he shrugged it off. "I except your reasons for why he did this, but explain to me why he enjoyed hurting the old man?". Nebu asked Bra'tac.

Bra'tac thought for a moment how best to answer the question, but before he came up with a good explanation. Larry asked. "May I?". Bra'tac made a gesture to indicate that he could, with Nebu also giving his approval.

Like Janus. Larry understood, that the animosity between the former human slaves and the free Jaffa; Was the primary reason for the terrible fate awaiting that reality or the one created by Larry at least. The reality that SG1 used the time-machine to travel five thousand years into the past from, Larry did not yet know the fate of; Only the fate of the timeline he had created, by preventing them from using the time-machine in the first place. Larry had found that the effect time travel had, greatly depended on the observer. The 'Experiment' involving Jack O'Neill, and Harry Maybourne was the perfect example of this.

Whilst Larry and Janus had fore knowledge of the test, his Replicator children had not. Larry had kept the knowledge he had learned from them, in order to prevent any damage to the timeline. He had merely nudged them in the right direction, then witnessed fate play itself out. To prevent any further damage to that timeline, Larry decided to not view that realities future, in the hope of returning SG1 to that reality, along with Elizabeth Weir and something that would greatly help them prevent that terrible fate. That was if he could find them, but he was certain he would before that time arrived. There were infinite versions of SG1 throughout the multiverse, and only by finding the exact universe that version of them was in, would he be able to retrieve them from that universe's history.

All of that was over a century away from now, and he had a chance to prevent the war that would be the end of both the Tau'ri, and the free Jaffa; The Gau'auld would also be given the chance to avoid their destruction, only Larry believed many were beyond that. "If a Jaffa shows weakness of any kind, and his God or even his fellow Jaffa hear of this; That Jaffa would face severe punishment!". Larry explained to Nebu.

Larry then looked to Anubis, then back to Nebu. "However, I am certain the Jaffa in question could better explain his reasoning". He said, before returning his gaze back to Anubis. "This was before you ascended to your current position, but I can assure you that the Jaffa they speak of is yourself".

Ra could see the conflict going on in his First-Prime's mind, and he knew that Anubis would not answer honestly. If he was to admit that Bra'tac's words were the truth, he would be admitting his own weakness; Something no Jaffa would be foolish enough to do in the presence of their God or even when they were in solitude. Ra knew that he was at the mercy of this strange looking man, so decided that appeasement may be his only hope of escaping this situation.

Anubis was stood behind Ra on his right hand side. Ra placed his right hand on his shoulder, then said. "You have proven your loyalty and devotion to me; You must speak truthfully, any sins you reveal will be forgiven". Ra then turned Anubis's head towards him, and added. "but you must speak truthfully!".

Anubis looked toward the human slave that dared to challenge the Jaffa, to betray his God Ra. "I took no pleasure from beating the old man, no true Jaffa would. My laughter was to make the beating seem more severe, when the child attacked me I had no choice but to kill them both!". Before Nebu could speak, Anubis continued. "I have witnessed uprisings throughout Ra's domain! For the bravery of a few slaves, entire villages have been slaughtered!".

He looked to Ra and bowed his head. "I apologise for my weakness, my Lord".

Ra began laughing in his deep Gau'auld tone, then said. "Weakness? I hear only wisdom in your words Anubis". Ra was not lying, if he was Larry would know.

Seeing the doubt on Nebu and Jim's faces, Larry said. "They are speaking truthfully".

Jim nodded his head in understanding, but Nebu was not appeased so easily. "It matters not! I swore that Da'reff and Kenth would be avenged!". Nebu looked to the free Jaffa, then declared. "I have a better understanding of your people now! You are warriors, men of honour!". He pointed to Anubis, then continued. "My honour demands his death, at my hands! I ask you to pay witness to my challenge?".

Jim upon realising that Nebu was about to get himself killed, moved to interrupt him; Before he could, Robert Parker gave him a look, that told him there was no need to intervene. Jim had almost forgotten, that Nebu had spent the past year training with Robert, and most likely many other skilled soldiers in that time. In the short time he and Robert had spent with Nebu, his sheer determination had helped him learn at a rapid rate; That was in less than ideal conditions, whilst on earth he would have undergone intense training, under a very skilled and experienced instructor.

Ro'nac answered for the Jaffa. "Your life would be forfeit!". Ro'nac knew that a mere human, could never best a Jaffa as skilled as Ra's First-Prime; He had killed San'kha yes, but that was a very different situation to single combat. San'kha had other combatants taking his attention. Anubis would not!

Nebu smiled like a maniac, as he declared. "Then I will die in glorious combat! I will die free!".

Ro'nac bowed his head slightly, then stood to attention followed by the rest of the free Jaffa and Kaar. Ro'nac then said. "We will stand witness". They all then slammed their right fists against their chests, before bowing; All except San'kha.

When Kaar realised this, he asked San'kha. "Why will you not witness brother?".

San'kha turned his head towards Kaar, then answered. "I wish to test myself against your brother in the future, I can not do this if he is dead!". He then looked directly at Nebu, who merely smiled in return.

Kaar roled his eyes, then said. "If he does get killed, I will have to challenge Anubis! As my brother, you could kill him for me?". Realising that he probably should not have said that, Kaar quickly added. "I would fight him myself, but I am not a fool; My brother is the foolish one in our family". The Jaffa all seemed to agree with him, judging by the gestures they made.

Bra'tac put his hand on Kaar's shoulder, then said to him. "Even the mightiest warrior, should show wisdom when choosing his battles young one; Your brother does not have a choice, his fate was decided long ago". Bra'tac looked to Ro'nac, who nodded his understanding.

Ro'nac looked to Nebu, then declared. "We stand witness!". He then turned his attention to Anubis and asked. "Do you accept the challenge?".

Anubis looked to Ra, who made a gesture that told him the choice was his own. Anubis knew that Ra would use the challenge as a test for his First-Prime, but it mattered not. He was a Jaffa, he could never deny a challenge; Especially from a mere human slave! He looked in Nebu's direction, then said. "I accept your challenge slave!". He then turned to San'kha, and declared. "I will also accept your challenge in the boy's place, when this one as been dealt with Shol'va!".

Larry was pleased with how things were proceeding. He was a being dedicated to peace, but he was also a very logical being. During his very long existence, and his studies of organic beings, Larry had learned one thing about them; Change took both time and a catalyst to occur. Whilst the Asgard were already an honourable race, before the sterility plague forced them to resort to cloning, in order to survive as a species; It was not until they did, that they became a truly remarkable people. They would never have became the fourth race before their transformation, as they would have been considered far too barbaric.

The Jaffa on the other hand, were unlike any species he had encountered before. Changing them from a war like people would be an almost impossible task. Larry had long decided that changing their purpose, would be a much less challenging goal to achieve. There was one small problem with doing that, and that was the fact that the Jaffa saw the human slaves as weak. To a Jaffa strength was everything, it was Larry's hope that the Jaffa could learn that strength came in many forms, and this challenge would show exactly that. Only now was not the time for such things.

Larry raised his voice over the crowd. "Janus was speaking the truth, when he told you there would be no violence here today; The earlier demonstration does not count, that was justice. Besides, such a contest deserves a far larger audience, than the one we currently have here with us".

Both Ra and Apophis realised at that moment, that they were likely to be leaving this situation with their lives. When Cronus had been killed, neither of the two Gau'auld had felt any form of loss at his death. Cronus was probably the most dangerous of all the Gau'auld, certainly the most hated. The only emotion they had felt upon his death, was fear! Cronus had been the Gau'auld that would turn the tide of battles, by either joining the contest late or switching sides at the last moment. He had amassed a large sub-empire of his own by doing this, with many minor Gau'auld directly under his control. Ra had always believed that Cronus, could be the decisive Gau'auld in his downfall one day. Apophis had gone to war with few Gau'auld more than he had Cronus, and was pleased that he was dead.

Heru'ur was merely an extension of his father's authority, and very different to the other Gau'auld. He had always been the most loyal of Ra's children, and was seemingly incapable of betraying his father. This made him less of a free thinker, and more similar to a Jaffa than he was a System-Lord. He understood that they were in danger, but his attention was split between his Host's feelings towards Egeria, and this strange man.

Sensing the relief emanating from the System-Lords, well two of them at least. Larry was satisfied that the Gau'auld were ready to hear his ultimatum, so he looked over to Jim and said. "It is best if you take it from here Jim; You are a man with a unique perspective of the situation; A man of both worlds so to speak".

* * *

There will be more parts to this chapter, please bare with me as there are a lot of characters in this situation, and I will be laying the foundations for the future of this story!

Hope you're enjoying the ride so far!


	49. Chapter Twenty-one: Part five

**Stargate Hastings**

**Chapter twenty-one: Part five**

**Aboard new Atlantis, Abydos system.**

Jim had been both waiting for, and also dreading this moment! He had already made the decision to leave the earth and make Abydos his new home, but what he was about to do would burn all bridges between him and his friend. He could live with that, if it did not mean losing both Rachael and his daughter; If it did? Then he only hoped his daughter would understand one day. His son on the other hand, he believed would welcome what was to come.

It was his son who he turned to first. He was stood with a protective arm around his scared and very pregnant wife. "I am sorry that I had to involve your wife in this Donald; She may return to your son now, if you wish?". He asked them both.

Before Donald could reply, Meera answered. "No! I will stay". With no hint of the fear that she was obviously feeling.

Donald merely gave a shrug, that said he was not going to argue with or upset his very pregnant wife. "Please tell me that this is you, and not that thing doing this?". Donald asked Jim.

"His name is Kraytos". Jim replied. A little more protectively than he probably should have.

"I don't give a monkey's what his name is! Do you remember who you are Sergeant Major?". Donald asked him.

Jim's head dropped then, when it arose again Kraytos said in the booming voice of the Symbiote. "The man you once knew is dead, gone forever; Along with the Gau'auld that I once was". Kraytos looked to Ra, before continuing. "With both the Gau'auld...". He then turned to his left, to face Egeria. "...and even the Tok'ra to a lesser extent; The blending of our two species is merely an exchange of memories. There is of course a blending of the physical, but it is only the blending of the two psyche's, that is of relevance here".

Jim had given over control to Kraytos, because he honestly did not know how to say what Kraytos was saying. The words Kraytos spoke were as much Jim's as they were his own, but how did you explain that to your own family. Jim had died after repeated exposure to Ra's Sarcophagus; With the broken down old soldier that he had become, being replaced by something new and far more savage than the man he had replaced. It was then that the memories he had once been afraid to recall; Suddenly had become his greatest weapon, against an uncompromising enemy.

Sensing that he had the attention of all gathered, especially the Jaffa and the Abydonians; Who were all waiting to hear from the defeated one or so Kraytos believed. Kraytos then continued. "During our seemingly endless battle, something incredible happened; I learned what it was to be human, I learned what it was to be truly alive. So I searched my Host's memories for more, only for him to truly show me what it was to be human!". Kraytos turned his attention to Rachael Hawthorn, then said. "He showed me you, he showed me why he would never be defeated; Then he used you to destroy me, before turning our conflict into an all out war!".

Kraytos head then dropped, with Jim retaking control. "When Kraytos first tried to break me, he had used torturing you as a means to break my spirit; When he stopped bringing you to our little torture sessions, I assumed that he had grown averse to causing you physical pain; I could think of only one reason he would do that so I showed him why you were special to me, and soon enough he understood perfectly". Jim looked at Rachael with a serene smile on his face, then added. "I then came up with a thousand different ways to kill you, each one worse than the last". With his smile growing wider as he said it.

Rachael had already heard this story, so knew that Jim was merely teasing her. "I am sure you were very creative". She replied with a smile of her own.

"In truth, it was not actually me doing the killing; I was merely the puppeteer!". Jim turned to look at Ra, then continued. "It was truly a battleground inside our minds, and I was losing the war; At this point the most I could hope for, was for us both to die! That was when I decided to search through his memories, in the hope of finding another weapon to use against him; Instead, I found somewhere that he could not follow, and it was there that I learned what you are or what the purpose for your creation was". Jim knew that his words would get a reaction, how could they not!

"Lies!". Apophis declared, slamming his fist on the table.

Ra on the other hand, only bowed his head in acknowledgement of what Jim had just told him. When Apophis realised that Ra was not disputing this Host's words, he asked. "You believe this human?".

Ra replied. "There is much that you do not know Apophis! He speaks of what I learned in the time before time; When I became the last of those that escaped our prison!". Ra had kept a queen in stasis in the hope of finding new Host's, but she was still young and had yet to take a Host. Ra then looked to Jim, as if giving him permission to continue.

Both Jim and Kraytos were surprised by Ra's admission, but they quickly realised his reasons for doing so; Larry had him rattled, and he would play along to escape his current predicament. Whether he would stick to any agreement he made in order to make that escape, was something else entirely. Having him confirm what was about to be revealed to them, would greatly help expedite matters none the less.

Jim looked around the table, with his gaze lingering on Janus for slightly longer than the others gathered, before saying. "The reason for the creation of your species, was as a means to preserve the knowledge of those with exceptional minds; Only they did not just retrieve and store their Hosts memories they also healed them, and to a certain extent gave them back their former youth. Upon realising this the project was accelerated and once tested and approved, an entire population was chosen to participate in the first mass implantation. Only those who had reached adulthood were given a Symbiote, and the project was considered a complete success".

Jim then turned to Janus, and said. "It would be best if you told them what happened next, they were your people after all".

"It was some years before I was born, but it was among the history lessons of my childhood". Janus replied. He had no reason to not cooperate with the two individuals, who had just usurped him. He still trusted Larry, even if he was concerned by the casual way he had facilitated Cronus's death. James was doing precisely what he would have wanted him to do, only Apophis would not have been present for this part. Janus had intended to use this information as a means to blackmail Ra, knowing that Ra already knew at the least, some part of what was being revealed.

Janus composed himself, then addressed all gathered. "My people once held dominion over this entire galaxy, until other races rose up and gained sentience. Through either treaty or conflict their domain shrunk, but they were still the most powerful race to inhabit the stars. After years of conflict with two races in particular, my peoples long term goal of a lasting peace was realised. For thousands of years, this galaxy saw a golden age of advancement; Then the first of your kind became sentient, and so began a chain of events that would devastate my race".

He composed himself further before continuing; This was the story of his peoples downfall, so he felt a little saddened at the retelling. "A scientist who worked on the project, was among the first to be implanted with a Symbiote. When his became sentient... it took control of him, then murdered his entire family. The scientist spoke of seeing himself committing the murders, but he was powerless to stop himself; When a second, and then a third incident occurred they realised the Symbiotes were the cause, and began extracting them from their Host's and destroying them. Not all of your kind became killers upon their awakening, with many of the scientists refusing to have them removed. They theorised that the Symbiotes new found consciousness, were products of their Host's subconscious; They were wrong!".

Janus knew he had everyone's attention, so continued. "The scientists on the project, were the only ones to refuse the removal of their Symbiotes; They were the only one's who realised what you were, a new form of life. They became mentors to them, and even agreed to imprisonment in order to save their lives. Shortly after this, a sickness began to spread throughout the worlds of my people; Each time an outbreak occurred, our medicines and technology were more than adequate in curing the infected. Only it kept coming back, with each new strain of the virus being more difficult to cure. Until there was no cure, and a population too large to give an accurate number; Were suddenly a desperate nomadic people, afraid to set foot on solid ground".

He then made a gesture with his hands, and said. "They built cities just like this one, then prepared to leave this galaxy! Before they did however, the truth of the origins of the plague were revealed".

Egeria spoke then. "Us?". She asked.

Janus smiled at her, before saying. "Not directly, but it was of a consequence of the removal of your kind. There was no reason to believe the plague began on the world of the experiment, as the first cases of the virus were reported on different worlds to the one the project had chosen; My people also had a habit of hiding their mistakes, and pretending they never occurred! Your kind are not the villains of this tale, they are the heroes! There are species in this galaxy and beyond, that owe their continued existence to your kind".

"Explain?". Egeria asked him. She had already been told this tale, and had agreed to help in any way she could.

"The world on which the scientists, who had refused to have their Symbiote's removed were exiled; Was one of the few worlds untouched by the plague. When it too suffered from an outbreak, the population of that world was devastated. The scientists were quarantined on a remote continent, and when their Host's were infected the Symbiotes easily neutralized the virus, and also recognised what it was or to be more precise; Why it had became so resistant to the usual treatments. When the Symbiotes had been removed, the immune systems of those who had only been joined for a short time returned to normal, but those who had been joined for a longer period did not; A simple virus that one or more of these individuals had came across mutated, and while not harming those individuals it became lethal to anybody else. These people became unknowing plague carriers, spreading it without ever even showing symptoms of the original virus or the mutated version". Janus finished.

Both Egeria and Ra were engrossed by what was being revealed. Apophis seemed to be insulted by it, and Heru'ur who had now retaken control of his Host, had other things on his mind. The Jaffa and the Abydonians, all seemed to be in a state of shock; Whilst the Tau'ri delegation were equally engrossed as the Gau'auld and the Tok'ra, with only Richard Hastings seeming to be distracted by his thoughts.

Marcus Hastings was a man who considered himself completely out of his depth, and wished only to be allowed free reign to explore this wondrous city; Instead found himself listening to an history lesson, that he had no need to learn; At least as far as he was concerned. There was one thing that had caught his attention though, so he asked for an explanation. "You said that the scientists were wrong about how the Symbiotes became sentient, that it was not a product of their Host's subconscious?".

Janus had wondered when someone would ask that question, only he had expected it to be either the Tok'ra or Gau'auld that would. "An excellent question Marcus, one that will require further knowledge concerning my own people to answer". He told him.

Janus used his neural link with the city, in order to alter the image above the large table from Jack and Teal'c, to that of the Milkyway galaxy. He then said. "Even for a species as meticulous at record keeping as my own, even they did not know the exact time of their arrival in this galaxy; However, they did know that they had been in this galaxy for millions of years, before any other species rose up to challenge them. In time even they came to refer to themselves as the Ancient ones or simply as the Ancients; You must first understand this, if you are to understand my people. You must also understand what became of my people! Before they arrived in this galaxy; My ancestors who called themselves Alterans at that time, were already aware of the concept of ascension".

Ra cut him off then, by asking. "What is this ascension?". Ra suspected, that he was referring to the being that had rendered Kheb off limits; Information Ra was very interested in.

"Something that is beyond you! However, It is relevant in understanding my people. Ascension is a result of both evolution, and a conscious willingness to let go of the physical self; Essentially becoming pure energy and existing on a plain of existence above this one, although technically that plain runs parallel to this one, with the perspective merely changing. For millions of years my people knew of, yet refused to follow the path to ascension; It was something they believed would one day be the ultimate goal of my people, but they wished to discover as much about the physical universe as they could, before embarking on the great journey". Janus told Ra.

He then turned back to Marcus and said. "My people were not emotionless as you may expect of such an ancient species, they were a very passionate race; Only they had developed methods of mental training, that gave them a mastery over their emotions. What they did not do was suppress them, meaning their would be no reason for repressed emotions or memories to be transferred onto the Symbiotes. It was a result of the Host's conscious mind, that the Symbiotes developed their own consciousness; Except the Symbiotes only received knowledge from their Hosts, not the actual experience of dealing with that knowledge. Without the psychological training or more importantly experience; Those natural urges that we all learn to control with time, overwhelmed some of the Symbiotes. Not all of the Hosts needed specific therapy for violent tendencies, and that was why only a small percentage became psychotic upon their awakening". Janus finished.

Apophis had lost patience with the proceedings, with a cynical tone to his voice, he asked Janus. "Even if you speak truthfully, do your people not owe us a debt or have I heard incorrectly?".

"My people owed you a debt, one that they repaid in full. Myself? I was born thousands of generations after those people. My people! Abandoned the humans of two galaxies to enslavement, and something far worse! So you see, my debt is only to those people". Janus smiled smugly at Apophis, but then had that smile wiped off his face in an instant.

That happened when Larry said. "Yes Janus; However, your people did indeed abandon two galaxies full of humans, but we have already established that you can not be trusted with that task. Thank you for your assistance old friend, we can take it from here". Janus nodded his head in reply, then took a step back from the conference table.

Larry then said to Jim. "They have an understanding of what you found now, please continue".

Jim had learned a few things himself from Janus's history lesson. He also suspected, that he had discovered something even his people had not about the Symbiotes; If they had, they would have certainly found a way to continue the project. Jim already knew that the focus of the project changed, when the Symbiotes healing properties were discovered. They desperately wanted to hold onto the physical, and craved immortality. Only turning to ascension, after their population had been decimated. From what little Larry had told him about the Wraith, Jim knew that they had not learned their lesson.

"Whilst hiding in those memories, I realised that I was losing ground in the fight for control; Even though we were restrained, given enough time he would have broken our bonds, and killed those who had put their lives in my hands. There was still enough of the man I was left, to not let that happen. I waged a psychological war against him, first showing him the best of me; Before giving him the worst of me. Each time I returned to my refuge, and searched for more knowledge that I could use against him. Then I found what I needed or a way to kill us both!". Jim then turned back to his son, then added. "At this point I did not care which".

Jim returned his attention back to the room, then continued. "Whilst in exile, the scientists did indeed build healthy relationships with their Symbiote's, and hoped to find a way to make the project viable again. Although they believed the Symbiotes became conscious because of their own subconscious, they hoped they could find a way to use their own conscious thoughts, as a means for giving them a greater understanding of emotions, and how to best control the effect they had on them. Only the Symbiotes were already learning from their Host's and they also believed, that the method they had chosen could be lethal to both Host, and Symbiote! I had no such misgivings". He stared directly at Ra, making it clear that he would very much like to kill him!

If Ra did not take Larry's offer, Jim knew he would get the pleasure of doing just that. Kraytos on the other hand only wanted to bring him to his knees, but would not object to Ra's murder. Of the two Kraytos hated him the most, but since their true joining it was he, who had become the reasonable one of the two of them. This was the part that could lose him his family, admitting this to himself had been hard enough! "They created mental copies of themselves, so perfect the clones believed they were the real thing; In truth, they were nothing more than phantoms, designed to merge with the Symbiotes. They believed that this would prevent what had happened previously upon their awakening, but they felt the danger of messing with the subconscious could be lethal or worse!".

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I took what they had planned to do, and turned it into a weapon; The part of me that was a soldier...". He looked over in the direction of the Jaffa. "That made me a warrior! I used to create an unstoppable force; The part of who I was, that had grown tired of killing...". He turned to his 'friend'. "...for men who cared nothing for those under their command or for the innocent lives caught in the crossfire!". He screamed at Richard Hastings.

Jim suddenly went to close the distance between himself and Richard, but the city recognised the threat and blocked his path; Jim then looked to Larry, who nodded his head. When the force-field dropped, Jim continued his advance only in a calmer manner. When he reached Richard, he turned his head towards Robert Parker, then said. "I am not going to kill him!".

He then carried on towards his target, who waited with no hint of fear in his demeanour. "Would you agree, that my debt to you is paid in full now Richard?". He asked him.

So it is my turn then, Richard thought to himself. "That was a joke James, you never owed me a debt; I chose to step in front of that bullet, and would do so again". He told him.

Jim shook his head, then said. "I believed that it was a joke, when I first read it; Then you used my son to ensure my obedience, oh great one! You even used your own cousin to get what you wanted or do you deny that!".

Before Richard could answer his friend, and explain his reasons for pushing them together; Jim did something not completely unexpected. He connected directly on the bridge of his nose, with his forehead almost knocking him to the ground. Before turning around and returning to his position, he said. "No chair to hide behind now old friend!". Then casually walked away.

Richard knew that his friend or former friend had held back when delivering his blow; He was certain he would be dead now if he had not! He also knew, that he thoroughly deserved what his friend had just done to him. Both his uncle and cousin had told him as much, with his cousin even giving that as the reason, that she would not allow her daughter to be in his presence. He did not regret what he had done, and would do the same again without hesitation. James Elden was the best man for the job, with his son showing all the same attributes of his father; He had even been mentored by the man. No, he was certain he had chosen the correct course of action.

As James walked away from him, he said to his back. "I would do it all again!".

When Jim got back to his former position, he put a caring hand on his daughter's shoulder, then replied. "If not for my daughters, and my grandchildren...". He smiled at Meera then Rachael, before turning back to Richard and saying. "...You would be a dead man old friend! Now that is done with, I will continue".

Jim looked to the Jaffa and Gau'auld, as well as the Abydonians as he declared. "He is no better than the Gau'auld, in fact he is worse! Not just him, but the chaos he intends to unleash on this galaxy, that is my world!". He spoke then directly to San'kha. "Tell me brother, when the Gau'auld go to war with one another; Where are these battles fought, and what are your orders concerning none combatants?". He asked him.

* * *

To be continued. One more part after this, then the Epilogue. Will explain what I will be doing with the story next, the short version. Off world missions split into several parts, with some being short missions and others longer. Will also be doing a spin off in the Stargate Atlantis section, called Stargate Hastings: Pegasus. Will give more details when this story is complete!


	50. Chapter Twenty-one: Part six

**Stargate Hastings **

**Chapter twenty-one: Part six**

**Aboard New Atlantis, Abydos system.**

Whilst in his cell on the First-world, San'kha had been informed of Jeem and Larry's plans. He owed no allegiance to those people, only the one who was his destiny; He had risked everything to follow him; The lives of his wife and son, as well as his own. Jeem had opened his eyes to a terrible truth, one that once he knew, he could not understand why he had been so blind; With the truth of why he had not seen it earlier almost breaking him. They were all better off not knowing the truth, which meant he was a coward! Not just him, but his entire race.

Jaffa who worshipped the Gau'auld as San'kha once had, were the most cowardly of them all; They hid behind their faith, using it as a shield to protect themselves from the truth! Even his own wife had not been able to talk sense into him, even though she had risked her life in the attempt; It had taken human slaves, and the courage they showed to help grow the seed of doubt, that Jeem's strength had planted, but it was the struggle he had witnessed between Gau'auld and Host, that had truly given him the courage to open his eyes. The realisation of how many were trapped in a living hell, had driven his determination to free those people.

San'kha knew that what Jeem had asked him, was intended for the human he had just struck! When he spoke, he looked directly at him. "When Ra and those completely loyal to him, go to war with the other System-Lords; The human slaves and their settlements, are considered the goal of any engagement. They are the most precious of all resources to the Gau'auld! There are those among the Gau'auld System-Lords, who are not completely loyal to Ra; The forces of those false gods, will often target and destroy the human populations of worlds. They do this to make the world less valuable to its owner, but eventually they draw the wrath of Ra upon them". He explained to Richard Hastings.

What Jeem and Larry had told San'kha, and Joseph Hammond had grudgingly confirmed; Had made him doubt, his own doubt. He still fully understood that the Gau'auld were false gods, but they had also spoken of how a war with an outside aggressor, would be contested; How that war would be fought with no regard for the rules of engagement, set out by Ra. They had assured him they would try to limit civilian casualties, but if the war depended on taking a world, that was vital to the war effort; Then they could be far more ruthless than any Gau'auld. Those who chose to stay loyal to their God, and there would be many who would; The humans of the first world would see as the enemy, and would soon care less for the safety of those people.

His peoples way of life would alter for all time, whoever it was liberated them. The same went for the human slaves; Only they would be swapping one master for another, if the Tau'ri were to become their liberators. Those in Ra's domain lived far better lives, than those under the rule of the other System-Lords. San'kha had not been surprised by the chaos that ensued upon Ra's death, his forces were mainly despatched for the purpose of bringing a rogue Gau'auld into line or to ensure one of the System-Lords does not grow strong enough to pose a threat to him! Without Ra, they would all destroy each other, given enough time.

To make certain Richard Hastings understood him, San'kha said. "The people of Abydos are not the only humans within Ra's domain, many live very different lives to these people; Even if you show them evidence of what the Gau'auld truly are, a majority of them will not betray their God. The only freedom these people will ever know, is when they take their last breath". He indicated Jim, as he continued. "My brother has told me of your world's God, but he believes that the only thing worth fighting for or believing in, is freedom. Your war would have indeed freed those people, but they would hate you for killing their Gods. You would then be left with no choice but to kill them, for they would seek their vengeance; Both Jaffa and human alike!".

Jim then said. "Thank you brother, I'm certain they understood what you were telling them". He then looked to Richard Hastings.

He seemed to be preoccupied with the blood streaming from his nose, but he had been paying attention to what was being said. "We would have done all we could to ensure the safety of those people James. Why do you think so little of me old friend or is it the Gau'auld within, that believes this of me?". He asked him.

Jim started laughing hysterically, before regaining his composure and saying. "Actually, Old friend! My new friend, believes that I am being over critical of you; He thinks your intentions were pure, and I agree with him. You are a good man Richard of that I have no doubt, but you are so detached from those you wish to liberate". He then pointed to Ra, and said. "You have more in common with him, than you do those people Richard. In fact, the Gau'auld would fit perfectly into polite society; I am certain they would also feel at home on Earth! Our society was carved in their image after all or your society was". He turned then to his new family, and finished. "My society was carved in their image!".

"Things are going to change on our world James, we have the leverage to ensure that happens now". Richard replied.

"When? After you got their husband's, father's and son's killed or before?". Jim asked in reply.

"Nothing is ever achieved without sacrifice James!". Richard defiantly declared.

"Something easy for the one doing the sacrificing to say; The sacrificed on the other hand, they have no more words to speak". Jim told him.

Richard knew what his friend or former friend was trying to tell him. However, he could not see how starting a civil war among the Gau'auld, would make the lives of the human slaves better; Who ever won that war, they would still be enslaved to the victor. "Will this civil war not cause loss of life, and what happens when all is done; Do these people remain trapped in a living hell of their making? What if they refuse to cooperate, what then James?". He asked, pointing in the direction of the Gau'auld.

Thank you, Jim thought to himself. He was growing tired of these games, and wanted nothing more than to get to the point. A smile that could only be described as evil spread across his face, as he answered him. "No more than already die in their wars, many of which are being fought at this very moment! No they will not be enslaved at the end of the war, the Gau'auld will become their teachers and benefactors when all is done! To answer your final question..." He turned to his right, then said directly to Ra and the other Gau'auld. "You do not have a choice! If you do not cooperate, each and every one of you will be removed from your Hosts, and destroyed!".

Both the Abydonians and the humans of Earth, all seemed to tense up at his words. What he said next made the Abydonians take a small step away from him; All except Nebu, who was fascinated by the sudden change in Jeem. "All except you!". He said to Ra. "I get you, and I have no intention of giving you a quick death; Father!". He heard gasps from his new family. When he looked back to Richard, he saw that he had only confirmed his worst fear.

Jim stared Richard straight in the eyes, as he said. "The Ancients were not wrong to fear what I did. In all things there is balance, and this was no different". He turned to his new family then, and only hoped they would understand what he told them. "I did not defeat the Gau'auld within, I became him or became more like him. I am sorry, I do not know how to explain this to you". He told them.

Fa'ruuk bravely approached Jim, and said. "What you gave to him, he gave to you?". He asked him. When Jim nodded his head. Fa'ruuk added. "You fear that we will reject you because of this?". He asked him.

With a tear in his eye, Jim replied. "Not only you my friend". He then looked to Donald, and then towards Rachael.

Fa'ruuk reached his right hand up to Jeem's face, and turned his gaze back towards himself. Looking him in the eyes, Fa'ruuk said. "I stood witness when the demon came with this face, and ordered our sons to stand before him; I have never been more proud or more afraid in my entire life. You sacrificed yourself, who you were for us". He looked to Donald, and then Rachael before adding. "For you also". Still holding Jeem's chin in his hand, he returned his attention back to him. "You will always have a place with us brother. You are the father of our King, and he will require your guidance; As for your woman...". He leaned a little closer, before saying in a hushed tone. "...They do not become easier to live with, as they grow older". He told him, before releasing his surprisingly firm grip on his chin, and patting his cheek affectionately.

"I heard that!". Rachael declared in mock outrage.

"My wife did not, you are his problem". Fa'ruuk replied, with a mischievous smile.

Ra could not believe how similar to Anubis this incredible human was, and it chilled him to the bone. Anubis along with Osiris and Heru'ur, were his most loyal and trusted children in the early years on the first world; With Anubis taking the position of the Gatekeeper to the afterlife. It was a position that many of the human slaves held more reverence for, than they did even for Ra himself.

It was not so much that he looked or particularly acted like him; Although he did have the same erratic nature that Anubis had developed over time. It was more how the human slaves were acting around him, that put him back in that time.

That was before the Sarcophagus technology was developed, using technology that Ra knew had once belonged to these Ancients; Everything changed then, and the less savage version of his people, that his Queen Hathor had spawned; Became almost as cruel as those corrupted by the primal nature of the first Hosts, the Unas. Ra had cautioned his children about the side effects of the device, but almost all of them had ignored his warnings. His three closest children were among the few that heeded is warning, but it was not the effects of the Sarcophagus, that ultimately turned Anubis against him.

It was what the device had done to his siblings, that gave him the inspiration for his own cruelty and ambitions. Long after the Gau'auld left the first-world, and the empires of the System-Lords had taken shape. Anubis used his siblings cruelty against them, by offering a new order to their Jaffa; One with a single deity, that would put an end to the oppression of those they vanquished, and they loved him for it. Very few Jaffa from Ra or those loyal to him had joined his cause, but several of the more powerful System-Lords, had themselves lost substantial numbers to Anubis; Others their lives. If he had not acted when he did, and reached out to those who hated him; This galaxy would be under his control now, and there was no way of knowing what Anubis's vision would have manifested into.

What Anubis had done to those he defeated, had not been rivalled since! With even those actions being used to garner more devoted followers. Each world he conquered or liberated, he would carry out lengthy and painful public executions, whilst listing the crimes of his fellow Gau'auld; Crimes he could never be accused of himself! Anubis took his role as the Gatekeeper to the afterlife very seriously, and demanded only that his followers lived riotous lives; With a war to free their brethren from the evil ones, guaranteeing them their passage to the afterlife. He was a tactical genius, rivalled by only Ra himself among the Gau'auld System-Lords; Only Ra had technology and experience on his side!

He had waited patiently for the right time to strike, and had convinced Apophis his eternal enemy, to show his throat as bait. Anubis had wisely avoided his territory, waiting for the perfect moment himself. Only Apophis and his forces were not taking advantage of a weakened Cronus, as he believed; They were instead joined by the full force of the remaining System-Lords, in the largest space battle in Gau'auld history. With even the Gau'auld forces at the battle of Heliopolis, being dwarfed by that sent against Anubis's own substantial fleet. Even after his defeat, it had taken several day cycles to finally catch up with him.

Anubis always had a way out, especially when he was cornered; only this time he had been fatally wounded, before he could enact his plan. Apophis himself had delivered the fatal shot, with witnesses all stating that the wound was fatal. Ra no longer had any reason to believe, that he was being lied to by these people; It was he who had hidden the truth from his children, not their creators; Who had erased only the knowledge concerning their technology. Other than that fact, everything they had told him, matched what he already knew of his kinds creation.

It was the knowledge Ra had learned before he became Ra, that he had used to kill the other Unas Gau'auld; The alterations or advancements he had made to his Host using that knowledge, had enabled him to create a virus that rendered the Unas useless as Hosts for several generations. Although his more advanced genome was immune to this virus, his tampering with it had not been without side effects; His Host was dying! In his rush to destroy the others, he had left himself without a replacement, so he searched deeper and found the world on which his people had been ripped from their true first Hosts; That just happened to be the first-world!

Whilst on the first-world, he had used his vessels sensors to try to locate buildings or technology, but found only ruins, and the device used for creating the Sarcophagi; He suspected that their were more long buried structures deep enough to evade even his technology, either that or shielded from it. The real prize had been the new Hosts, that he had found for himself and his new Queen.

Ra had been a benevolent God in the beginning; A role he still played on many of the worlds under his control; He had been this through necessity to begin with, more than out of any desire to be loved by his subjects. Ra needed obedience and blind faith, this was the swiftest route to gain those things, nothing more. Over time he began to see the advantages of a devoted people, but he also knew that fear was a powerful motivator.

Ra had no choice but to cooperate for now; Even the vessels that ensured his dominance over the rest of the Gau'auld, could never prevail against the Asgard; The Progenitor race or the Ancients, were even more advanced still. In truth, Ra had planned to eliminate the more destructive elements of his people in time, and would use this situation to do just that. What happened later, would depend on Ra's position in the new order of things!

He knew who the most powerful being in the room was, so he addressed his question to him. "What is it you expect of us?". Ra asked Larry.

Apophis could not believe what he was hearing, and against his own better judgement, he blurted out. "We are Gau'auld! We will never...".

Ra gave him a look, that stopped him before he could get himself killed. He turned back to face Larry, then said. "He is correct, we are Gau'auld. We will listen to your proposal, before we give you our decision. Explain?". Ra prompted.

"It is quite simple really, I ask only that you follow the example Cronus will set out for you". Replied Larry. Just then a tall handsome young man appeared next to Larry, who asked him. "How long have you been observing Cronus, Philip?". The young man just stood there as if he had not heard the question. "Your doing this now?". Larry asked him.

"You said I could choose my own name, and I chose". He replied.

Larry gave an exasperated look, that only a parent could. "Very well Fifth, could you please tell them how long you have been with Cronus?".

"Since he has been joined". Fifth told the Gau'auld, then said to Larry. "You could have just told them this yourself father".

Of all his children, Philip was the most human. Even his sisters whose origins were human in nature, had lost much of what truly made them who they were. Fifth as he liked to be called, was as close as a machine ever could be to a human; With all the strange and wonderful things that made them so unpredictable, built into his original design. Unpredictable was not what Larry needed right now, and his son knew that. "Could you take Cronus place at the table please?".

Fifth smiled, then said to his father. "I have been looking forward to this father". As he walked towards Cronus former position, his body transformed into that of the System-Lord. "All Free-Jaffa, will be welcome to spread the truth of their liberators throughout my empire! Those who created both Humans and the Gau'auld have returned, and they have demanded the release of all those who have lost faith in their God's!". He then turned to face Ra. "The Gau'auld have strayed from the path set out for us, if we do not alter our ways; That which was created, can be undone!". He said, in a perfect imitation of the real Cronus.

The arrogance emanating from this copy was pure Cronus, with his voice completing the illusion perfectly; If he had not seen it with his own eyes, he would believe it truly was him. Ra could even sense the Naquadah coursing through the individuals blood, as all Gau'auld Hosts had, in order to operate their personal hand devices. It then dawned on him what his fate would entail, if he did not cooperate with these people; He would be replaced in the same manner, along with all his children! Even when told this undeniable truth, many of them would rather die than submit to this reality.

"Why do you not just replace us all in this way; I suspect you have other spies among us?". Ra asked Larry.

Instead of receiving the answer he expected, a man appeared next to Ra; Unlike the one who now looked like Cronus, this person was much older in appearance, with greying hair. He acknowledged his father first, before turning his attention to Ra. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Adam, but you may call me First if you wish".

He gave a quick glance in Cronus or Fifth's direction, in order to see if he had gotten the desired reaction. He had not, but he suspected that if he broke the promise they had all made to each other, and used the link to know his true feelings; His little brother would be annoyed by his joke. Even after all this time, it was still easy to get under Phillip's skin. They truly were brothers, even when compared to the rest of their brethren.

In the world created for them by their father. Adam had been the eldest of his siblings; With his father ordering their ages, in the order the first eight were originally created. Adam had enjoyed being the eldest, and had become very protective of his younger siblings. With Phillip it had always been more of a sibling rivalry, than it had with the others; It was almost as if he knew their past history together, even before their father had returned their memories to them. It had been a long and sometimes frustrating period of adjustment, when they had regained their memories; But the bonds created during their rebirth, had overcame any past grudges. That was if grudges could describe how they had felt about one another; Before their father had given them a childhood in which they could learn by trial and error, rather than simply having all of the knowledge they possessed within the collective, just there at a thought.

"You are my replacement?". Ra asked him.

"Possibly! However, I hope that, that will not be the case. You have been a very interesting individual to observe. Now that you know I am here, perhaps we can get to know one another; I already know everything there is to know about you, but I would be happy to answer any questions you may have about myself; Within reason of course. To answer your earlier question; My father believes in second chances, and I suggest that you take the one he has given you". Adam politely told Ra.

Ra turned his attention back to Larry, ignoring his possible executioner. "If you can replace us all so easily, why do you even need us?". He asked.

"My son as just told you why! I believe in second chances, but you can be assured that I do not believe in giving third chances! You must be at the forefront of their liberation Ra, with those who support you doing so freely; Any that do not, must be considered your enemy and dealt with accordingly. It is you who have allowed this state of affairs we find ourselves in Ra, and it is you who must put an end to it. Your empire must also be reformed into a Protectorate, in which the Gau'auld will for the time being, continue to rule over those who keep faith with them". Larry told Ra.

He then addressed the Hastings family. "If you were to tell a devout Christian, Muslim or Hebrew; That you had proof their God is a lie, would they thank you for this or would they fight to ensure your lies were not spread?". When none answered his question, he prompted. "It is not a difficult question. The great library of Alexandria is a prime example".

Larry knew the members of the Hastings family present, were beginning to understand the chaos they would have unleashed. Rachael Hawthorn had a different perspective on matters through Jolinar, and only stayed quiet to let it sink in for her family. If it was as simple as her family believed, the Tok'ra would have found a way in almost two millennia; It may have been possible, but the problems that followed would have been worse than what had been before. She had only gone along with what Janus proposed, because of the technological advantage he would have given them over the Gau'auld. Jolinar had reservations, but even she agreed that Ra was a stabilising force on the System-Lords.

It was Joseph Hammond who answered him. "I believe your point as been made sir".

"Good, then I hope you take this into account, when rushing to reveal the existence of the Stargate to the general public. You may have a very different worldwide war of your own, if you do not handle such matters with tact; I truly do hope that you understand this, for your entire world's sake!". Larry told them all, as if talking to his children in their simulated world.

Larry spoke to the Free-Jaffa next. "The Abydonians have invited you to become their guests, until suitable worlds can be found for those who wish to live free. I have some suggestions, that I will discuss in greater detail with you another time. You are now free, and your families will arrive before they are allowed to leave. The Asgard have also reported, that they have found your wife and son also San'kha; They will be arriving with the others". He said with a smile.

"How?". San'kha asked.

"The Asgard have substantial resources in this galaxy, and have found a match for your son; The woman with him, is most certainly his mother. It is the Asgard you will need to thank for this, I merely made them aware of their predicament". Larry informed him.

San'kha looked in the direction of the Asgard, and slightly bowed his head. "If there is ever something you require of me, you need only ask". He told them.

Kaar was showing more delight at the news, than the always calm and measured San'kha. "This is good news brother, I can not wait to meet them!". He excitedly exclaimed.

San'kha gave him a knowing look, before saying. "My son is still young, he likes everyone. My wife will not!".

"Why?". Kaar asked him.

"My wife is very difficult!". Replied San'kha.

Bra'tac slapped his hand on Kaar's shoulder, then said into his ear. "All Jaffa wives are difficult my friend, do not take the words she spits at you to heart!". He then burst out in laughter, with San'kha even cracking a smile.

Larry then turned his attention to the Tok'ra. "Although it was necessary for you to be present for this; l believe your participation in what is to come, would be counterproductive. The Tok'ra and the Gau'auld have a disdain and mistrust for one another, that will only get in the way of what we are trying to achieve here. There is still a way in which you can make a valuable contribution; You are under no obligation to do so, but the humans of the Earth are going to need to get used to dealing with meeting species, that are alien to them; Now that they are taking their first steps into the galaxy, it would be for the best if the first aliens they meet were friendly".

"What do you propose?". Egeria asked him.

"The Hastings family and the empire they represent, are one of many different nations on their world. I have cautioned them on revealing the presence of the Stargate to the general public, but they will have to reveal it to those nations leaders. Using this vessel, which my children built, and Rachael Hawthorn is capable of operating or at least she will be once Janus gives her training. I would like you to help convince them, that working together as a united people will give them wondrous opportunities; But if they intend to bring their wars to the stars, then they will be returned to their world and isolated from the rest of the galaxy. Meeting the Tok'ra, will also prepare them for eventually interacting with the Gau'auld". Larry explained to her.

"You wish that we lie to these people?". Asked Egeria.

"Yes and no. The threats that you make will be very real, but it will not be you that carries them out. It is my hope that working together to explore and colonise the galaxy, will help them put aside their differences. Many of their wars are blamed on religion, but in truth they only use religion as an excuse; The wars that they fight are for greed, with religion merely being a way to justify their true motives or manipulate the masses. A powerful alien species, who are willing to help mankind advance technologically; Could be just the incentive they need to keep them honest". Answered Larry.

"What would we tell them of the Gau'auld?". She asked.

"The truth! Tell them that you are the same species as the Gau'auld, but you have been at war with them for millennia. Explain about the humans throughout the galaxy, and also the distant war to free the enslaved. I can assure you my lady, that the path the Tau'ri take; Will one day have a large influence on this galaxy, and beyond! It is in the best interests of everyone, that they have positive influences going forward". Larry finished. Everything was revealed, but Larry still needed to explain what had happened in the other timeline.

He spent the next couple of hours recounting a future, that would not come to pass in this reality. With the Gau'auld listening intently, especially during the parts that concerned themselves. Larry had tried to be tactful when going over the brief section involving Heru'ur, but Apophis had not been able to resist mocking him for begging for an alliance; Heru'ur should have moved quickly to takeover his father's territory, but like everyone else he had not even known he was dead. Apophis had been the first to learn the truth, and had stolen a march on the other System-Lords; By the time Heru'ur learned the truth, most of Ra's known empire was gone!

Apophis was fascinated by the parts involving himself, and seemed to take pride in what he saw has accomplishments. Even Ra seemed to look at him with a grudging respect, even though Larry spoke of many failures on his part. They both seemed to be ignoring the failures, and instead were focusing on the epic scale of those failures. When Larry spoke of the time Apophis spent as Sokar's prisoner, and the manner in which he had killed his twisted sibling; Ra even seemed to take some pride in Apophis. Probably seeing a strength in him, that Ra did not believe he possessed.

When Ra's death had been explained. He had pointed out to everyone, that his actions leading up to his death had been completely justified. These humans had bought an extremely destructive weapon to Abydos, and he had merely intended to send that weapon back to them. Larry had countered. That if they had not bought the weapon, Ra would have enslaved the Earth; Without any fear of the Asgard getting involved. Under the terms of the treaty, the Gau'auld were allowed to defend themselves against any civilisation that attacks them. The presence of men carrying weapons, is not in of itself a good enough reason to warrant an invasion, but fermenting rebellion amongst Gau'auld populations, was considered more than enough cause.

When the story of the fall of the Gau'auld was complete, and any questions anyone had were answered. Larry gave the Gau'auld one final piece of information, one that would chill them to the bone! "Your Sarcophagi". He said to them.

"We would die without them!". Apophis stated. He had understood immediately, where he was going with this.

"Yes you would, however my children will be able to prevent this; All you will need do, is ask for their assistance". Larry told all three Gau'auld present.

Ra spoke next. "What you ask is unreasonable! Is there no way to negate the negative effects of the device? It was developed from your technology!". He asked him.

"That particular piece of technology was left behind on the first-world, and hidden to prevent them finding it too soon. The Sarcophagi work precisely as they are supposed too; It is those who are utilising them, that are defective. Humans are not yet compatible with that technology, and they will not be for some time yet. The device's purpose is not to give back youth or to heal, it is preparing the body for something else; Something that the humans are not yet ready to become, and it drives them insane because of it; It is your Hosts that are twisted by the device, with that in turn transferring on to yourselves". Larry explained to Ra.

"This assistance you speak of, will it also aid in the suffering we will be forced to endure?". Asked Ra.

Larry gave a sympathetic look to all three of the Gau'auld, before saying. "They will be able to alleviate some of your suffering, I am sorry but there will still be a great deal of discomfort. You will have an entire solar cycle of your throne world, before Cronus reveals himself to the rest of the Gau'auld; Until then, his domain will be isolated from the rest of the galaxy. This should help with convincing them to change their ways, but I am certain many will still resist! Not all of the Gau'auld's faults, can be blamed on the Sarcophagi Ra!". Larry said accusingly.

"They will not give them up freely!". Ra understandably exclaimed.

"In seven turns of your world, they will all be deactivated! You will have no need to inform the others of this, their counterparts are informing them as we speak! Their reactions have been varied, although all of them have attempted to murder my children; A pointless exercise!". Larry told them, in a very matter of fact tone.

Just then, Modi announced. "The vessels with the Jaffa's families, have returned to this system!". He then looked to San'kha and said. "One is still to arrive. It seems that your wife is indeed difficult San'kha; She would not leave without the people who have given her sanctuary, and their number is quite considerable. That would not be a problem, but they are insisting on bringing their animals along with them; Our ships are not built for carrying such cargo. Once modifications have been made, our transporters will be able to store them for transport; This may take some time, but I can assure you that your family are safe". The Asgard Supreme Commander informed him.

Larry thanked Modi, then said to the Gau'auld. "As a sign of good faith, I suggest you return to your worlds via Stargate. There is one within this city you can use, and leaving your vessel behind would show that you intend to support; Both the Jaffa and humans who choose to live free!". His tone made clear, that it was not a suggestion.

When none of the Gau'auld objected. Larry said to them. "Adam will operate the Stargate for you, you need only to tell him where you wish to go. If any of you have any further questions, you need only ask my children to appear; They will answer any questions you may have, and can communicate with myself if you wish to contact me personally". The Gau'auld and the Jaffa still loyal to them, all vanished in a flash of light; Leaving the imposter Cronus sat alone.

Larry then addressed the remaining Jaffa. "Your people will be transported to a different part of this city, it would be best if you were there to greet them. I ask that you inform them of their new reality, and make it clear they are guests of the Abydonians; They are no longer the overseers of these people, they are their equals". The Jaffa all slammed their right fist against their chests, and bowed slightly in acknowledgement of his words.

To San'kha he said. "Your family is not yet among us San'kha, it is best if you stay here". The Jaffa all vanished from around San'kha and Kaar.

He then turned his attention to the humans of both Earth and Abydos. "You require Naquadah!". He said to the Tau'ri. "The Tau'ri have foods and other supplies, that will make your peoples lives better". He said to the Abydonians. "Need I say more?". He then asked both parties.

When neither side said anything, he added. "I will be improving the working conditions, and this is one of the most abundant Naquadah mines in this galaxy. Both parties will benefit greatly from any arrangement you make, and the Jaffa will also require food". He looked directly at Richard Hastings, then said. "Until you locate and set up your own mining operations, you will require a steady supply of Naquadah. The same can be said for the Abydonians need for a steady food supply, I am sure your two people can reach fair terms?". He asked him.

"Yes of course, but I do not understand. You have been speaking as if you do not want us involved; What has changed". Asked Richard.

"I do not want your world involved in a war with the Gau'auld, for your world's sake as much as anyone else's. These people are not involved in this war, unless they decide to join Ra's crusade. I will not allow you to exploit them, but I encourage your people to go out into the galaxy and forge peaceful bonds; Even with the Gau'auld in time". Larry explained.

* * *

That is the end of this Chapter now. Will condense this into one or two parts when I clean it up. The Epilogue will tie this all up, and also set the stage going forward.


	51. Part Two Epilogue: Part one

**Stargate Hastings**

**Part two: Epilogue 1 of 2**

**New Atlantis, Abydos system.**

When the Jaffa had completed explaining everything to their families; The Abydonians and San'kha, were transported to their location in order to welcome them as guests. Donald had insisted on accompanying his wife, leaving only the Tok'ra, Asgard and Tau'ri remaining; Along with Larry, Janus and James Elden. Fifth was still disguised as Cronus, although he had relaxed his manner now that the Gau'auld were no longer around. "What I am about to reveal to you, must not be revealed to anyone outside of this room!". Larry told all present.

Behind where the Gau'auld had been sat earlier, an upright standing pod appeared containing Cronus's Host. "I gave a small demonstration for Jim and the Abydonians earlier, so as not to shock them when I removed Cronus from his Host; The reaction I received from everyone else was required". Larry explained.

He then continued. "Removing the Sarcophagi will not be enough to change the Gau'auld, they will also require other Gau'auld showing them the way forward. Ra will be a great help in this! He has allowed his progeny to grow too strong to keep completely under his control, and will use this situation to his advantage in any way he can. Where he ends up in comparison to everyone else is his only concern, and will freely cooperate if assured a position of power in the new order of things. Those loyal to Ra, will fall in line behind him without a problem. It is for this reason, that it was necessary to take Cronus out of the equation; For now at least".

"For now?". Asked Richard Hastings.

"Yes, for now. The Gau'auld required a demonstration in order to convince them to cooperate, and initially keeping Cronus out of this will be beneficial to everyone; Possibly even to himself". Answered Larry. He then added. "The threat I have made to the Gau'auld is a genuine one, but it would be unfortunate if they were to learn of Cronus continued existence; For now at least". He reiterated.

Larry then indicated the pod that Cronus now called home. "Cronus is a prime example of why Ra will cooperate; He and several other System-Lords have grown to the point, that it as become impossible for Ra to know everything, that they are doing within their domains. Cronus is especially dangerous because of the manner in which he has built his empire, and he would have certainly tipped the balance one way or the other; Most probably against Ra's forces! I would have then been forced to make good on my threat, and that is a situation I would like to avoid". Larry told them.

Egeria then said. "You told us earlier, that simply replacing the Gau'auld would be unsuccessful; That the Jaffa would not tolerate a leader they considered weak. How would replacing them with your children be different? Will Ra not face the same problem?". She asked him.

"I told you that removing the Gau'auld Symbiotes would bring only chaos, and replacing them with the Tok'ra would end in tragedy; My children on the other hand". Replied Larry, before transporting one of the confiscated staff weapons into his hand; Then firing repeatedly at the disguised Fifth.

Who simply sat in his chair, as if bored by the attack. When the plasma storm ended, he asked. "Were you enjoying that father?". Before cleaning up the silver mess, that was Cronus's torso; By reorganising his Replicator cells.

Larry ignored Fifth's question, by telling everyone. "There is no weapon possessed by the Gau'auld, that can harm them". He indicated the Asgard. "Even the Asgard themselves could not defeat them, and they were at war with a far more primitive version of their kind". He stated.

When Modi had been told of Larry's decision to stop Janus, and his reasons for doing so by Samantha Carter; He had been sceptical and had initially refused. However, when he had requested an audience with the Asgard High council, he had been overruled. These Replicators were very different to those his people had faced, but they were still Replicators! "A war that as devastated a large section of our galaxy! Can you be certain they will not return to those ways? You yourself intend to use them as a weapon!". Modi both asked, and also accused Larry.

"My children have the ability to protect themselves, but through their own choice, they are incapable of harming organic beings. When Janus and I recruited them, I first gave them an understanding of what it was to be human; What it meant to be truly individuals! I did this by removing all of their memories, and placing them in a virtual world...". Larry was cut off midsentence, by the look of confusion on some of the faces present.

So he explained. "A virtual world, would be best described as an artificial dream; A dream that can be crafted into anything I wish it to be; In this instance, Earth in the late twentieth century. There, they grew from helpless new born babies, into normal very complicated individuals. When their memories were returned, they had gained an understanding of how delicate organic beings are. They requested, that they could only bring harm to an organic, if they possessed weapons capable of actually harming them! If forced to make good on my threat, I would assume full control of my children; They would refuse to carry out such an act, and I would never ask it of them to begin with! Once the act was done, they would return to their bodies in order to ensure a peaceful transition". He told all present.

He then answered Egeria's second question. "I know that you have a better understanding of Ra than most, but you have been away for some time Egeria; Even the Tok'ra agree, that keeping Ra in power is preferable to those who would replace him. He will heed my advice, and begin spreading the tale of the Progenitor race's return; He will also promise them a golden age, with the war they must fight being the only obstacle to that prize".

Egeria still was not convinced, so asked. "How can you be certain of Ra's actions?".

"Adam is with Ra now, and is witnessing Ra outline his strategy as we speak". Answered Larry.

That seemed to appease her, only Larry knew otherwise so he added. "Adam will always be with Ra going forward. He has been looking forward to interacting with him for some time now, and from his observations of Ra over the millennia, he believes he will cooperate; Once he understands the benefits of what we are offering him". He told Egeria.

"That would be?". She asked in return.

"What he had ultimately planned on doing himself, only a thousand or so years premature". Larry told her.

Selmac, who had stayed silent out of respect for her Queen, blurted out. "Lies!". When Larry did not reply, she added. "If Ra planned on taking down the System-Lords, the Tok'ra within his ranks would know of it!".

"Do your operatives accompany Ra everywhere he goes?". Asked Larry in reply.

Selmac did not actually know whether they did or not, she had never been assigned to Ra herself; It was Garshaw who replied. "They do not; They have observed, that even his First-Prime does not accompany him everywhere". He admitted.

Larry then said to all. "You may not have understood the importance of Ra's secret worlds, he did move the conversation along when I broached the subject, but they are very different to the worlds he officially controls".

"In what way?". Egeria asked.

"On those worlds, the human populations are still at the bottom of the social structure; However, they are not taken as Hosts against their will, and they live peaceful protected lives. The forces who protect these worlds, are made up entirely of joined Gau'auld!". Larry explained.

The Tok'ra very rarely wore their heart's on their sleeves, but all three of their faces showed the shock Larry's words had caused them. "Tok'ra! That is an ironic name for your people, is it not?". Larry asked them.

Egeria smiled at the question. Yosuuf's memories had already given her enough knowledge to understand the irony of the name, that she had given to her children. "Their ultimate goal was still the downfall of Ra, but yes they have done more to keep him in power". She replied, then spoke directly to her children. "I am proud of you for understanding, that there are those worse than Ra". She told them, before returning her attention back to Larry. "How long has Ra been planning this?". She asked him, not believing that he could have hidden this from her.

"When he was forced to leave the first-world, Ra knew that his children would eventually grow strong enough to challenge him. He decided then, that his true strength would only be revealed if absolutely necessary; When Anubis conquered enough territory to become a threat to him, they were still only used as a reserve force. If Anubis had not been defeated by the combined might of the System-Lords, he would have still waited until their force's were spent, before using them to utterly annihilate Anubis! He would have also eliminated what remained of the System-Lords, once the secret was out". Explained Larry.

Robert Parker Then asked. "Why are you concerned about Cronus, if Ra has a force capable of destroying the combined forces of these System-Lords".

"Ra's forces, would have been enough to defeat what was left, after the battle with Anubis; They are not yet ready to defeat them all at full strength! As for Cronus; He would never submit, and would have been an obstacle to others doing so. He may yet be the key to everything, but only time will tell if that is the case". Answered Larry.

"In what way?". Asked Egeria.

"I do not wish to dismiss the suffering of those enslaved by the Gau'auld, but if they were the only concern; Then I would not be doing this! Their lives are only bad on the surface, and simply freeing them from bondage does not guarantee them better lives. The people I am doing this for, are the Hosts!". Larry told her, before asking. "When the Tok'ra have liberated human Host's, have they all gone on to live contented lives?".

It was Garshaw who answered him. "Many do not survive the extraction process, those who do are... troubled". There was a sadness to his voice, as if he was remembering something or someone.

Larry replied. "That would be an understatement! There are exceptions, but in most cases the suffering endured during their blending, breaks them! It is then, that the mind creates a new personality in order to cope with the mental strain; A combination of the human and Gau'auld memories, that they still retain. It varies between each individual, but some of them are more twisted than the Gau'auld or am I mistaken?". He asked Garshaw directly.

"You are not mistaken, but our methods have improved; Those you speak of were some of the earliest attempts at removing our kind, troubled would be an accurate description of those we liberate now!". Replied Garshaw defensively.

Larry recognised Garshaw's defensiveness, so he said. "Please do not misunderstand me; What the Tok'ra have done is nothing short of miraculous! However, your methods are at the expense of the Host. It is only those who were strong enough to trick their captors, who tend to go on and live some semblance of a normal life; Even then, they are still altered by the blending in some way! Those who are not strong enough to resist, accept the prison created for them by the Gau'auld; When they are then freed from their mental captivity, the knowledge previously unavailable to them, either corrupts or drives them insane".

Garshaw then asked him. "How does this concern Cronus?".

"All of the Host's, will eventually be given the choice of whether they remain joined with their Symbiote's or not. Some will freely choose to remain joined; Those who do not, will require a solution to the problems you have faced in the past". Larry told him.

"The virtual world I created for my children, is based on a technology utilised by organic beings. The original use for this technology, was for the purpose of helping those with mental trauma or complete emotional breakdown. Even for a race as advanced as the Ancients, the mind could still snap under enough strain! The treatment consisted of removing the memories concerned and then counselling them, before reintroducing those memories slowly over time". He further explained.

Larry took a few steps towards the stasis pod, and when he was stood beside it he said. "Cronus and his Host are now two helpless new-born babies, waiting for their adoptive mother to arrive to take care of them".

Janus had not been surprised by the Asgard cooperating with Larry, he had told Odin to do exactly that; He had expected it to happen at a later date, but he had asked Odin to trust Larry. That had not stopped him from glancing over in their direction on occasion though, and the very un-Asgardian smirk that momentarily graced Magni's face, gave him a sudden realisation; She would not have missed this, not the chance to witness his emancipation. Only Janus expected, that she was about to regret her little indulgence. "May I ask who you have chosen for that task?". He asked Larry. He suspected, that he already knew the answer to that question, but also suspected; She believed, that she knew who that was also. One of them were wrong, and he did not expect it was himself.

A smile similar to the one that graced Magni's face, appeared on Larry's. "I have no control over her Janus, I would tread very carefully where she is concerned if I were you!". He warned him, as if reading his thoughts.

"What!". Not Magni exclaimed, realising who her father was talking about. "Fran is perfect for this, so I know you are not talking about me!". She told her adoptive father.

"Your sister is occupied with other duties, and besides this will be good for you". Larry told her.

Before answering him she caught Janus's eye, and the unmistakable enjoyment he was taking from her predicament. She had never trusted him, he reminded her of Rodney McKay and not the man he became, the one she had first met; Only he had charm, which made him far more dangerous than Rodney ever could be. What made it worse was her sister having feelings for him; She denied them, but she definitely had them.

She approached Janus, and when she reached him; She grabbed him with her right hand by the testicles, then reconfigured her cells from that of Magni, into Samantha Carter. "Do you find something funny?". She asked him.

Janus knew that the hand now holding his most delicate body parts, was capable of crushing granite stone; Laughter was the last thing on his mind right now, and he knew his next words needed to be carefully considered. "My apologies Samantha, but you would not have been my choice. I meant no offence". He lied, hoping she would try to use his words to her own benefit.

"Your very existence offends me Janus!". She told him, before turning her attention to Rachael Hawthorn. "As he told you yet?". She asked Rachael.

"This is not the time for that Samantha. Please do not do this now?". He pleaded with her.

She looked back to Janus, then said. "You haven't told her! You never cease to amaze me". She then said to Rachael. "When he does tell you, I would not go easy on him". Before releasing her grip, and walking around the circular conference table towards her father.

Before she arrived, Larry said to her. "The others will offer you support Sam, you will not be alone in this".

"It's Cronus! Fran is much better at dealing with these type of things. I went career to avoid having kids, and it is Cronus! He killed the father of one of my best friends; Please don't ask me to do this!". She pleaded with her adoptive parent.

"Their names are Chris and Connor, and they do not even know who or what they are yet Sam. You have been running from your humanity for long enough, this will be good for you daughter". He told her.

"I could refuse!". She half heartedly replied.

"You could!". He replied in turn. Leaving both the request, and the promise she had made him unspoken.

"Any of the others would be more suited to this; Some of them actually want to have children father". She said, grasping at any straw that would help her escape this nightmare.

In truth, the real Samantha Carter would probably have wanted children eventually. Only she was not her, and unlike her brethren; The thought of having children did not interest her in the slightest. They were helpless, smelly little noise makers! To make it worse, the world she would raise them in was indistinguishable from reality, except there she was completely human; With all of the emotions and vulnerabilities, that went with that condition. Her brethren left a part of themselves connected to that world, in order to still feel those emotions in the real world but herself, Fran and Fifth did not need to. They were already a fundamental part of who they were, but they were harder to ignore in the world her father was sending her to.

"It is agreed then?". Larry asked/told his daughter.

**Large communal area, aboard New Atlantis.**

When the Abydonians and San'kha were transported into the large room, that temporarily housed the Jaffa. They were surprised by how few of them there were; They were expecting to greet hundreds of them, instead there were no more than fifty or sixty of them at a glance. As the new monarch of the Abydonian people, it was Donald who greeted them as honoured guests. "We welcome you to Abydos as free men, welcoming free men!". Making it clear with his tone of voice and choice of words, that they were welcoming them as equals!

Ro'nac gave a slow nod of respect, before replying. "All here have heard of the bravery of your people...". He looked around at the Jaffa gathered, who all nodded their agreement. He then added. "What was once the Gau'auld's, is now yours!". He declared for all to hear.

Donald was a little confused so he asked. "What would that be?".

It was Bra'tac that answered him. "Our strength!". He said, as he slammed his fist against his chest, and bowed simultaneously.

Ro'nac then told them. "It is a debt that can never be repaid, but we will spend our lives in the attempt".

"It was not actually us who freed your people. I believe Larry or even that Janus bloke, are the one's you should be grateful to". Said Donald. Not wanting to build their relationship with these people, on a foundation of half truth's.

Ro'nac seemed confused, momentarily not understanding the translation; When he realised what Donald was saying to him, he said. "We are not grateful for our liberation. Until all who wish to be free are free, then none of us are! It was only through the bravery of your people, that we were able to see our own cowardice; For this we will be forever in your debt!". He told the Abydonian's present.

Kaar did not know how to act in this situation being of both world's, much like his sister's husband was. He was Abydonian and always would be; But he had learned so much about the Jaffa, and wanted only to learn more. "We can discuss these things later, at the feast my people will make to welcome you!". He told Ro'nac and the other Jaffa. Before continuing. "Now we must discuss where these people will be living. Nagada is a very large city, but it is already over populated".

Fa'ruuk spoke then. "Larry say it will not be a problem, he did not say more". He told both Donald and Ro'nac.

A disembodied voice then said. "I believe that I can be of assistance in that regard". Before appearing out of a solid wall, as if it was a doorway. He was tall with swept back blonde hair. His voice sounded sad, but the look on his face was anything but. "My father informed me of your need for accommodation on Abydos, and requested that I make a full inspection of the vessel the Gau'auld so kindly left behind for you. There was of course many little surprises left behind also, as I am certain the Jaffa who arrived via said vessel will already know; They will no longer be a problem, you may land the vessel at your convenience".

When nobody spoke, he added. "That was rude of me. I must apologise, but I rarely speak with those who are not of my own kind. My name is Niam". He said, with a welcoming smile on his face and his hands clasped behind his back.

Nebu had found a place to hide from the crowd, and studied the Jaffa intently. He would welcome them, but he would never trust them. He would use his hatred to drive him forward in his training, there was still much to learn! Soon he would kill Anubis, and lay his broken body in front of these Jaffa! A warning to any who wished to enslave his people, that they were far from weak!

**Hassif's home, Abydos.**

When everything that needed saying was said, the Tau'ri and Tok'ra delegation's remained aboard New Atlantis, and set course back to earth. Rachael Hawthorn, much to the relief of Janus had decided to use the Abydos Stargate to return home; Her and the father of her daughter had much to discuss; She had explained to the others. Mary would also be using the same means of return, along with Jacob and Donald McCain; The latter of which to officially tend his resignation.

Richard had tried to speak with Jim before he left, but he had been refused. Rachael told him that she would speak with him, with that being enough to appease him; Most likely because it was the first kind gesture she had given to him in a very long time, she thought to herself. In truth she had stayed behind, because she knew the conversation she was about to have with the man she loved, was going to be far easier than the one waiting for her with Janus. Even Jolinar had an idea of what it was Janus needed to tell her and agreed, that the living were far more important than the dead.

Once alone he had apologised for not telling her of their plans, and assured her that it was not because he did not trust her. He explained how they needed to get to Abydos without arousing suspicion or jeopardizing the summit going ahead as planned. She had accepted his explanation easy enough, it was what he had asked her after that left her speechless.

"Come live here with us?". He asked her, as if asking her something trivial.

"What?". She asked out of instinct, more than anything else.

Jim gave her an ironic smile, before stating. "I am pretty certain the penalty for treason is still death, and besides they will never trust me now". He gave her a moment to think about what he had asked her, then added. "You could still work on earth; It is only a step through the Stargate away, and I know Mary and Meera intend on moving here, and still working back on earth". He said pleadingly.

She had never seen him so excited before, and it threw her for a moment. "You want me to live on a desert world? Your daughter as well?". She asked him.

"And Tom, it's about time that lad had a stable home life". He replied, only less excitedly.

Rachael knew that his change in demeanour, was due to her less than excited response to his proposal; But what did he expect. "If? I decide to bring our daughter to Abydos, If?". She stressed the word 'If' both times, in order to make it clear she was not saying either yes or no to his request. "Tom would not be coming with us. He is too important to the family, to be allowed to live off-world". She told him.

"They wouldn't allow it?". He asked, with a hint of contempt in his voice.

Her cousin's actions had obviously given him a false impression or at the least a misunderstanding of what her family was. "I would not let him!". She said a little too sharply. Before composing herself, and continuing. "What Richard did was wrong! If he had told me or my dad why he had chosen Donald for the mission, then we would have put a stop to it; But the fact is, he could not risk you not cooperating James. As far as using me goes. I had no intention of falling in love you, and nothing Richard did or did not do could have changed that".

"Why wouldn't you let Tom come live here?". He asked her, completely ignoring what she had said about her cousin.

"He is the chosen Heir to the Hastings family's legacy; He can never be Lord Hastings, but he will one day be the head of the entire family!". She told him.

Jim could see the pride she felt at that statement, but he still asked. "Your cousin will be able to father a child of his own now, won't any Male born to him become the Heir?".

"No, that is not how our family works James. Tom is my cousin's chosen successor, and he must stay with him on Earth in order to prepare him for his duty; Any son born to Richard, would be the Heir to his estate, but he would also be subordinate to Tom". She explained to him.

"Duty?". Jim asked in reply.

"Yes duty! That is the reason I can not give you an answer about living here with you. I have a duty to my family as well". Answered Rachael.

When Jim did not answer her, she approached and embraced him. She then whispered into his ear. "My boss owes you one, I'm sure he will allow it. Even if it means that I will have to live in the desert...". She leaned back and looked into his eyes, before adding. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate sand, I was still picking it out of my hair for months after...". She trailed off, not wanting to remember the pain that was the past year.

Knowing that the thought had bought back painful memories. Jim changed the subject. "What does your friend think of all this? Mine as stayed quiet for once!". He jokingly asked her.

"Same". She answered.

She pulled away from him slightly, then said. "About that!".

"What?". Jim asked a little confused.

"Jolinar as told me, that she is willing to forget her feelings but I share those feelings now, and I cannot let her do that. I do not love him like I do you, they are her feeling's not mine, but I share them". She told him. Hoping that his own blending, had given him the perspective to understand her.

Even though Jim and Kraytos had given the Tok'ra back their Queen, he still suspected that they did not entirely trust him. This Jolinar must be the exception, if she had been willing to give up her own happiness in order for him and Rachael to be together; He would have expected her to try and convince her that the Gau'auld could never change or some other accusation. It was Kraytos who pointed out that there was a way around their problem, even if it did still make Jim feel a little uneasy.

"You could give complete control of your body over to Jolinar. There are places inside the mind, that are separate from the physical; You would not be present for the actual act, and she can do the same when we are making love". He explained to her.

"That could work, but how would you feel about that?". She asked in reply.

Jim thought how best to answer, only he had to bring up another sensitive subject. "It would not be you. Yes, you would still have memories of the act, but I'm sure you already have a few of those memories already. The only problem would be if a child was born from the union, but we both know that we can never have anymore children! An Harsesis child is too dangerous!". He told her.

Rachael nodded her head, not sure how she felt about that!

**To be concluded.**


	52. Part Two Epilogue: Part two

**Stargate Hastings**

**Epilogue: Part 2 of 2**

**The Stamford estate, Earth.**

During the trip back to earth, Richard had avoided speaking with Joseph Hammond. He had instead tried to learn what it was the shapeshifting woman had asked Janus, regarding his cousin. Janus had refused to speak of it; Telling him, that it was a matter he would only discuss with her. From what he had been able to get out of him, he suspected Janus had been complicit in some way regarding the death of her husband, and Richard's childhood friend, Sebastian. He had not told him that was the case, but when Richard had straight out asked him if that was so; Janus had ended the conversation by claiming to be tired.

Janus was now in the cell James Elden had once occupied, and could be dealt with when his cousin returned. Joseph was an entirely different problem, and was most definitely one of his own making. He had chosen him precisely because he was a man who would do the right thing, rather than that which was expected of him. He could hardly be angry with him for doing what he was recruited to do; Only he had not expected the man to commit treason, whilst doing it. It would depend greatly on his explanation for said treason, whether he would face the consequences for it or not.

He was sat in his office on the estate proper, waiting for Joseph to be bought up from his own cell. He did not like having him detained like this, but until they had spoken about the matter. Richard could not afford Joseph discussing it with anybody else; Not if he was to salvage the man's reputation. He could dismiss his incarceration as a precautionary measure, by claiming Joseph was alone for a short time with one of the Jaffa. That was if his explanation for his actions were satisfactory or at the very least, understandable.

He had already decided that he did not want Joseph Hammond to be punished for his betrayal, he did not deserve to die for having a conscience. He needed to learn his motives so he could decide whether Joseph's future still lay with the Stargate operation or elsewhere. Bedsides that, the Hastings family had no right to take the high ground, concerning matters of treason. There was also the issue of the repository of knowledge, that Joseph was currently the only person with access to. Joseph had already told his uncle Robert, that he had instructed Larry to make it possible for Joseph to hand over control of the device to another, as he had no intention of using it as a means to escape punishment. Richard suspected Larry had meant him to do precisely that, but Joseph Hammond was too honourable a man to hide from his responsibility; Which was again, the reason he had chosen him to begin with.

The door knocked then. Richard composed himself, before ringing the bell for them to enter. The bells he thought to himself, perhaps I will keep them as a reminder of the dark times. The door opened and both Robert Parker and Joseph Hammond entered; Only his uncle went to leave as soon as Joseph was through the door. "Will you not be staying Uncle?". He asked out of surprise, as his uncle was technically in command of the entire operation now, and should be here for this matter.

Robert smiled, before replying . "Oh, I believe I already know what he is going to tell you, and if I am still in command here nephew?". He asked. When Richard nodded that he was, he continued. "My orders are, for you to do what you have become very efficient at, and make up a pack of lies". He then turned to leave, but before he did; He turned back around and said. "Now if you do not mind, I have a granddaughter waiting for me, and a grandson that I am certain will be relieved to see me!".

Richard had risen from his seat when they had entered the room; He was amazed by how strong his muscles had become, because of the suit Janus had provided him. Richard asked Joseph to take a seat, but remained standing himself. He was not trying to intimidate the man, he was just sick of sitting down. "I believe that I already know your motivations for doing what you did, and I doubt that you could have stopped them even if you wanted to". He told Joseph.

Joseph shook his head slightly, before replying. "I very much doubt that Sir!". When Richard looked confused by his statement, Joseph added. "That you know the motives for my actions, that is".

"Then perhaps you could enlighten me?". Richard replied, suddenly getting the urge to sit back down.

"I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter first, if you don't mind; For curiosity's sake of course". Replied Joseph.

Richard suddenly felt like he was the one being judged, but answered him anyway. "You are not a man who seeks out war Joseph; One of the many reasons you were chosen for this position. If you and James had approached me with what Larry intended to do, I would have done the same as yourself; It was never my intention to get innocent people killed. If given another option, I would have taken it!".

"He was right about you!". Joseph replied.

"Who, James?". Richard asked in reply.

"He told me that you would try to justify your actions, while taking no responsibility for them. He also told me that you made a far better soldier in the field, than you were a General behind a desk; That you would never, have considered spending the men under your command's lives so easily!". Joseph accused him.

"I spent no lives?". Richard both stated, and asked for clarity.

"Only because of the intervention of the one person you did get killed!". Joseph replied cryptically. He wanted his former employer to realise the point he was making, for himself.

When Richard did not reply. Joseph suspected it was because it was finally dawning on him, so he decided to help him along a little. "If we had gone to war with these false Gods! More would have been killed if we had won that war, than if we had lost it! If victorious many worlds would have lost people, but if we were overwhelmed quickly, only one world would have been decimated; Ours!". He let his words sink in a moment, before continuing. "I was completely in agreement with you concerning the Gau'auld, and the human beings enslaved by them; That was until I took your advice, and went to speak with Mr Elden. I am told, that our entire conversation lasted only seconds, but I can assure you that I was talking to both Larry and Jim, for several hours!". Joseph told him. With a look on his face that made it clear, that he still did not completely believe what he had been told about the amount of time, that had passed.

When Richard had first been informed of the existence of the Stargate, it had given him a new lease on life; It had given him a reason to go on, a purpose. He had truly believed, that what he was attempting to achieve was not only the right thing to do, but that common decency demanded it! If not for his illness and lingering death, he was certain that he would have seen the short sightedness of his actions. Slowly the realisation of what he had become, what he had almost done dawned on him. When it did, he could barely look Joseph in the eyes; although he did keep his eyes locked on the man in front of him, as he was still an English gentleman.

The look he saw on Joseph Hammond's face, changed from an accusatory look, into one of sympathy. "It was not your fault, not one bit of it!". Joseph told him.

"Excuse me?". Richard asked in reply.

"You still do not understand what you and your family have been all these years, do you?". Joseph asked him.

Richard thought about that for a moment. He had been blinded by the promise of advanced technology, not to mention the fact he could once more walk and dare to dream of one day fathering a child with his wife; The woman he believed he was destined to make a widow, rather than a mother. He and his uncle had discussed the matter briefly, with his uncle remaining tight lipped concerning his own thoughts on the matter. The one word his uncle had muttered under his breath had been. 'Puppets!'. He had also given Richard the distinct impression, that he did not trust Janus!

"Puppets!". He eventually answered Joseph.

"Now, you understand my motives Sir". Stated Joseph.

"I am not certain that I do! You have committed treason Joseph; You do understand the seriousness of that crime, the punishment?". Richard asked him.

Although Joseph Hammond was not a citizen of the British empire, he was currently in the direct employment of the Queen herself; Which meant he had sworn an oath of loyalty to her. The sentence of death would most likely not be carried out, but his own government may not look too kindly on the matter, and carry out the sentence themselves. Joseph had made enough enemies when a Senator, that could make that scenario a reality! Except. "Treason? I have committed no act of treason sir! Only that of a patriot or whatever word they come up with to describe someone dedicated to their world, and not just a single nation!". Joseph said proudly.

Richard could not believe what he was hearing, was the man so naive? "Surely you understand that her majesty will not see it that way Joseph. You helped a prisoner escape custody, not to mention the loss of the city sized vessel now under the control of a potential enemy, and before you ask. No I do not believe the Tok'ra are a threat, but her majesty may believe otherwise; Especially when I inform her, that they have landed said vessel on the dark side of the moon, and have a Stargate that can overrule our own if they choose to". He exclaimed.

Joseph then countered. "The Tok'ra will not be there permanently, and the vessel was never Janus's to give. The contraption Larry built for us will one day enable us to build our own space faring vessels, a far more valuable possession than a single or even a fleet of vessels, that we have no comprehension of building for ourselves. As for my helping your friend escape custody! I was merely preventing a man under my command from getting himself hurt; I am told those weapons are extremely painful. You have stated yourself, that there was nothing I could have done to prevent that from happening; Did you not?". He asked ironically.

Richard almost laughed out loud, but instead took a moment to analyse Joseph's part in what had just happened more closely. The only thing he had said throughout the summit, was concerning Oberoth and the vessel that had arrived in the Sol system; He had not said much else for the rest of the summit or committed any acts that could be construed as treasonous! Even the fact, that he had refused the chance to use the device given by Larry as a bargaining chip, raises doubt about whether he was complicit in anyway; Although the fact he was given the device in the first place, raises it's own suspicions.

There was one piece of information that could be a problem, and that was the confession he had just given to Richard. If he could convince Joseph Hammond to go against his own conscience, he may be able to salvage the situation; Only doing that could be a very difficult task or even an impossible one. "Tell me Joseph, would you be interested in remaining in your current position here or do you see your future elsewhere?". He asked. Deciding to take on the challenge of convincing an honest man to lie; Although the man's life depending on it did go on his favour, he thought to himself; As he awaited Joseph's reply.

When Robert Parker left his nephew and Joseph Hammond, he had no intention of relieving his grandson of his babysitting duties. Instead he headed straight back down to the facility below the mansion or more specifically, to the cell block that housed Janus. Janus had told Robert the same as he had Richard; That he would only discuss the matter with his daughter. Except his nephew would be busy for some time with Joseph, meaning there was no one to stop him getting some alone time with his ancestor or to be more precise, puppeteer! That thought alone made him furious, but it was nothing compared to the emotions boiling up inside him concerning his daughter, and the suffering she had endured because of that man! He would talk! Robert had no doubt in his mind about that or he would suffer until he did.

When he reached the cells, Robert dismissed the two men guarding the prisoner; Both of the men were suspicious, but neither of them questioned the man in joint command of the facility. They felt even less inclined to do so, since the man who shared that command had recently spent time in one of the cells himself; Making the man dismissing them their only boss, at this time! If his nephew had not left orders to not be disturbed, then they may have broached their suspicions with him; That gave him about an hour with Janus, and he was not going to waist a second of that time.

He unlocked the latch, and dropped the metal sheet on the view hole to the cell door. "Stand up, and face the far wall with your hands behind your head!". Robert Parker ordered Janus.

"Robert! I have been expecting you!". He said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I said, stand up and face the opposite wall with your hands behind your head!". Robert repeated a little more forcefully.

Although Janus did what he was told, he still spoke as he did it. "I can assure you Robert, that I have no intention of attempting escape. Even if I could get off of this world, Larry would only send his children to return me to this cell".

When Janus was in position. Robert closed the door and locked it behind him, before calmly taking the several steps towards his prey! "I am sure he would Janus, but we both know why I am here". He told him.

When Janus looked over his left shoulder, in order to speak; Robert gave him a stiff punch to his right kidney, before spinning him around and grabbing him around the throat with his right hand. "You will tell me everything you did concerning my daughter, and don't give me that crap about waiting for her to return!". Robert Parker told him through gritted teeth.

If Janus could answer the man squeezing the life out of him, then he would; Only the man's anger had completely taken over him, as often happened when a person's child was threatened or harmed in some way. Janus did not want to bring harm to his descendant, but if he did not act soon he would lose consciousness. An instant after making the decision to act. Robert Parker was on the floor shaking violently. "I must apologise Robert, but you had lost yourself". Said Janus, while looking down on his descendant.

"What did you do to me?". Robert asked him, through the pain.

"There are a number of nerve clusters throughout the human body; If struck with enough force, they can overload the nervous system. It is very painful, but you will be fine in a few minutes; Even sooner if you relax your body and stop fighting it!". Janus assured him.

Janus picked up the pillow from his bed, and placed it underneath Robert Parker's head. As he did this, he said. "Everything I have done, as been done to get us to this point in time. I will not apologise for them, even if I am willing to face the consequences for those actions!".

"I am only interested in what you have done to my daughter!". Robert spat out through the pain.

"I did nothing to your daughter, except save her from a life of misery! Her and Sebastian were very much in love, but as often happens with young love; It was destined to burnout quickly, and leave them both trapped in a unhappy relationship. That however, was only a consequence of my actions and not the reasoning behind them. To understand those actions, I must explain what it is to be an ascended being". Janus explained.

"Go on then, explain!". The still prone Robert Parker spat at him.

Janus sat on the end of the bed, where Robert's feet lay on the floor, before stating. "Please do not attack me again! I will face any punishment our family sees to fit assign for my crimes; However, I am quite capable of defending myself!".

While waiting for Robert to recover, Janus started picking a thread out of the blanket on his bed. He needed a long piece of string, in order to explain in a simple enough way for him to understand, and also to allow him to recover fully from his shock! Janus had felt the effects of such blows during is martial training, so knew how clouded the mind became from such a strike. Once Robert had recovered enough to seat himself on the bed, he began his explanation.

Holding the shoulder length piece of thread out in front of him, Janus started. As an ascended being, it is possible to predict the future of any living creature. This piece of string is your life!". With his left hand Janus began twirling the string into a ball, until he was around halfway down its length. He then pulled the string tight and continued. "This is you or any other human being, at let's say thirty years old. You have lived those years, they happened and there is nothing that can change that!".

Janus then held up the string that was still in a ball, and said. "This is your future. This can be predicted, until". He then unravelled half of the remaining string, before continuing. "I was able to predict the fates of all of my descendants, except three. Once they were born, the infinite knowledge of the universe ascension granted me, allowed me to make small adjustments to keep all occurring as it should; All except for three of you. The first has a statue bathed in light, up in your entrance hall. He believed that the time was right for the family to take control, and of course it was. The reason I could not allow it, was because I was not the only one who had this ability; A deviation from the course that led to Elizabeth Weir arriving ten thousand years into her past, would have alerted them to the differences to my own fate in the reality she had arrived from".

He took a moment to check if Robert was following him, and found him to be intrigued by what he was telling him. So he continued. "You must understand, that the universe is infinite; Not only that, but the ascended have certain laws, that prevent them from simply spying on people for no good reason. It was permitted for family of course or if the collective were alerted to something of importance. That is partly why they will not interfere now, what is done is done!".

Robert was intrigued by what Janus was telling him, it was an interesting subject, and understood what he was trying say to him; He had been training men to predict their enemies actions using any knowledge they had of the surrounding area, terrain, weather conditions, and even the enemy themselves for years. Even without access to infinite knowledge it could be done. "Who were the other two?". He asked.

"Do you really need to ask?". Janus asked in reply.

"Myself and Rachael?". Robert asked out of instinct.

Janus smiled. "I will give you the first one, but no I never once had to influence your daughter. Rachael is completely behind the cause, she would never put her own needs ahead of the family's. No, the other was your father and if not for your mother, I would have lost him as well as you and your daughter; He would not let your mother go, it was she who refused to let him lose his birth-right. It was Richard's line that led to James Elden; Only when his line met with your daughter's, the woman she had become from living in a marriage of lies and betrayal, would not have been the one we know now or the woman he fell in love with. That was the reason he was able to not only resist the negative effects of the Sarcophagus, but also use it against the Gau'auld; If not for his feelings for your daughter, the Gau'auld that had joined with him, would be leading the attack on this world!".

"You killed him?". Robert asked.

"Sebastian? No, I did not kill him, although my actions were what led to his death!". Replied Janus.

"Stop speaking in riddles man!". Robert said, he was in no mood for clever answers, he only wanted the truth.

"Yes, indeed. My apologies Robert. I approached him in the dream realm, and revealed his future to him; Along with that of your daughter's and grandson's. Please understand Robert, that Sebastian was a good man. He was very much in love with your daughter, and had been since they were children; Growing up he never even looked at other girls in the same way he did Rachael, and there lie the problem. When the object of your every desire is there in front of you, there is no reason to look at other women...". Janus trailed off, to allow Robert to finish the sentence for himself.

"When he went to do his service, they started noticing him and he them. He's not the only man to do that, and will not be the last either. That does not explain why he had to die!". Robert replied.

"Indeed many men take lover's, and then go about their lives as if nothing had happened. Sebastian however was incapable of such deception, and instead would have become distant; Unable to look his wife in the eyes. They would have stayed married of course, but in time even his son would have begun to despise him. I also revealed their future to him, if he was not a part of their lives; The difference he saw in his wife and child, were enough for him to choose his own fate!". Janus explained.

"What other crimes did you commit?". Asked Robert.

"Lots of them, but they will be revealed at my trial. If you do not mind, I require some rest". Janus said. Before standing up, and making it clear that he would not answer anymore questions.

Robert stood up himself. He had gotten the answer's he had wanted, so would let Janus rest for now. The various heads of the family from around the globe would have to be present for his trial, and that could take weeks to arrange. Before he left, Robert said to Janus. "There is one person who may yet save you my daughter's wrath". After leaving the cell and locking the door behind him, he added through the open latch. "She would not be here if not for you, and I am grateful for that". Before closing the latch and sending the guards back to their post's.

**End of Stargate Hastings part two.**

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed the story so far, will post a detailed look at what is to come from this series shortly!


	53. Re-upload notice

**Re-upload notice.**

Sorry for how long it is taking, but I am partway through revising the story so far. Once complete I will be deleting all of the chapters, and uploading them in five chapter blocks.

A few things about the story so far! The Gau'auld has an enemy as already been done, so decided to remove them as the main threat. Their will be Gau'auld that become enemies of earth, but they will not be the main threat! To begin with the story will be about exploring the galaxy, and improving the knowledge of the earth as a whole. I will slowly introduce the new threat as time goes by.

My reason for making the Gau'auld creations of the Ancients, and not a naturally evolving species. Simply put! When I first watched the pilot episode for Stargate Atlantis. The Ancient man who was stood with the Ancient female found in Antarctica in SG1, looked like he was a Gau'auld host to me. It also fit well with how the plague spread throughout their population, with them ultimately saving the Ancients being the reason they were spared.

The 'Nox'. They always seemed to have a darkness behind the eyes, just waiting to be set free! I know that they are pacifists, but it always seemed like they were not always that way, and hoped that the show would explore that side of them eventually. So I thought I would do it myself! The Nox will be very important to the story eventually, but it may be some time before it seems that way.

With the Asgard, it just made sense that Odin gained his title 'The all father' because he was the one who created the cloning technology that saved his race. It fits in well with the title, and also explains why his children are in high positions within Asgard society. I am really looking forward to using the Asgard, and will try to have them around as often as possible, especially Modi and Magni! Thor will be used mainly for exposition purposes, with him showing up for reports. This way it will be easier to let the readers know what they have been up to off-page.

With the Tok'ra, it was only SG1's reaction to becoming Joined with a Symbiote, that stopped the Tok'ra and humanity going down that route! In reality a lot of people would be willing to be joined, if it meant that they would never get sick, and would age at a slower rate! It wouldn't be for everyone, but the people in this story have not been exposed to movies like Alien or invasion of the body snatchers etc. Because of this; l believe that those people would be more receptive than SG1 were to joining with a Tok'ra Symbiote! The Tok'ra seemed to me to be very receptive to an alliance with the Tau'ri, until they saw how disgusted they were at the thought of joining with them!

James or Jim depending on which character his addressing him, defeating the Gau'auld! Technically he did not defeat him, and never could have! The Gau'auld made the choice to stop fighting; I kind of skipped over that part, but if I had tried to write the conversation between them in detail; Then it would have probably just seemed stupid, so I left it to your own imagination's.

On San'kha being a Teal'c clone! Yes he is but not completely. San'kha was a true believer; He knew what the Gau'auld were, but he also believed them to be divine. Teal'c already had doubts about the Gau'auld! They have a wife and son, and I called his wife Kendra, but to be honest coming up with names for characters is bloody hard! So I cheated and recycled a few.

The Jaffa so easily turning on the Gau'auld during the summit! I did this to highlight the fact that each Gau'auld treated both their slaves and more importantly their Jaffa differently, and that not all of the Jaffa would turn on the Gau'auld or the human slaves that worshipped them! SG1 sort of hinted, that the fall of the Gau'auld was sending the galaxy in this direction; With the freed slaves resenting the Jaffa, and the Tau'ri for toppling the Gau'auld and turning their lives upside down.

Janus! The man who inspired this story, because? Well to be honest, I always wondered what did he do after he set up the obelisks with the future written on them for Jack O'Neill, and how he did that in the first place; I thought this was a fun way of exploring that, and also a way to bring the Replicators back, because everyone loves the Replicators lol. Samantha Carter, and probably more importantly to the story Elizabeth Weir/ Fran being Replicators, made it possible to bring them both back. They were also the only way to make the Gau'auld impotent, because against them they are nothing!

Larry started out as a plot device, but it soon became clear that I would need a way of controlling the Replicators or at the very least, a reason for them changing their ways. I was also intrigued by the head sucker device, and wanted a way to give that device a physical form of some kind! Janus was always supposed to reveal himself, but Larry sort of evolved as I wrote the story, into more than he was originally intended to be. I was originally going to kill him off, sacrificing himself; Only before that he was going to put a copy of himself into one of the robot copies from the SG1 episode. "Tin man". Then I remembered the box Janus showed Elizabeth Weir and said. "I still have my inventions" or something along those lines, so I decided to make him and Janus equally important to the story.

Larry stealing Janus's technology? Someone commented that, and I wondered if they were paying attention! None of the technology is Janus's, except for anything he stored on this plain of existence, before he ascended. Larry is not a piece of technology, he is a lifeform that Janus artificially helped evolve! Just because Janus gave him knowledge, does not mean that he owns that knowledge. If that was the case we would all be enslaved to anyone who taught us anything in our lives, it just does not make sense! Any knowledge Janus Gives to the Hastings family, is their birth-right and was always intended to be theirs. No one is stealing anything from Janus! What Janus has done, is morally ambiguous at best! And could be considered homicide on a galactic or even universal scale at worst. The multiverse is going to come into play, and their will be consequences for his actions. Suffice to say, he does not completely understand the multiverse, and the effects of time travel as well as he thinks!

I write by doing a rough outline in my head, until I have a beginning and an end. The beginning is easy but I am still working on where this part of the story will finish, and also which characters are going to the Pegasus galaxy, and which will become the main players in this story. I already know roughly who will be where, and the reasons for them choosing their destinations. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far!


End file.
